When The Moon Is Full
by InuLover53
Summary: Kagome made a choice that brought Inu and Kik back together. Now with no one to protect her, what happens when she falls into the lap of a wolf demon? Re-Adding
1. Kagome's Lonely Journey

**Welcome all Kouga and Kagome loves to my second fanfiction I hope everyone is ready for a very very long story.**

**I started working on this story a few years ago and now I'm just going to go back and do a few touch ups so hope you all enjoy.**

**Kagome's Lonely Journey **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kagome looked over the dry battle field tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks.

Naraku had finally been defeated but a terrible cost there only a few feet from where she kneeled lay her slain friends.

Inuyasha's lifeless body laid sprawled over the cold dirt covered ground he had given his life in the horrible battle for the woman who laid but inches away from him.

Kikyo lay by his side shortly following him into the afterlife after his ultimate sacrifice.

Sango lay by her dear brother the siblings had finally died together Sango unable to kill Kohaku when he attacked her had been slain. Naraku had no further use for Kohaku after that ending his life shortly after.

Miroku had been slain by Naraku's insects taking in a huge amount of the poison his body unable to handle the strain of toxins.

Shippo and Kilala had been killed by the horrible miasma of this land there small bodies curled up against one another.

Kagome was alone she felt broken her sprit shattered, she tightened her cut and bruised hands into a fist only to remember what lay in her grasp.

She extended her hand upward as she looked into her palm.

There the Shikon jewel lay whole once again Kagome looked down into the crystal pink aura that lay around it.

She knew at once what she must do she would bring everyone back.

Kagome clasped down on the jewel with a firm grip she shut her eyes as she began to pray.

Kagome's body lifted from the ground below as swirling pink and purple aura engulfed her body. "Shikon Jewel hear my wish!" Kagome's frail voice echoed over the dry land.

The jewel glowed brighter then ever before as Kagome prayed harder.

"Don't Do It!" Kagome flinched as she heard a strange voice yell to her still she did not open her eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The voice did not answer her question but spoke none the less "Do you want your friends to live again to be happy and love once more?" The voice asked in a calm voice.

"Of course!" Kagome replied tighten her grip on the jewel feeling the aura swirl even harder.

"Then do not wish them alive. Wish that there past had never accorded."

Kagome flinched "I don't understand"

"Give Inuyasha back to Kikyo, Give Sango back her brother, Miroku and Shippo there fathers!"

"I still don't understand how can I do that?" Kagome asked her voice rising in confusion.

"Wish that Naraku had died 50 years ago let Inuyasha and Kikyo love once more! Do so and Sango would have never lost her family. Miroku never received the wind tunnel. Shippo never lost his dear father" The voice replied sternly

Kagome flinched "I-I can't If I do then I would have never met any of them!"

"You don't belong in this world! You were never to love Inuyasha never to befriend Sango Miroku and Shippo. If you wish your friends back they will never be happy. Are you so selfish to deny them all peace?"

She frantically shook her head "No b-but I love them!" Kagome cried out.

"Then let them go let them have peace in there own past" Kagome felt more and more tears roll down her cheeks face how could she let them go?

Then against her will images began to flood her mind Sango playing laughing with Kohaku, her father and friends watching and laughing at there child like antics.

Miroku smiling and laughing with his dear father as they watched woman dance and drink rice wine.

Shippo asleep in the warm loving arms of his father as he slowly rocked him.

Inuyasha with Kikyo kissing holding one another close he looked so peaceful.

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried.

"Give them peace!" Kagome cried even harder "I love you all so much...please be happy" Kagome could not stand it any longer as she tightened her grip on the jewel. "I will always love you… Inuyasha"

The swirling pink aura began to fade Kagome's head spinning her mind and body so numb. She felt the Shikon jewel slip from her grasp as it and everything else faded away into blackness.

* * *

Warm summer rays shined over the area the bright streams of light coming to rest over the face of the sleeping priestess.

Kagome's eyes slowly drifted open as her eyes blurry at first but soon cleared to reveal very known surroundings before her.

She was home in her room lying on her bed "I-I'm home?"

Kagome quickly sat up to see she was wearing her pink night cloths her mother had bought her for her birthday.

"Was that all a dream?" Kagome quickly got to her feet she had to know was it real?

She quickly opened her door as she bolted down the stairs. She came into the kitchen to see her mother making breakfast and her grandpa reading the news paper.

She diverted her attention to someone coming closer to her "Good morning sis" Kagome looked down to see Souta eating a slice of toast.

"S-Souta?" Kagome asked.

Kagome quickly bent down to her knees getting down to eye level with her younger brother.

"Souta what day is it?" Souta looked at his sister in confusion "You don't know? Kagome it's your birthday!"

Kagome flinched "M-My birthday?"

"Yes don't you remember you have been bragging about it all week" Kagome looked at her brother in horror.

"Souta? Inuyasha do you remember Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking deep into her brother eyes fearing the answer.

"Inuyasha? Who is that?" Kagome's nightmare was real.

"No" Kagome shook her head she did not give Souta a second glance.

She jumped to her feet running for the door as fast as she could she grabbed the handle slinging it opened.

As she ran straight for the bone eater's well shrine.

Kagome heard her mother and grandpa calling after her, but she did not stop for a moment.

She had to know was it real she ran across the stone ground hearing her bare feet pound against the rock.

She made it to the door of the shrine in one swift motion pulling the doors apart the dark room before her flooding with light as she did so.

She froze not daring to move a muscle as she stared at the horror before her. "T-The well?" Her voice was barley above a whisper she looked down in absolute horror at the well seeing that it was covered by seals and a wooded top.

"I-it was real… all of it?" Kagome whispered as she felt her heart break all over again.

"Inuyasha he doesn't even know I exist…" Kagome could feel fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kagome flinched at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Kagome you should have not ran outside with out any shoes you could catch a cold. Come on let's go back to the house I made your favorite." Kagome's mother walked behind her as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Kagome looked up at her mother trying so hard to put on a normal face but she did not have the strength to speak.

Kagome felt her mother put her arm around her shoulder as she lead her up the shrine stairs.

Closing the shrine doors behind her sealing the room back into the darkness.

* * *

"Kagome Eri is on the phone!" Mrs. Higurashi called up to her daughter's room.

Kagome slowly came into view coming down the stairs to the phone dressed in her school uniform as always.

Kagome made her way to her mother's side as she took the phone from her. "Hello, hi Eri …uh actually I-I have plans…yea I'm sorry maybe some other time…okay bye" Kagome hung up the phone.

Kagome walked over to the door as she began slipping on her shoes.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a heavy sigh "Kagome I am beginning to worry you haven't been out with your friends in months. What has been troubling you so much lately? You haven't been the same since your birthday."

Kagome froze in place, she wanted to deny her mothers accusation but she knew it would be a lie.

She knew she had not been herself how could she be after everything she had went through. It was true the last few months she had been nothing more than a zombie. Going to school was her only activity and even there she tried to avoid any situation where she had to seem happy.

Her friends had begun calling her less and less she didn't blame them seeing as every time they did she would lie and say she was busy.

Slowly Kagome turned to face her mother a forced smile on her face "I know I will call Eri back later and see if she wants to catch a movie" She lied.

Mrs. Higurashi only gave another sigh "Alright well have a good day dear"

Kagome turned back to the door grabbing her backpack slinging it over her shoulder then she pulled the screen open then with a few steps she was gone.  
Kagome walked from her house to the Higurashi shrine steps looking over the large city of Tokyo.

She took a deep breath preparing herself for another long day she knew she would have to make up another lie once she returned home to tell her mother. Something like Eri came down with the flu or she had a last minute emergency.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come quick!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts she turned to see who had called out for her only to see her brother running towards her "Souta? What is it?"

Souta took a few deep breaths coming to a stop beside her "Th-The Shrine some one trashed the well!" Souta said in between breaths

"What!" Kagome asked her voice high with surprise.

"Souta go get Grandpa and Mom" Kagome ordered letting her backpack slip from her shoulder to the ground.

Quickly she ran past her brother in the direction of the well.

Once she reached the heavy wooden doors she slid the apart letting the light of day flood the room once more.

She slowly went down the creaking stairs till the well was only a few feet in front of her.

It was just like Souta had said the lid to the well lay on the ground splintered into pieces the seals once covering the top shredded over the ground.

Something had shattered the cover of the well and made quick work of anything else in its way.

Kagome gulped a very eerie feeling crawling up her neck.

Slowly she steep forward until she was at the rim of the well, she carefully bent over staring down into the darkness only seeing the stone walls not the bottom.

"What did this?" Kagome thought.

Then in the shadows of the shrine a figure moved forward coming closer and closer to the unsuspecting girl before it.

Kagome felt the chill in the air get worse as she heard the light tap of footsteps growing closer to her.

She spun around a scream welling up in her throat, but she was to late before she could face the figure behind her it reached out pushing against her sedning her falling into the darkness of the well.

Kagome let out and ear piercing scream as the light faded around her turning to black.

Then in a flash of light the darkness retreated giving way to bright swirls of color bright flashes of purple and blue swirled around her. Her frail body falling deeper and deeper into the ocean of colors letting them consume her.

Suddenly Kagome felt herself softly land on solid ground once more. The firm ground pressed into her back as the sky above her faded from dark wood to crystal blue sky and soft white clouds.

Kagome lay motionless her body lay on the warm ground her hair fanned out around her.

Slowly falling out of trance the well had caused she sat up. "Mom! Grandpa! Can you hear me?" Kagome called up.

No reply, Kagome quickly got to her feet as she grabbed hold of the vines that lined the wall.

As she placed her foot on the solid stone lifting her weight as she began to climb the wells steep walls.

When Kagome reached the top she grabbed hold of the wells outer side as she pulled herself half way out of the well.

She quickly pushed herself harder over the edge only to lose her balance and fall out.

"Oww!" Kagome exclaimed trying to find her balance, slowly sat back up placing her back against the outer wall of the well.

Only then did she notice her soundings Kagome's eyes widen at the sight "I-Its cant be…" Kagome thought out loud.

Slowly she got to her feet looking in the direction of Keade's village "I'm back?" She muttered out "Then that means...Inuyasha" Kagome took a few steps forward.

"I-I could see him again" She froze what would she do if she saw him?

For the first time in what felt like a life time a she felt an emotion steer within her, hope.

It had been so long since she could even bring herself to think of Inuyasha without bursting into tears, and now this was her chance to see him actually see him in front of her.

Kagome could feel goosbumps running up her arms at the idea of Inuyasha within arms reach of her.

She did not fight the urge any longer as she ran into the forest surrounding her, she had to do this she had to see him.

Running through the underbrush Kagome felt as if though she had never left the feudal era. Every bush, rock, and tree were so familiar.

Racing by the thickness of the forest everything began to merge until finally a clearing came into view, a place Kagome knew all to well.

There before her the massive trunk of the sacred tree toward over head.

Kagome felt the hop that had filled her drain away and then replaced with sadness.

The massive tree was bare no sign of any kind of seal every being placed over it.

"So my wish worked…" Kagome's voice was shaky "Inuyasha"

Kagome was on the brink of tears when the tapping of footsteps echoed slightly through the trees.

Kagome quickly jumped into the underbrush out of sight to the person approaching hiding firmly behind one of the surrounding trees.

Kagome felt her heart jump in her chest as the person before her came into view.

"I-Inuyasha?"

There before her Inuyasha stood unchanged his silver hair still long and wild around him. The robe of the fire rat cloaked over him but his neck was bare no sign of the beads that had once plagued him so.

The silver haired half demon was unaware of Kagome's presence as he walked up to the sacred tree looking over its large trunk.

"Wh-What do I do?" Kagome asked mentally, she could not simply charge up to him and declare her love, but then again there was no proof he did not remember her.

Then just the thought of leaving with out saying a word to him seemed like to much to bare she had to speak to him.

Slowly she came out from behind the shelter of the tree.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome froze at the sound of someone else calling Inuyasha's name carefully she quickly hid back behind the tree.

Slowly Inuyasha turned around to see his beloved coming towards him.

Kagome froze "Kikyo?"

The beautiful priestess emerged from the greenery of the forest walking towards the half demon before her.

"Inuyasha why are you out here by yourself?" She asked sweetly coming to a halt before him.

Inuyasha gave a slight smiled before replying "Don't worry I just felt like taking a walk" Kikyo returned the smile "Very well shall we head back?"

"Sure" Inuyasha replied he began to walk past Kikyo only to have her grab his hand playfully.

Inuyasha turned to face her as he smiled down at her before the now embracing couple began sharing a passionate kiss.

Kagome felt her heart shatter in two "No"

Her knees began to sway quickly she reached for the bark of the tree to steady herself.

Every emotion she had felt over the last few months came back to her with a vengeance it was like someone had reached into her and scooped out her soul and shattered it right before her eyes.

She couldn't move she didn't even think she had it in her to breathe.

But she knew she could not stay there, she could not bare to see Inuyasha and Kikyo in each others arms.

Using what strength she could slowly she began retreating back into the forest letting the shadows of the trees shroud her in darkness.

* * *

Kagome walked for what seemed like forever before she made her way through the forest as they bone eaters well came into sight.

Fresh tears glimmer in the light of the sun she had never felt a pain like this.  
Inuyasha was really gone her voice could never reach him again she could never hold him in her arms and speak of love.

He belonged to Kikyo again like he had always wanted, that thought all but crushed her.

Kagome made her way to the well trying to so hard not to fall apart, it was no use.

She felt her legs give way as she crumbled to her knees her arms wrapping around her like a shield trying to block out the thoughts that plagued her.

Unknowingly she began to rock herself as she sobbed streams of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha" She cried.

"Well Well what do we have here?"

Kagome felt her body freeze as a very familiar pulse surged through her, danger.

Kagome quickly got to her feet her miko powers shoving her emotions aside for now.

Slowly she turned to where she had heard the voice speak her miko powers surged at the sight.

There before her were a small ground of men, they wore torn armor there bodies were terribly dirty, and they were armed with rusty jagged swords and dull arrows.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome asked trying to keep her powers in check.

"Hey boss look at her cloths they sure are strange" One man standing in the back of the ground called to another in front.

"Ha yeah but I like that little kimono she is wearing" The man in the front replied with a wicked smile looking at Kagome's legs.

Kagome quickly took a few steps back.

"Now now don't think about running away. Its useless so come along peacefully."

Kagome flinched as she watched some of the men grab rope from the inside of there armor.

Kagome saw the well was only a few feet away she could make it or so she hoped.

Kagome felt a bead of sweat fall from her brow's then suddenly she ran with all her might towards the well.

The strange men quickly ran after her Kagome saw them come closer but the well was with in her reach, she could make it.

Then one of the bandits drew there bow an arrow in its line he took aim at Kagome's path then released the arrow.

It struck the ground mere inches in front of her feet, Kagome was to late to avoid it.

She went tumbling forward over the arrow causing her to hit the ground hard as she slid across the grass.

Kagome desperately tried to stand back up only to feel a strong arm wrap around her arm.

She was pulled to her feet by a pair of very ruff hands.

"No! Let me go!" Kagome scream as another man grabbed her hands.

On instinct she sunk her teeth into his hands trying to make him release her.

"Ahh Wench! Release me!" She heard him yell.

He quickly delivered a hard punch across her face Kagome gasped from the impact causing her to released him.

She dug her nails into every thing she could get her hands on thrashing against the group of men around her violently.

"Someone help me!" Kagome cried out

"That's enough wench!" Kagome felt hard rope wrap tightly around her.

Then something hard smacked into the back of her head, instantly her vision began to blur and her body become numb as everything began fading into black "I-Inuyasha…"

Then it was dark.

* * *

The moon hung high in the mid night sky shinning its ghostly blue rays across the thick forest surrounding the eastern caves of the wolf demon tribes.

"Don't let here get away!" A wolf demon shouted shattering the silence of the night.

Through the thickness of the forest heavy footsteps rang out.  
There rushing past the trees was a young village girl she ran as fast as her legs go muster.

Kouga and his men right on her tail.

"Please some one help me!" The girl cried as the end of the forest drew closer.

To her despair it revealed a tall jagged cliff peak mere feet in front of here.

This girl was a slave bought for no other then Kouga himself she had been plucked from her family in another land.

Then traded to the east now one night while Kouga slept she tried to make her escape but to no prevail the wolfs awoke one another.

As they quickly woke Kouga the girl made a run for it and now this is where she began.

She neared one of the cliffs as she came to a sudden hault as she looked below her.

Nothing but raging river and jagged rocks at the bottom.

The girl quickly turned around at the sound of people she saw no other then the wolf demon men staring at her wickedly.

Among these men Kouga stepped to the front "Well Well all out of places to run?" Kouga smirked a wicked grin.

The girl stepped back only to feel her heel go over the edge.

"Now why don't you just come back or else you want to kill yourself." Kouga extended a hand out to the woman.

"No" The girl exclaimed she turned from Kouga looking over the cliff.

Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder giving Kouga a death glare.

"I will be free from you and your bed in the nether world" With that said she placed her foot over the edge falling forward into dark water below.

Kouga watched in no attempt to save the wretched girl.

The girl fell about seventy feet before he heard a large splash as the river washed her body away.

"K-Kouga what do we do now?" One wolf demon asked slowly edging his way towards Kouga.

"Get me another slave" Kouga barked as he turned his back to his men and headed back to his den.

* * *

The sun glowed brightly over the eastern sky its bright rays coming to rest on the sleeping form below.

Kagome's eyes tighten with the strain of waking before slowly releasing her eyes drifting open as they did.

Slowly she sat up instantly feeling the sting of what had hit her earlier. Her hand trailed to the back of her head trying to soothe the new knot that had developed.

Once the throbbing subsided she placed her hands to her side feeling a very unfamiliar ground beneath her.

"Wood?" Kagome thought out loud looking down to where her hands met the ground.

The ground she sat upon was indeed wood as were the four walls surrounding her.

Kagome looked to the wall in front of her the wall was wooden but with strategically placed square holes, allowing her view of the outside.

Kagome squinted her eyes trying to focus on what was to be seen as she slowly got to her feet.

There on the outside was a large gated area. It appeared the room Kagome was in was also connected to a large number of other chambers even though they were kept separate.

There in the center of all the other chambers seemed to be a large courtyard. Equipped with a large wooden stage an a podium in the center of it.

But that is not what kept her attention there before the stage were a mass of demons. All huddled together there eyes fixed on the other chambers as well as hers.

Kagome took a step back.

"Where am I?" Kagome thought out loud.

Slowly her mind trailed back to the events that had occurred before she awoke.

They came rushing back, the images of Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the forest then the encounter with the gang of thieves.

Before she had time to slip back into her deep depression of what she had seen prier to being kidnapped, low voices snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned to the opposite side of the room where she had heard the sounds.

There before her was a small group of villagers huddled together in the far corner all quivering with fear.

"We are all going to die" One whispered

"Look at how many demons there are!" Another cried out

"What is going on?" Kagome thought a bit of fear rising in her as well.

"Someone restrain that wench!" A booming voice echoed from the outside.

Kagome swiftly turned to face who she had just heard.

There visible through the gates were five men in a group trying to restrain something.

Kagome watched with interest wondering what was so strong to hold off five grown men.

Then as if by a gust of hurricane wind the three of the men went flying backwards into the dirt covered ground.

With there fall the figure was reviled of what the men where trying so hard to restrain.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in shock.

"I-Its cant be…" She whispered

The figure before her was no man, it was indeed a woman. A woman Kagome knew all to well.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out.

The demon slayer before her finally became subdued by the men around her. Slamming her hard into the ground pining her wrist before tying them tightly with rope.

Once she was bond one of the men slung her over his shoulder heading towards the cage Kagome was in.

Kagome took a step back as the men opened the cage door wasting no time or edict as they hurled Sango into the wooden room.

Swiftly she hit the ground with a large thud at Kagome's feet.

The men quickly slammed the cage shut as Sango got back to her feet heading towards the door.

"Cowards!" Sango called no fear in her voice.

One man turned as he delivered a hard punch to Sango's face through the bars sending her back to the ground.

Kagome quickly went to the side of her friend as she watched the men walk away from the door.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked in worry her shock temporarily subsiding.

Sango quickly sat up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh I didn't know there were others in here" Sango replied.

Kagome temporarily regained her earlier surprise "So she does not remember me either…"

Kagome shook the thought from mind returning to the matter at had.

"Here let me help you with that" She smiled calmly walking behind Sango placing her hands over the rope that bond her.

Kagome pulled the rope several time before they came lose allowing Sango's hands to be free.

"Ah much better" Sango said as she rubbed her wrist with her now free hands.

Kagome watched Sango with a small smile on her face it was so good to see an old friend, even if she didn't remember her.

"Umm why are your staring?" Sango asked Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh umm... well its just you remind me of an old friend I use to have." Kagome said just a hint of sadness in he voice.

"Oh well I'm Sango" Sango extended her hand out to Kagome.

Kagome shook her hand

"Kagome" She replied.

"Nice to meet you" Sango smiled as she slowly got to her feet eyeing her surroundings.

"So where are we?" Sango asked

Kagome was shaky while replying "I don't know I was taken from my uh village yesterday I think."

"Oh I see" Sango said flatly.

"So how did you get taken away?" Kagome asked.

"My younger brother went wondering outside our village I went to go search for him. But I was captured I was careless I did not expect salve traders to come that close to my village."

"Slave traders?" Kagome asked

"You mean you don't know?" Sango asked Kagome shook her head.

"They are men that are haired by demons to captured village people that wonder to far from there home. Then the villagers are put up for auction and sold to demons."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat "So you mean we are going to be sold?"

"Unfortunately" Sango said flatly, Kagome was a bit surprised at how unscarred she sounded.

Kagome felt her stomach lurch "What's going to happen once we're sold?" She thought to herself

Before she had time to mummer her thoughts into words she heard the cage door creek open.

Kagome turned to see who was entering, she felt her heart sink at the sight.

"Well are you all ready slaves?"

There before her were several of the slave traders ropes and weapons in there hands, and even wickeder grins.

* * *

"Next we have two fresh little vixens plucked from a small village to the north."

Kagome felt her wrist jerk forward with the strain of the rope now firmly tied around her.

Her feet tumbled forward as she was pulled to the center of the large wooden stage that she had seen earlier.

Sango stepped forward after Kagome having no choice as she was sharing the same rope as her.

Once Kagome found her footing she glanced upward, she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

There before her was nothing short of an army of demons all staring with wicked grins just for her.

"Yes they are lovely aren't they gentlemen, both are in fine physical condition as you can clearly see. Also we have a wonderful treat for you all today"

The auctioneer pointed a finger at Kagome "Yes gentlemen a fresh virgin for the taking."

Suddenly a roar in the crowd began as each demon began shouting large sums of money.

Kagome's heart had never raced so hard in her life as one particular demon was shouting out the largest some of money his eyes never leaving her.

Everything was happening so fast Kagome was so shocked but just then she heard the most awful words spiraling her back to reality.

"Going once-Going twice…"

Kagome shut her eyes at the fear of the next word.

"Hey hold on!" Kagome's flinched her eyes open wondering if she had suddenly entered a dream.

Suddenly she saw two figures heading towards the stage.

Kagome gasped as the two figures climbed on stage and stood before her.

Suddenly she felt like she was about to faint one familiar face was hard enough to stand but this was shocking.

"Ginta…Hakkaku" Kagome thought

"Well my old friends Ginta and Hakkaku what bring you here?" The auctioneer asked

Ginta looked up at him "Kouga needs a new slave" He replied.

"Kouga!" Kagome almost blurted out in shock

"That's my way out of here" Kagome thought if she could find Kouga and convince him to release her then she would be home free.

After all Kouga was suppose to be in love with her even if he didn't remember her Kagome knew she could sway him into releasing her.

"So tell me how much you want for them" Hakkaku asked the auctioneer.

The auctioneer told them the amount of money.

"Wow kind of pricey don't you think?" Ginta looked at Kagome for a moment.

"Nah we will wait for the next pair. I'm not sure Kouga would like a girl this young" Ginta said flatly giving Hakkaku a 'we're leaving' glance.

"Hold on a minute!" Kagome called out Ginta and Hakkaku surprising stopped in there tracks.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango whispered Kagome ignored her

"Aren't you two Ginta and Hakkaku Kouga's right and left hand men? The brave strong worriers who serve under him?" Kagome asked in a flirtatious voice.

"How do you know us?" Hakkaku asked

"Are you kidding you guys are legend around my uh village." Kagome smiled

"Well this girl knows her stuff" Ginta said with a smile

"Oh yes you guys are feared all over the land and your leader Kouga I heard he was one of the strongest demons to ever live!" Kagome smiled trying to sound confident.

"Ha would you look at that she's heard of Kouga" Hakkaku smiled at Ginta as they both gave each other a small nod.

"Alright we will take her, Kouga will love a girl who can boost his ego."

Ginta smiled as he reached inside his armor and fetched a small bag filled with money.

"There you go" Ginta spoke as he tossed the bag to the auctioneer.

"Now we will be off" Hakkaku added one of the men holding Kagome's and Sango's rope handed Ginta the rope.

"Kagome what do you think you are doing?" Sango whispered.

"Don't worry I got a plan" Kagome replied. "Well come on" Ginta said as he took the rope from the men and lead both Kagome and Sango down stairs.

Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her but still there was a faint bit of warning in the back of her mind.

Yes Ginta and Hakkaku seemed the same but what about Kouga. Would he really be the same overly passionate friend he use to be or would she finally meet his inner wolf time could only tell.

* * *

**Finally I fixed up this chapter I have been wanting to for a long time but I will hopefully do the same for the rest of the story before I wrap this bad boy up.**


	2. Kouga's Playmate

**Hello again readers this is chapter two and I hope I did not leave to much of a cliffy last time but enjoy the update.**

**Note for My Reviewers:**

**Eckorain- You are one of the funniest people to leave me a review you make me smile every time you leave one .**

**Gothic Saku-chan – Congratulations! You win first review of my new story award please keep it up!**

**Popuri7- Thanks so much you are a very supportive person and that makes me want to write more!**

**Kouga's Playmate**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Cool night air blew through the cliff sides of the mountain of the wolf demon territory.

Its light breeze rustling down to the traveling forms below Kagome the most visible was among them.

Both Sango and Kagome walked side by side in silence their hands bound behind their backs with tight rope on Ginta and Hakkaku insistence.

"Now everyone should be asleep right now so don't go waking anyone up. Wolf demons are not the most friendly when their sleep is disturbed." Ginta called back to them over his shoulder

After a few more silent steps the group found themselves in the main cave to Kagome's surprise it was seemingly empty.

They walked deeper into the darken stone room until the path before them divided one dark tunnel leading to the right the other to the left.

Kagome really didn't mind the difference until Hakkaku began leading Sango away to the left while she was being led to the right.

"Hey hold! Where are you taking her?" Kagome panicked seeing her full proof plan had just backfired.

Sango shot a glare at Hakkaku eager to know the answer to the question her distraught friend had just asked.

"Don't worry your friend is going to go work in the kitchen, no harm will come to her" Ginta reassured them, he sounded oddly convincing too convincing to be a lie.

"Sango?" Kagome whispered still unsure of the idea of letting her friend go.

"I will be alright Kagome, just take care of yourself" Sango reassured with a hint of advice laced in her concern.

Kagome gave her an uneasy nod before she felt Ginta begin to pull her off in the direction of the opposite tunnel.

Kagome watched in unease as she was led down the dark tunnel having Ginta alone as her guide.

Her footsteps for the longest time were the only sound to fill the void of their silence.

Until finally after countless twist and turns down the maze like path he led her through he spoke.

"Kouga will be arriving soon" He spoke in a low tone taking a sharp right around a bend in the stone walls.

Kagome was almost happy to see a change in the scenery before her instead of bare cold rock there was a large fur mat hanging over a massive door frame.

For the briefest moment she wondered what kind of animal fur was capable of becoming that large, she thought it best not to ask.

Ginta pushed past the large fur pelt holding it open slightly signaling for her to follow.

She did as suggested she took a small step forward until she was under the fur and fully in the new room.

Her eyes instantly widened with pure amazement at the humble beauty of the massive stone room.

In the left hand corner of the room a high fire place rested carved into the face of the wall brunt wood and piles of ash nestled in the stone center.

Against the back wall was an even larger animal fur laid out. On top of the massive brown fur were smaller pieces no doubt additional blankets. Then at the top seemingly dozens of large puffed pillows wrapped in what looked like silk.

Then her gaze shifted to the far back of the room where visible steam was rising it took Kagome a moment to realize the vapors were from a indoor hot spring.

Its steamy waters contained by large boulders its almost invisible steam rising high into the stone ceiling where even her eyes could not follow.

"This is Kouga's room?" Kagome thought out loud in pure shock.

"Yes" Ginta said flatly before walking up behind the unsuspecting girl with a quick slice of his claws he cut the ropes that bound her hands.

He caught the divided strings before they hit the ground.

Kagome turned to him grateful for the gesture her hands already in front of her, as she rubbed her sore wrist gently.

"Thanks" She nodded

He did not reply only vanished into one of the unseen corners of the room after a few moments he returned something long and silk like in his hands.

Kagome watched him approach her until he tossed the pile of silk at her, instinctively she caught the flowing fabric.

Only then did she realize what it was, a flowing silk white kimono small pink and red flower designs sown into the material.

A large pink obi tucked into its sleeves, it was beautiful but begged the question just where did this come from?

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sight of Ginta floating past her to the entrance.

"Hey wait a second what am I suppose to do with this?" Kagome asked knowing full well she was not about to change in his presences.

"Isn't it obvious put that on before Kouga gets here. Your cloths are strange and revealing" Ginta spoke looking her up and down before continuing "Its disrespectful to wear that in front of your new owner" He finished before she could protest he was out of sight already having pushed past the massive fur mat.

Kagome let out a aggravated huff "Somehow I remember him being nicer" She sighed

She looked down at the bundle of fabric still in her arms unsure of just what to do next.

She could change or she could simply stay in her school uniform it really made no difference to her.

But seeing as she was about to try and sweet talk her way into freedom she decided a little enticement would not hurt.

Slowly she knelt down placing the fabric on the soft furs of Kouga's bed before she began shedding away her clothing.

All the while praying a certain wolf demon didn't come barging in while she was in a most delicate situation.

* * *

The night air was becoming surprisingly cool as it swept into the dark caves of the wolf territories.

Even to the harder to reach caves then others.

Kagome felt the gust of crisp wind sweep through her loose raven locks.

She had tried to pull her hair up into the best bun like shape she could manage but still a few strands had escaped.

Her hair malfunction didn't dim her mood though she looked down at the silk fabric now clinging to every curve of her slender body.

She could not help but smile it had been so long since she had worn something so fine and feminine.

All ego aside she thought she looked very appealing in her new outfit.

She smiled to herself before she knelt down to pick up the scattered traces of her former cloths.

Her skirt had landed surprisingly high up on the fur pallet she rocked forward until she was on all fours to reach for the piece of fabric.

"Hm why don't we save that position for later?" A dark voice whispered from the cave entrance.

Kagome had to fight the urge to jump at the sound of the invaders voice.

She quickly got to her feet turning to face the person that had just spoke to her in such a leering voice.

Her wide brown eyes were met with a pair of crystal blue orbs, instantly she knew who they belonged to.

"Kouga" She thought she wanted to feel relief at the sight of him knowing she was just a few sweet words away from freedom, until she looked closer.

He leaned against the stone wall on his shoulder his muscular arms crossed over his armored chest.

A pearl fang over hanging his handsome bottom lip in a smirk, his bright eyes scanning her up and down.

Instantly Kagome felt her body tighten with uncertainly at the look in his eyes, hunger.

"So this is my new servant?" He smirked pushing off the wall he leaned against to stand straight up mere feet before her.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow at the sound of him addressing only himself like she wasn't even there, just a gift he had received and by the look on his face was eager to unwrap.

Kouga uncrossed a single arm to bring his hand upward to cup his chin, he smiled wider looking the girl before him up and down.

"Your actually cute…for a human" He smirked taking a step forward.

Kagome didn't know weather to take that as a complement or an insult.

She watched in unease as he took another step towards her, she all to eagerly took one back.

"Kouga" She started about to try and engage him in conversation, try being the key word.

Kouga stopped in his movements at the sound of his name on this strangers lips "Oh yeah I was told you knew about me and my pack" He smirked before taking a few more large steps forward.

Before she could find her footing again he was right behind her, walking round and round her.

Circling her like a predator would its pray, and at the moment that is exactly what she felt like she was.

He paused in his steps now behind her his eyes scanning her back side very aggressively.

Kagome could almost feel his gaze burning past her kimono's fabric and into her skin.

"Not bad" He smiled

At the heated tone of his voice Kagome spun around to face him, her cheeks red with the sting of embarrassment.

Kouga could not help but laugh at the look on her face "What's the matter? Shy?" He teased

"Wouldn't you be if a strange demon was gawking at you?" Kagome asked determined not to let him circle her again.

Kouga smiled he admired a girl with sprit he could tell already this one was going to be, entertaining.

He walked past her over to the rim of his massive bed, there he slowly began to remove layer after layer of his fur and armor.

He started first with his wrist and shin bands carefully pulling the strings to release his tight muscles.

Kagome watched him out of pure curiosity wondering secretly what he was about to do.

"Tell me girl, how old are you?" Kouga asked no amount of real enthusiasm or curiosity in his voice.

Kagome didn't feel the need to answer, what business of it was his how old she was?

"Why?" She asked instead

Kouga smiled knowing his question had just been answer by another question.

He decided to change the subject "Do you have family girl?"

"My name is Kagome" Kagome said flatly becoming annoyed with being referred to as 'girl'.

"Kagome" Kouga smiled "Alright Kagome do you have family?" He asked again.

"Yes" She replied not about to go into detail about her mother, brother and grandfather who were most likely out of their minds with worry at this point.

She didn't see the intention in all these questions was he simply trying to get to know her? If so she was a bit apologetic for being so guarded over these topics.

"I see" Kouga replied before his fingers found the straps of his fur shoulder pads and armor.

With a few quick tugs he lifted the heavy plate off his chest before placing it on the ground below.

He spun to face Kagome still in the same spot she had been in since the beginning of this small conversation.

Kagome instantly felt her eyes widen in pure shock at the sight of the wolf demon before her.

She had never known Kouga's armor had hidden such a muscular body.

His stomach was sculpted into perfection tight and visible with every inch of his tan skin.

Kouga felt a smirk cross his handsome lips at the look of disbelief over the woman before him face.

"Like what you see?" He asked his smirk still intact

Kagome instantly tore her eyes away from his body in panic at the thought she had just been caught gawking at him.

"He saw me looking at him!" Kagome mentally cried out in shame.

"Alright Kagome?" Kouga asked unsure if he had gotten her name right

Kagome felt almost insulted he had already forgotten her name, she decided not to dignify his question with a response.

Kouga assumed her silence was a sign he was right "Well Kagome you belong to me now got that?"

Kagome found it hard to believe that was an actual question.

"So we have a few rules to go over" Kouga smirked take a small step in her direction.

Kagome wanted to interrupt what were the point of rules when she had no intention what so ever on staying here for much longer. But before she could stop him he began explaining to her surprise.

"One, tomorrow you will learn how to prepare my meals do my laundry and clean my den. Everyday when I return from the evening patrols and hunts I except these things to be done." He said in a low tone no amount of joking in his voice.

Kagome felt dumb struck what was she his maid? She refused to be talked down to like a child. Then again before she could defy him he spoke up again.

"If not I will decide a fitting punishment for you, and don't think I will take it easy on you because you're a human female." Kouga paused making sure his words had sunk in, they had.

"Second, if you decided you don't like the way I treat you and you try to run away. Go ahead as I'm sure you saw on the way over here we are surrounded by cliffs and peeks no human could make it down without dying." Kouga smirked at the failed attempts of the many human girls before her, not so much his but it was a common thing among the pack.

"Third, should I ever have a female guest come to my quarters you are to sleep outside" He commanded he had every intention on taking the girl before him but that would not stop him from enjoying the company of other females.

"Fourth, should you ever come into my bed at night without my advances you will ask me first." Kouga smirked knowing full well that had happened far to many times

"Last but not least if any men in my pack try to bed you, you are to tell me immediately, I will deal with them you are my property no one else's, understood?" Kouga asked knowing that also was a common thing in the tribe.

"Now any questions" He finished hoping she had understood and kept up with everything he had just told her.

Kagome stood there in pure and utter shock as each one of Kouga's words and commands and rules still rung in her ears.

She had to resist two urges pulsing through her, one to tear Kouga apart how dare he speak to her the way he had, he had addressed her like she was nothing more than his piece of meat.

Second the urge to burst into tears at the loss of what she had considered a good friend. What happened to the sweet and loving Kouga she once knew? The one who would have never spoken to her the way he just had. What had this grand rewind of time and events done to him?

"Your silence is very convincing" Kouga sighed walking over to the darken corner of his room, where the steam from the hot springs was rising.

His fingers found the string holding up his fur bottom one tug and he would be completely nude.

"I'm going to take a bath I will return shortly" He shot her a quick glance over his shoulder followed by a leering smirk "You may join me if you like"

Kagome instantly looked away knowing she would rather go plunge off the cliff side then do such a thing.

Kouga watched her ignore his offer, he admired her for that.

He had always enjoyed a challenge and he could tell this girl was going to be one.

He walked further back until his body was surrounded by the darkness of the stone walls.

He removed the last traces of his clothing from his body before he began to step into the darkening water.

He felt the heated water sink into his skin soaking every tense mussels in his body.

He sunk deeper into the waiting water until he was all but submerged.

He rested he weary head against one of the large boulders to his back his blue orbs scanning the non existent ceiling above.

His mind wondered back to the girl in the shadows of his room, he had not admitted to her but she was far more than cute she was one of the most appealing human woman he had ever seen.

Her smell was what had enticed him the most her thick natural perfume of wild cherry blossoms in full bloom.

It was intoxicating.

Kouga sunk deeper into the heated water at the thought he was going to enjoy his new slave. He had to remember to give Ginta and Hakkaku a thank you for picking out such a lovely new prize.

Kouga smirked into the darkness his mind becoming wild with heated ideas of just what he was going to do to his new toy.

After he had gone over every possible idea he noticed his body beginning to loosen with the warmth of the water.

He took that as a sign it was time to get out, slowly he lifted upward letting the heated water droplets fall from his sculpted body to the pool below.

He stepped out of the warm water to the cool stone floor.

He reached for his fur skirt before slowly wrapping the fur around his toned waist hiding his fully nude body from view.

Kouga could not help but smile to himself on what action he was about to take.

He wanted to see just how far he could push his new little vixen before she began to struggle.

He turned from the inviting waters of the hot springs back to the main part of his room, his eyes instantly fixed on the girl sitting on the rim of his fur pallets.

Her eyes slumped to the floor, obvious she had not seen him enter.

For the briefest moment he wondered what she could be thinking about? Most likely her family he understood the hearts of woman how they could be shaken so easily. But one thing she needed to understand before she thought him a monster, there were far worst demons out there than him.

Kouga walked silently further into his room until he was standing over the girl sitting before him.

Kagome instantly saw his movements her eyes left the ground to glare up at the towering wolf demon above her.

Her eyes instantly went to his sculpted abdomen noticing his fur pelt hanging loosely around his tones hips.

Automatically she tore her eyes away determined not to let him see her glare at his revealed body.

A red flare of embarrassment glowing on her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to fight it off.

"Why so shy?" Kouga smirked knowing she had enjoyed what she had seen "My body is just as much yours, as yours is mine"

Before Kagome could get the hidden statement in his words she felt something strong wrap around her chin.

Kouga rocked down until he was leaning on his heels before he slowly hooked a finger under Kagome's jaw, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Kagome gasped as her face was brought mere inches away from his, the deep blue pools of his eyes washing into her she could feel the sheer heat radiating off his almost naked body seeping into her kimono.

She wanted to pull away but something about his eyes held her in place, why was he staring at her like this? Like he wanted to devour her, all of her.

Before she manage to speak a single word she felt something moist and warm press against her lips.

It took her a mere second to realize he was kissing her!

Kouga pressed his heated lips against her cool flesh tender as he could his lips swayed into hers tasting the incredibly sweet flavor of her skin.

It did not take long for his kiss to grow from affectionate to hunger driven, he parted his lips until he was slowly sucking her bottom lip his pearl fangs knapping her delicate flesh.

Kagome's mind busted into a million thought and at the same time she could not form words.

She wanted to pull away scream how dare he touch her like this! But her body would not respond all she could do was sit there and let this demon have her mouth in every way he pleased.

She could feel his lips heat against hers or was that hers? She could not tell her body was melting against his lips with every sway of his body.

This was disgusting to kiss a perfect stranger even though that was not totally the truth, it was a total invasion of her body, and she could not get enough.

Kouga could feel the girl before him tremble with enjoyment a sign she was ready for more of what he had to offer.

Slowly he trace his moist tongue over her bottom lip secretly begging for entrance.

Kagome hummed against his lips in approval but did not grant him passage a sign she had not gotten his meaning.

Kouga had enough, it was time for a little more physical activity then just heated kissing.

Kagome felt their lips part for the briefest moment before she could morn the loss of their heated fury she felt he body rock backwards and she was sent to her back.

The soft furs and silks of the pallet cushioning the impact before she could understand what had just happened she felt her body tighten with the weight of Kouga crawling on top of her.

"Kouga!" Kagome started finally able to find her voice

Before she was able to use it Kouga's lips were on hers once again this time not as gentle as before.

His touch was far more aggressive without so much as warning his tongue forcefully parted her lips and invaded her mouth.

He took his time exploring every craves of her, against her will.

The temporally break from their lustful kissing had brought Kagome back to full mental reality.

She was under almost a perfect stranger and letting him have his way with her.

This was not her and she damn sure was not going to lay back and take it!

Kagome turned her head aggressively from his ravishing hunger driven lips "Kouga!" She growled trying to sound intimidating

Kouga did not get the message his lips instead went to the exposed flesh of her neck sucking and biting forcefully.

Kagome cried out in heated pleasure and frustration "Stop!" She commanded even if her body was enjoying what he was doing to her, her mind did not!

Kouga heard the determination in her voice that time, but he was not quite ready to pull away yet.

He had never forced a woman into his bed and he would not start now but he was enjoying this a little to much to stop so soon.

Kagome felt her arms snake around his exposed waist until her hands were pressed into the firm tone of his back.

She dug her nails into the heated skin of his back and shoulder in attempt to push him off of her, she had allowed this to go way to far!

Kagome tried again pressing her hands into his harder and harder she was certain she had drawn blood.

Kouga seemed immune to her little attack instead she had gauged the opposite reaction, he growled against her throat in approval for her being so rough with him.

At that feeling she instantly stopped defiantly not wanting to lead him on.

Kouga felt her coil away from his body he was not satisfied what that, slowly a toned hand went to the firm muscle of her hips.

He ran his hand up and down her leg aggressively before a lone digit began to rub small circles into her thigh.

Kagome moaned unwillingly in response to the heated massage.

"Kouga stop!" She rasped desperate for any kind of relief she didn't want this anymore she was sorry she ever let this begin in the first place!

Instead of abiding by her wishes he punished her disobedience with hot lashes from his tongue on the soft skin of her shoulder and neck.

Kagome cried out in unwanted pleasure she felt so helpless she wanted this to stop but she was powerless against him.

Then she felt a whole new wave of fear and panic when she felt Kouga's toned hands snake their way up to the opening of her kimono as he slowly began to pull the fabric apart.

Her breast mere moments from being completely exposed to his hot touches.

Kagome gripped the tone muscle of his hips in a final act of desperation as she began to push against him.

She felt the sharp sting of tears in the corners of her eyes, she was a virgin and that his exactly how she wanted to stay!

Kagome traced a finger down his spine desperate for any kind of weakness he might have had.

Then past the soft furs of his pelt she felt something surprisingly rougher only a few inches away from her grasp.

It took her a moment to realize what the rough piece of fur was "His tail!" Kagome thought in triumph.

Slowly she coiled a firm hand around the base of his fur before she pulled down as hard as she could manage.

Kouga felt the sharp sting run up his spin he broke his passionate kissing and exploring as he yelped out in pain.

Kagome instantly felt his body lift from its resting place on top of her she took the opportunity without a second thought.

She leapt up desperate to put as much space between her and Kouga as possible.

She sprinted backwards until she felt the cold stone of the walls around her press into her back.

She instantly adjusted the draping silk of her kimono until her throat and plunging neck line were no longer exposed.

Her eyes fixed on the panting demon before her, not sure of what reaction she was about to get.

"Ha either you like it really rough" Kouga rasped getting to his feet "Or you have a death wish" He growled a pearl fang over hanging his bottom lip.

"Well if you had stopped like I asked instead of trying to force yourself on me I would've had to hurt you!" Kagome hissed in response

Kouga instantly felt his anger flare at her little comment "Force myself on you? Listen wench those moans you were letting out weren't exactly begging me to stop!" He growled

"Yeah right what girl would ever moan to that!" Kagome snapped back sorry she had ever enjoyed that little encounter.

Kouga instantly closed the distance that separated them he hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to step closer to him.

Kagome gasped out in pain at how tightly he was holding her.

"You've got some mouth" Kouga barked down at her

Kagome instantly raised a defiant hand she slapped his hand away in protest "Don't touch me!" She ordered no amount of fear in her voice.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten in seething anger this slave needed to be reminded who was the master!

He felt a clawed hand wrap around part of her shoulder and throat before he pressed her hard into the stone wall beside them.

His eyes mere inches from hers as he rasped against her "You forget you place slave! I can do whatever the hell I want with you!"

Kagome felt his grip tighten around her neck she gasped out in pain, on impulse she fought back with what she could.

Her hand lifted and swiped across the air until it made contact with the side of Kouga's face.

Kouga instantly released his hold over the girl in his hands, his face slapped to the side from her attack.

She struck him! His seemingly weak helpless human servant had actually struck him!

Kouga looked down at Kagome anger burning through his eyes until he noticed her one free hand cradling the other she had used to attack him.

She had struck him so hard it had even caused her physical pain.

Kouga fought back a chuckle before he finally gave in and began to burst with rich laughter.

Kagome felt her eyes widen with confusion she would have thought her attack would have angered him but instead he found it funny?

"What's so funny?" Kagome hissed almost insulted

Kouga let out a few more chuckles before softly replying "I've never been slapped before" He confessed

He flashed her a fang filled smirk "You've got guts I'll give you that"

Kagome didn't know how to reply or act should she be angry because he was not?

"My slaves never stop surprising me, some fight at first then eventually they all turn into little kittens purring for me to let them into my bed" Kouga flashed her quick smirk "So which one are you?"

"Defiantly not the purring one!" Kagome hissed

Kouga could not help but laugh "Tell me something Kagome, what is it that you want?"

Kagome raised a brow at the question what was that suppose to mean?

Kouga could see she needed a bit more detail to answer his question "Its clear you don't want me, yet" He smirked "So what do you want jewels, perfumes, kimonos?"

Kagome looked dumbfounded what kind of question was that? Was he trying to buy her affection?

"I want to go home" Kagome replied flatly

Kouga was honestly a bit surprised and pleased at her reaction she didn't seem like the type that could be bought with treasure and that was the kind of challenge he was looking for.

"I see, Kagome I think I have deal for you" Kouga smirked feeling a devious plot form in his mind.

Kagome listened almost eager to hear what he would try and offer her next, she would enjoy refusing it.

"Since you claim to find me unattractive, and seem to enjoy defying me, I will make you a deal. If by the next full moon I have not seduced and bedded you, I will personally take you back to whatever village you come from."

Kagome's eyes widen in surprised was this some kind of a trick?

"Really?" She asked her voice laced with skepticism

"Really" Kouga reassured her before slowly walking over to the massive fur pelts fanned over the floor.

Kagome still did not fully believe his words.

Kouga could tell she doubted him by the clear look on her face "Trust me I have not intention of forcing myself on you, it will be so much more fun to watch you come to me"

Kagome smiled a determine smile knowing the demon before her had absolutely no chance of success.

"Deal" She smiled

Kouga returned the devious grin "Good now Kagome its time for bed"

Kagome did not budge "I'm not sleeping with you!" She hissed

"Nice to know, because your bed is over there" Kouga pointed to the stack of flat hay and straw Kagome had seen earlier.

Kagome looked over at the pile of no doubt uncomfortable straw in distain.

"You know its not to late to ask nicely if you can sleep in my bed tonight" Kouga smirked

"Humph!" Kagome snorted walking proudly over to the bed of straw.

Quickly she sat down on the uncomfortable material, it was cold, hard and surprisingly itchy.

Kouga smiled as he watched her try and adjust on the small pile hidden victory in his eyes, he knew that mess alone would have her crawling to him in no time.

Kouga let out one final laugh before curling into his heavenly soft furs and sheets leaving Kagome to face the night alone.

Tomorrow would bring the promise of a new day full of advancements towards the girl at his side.

There was no doubt in his mind, he would break her.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two thank you for reading I will probably update some time next week please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**See you soon**


	3. A Woman's Touch

**Hello again everybody this is chapter three of my new fan fic. I hope you like it so far and thank you for all the wonderful reviews well on with the story enjoy!**

**Note for My Reviewers:**

**Rebeckah - Thank you thank you always nice to hear from a fan! Please continue to review and I will continue to update!**

**Healo of Ultima - Thank unique stories are my specialty!**

**Dye-Ann Defame - Yep Kouga/Kagome 4eva thanks for the support!**

**Eckorain - Again you make me laugh and smile! Thank you so much!**

**Lilred-07 - Well I hope you are still excited to read my new chapter**

**Gothic Saku-chan - Thank you again always good to hear support!**

**GYY- Kikyo was never burned with the shikon jewel so it would not be in Kagome's body, but in my fic Kagome still has her miko powers.**

**Tru Jones - Thanks it is always nice to hear constructive criticism**

**Thundara - Thanks for the nice review always good to hear from a fan A Woman's Touch**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The morning mist danced slowly over the land of the eastern caves the sun had not yet rose leaving it still early in the morning. The cool morning air swiftly filled the wolf demons den as it floated into the back caves where Kouga lay asleep in his heavenly bed.

The cool air kissed Kouga's face causing his face to tighten before relaxing as his crystal blue eyes faded open. Kouga stared at the stone ceiling above him before the memories of yesterday faded into his mind he gave a light smile as the sent of his new vixen faded below his nose.

He quickly sat up as he looked over to her straw bed, he could tell by her breathing she was still asleep. She had lasted the cold night on the floor not once coming to his bed. She was stubborn no doubt but today she would learn how to care for her new master. Kouga gave a small yawn before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and standing up. He extended his hands over his head giving himself a good stretch before walking over to his dresser and pulling out his armor and placing it on his bed.

After Kouga dressed and had pulled his hair up in his famous pony tail he gave Kagome a quick glance he smiled. It would be nice to come back from a days hunt to see his den clean laundry put away and food over the fire.

His smile grew bigger at the thought Kouga gave Kagome final glance before walking out of his cave. He made his way through the maze of tunnels as he entered the main den to see his men already up and preparing for the morning hunt.

Kouga gave them a casual hello as he walked past each of his men until he came to one male particular.

He looked down at the male who went by the name Suta, Suta was matted to one of the more popular females who taught knew females to the pack how to care for the males, her name was Tanashi head nanny of the females.

Kouga walked in front of the male demon as he stared down at him "Suta" Kouga called Suta quickly looked up at his leader as he rose to his feet standing tall in front of Kouga. "Yes M'Lord" Suta replied "Your mate, Tanashi she is to report to my quarters and awake my slave Kagome, she is Tanashi's new pupil understood?" Kouga spoke "Yes M'Lord" Suta gave a light bow to Kouga "Good then lets be off in a few more moments." Kouga said he gave Suta a light smile and a quick pat on the shoulder as he walked past him. "Very well" Suta watched as Kouga walked among the men before he did as he was told and went to awake his mate Tanashi.

* * *

Kagome rolled around in the hard straw before her discomfort forced her to awake. Kagome's eyes slowly drifted open as she stared at the stone wall in front of her and the memories of the past days faded in. "Kouga" Kagome thought yesterday had to be one of the worst days of her life she had almost lost her virginity in a one night stand and on top of that she was made a slave.

Kagome snapped out of her thought as she herd footsteps move around from behind her. She thought it was Kouga she quickly closed her eyes maybe if he thought she was asleep he would leave her be. "Please go away" Kagome thought as she heard the footsteps stop above her she felt eyes peer down at her. "Oh don't think I will fall for that" a female voice spoke.

Kagome's eyes shot open "A girl?" Kagome thought she quickly sat up she turned around and stared up at the figure before her. There was a woman standing in front of her staring down at her Kagome could tell she was a demon by her pointed ears.

She wore a dark blue kimono with dark gold flowers sowed into the material with a yellow obi wrapped around her waist. She had her raven black hair pulled back in tight bun her kimono matched her dark blue eyes.

As for facial features she had small brown freckles that spotted around her nose. "Who are you?" Kagome asked out loud "Well don't just sit there! We have work to do and little time to do it in." The woman quickly reached down and took Kagome's hand pulling her up to her feet. Kagome quickly scrabbled to her feet. "Work? What work?" Kagome asked confused at the strange woman

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Tanashi and I am here to help you get in to shape as the personal servant of our leader Kouga" Tanashi a slight bow before smiling at her "In to shape? What's going on?" Kagome asked in a more demanding voice. "Now we shall talk later right now you need to change and prepare for the day." Tanashi quickly walked across the room to the entrance of Kouga's room where a small bag sat.

Tanashi quickly knelt down as she opened the bag revealing a light green kimono with a orange obi. Kagome watched with interest at her actions, Tanashi quickly took the kimono in her hands as she made her way back to Kagome. She lifted her hands up as she handed then bundle of clothing to Kagome, Kagome quickly took the clothing in her hands. "What do you want me to do with this?" Kagome asked

"Silly girl is it not obvious that will be your work kimono for the day. Now come come we don't have time to waist hurry and change." Tanashi teased as she walked to the entrance of Kouga's room she looked back at Kagome before walking out. "Come out here once you are done." With that said Tanashi vanished out the entrance. Kagome stared blankly at the kimono in her arms "Well I guess I could"

**Moments Later**

Kagome emerged from Kouga's room wearing her new kimono as Tanashi looked her over. "Well we best get going...Oh I almost forgot this is yours." Tanashi spoke she turned to face Kagome as she held a large basket in her hand before placing it into Kagome's arms.

Kagome flinched at how heavy it was "What's in this things rocks?" Kagome asked struggling to keep hold of the basket. "Heavens no, that is Kouga's furs and armor, We are going to the river and I will show you how to do his laundry, now come we don't have any time to waist" With that said Tanashi took Kagome's hand as she lead her through the mazes of caves.

Kagome thought they would be in the mazes of tunnels forever until she finally saw a light form at the end of the caves. Once Kagome stepped into the shinning area she looked over it in aw she was outside the sky shining its beautiful blue light. Along the ground was a large river surrounded by hills of lushes green grass amongst the grass was female wolf demons and there children running and playing.

By the river was a large group of females talking while doing what seemed to be laundry in the crystal waters of the river.

"Well come on" Tanashi instructed as she took Kagome's hand as she lead her through the grass and over to the females by the river. Kagome walked in Tanashi's grasp till she was right beside the river Tanashi released her as she turned to face her "Just set your load right there" Tanashi pointed a finger towards the ground beside the river bank. Kagome did so quickly her arms were getting really tiered from carrying that heavy basket. "Now lets go meet your knew sisters" Tanashi smiled at Kagome "Sisters?" Kagome asked as Tanashi once again pulled her by her hand towards the group of females. Kagome quickly felt a lump in her through as she saw one female look over to them coming.

"Oh look its Tanashi" The female said happily then every other female in the ground turned to face Kagome and Tanashi. "Hello everyone! I have brought out knew sister" Tanashi released Kagome's hand as she walked over to the female demons as she sat beside them. She gently smiled up at Kagome as she tapped the ground informing Kagome to sit beside her. Kagome did so as she felt a small blush grow on her face at all the eyes on her. "So this is our new sister" One female spoke "She is very pretty" another said. "What is her name?" one female asked as she looked Kagome over. "K-Kagome my name is Kagome" Kagome felt the blush grow bigger she had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

"Kagome..that is a nice name" Kagome looked up at the female who had spoke "Thank you" the female smiled "Such manners what a wonderful sister she will be" Kagome's eyes widen "Umm what exactly do you mean sister?" Kagome asked all the females looked over to Tanashi to explain "Oh I must have forgotten to explain, you see dear Kagome you are now Kouga's personal servant a very noble position for a human. As such you are to be treated like one of us you are to be given respect while working along side us just like a sister." Kagome stared at Tanashi blankly for a moment "I see well what kind of work do I do around here" Kagome looked around her surroundings.

"Oh I almost forgot please let us get Kouga's laundry out of the way. Then we can relax before returning to prepare dinner and clean his cave." Tanashi got to her feet as she led Kagome over to where they had placed the large basket containing Kouga's furs and humor.

**Hours Later**

The sun slowly began to die down as its orange and yellow colors danced across they sky as the sun slowly began to set. Kagome extended her hand up ward wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead she had finished scrubbing Kouga's furs till they were completely clean then she polished his armor. After that Tanashi took her to gather fire wood for Kouga's fire place.

Kagome had wrapped the wood together with some rope as she tied it to her back as her and Tanashi stood ready to leave despite all this hard work Kagome had a lot of fun. She had opened up to the females a bit more as they told her funny jokes of there mates and children and some had even helped her with Kouga's laundry. They were very nice people both caring and kind she had even made so friends amongst them.

Kagome loaded the rest of the wood onto her back then she walked over to the basket of now clean laundry as she once again lifted it up not looking to happy about is weight. After that she began following Tanashi away from the females and up into the caves once more. "Bye sister Kagome!" One female called after her Kagome smiled as she waved over her shoulder goodbye.

Tanashi led her into the caves once more but this time they started going a different direction. "Well it seems as though you are welcomed as our new sister." Tanashi smiled at Kagome over her shoulder. "Thanks" Kagome replied "Umm Tanashi where are we going now?" Kagome asked. "Oh we are going to the kitchen area to pick up some meat and vegetables for you and Kouga's dinner." Tanashi replied "Oh ok" Kagome gave a fake smile she really did not want to see Kouga she was afraid of what he was going to try this time. But the eating part sounded fine she was getting really hungry after all this work.

Both Tanashi and Kagome continued down the caves until Kagome saw another opening in front of her Tanashi and Kagome stepped through as she stared over her surroundings.

This defiantly was a kitchen it reeked of vegetables and spices. There where several female wolf demons inside walking around carrying vegetables and wood for the cooking vegetables.

"Wait here" Tanashi instructed as she finished amongst the crowd. Kagome took the chance to rest her sore arms as she placed the large basket of laundry down. She gave her shoulders a quick rub she was having a long day "Kagome!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to see who had called her name.

She turned to see none other then Sango coming toward her. "S-Sango!" Kagome stuttered as Sango reached her. Kagome took Sango's hands in hers "Sango! How are you?" Kagome asked as she looked Sango over she was in a old kimono with dirt on it she had her hair pulled back in a bandana but she still held her warm smile. "I am fine and you? Have you faired well?" Sango replied "Well..." Kagome began "Sango!" both Kagome and Sango turned to see who had called her name.

A very large woman was coming towards Sango with a nasty look on her face she reached Sango as she wrapped her hand around her shoulder gripping her tightly. "You are to be cleaning those dishes not fraternizing with some other slave!" The woman yelled Sango released Kagome's hands "I know" Sango replied not really showing any fear "Well get moving before I have you beaten for disobeying me!"

The large woman yelled "Hey she did do anything wrong!" Kagome exclaimed stepping beside her friend ready to defend her. "Kagome don't get involved" Sango began. "What was that wench! Do you dare raise your voice at me! You filthy little human!" Kagome narrowed her eyes that was it she was going to teach this woman a lesson. "Now listen here!" Kagome began but did not get to finish as Tanashi stepped in between the large woman and Sango. Kagome noticed that she was carrying two large sacks hanging from her wrist. "Is there a problem?" Tanashi spoke. "Lady Tanashi!" The large woman said in surprise "No my lady no problem I was just telling these slaves to get back to work."

Tanashi narrowed her eyes "You insult my sister? For you see this 'slave' is lord Kouga's new servant as such my sister." The large woman eyes went wide "I am sorry I did not know" "Save your apologies for another who cares, now you are to leave these ladies alone and go tend to your own business. Should I hear that you mistreat another one of these workers know that my mate Suta lord Kouga's adviser will be informed and you will be punished. Now I assume we have a new understanding." Tanashi stood in front of the large woman no sign of fear in her voice "Uh yes my lady right away." The large woman backed away as she vanished into the crowed of other workers. "Sister Kagome are you alright?" Tanashi asked turning to her. "Um fine thanks." Kagome smiled "And you are?" Tanashi asked looking at Sango.

"Oh this is my friend Sango, Sango this is my friend Tanashi." Kagome smiled "Nice to meet you lady Tanashi." Sango smiled as she gave Tanashi a warm smile. "Like wise please do tell me should that ghastly woman trouble you again." Sango smiled "Will do" Tanashi turned to look at Kagome "Sister shall we be off?" Kagome gave her a warm smile. Tanashi returned to the smile as she walked past Kagome heading into the tunnels. "Well I better get going" Kagome gave Sango a light hug as she quickly followed after Tanashi.

As they walked through the maze of tunnels Kagome looked up toward Tanashi "That was impressive back there." Kagome smiled "Oh you mean dealing with that over grown puff ball, she was merely a bully I was simply defending my newest little sister." Kagome's smile grew bigger "Sister huh." Kagome thought.

**Moments Later**

Kagome and Tanashi gave each other a smile as they stared at Kouga's room. They had both cleaned it to perfection Kagome did most of the work but was grateful that Tanashi had told where things went. They hand dusted and swept, Kagome put away Kouga's laundry and had prepared dinner she had made a fine stew with the vegetables meat and spices.

Tanashi had carried in those sacks around her wrists. "Now I guess we are all done." Tanashi smiled over at Kagome standing beside her as they admired there work. "Yep" Kagome smiled back "Oh I almost forgot I have something for you." Tanashi quickly walked over to the entrance of the cave as she dug through one of the sacks she had carried. She rummaged through the sack before turning back to Kagome only this time she had her hands behind her back. "Ok close your eyes."

Tanashi instructed Kagome did as she was told. She heard rustling of fabric then heard Tanashi speak. "Alright open" Kagome opened her eyes as she gasped Tanashi held a beautiful kimono in front of her eyes. It was a light pink with small light blue flowers on the material with a light blue obi. "Oh Tanashi it is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed "Like it? Then it is yours" Tanashi smiled Kagome went wide eyed "No I couldn't" "Please take it a gift from your sister." Kagome smiled as Tanashi slid the kimono in to her arms. "I don't what to say." Kagome began "Don't say anything you deserve it now you best hurry and bather or else Kouga will walk in on you."

Tanashi teased as she made her way to the entrance of the cave. "Wait where are you going?" Kagome asked "My dear we will meet tomorrow, for now I must return to my mate he will be wondering where his dinner is. Good bye my little sister" Tanashi smiled one final time before walking through the entrance and out of sight. Kagome stared down at the kimono in her arms she turned her gaze to the steam rising from Kouga's hot sprigs. "Hello relaxation!" Kagome thought as she made her way over to the heated water.

* * *

Kouga walked through the entrance of his room as he gave himself a good rub on his shoulders. He had a very long day a good hunt but a long one. All he wanted to do was enjoy some relaxation Kouga snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over his den. Then his mouth dropped his den was spotless he had never seen it so clean there was fresh fire wood burning.

He saw that his cloths were put away and the sweet smell of roasted meat and spices drifted to his nose. "Did she do all this?" Kouga thought looking around his room for his vixen. He saw her stirring the stew she had obviously cooked and was now fixing a dish no doubt for him. Kouga felt a smirk at the corner of his lips as she looked over at her she was wearing a very lovely kimono that fit every curve of her body to perfection making her look ravishing.

This was going to be fun time to poor on his charm. He walked over to where Kagome had just set a plate of food. "Hello love" Kouga said in a charming voice Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "K-Kouga" Kagome stuttered. "Well it looks like you have been busy" Kouga smiled taking a few steps closer to Kagome. Kagome quickly took a few steps back "Well yeah I have worked really hard all day so don't go messing anything up." Kagome said in a stern voice "Yes Ma'am" Kouga said in a joking voice. "Well here is your food I already ate but help yourself." Kagome gave a fake smile as she floated pat Kouga. Kouga sighed well he was hungry "I guess my charm can wait till I am full." Kouga quickly took up his plate as he made quick work of the stew it tasted wonderful making everyone of his taste buds explode with delight.

After Kouga finished his meal he walked over to his bed as she saw Kagome sitting on her pile of hay staring blankly at the wall as she snapped out of her thoughts looking up at the wolf demon before her. Kouga quickly walked over to Kagome as he knelt down beside her Kagome quickly scooted over not wanting to be near him. "Oh I don't think so my dear" Kouga smiled as he quickly grabbed Kagome by her waist pulling her to him. Kagome quickly put her hands in between her and Kouga's chest "No servant of mine is going to work hard all day and not be rewarded." Kouga smiled "I don't want a reward! I just want to go to sleep." Kagome exclaimed trying to push Kouga off.

Kouga quickly hooked a figure under her chin forcing her to look at him as he burned into her eyes. "Now now none of that, listen my dear if you let me show my appreciation and be a good girl I will not bother you for the rest of the night." Kagome looked up at Kouga "Well what do you want?" Kagome asked "Simple" Kouga smiled as he pulled Kagome up to her feet.

He quickly lifted her into his arms holding her bridal style looking into her eyes "Put me down!" Kagome exclaimed. Kouga paid no mind as he quickly made his way over to the cave entrance as he darted out the door in a fast run and then he was gone.

The moon hung high in the night sky casting its bluish glow all over the gassy plains of the wolf demon caves. Kouga ran with the irritated Kagome in his arms for awhile before he finally put her down Kagome quickly pushed herself out of Kouga's arms as she lost her footing causing her to fall to her knees. "What is the big idea grabbing me like that!" Kagome exclaimed as she quickly got to her feet. Kouga gave a small laugh.

"I just wanted to show you this place." Kouga smiled Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What's so special about this place." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at the wolf prince before him. "Well first you have to turn around." Kouga smiled Kagome stared blankly at Kouga before she turned around. Kagome quickly gasped at the sight it was beautiful Kagome was standing over a grassy cliff that gave a wonderful view of the land. She looked down at the crystal blue water fall of the wolf demons caves entrance, it was breath taking the blue light of the moon the many fire flies glowing around her.

"Its beautiful" Kagome spoke in amazement Kouga smile oh yea he was good. Kouga walked beside Kagome "Yeah I like to come here when I need to clear my thoughts. Not many people know of this place but now you are one of those people." Kouga gave Kagome a charming smile. Kagome felt a blush form on her cheeks as she quickly turned her head.

Kouga gave a light smile as he looked over Kagome then something caught his eye he looked over to his side as he saw a flower. Kouga knelt down as he stared it over it was no ordinary flower it was a moon flower or so they were called. It was a rare flower that only bloomed at night when the moon shown on it. It's petals where dark blue with swirls of purple in the petals.

Kouga quickly picked it as he got back to his feet as he turned over to Kagome. "Kagome" Kouga started Kagome turned to see what he wanted. "I have something for you" Kouga smiled "What is it?" Kagome asked Kouga lifted his hand as he revealed the flower. Kagome gasped at the beauty "Its gorges!" Kagome exclaimed Kouga smiled "Gorges.." Kouga began as he lifted the flower to Kagome's ear he pushed a stray hair from Kagome's face.

As he slowly pushed the flower behind her ear feeling the soft skin of her cheek. "But nothing compared to you" Kouga gave a charming smile. Kagome quickly began to blush as he felt the flower now a hair piece complementing her kimono as well as herself. Kouga hooked a finger under her chin as she looked in to his eyes. Kouga brought his lips not to Kagome's but to her cheek he gave her a firm kiss on her cheek before realizing her. Kagome was motionless "It is getting late Kagome lets get back to the den." With that said Kouga lifted Kagome into his arms as they headed back to the den.

After Kouga entered his room Kouga quickly sat Kagome down as she walked away from his grasp the moon flower still behind her ear. Kagome walked over to her stack of hay as she was about to lay down she was tiered and ready to get to bed. Kouga watched her for a moment before he walked up behind her. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back to his chest "K-Kouga?" Kagome looked up at the smiling wolf demon holding her. "Kagome I am not done showing my appreciation for all your hard work."

Kouga took a few steps back pulling Kagome with him as he felt his bed against the back of his legs. "Kouga I appreciate that and everything, but I am fine really you don't have to thank me I just want to get some sleep." "And sleep you shall but not on that itchy old hay. You are going to sleep in my bed tonight my dear Kagome." Kagome flinched at the sound didn't he say early that he would not bother her for the rest of the night? Kagome opened her mouth to protest but gasped as she felt Kouga tug the top of her kimono open revealing her breast.

As he quickly stepped in front of Kagome pushing on her back on to his bed. Kagome quickly tried to sit up but was pinned back down by Kouga as he got on top of her he stared down at her with the lustful gaze he gave her the night before. Kouga quickly brought his mouth to Kagome ear as he whispered in a hot breath. "Relax my little slave I'm not going to bed you tonight only loosen you up. If you behave like a good slave and do what I want I wont bed you tomorrow night either understand?" Kouga asked Kagome felt her heart skip a bead "Loosen me up?" Kagome thought but the not bedding her tomorrow either part sounded good but could she let Kouga do this to her.

Kagome gave in to her gut feelings as long as she didn't have to sleep with Kouga then she could take a few kisses. Kagome gave a slight nod in doing so quickly Kouga rose from the bed as he removed his armor but kept his fur skirt on. He quickly took Kagome's hand helping her to her feet Kouga. Kagome stood by Kouga's side but not daring to look at him in the eye.

Kouga pulled back to furs and silks of his bed singling Kagome to get in. Kagome did as she was asked as she laid herself in Kouga's bed for the first time. Kouga wasted no time as he gently claimed in along with Kagome he slowly got on top of her frail but beautiful body. He looked down at her for a moment before she turned to look up at him his eyes burned into hers he wanted her. His gaze traveled to the lushes mounds that were her breast they were just as beautiful as Kouga thought they would be.

He lowered his head to Kagome's as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek before traveling down to her neck again taking in her sweet taste. She tasted so wonderful as his tongue swept over Kagome's neck to her collar bone then down to his two prizes. He quickly took Kagome's left breast with his mouth as he teased the right one with his clawed figures.

Kagome gripped silk as she clenched her hand in a fist balling it around the soft fabric she let out a non willing moan. Kouga felt a smile pull at his lips as he heard Kagome's breath hitch with every lick and bite he gave her. "So I do turn her on" Kouga smiled. Kouga rose as he made his way back to Kagome's ear slowly blowing in it causing Kagome to shiver.

"Kagome I want you" Kouga whispered in a hot voice Kagome felt her heart skip a beat she quickly turned away from Kouga' burning gaze. Kouga quickly extended his hand up as he gently cupped her cheek as he turned her back to face him. Kouga looked into her eyes a moment before he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss taking in her sweet taste. When Kouga felt Kagome's lips part he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as he quickly began to battle with Kagome's.

Kagome found herself kissing Kouga back but with no enjoyment she just wanted this to end. Kouga extended his hand down to Kagome' kimono as he grabbed her hip rubbing it softly as he gave her a hard thrust with his body.

Kagome gasped inside Kouga's mouth but Kouga moaned he quickly broke his power kiss as he looked down at Kagome he brought his lips back to her ear one finally time. "Good night my dear we will continue this tomorrow." With that Kouga rolled owed over to his side of the bed leaving Kagome. Kagome sighed in relief finally it was over she quickly closed her kimono no longer wanting to have Kouga look at her.

Kouga watched her actions as she rolled over to her side not wanting to look at him anymore. Kouga quickly rolled over to his side as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her to him. Kagome gasped at the feeling "Kouga?" Kagome asked Kouga did not answer Kagome tried to pull away but it was clear to her that she was going to have to sleep like this tonight.

Kagome sighed he had got her all worried for nothing that was it tomorrow she would talk to Tanashi and Sango and see if you could not get a little revenge on the wolf prince oh yes tomorrow Kouga was going to pay.

* * *

**Well that was chapter three please tell me how I am doing and leave me lots of nice reviews thank you so much and see you next week**

**Your Loving Author InuLover53**


	4. The Game Of Revenge

**Hello again everybody welcome back to chapter four. I hope you like it and please tell me how I am doing.  
Note For My Reviewers:**

**Thank You All For The Support!!!**

**The Game Of Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The sun slowly peeked over the mountain tops its bright rays kissing the morning sky as the darkness of night faded away. Kagome rolled around in the soft silks and furs letting them tangle around her body Kagome's eyes tightened before relaxing as they slowly drifted open.

Kagome sighed as she looked over at the stone colored wall as the memories of yesterday faded into her mind. Kagome sighed "Kouga" Kagome thought she slowly sat up expecting to see him sleeping next to her only to find that she was in Kouga's bed but he was not there.

Kagome stared blankly at her surrounding noticing that he was not in the room either. "Hum I wonder where he went?" Kagome thought out loud Kagome quickly pulled herself from the bed as she got to her feet. She felt the cold stone floor below her feet she gave herself a good stretch before looking around the room.

Suddenly at the corner of her eye she turned to see a note laying on one of Kouga's pillows. Kagome made her way over to the note as she noticed there was a light yellow daisy laying on the paper. Kagome lifted it up as she smelled its sweet sent before reading the note.

"Dear Kagome,

I awoke early to spend time with my pack seeing as we have no need to hunt today. Please fill free to do as you wish and wonder the grounds freely. I will see you in a few moments I have every intension on spending some time with you as well as my pack. Enjoy your day and behave yourself like a good girl and we will continue what we started last night I look forward to it.

Kouga

p.s - I hope you enjoyed the flower I left for you I am sorry I was not there to see your beautiful smile."

Kagome tightened her hands around the paper turning it into nothing but a paper ball she dropped it onto the floor along with the flower. "Ha if he thinks I am going to do what he wants today he has got another thing coming." Kagome thought as she remembered her desire for revenge the night before and as Buddha as her witness she was going to get it.

Kagome walked over to Kouga's dresser as she pulled out a white kimono with light pink and red flowers with a red obi. Kagome quickly changed into her new cloths as she walked out the cave entrance.

* * *

Kouga walked through the main den a few other men lingering there not doing much but making some small talk to one another. Kouga walked past them till he came up to two known male wolf demons "Ginta Hakkaku" Kouga called. Ginta and Hakkaku sat with there backs to the wall talking to one another until Kouga sat in front of them.

They quickly sat up as there leader stared at them "Kouga? What are you doing here?" Ginta asked Kouga looked at Ginta in surprise "Since when do I need a reason to talk to me right and left hand men?" Kouga asked

"Oh right" Ginta replied "So Kouga what's new?" Hakkaku asked "Nothing really" Kouga replied "Oh really? Then what's all this we hear about your new servant refusing to bed you?" Ginta asked a bit of sarcasms in his voice Kouga went wide eyed "Where did you hear that?" Kouga asked "Oh your know wolfs talk" Ginta replied Kouga sighed "Well.."Kouga began "She is a lot more stubborn then most but trust me she wont be refusing me much longer." Kouga said in a cocky voice. "Oh what do you have in mind?" Hakkaku asked

"Well usually when I took my old slaves to that cliff, you know the one that I lie and say that its my 'special' place to think. To make them feel important, and give them that lame flower, that usually gets me laid but this was different she didn't even want me to touch her let alone bed her." Kouga sighed "So what are you going to do?" Hakkaku asked Kouga let a smile cross his lips.

"I got a knew plan I am going to play this whole thing aloof." Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other before replying. "Aloof?" Ginta asked "You got it, if I don't pay any attention to her by the end of the day she will be begging for me." Kouga grinned Ginta and Hakkaku smiled at one another this should turn out to be interesting.

* * *

After wandering around from tunnel to tunnel Kagome finally emerged outside. To where Tanashi had taken her the day before she was relieved to see that the same groups of females were out side over the grassy plains.

Amongst the many females she spotted Tanashi and the females she had spoken to yesterday around the river bank. Kagome smiled as she made her way over to the females Tanashi noticed her coming as she walked over to greet her. "Sister Kagome" Tanashi took Kagome's hands in hers. "Good morning" Kagome smiled at Tanashi "Morning" Tanashi released Kagome's hands

"Kagome I have someone here that would like to see you." Kagome went a bit wide eyed. Tanashi smiled "Sango!" Tanashi called Kagome looked over to her left only to see Sango heading towards her. "Sango!" Kagome called she ran over to the demon slayer "Hello Kagome" Sango smiled "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked Tanashi made her way over to Kagome

"I asked her to come. Sango is no longer a kitchen salve she is to work here with us I thought this would make you happy." Kagome looked over to Tanashi "Oh thank you Tanashi!" Kagome exclaimed as she gave Tanashi a warm hug.

Tanashi smiled at her reaction Kagome released Tanashi as she looked over to Sango. "Well I am glad you guys are together I have a favor to ask you." Tanashi and Sango looked at Kagome in interest. "Well you see I want you guys to help me with Kouga." Kagome looked at her friends now she had there undivided attention.

* * *

Kouga strolled around the grassy plains of where he had caught Kagome's sent coming from. It was time to put his plan in action he would see Kagome give her a simple glance and a charming smile. Then he would simply leave when she tried to strike a conversation. Kouga let a cocky smirk glide over his lips time to play with his little slave. He spotted Kagome talking to another human woman and Tanashi he came a good distance closer but only enough for Kagome to see him.

Kagome turned around to see Kouga walking not that far away from her. Kagome turned back to Tanashi and Sango "Ok go for it" Sango whispered. Tanashi gave her a wink "Alright wish me luck" Kagome replied before leaving there sides and making her way over to Kouga.

After Kagome had told Sango and Tanashi about the events last night they began to plot Kagome's revenge. Both Tanashi and Sango had given her advice on how to drive a man crazy how to use your body to make his suffer. They had told her exactly what to do now it was up to Kagome if she could pull it off.

Kagome made her way to Kouga only for him to smile at her then begin to walk away. Kagome quickly reacted she quickly stepped in front of Kouga. Kouga quickly came to a stop as Kagome blocked off his escape root. "Kouga I got the note you left me it was very sweet." Kagome spoke in her best innocent voice.

Kouga raised an eyebrow he smelled a trick but decided not to linger on the thought. "You are welcome now I must be off" Kouga said floating past Kagome Kagome quickly let out a heavy sigh. "And I thought you could help me with my problem." Kouga quickly turned around to look at Kagome despite his better instinct he asked.

"What problem?" Kagome gazed a devilish looked over to Kouga 'got him' Kagome thought before speaking.

"Oh its nothing I don't want you to worry about me." Kouga looked at Kagome with interest now she had his undivided attention.

"Dear Kagome if you have a problem your master should hear about it." Kagome smiled yes her plan was working.

"Well.."Kagome began "You see I think I slept on my neck wrong because of have this knot and it hurts a lot." Kagome quickly moved her hand up to her kimono as she opened the top only enough to reveal her shoulder along with her neck.

Kouga's breath quickly hitched as she revealed her flawless skin to him. Kagome took Kouga's hand in hers as she gently led it up to her shoulder as she forced his hand open over her shoulder.

Kagome took one of Kouga's fingers as she took control over his movement as she moved his finger in small circles around a small area of her neck. "Right there it hurts" Kagome panted in a hot voice.

Kouga's face lit on fire as he felt his cheeks burn with a blush as his little servant played with his hand. Letting him take in her soft feeling "I-I see" Kouga stuttered in high pitched voice that sounded pathetic to his own ears.

Kagome smiled 'her plan was working' Kouga could not take it he was about to pull her into an embrace. Kagome stepped back letting his hand fall "Well that's all it was have a nice day Kouga." Kagome pulled her kimono closed as she turned her back to Kouga she was not done with him yet though. Kouga felt a low growl in his stomach he ached to have her body in his arms.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kagome exclaimed Kouga quickly snapped out of his thoughts as watched Kagomes actions. Kagome slowly reached inside her kimono she pulled out a small daisy only for her to purposely release it and let it fall to the ground. "Ops how clumsy of me!" Kagome quickly bent over to pick up the flower she gave a perfect stance as she heard Kouga's breathing become heavy.

Kouga looked over Kagome's perfect body as she revealed her rump in plain sight for Kouga to stare. Kouga's cheeks burned as his blush grew. Kagome quickly popped back up Kouga snapped out of his trance.

As Kagome turned back to face Kouga, Kouga had to fight the urge to bend Kagome back over and take her in front of every female there. Kagome smiled brightly as she fought back a laugh at the look on Kouga's face Kagome walked to Kouga. As she gave him a bright smile holding the flower in her hand. Kagome stood up tall as she quickly pressed her body firmly against Kouga's.

Kouga gasped as Kagome leaned up as she placed the flower behind Kouga's ear like he had done her the night before. Kouga felt his heart sore as he felt the heat from her body press against him. "K-Kagome" Kouga started. "Well there you go I guess I will let you go now have a good day Kouga." Kagome turned her back to Kouga as she took a few steps away completely satisfied that her plan had worked.

Kagome did not get far before she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist that stopped her where she stood. She turned back in surprise to see Kouga holding tightly to her wrist "Kouga?" Kagome began she did not get a reply as Kouga quickly brung Kagome to him. Her back pressed firmly against his chest as she held her tight in his arms.

"This is not part of the plan!" Kagome mentally screamed.

Kagome tilted her head up as so that it rested on Kouga's shoulder as she gazed up at his face Kouga quickly looked down as her as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Lets go back to the den and let me show you what your master can do for that neck of yours." Kouga breathed heavily in her ear.

Kagome gasped as she felt Kouga burry his face into her hair taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Kagome felt like she was trapped once she felt Kouga's harden member press into the back of her kimono.

Kagome's eyes darted frantically across the area looking for some kind of escape then she saw it Tanashi and Sango where coming to her rescue. Tanashi walked up to Kouga Tanashi looked at the scared Kagome in her leaders arms. "Lord Kouga" Tanashi began Kouga quickly brought his face from Kagome's silky hair to stare at Tanashi. Tanashi gave him a warm smile "Um my lord surly you are not going to take my little sister away before she has time to spend with us." Kouga stared her over "Kagome has spent enough time with you for one day now her master wants her to himself." Kagome's breathed hitched she looked at Tanashi with pleading eyes.

"Well I guess your right...Wait What's That!?" Sango exclaimed pointing a finger in the air to the left of Kouga. Kouga most foolishly looked Tanashi and Sango wasted no time they quickly pulled Kagome from Kouga's grasp and running with her like the devil was at there heels. Kouga watched as the three females became nothing but small dots on the horizon. Kouga bit back a growl he had been made a fool.

Tanashi and Sango ran with Kagome for a good distance wanting to put as much space between them and Kouga. They placed Kagome down as both Sango and Tanashi took a stance in front of her before speaking. "That was close!" Tanashi said in a relieved voice "Yeah but other then that you had him speechless!" Sango gave Kagome a warm smile. "Yes very well done indeed!" Tanashi added. Kagome gave her friends a warm smile "Thanks" "So what's next?" Sango asked Kagome gave a small laugh before replying.

"Well I was thinking of pulling that whole neck hurting thing again later on tonight. If he thinks its going farther then that he has got another thing coming." Kagome gave a slight wink. Tanashi and Sango looked at one another then smiled this was going to be one fun day.

* * *

Kouga stormed through the main caves mentally kicking himself for what had happen earlier. Damn it he had let Kagome's beauty get the best of him he was supposed to be aloof. Not ogle her like some lost puppy he was a man damn it not a child with a crush.

Kouga continued to pass his men until he came to Ginta and Hakkaku resting against the cave walls. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kouga barked catching the attention of every male in the cave so that they were staring at there leader.

"You two knuckle heads have the night on guard duty got it!?" Ginta and Hakkaku looked up at there leader about to agree when there words were lost and replaced with laughter. Kouga looked annoyed at his comrades before he noticed every other male in the cave was laughing as well. "What the hell is so funny!?" Kouga barked.

"We had no idea you were so sensitive Kouga!" Ginta screamed through laughter. "What are you talking about?" Kouga asked then he noticed what every male was looking at.

Kouga guided his hands over his ear only to feel soft pedals, The flower! Kouga had forgotten to take it out when Kagome placed it behind his ear he had forgotten it was there! Kouga fought of a blush from his cheeks as he watched his men almost begin to cry they were laughing so hard. Did Kagome's torment know no bounds!

* * *

The sun slowly began to set over the mountain tops casting its beautiful orange and pink rays over the sky.

Kouga stormed over the hills of the female resting grounds he had finally had enough Kagome had been tormenting him all day long to no end. She would pass him in the cave or outside just the way she shook her hips when she walked or the way she giggled and smiled at him. It had drove Kouga crazy every time she had come near him he had to hide himself from his men. Now it was over he had had enough to hell with being aloof.

Kouga continued over the hills till Tanashi and Sango came into view they were sitting on the grass watching something and smiling. Kouga quickly made his way over to the two females "Tanashi where is Kagome?" Kouga asked in a stern voice.

Tanashi nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her leaders voice. "Oh K-Kouga what brings you here?" Tanashi said in a shaky voice. Kouga narrowed his eyes "You know damn well why I am here." Tanashi sighed yep she had been caught Kouga had finally put two and two together and found out that Tanashi and Sango had been helping his little slave plot against him.

"Well I'm not sure where she is right now" Tanashi tried to lie. Kouga gave her a stern look "The time for lying is over. Now where is my slave" Tanashi felt a lump in her throat as she gave a heavy sigh before pointing down the hill.

Kouga quickly took the gesture as he headed in the way Tanashi had directed.

Sango turned to Tanashi "What is he going to do?" Tanashi turned to her friend "I am not sure but I think we just put Kagome in the snake pit."

* * *

Kouga walked down the hill then up another till he came to a stop he spotted his little vixen just a few feet below him. She had her back to him Kouga saw that to be best he would sneak up on her take her back to the den and do with her what he pleased. He slowly crept his way down the hill until her voice caught his attention.

"Ok what can we play next?" Kagome asked her attention placed by her feet. Then Kouga noticed who she was talking to.

There by her sides where wolf demon children pulling on her kimono there was as least seven. "Lets go dancing!" One pup shouted up at Kagome. "No pick flowers!" another giggled. "Ok one at a time." Kagome smiled brightly down at them. As they pulled on her kimono pulling her in all different directions. Kagome could not help but laugh at there child like play.

Kouga watched with interest her laughter sounded so sweet it soothed him in a way he had never felt before. He watched as she was so kind and caring to the pups that were not even hers thoughts of taking Kagome back and showing her a little punishment of his own faded as she watched her play with the children.

Kagome could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. She gently looked over her shoulder and saw Kouga staring at her. "Oh hey Kouga!" Kagome smiled. Quickly the pups released Kagome's kimono letting her turn to face him as they also looked over to there leader. "Hi Lord Kouga!" one pup smiled warmly over to Kouga. Kouga gave a slight smirk "Hello children"

"Lady Kagome can Lord Kouga come play with us please!" one girl pup smiled brightly up at Kagome. "Sure he can if he wants" Kagome looked over to Kouga hinting towards him to come play. "Well Lord Kouga?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic voice. Kouga was about to refuse when he saw all the kids looking at him with pleading eyes. "Well..I" Kouga began.

"Please Lord Kouga! Please!" the pups all said at once. Kouga sighed he didn't have to heart to say no "Alright but what are we going to play?" Kouga asked. "Well guys?" Kagome looked down at the pups.

"Tag! Lets play Tag!" One pup cheered. "Yea!" the others followed. "Alright tag it is, So who is going to be it?" Kagome asked. "I vote Lord Kouga!" a pup called up to Kagome. "Oh well does every one else want Kouga to be it?" Kagome asked "Me!" all the pups cried at once.

"Well there you have it Kouga you are it" Kagome smiled over to Kouga. Kouga remained silent for a moment before replying. "Alright then you guys better run!" Kouga barked in a joking voice before he gave them a stance that made it look like he was about to jump on every one of them. "Ah!" the pups screamed before running in different directions. Kagome smiled at Kouga before doing the same and running after the children.

* * *

Kouga played it cool as he chased the children around not really trying to catch them only letting them believe they could out run him. Kouga came to a stop as he heard Kagome's sweet laughter once again. He looked over to where she stood only a few feet away from him she was laughing at him as he chased the pups around she had found it quiet funny.

Kouga turned his attention towards her as he remembered she was playing too. He quickly ran towards her Kagome gasped as she tried to run only to feel that she was at the top of a hill she tried to warn Kouga put it was two late. Kouga quickly ran to her wrapping his arms around her sending both Kagome and Kouga rolling down the hill.

Finally they came to a stop as Kagome felt the soft grass pressed against her back. She was laying at the bottom of the hill with no other then Kouga on top of her. Kouga quickly pulled himself up only enough to look into Kagome's eyes. He let a small chuckle pass his lips at the look on her face she had a large blush spread over her cheeks. "K-Kouga?" Kagome began. Only to be silenced by Kouga's lips he quickly claimed her lips taking in there sweet taste.

Kouga closed his eyes taking in every sweet smell and taste that was Kagome. Kagome's eyes were as wide as could be as she felt Kouga's lips pressed against hers "his lips are so soft" Kagome could not help but think. Kouga slowly pulled back from Kagome as his lips moved down to her ear. "Tag your it." Kouga pulled himself from Kagome as he got to his feet.

Kagome quickly sat up as she looked up at the wolf prince smiling down at her. Kouga extended his hand down to Kagome with a charming smile.

Kagome shyly took his gesture as he pulled her to her feet. "Uh" Kagome began "Lady Kagome Lord Kouga! Are mom's are here we have to go lets play again tomorrow!" a small voice called from the top of the hill.

Kagome and Kouga looked up to see the children looking down at them waving as they said there good bye's. Kagome quickly took her hand from Kouga as she waved good bye to the children Kouga watched her until the children were gone.

Kouga quickly took a step closer to Kagome as he snaked his arm around her waist then pulled her to him. Kagome gasped as she felt Kouga wrap his arms around her and pull her into embrace she slowly looked up into his eyes. "Um Kouga" Kouga looked down into her eyes "It is getting late we shall retire for the night." Kagome felt a lump form in the back of her throat at the sly look in Kouga's eyes.

* * *

Kagome let out a squeal of delight as she laid her body on to Kouga's heavenly soft bed as she rested against his pillows. After Kouga had taken her back to his room he had left her to herself while he went to take a bath. Kagome sunk her face deeper into the pillow it felt so nice to finally be able to relax with Kouga around her all the time it was hard for her to be at peace.

Then the thoughts of what she had done earlier crept into her mind Kagome could not help but smile as she remembered the look on Kouga's face. How she had made him suffer with just the use of her body Kagome's smile grew larger as she remembered his discomfort.

* * *

"Ah now this is more like it" Kouga relaxed his tense muscles in the steam of his hot springs it had been a long day.

Kouga sunk deeper into the water as he looked back on the events that had happened today. He thought of Kagome's actions as well as his own Kagome had plotted against him with the other females. Using her body to tourcher his own well played indeed, but Kagome underestimated. Him for Kouga still had a few tricks up his sleeve and it was time to get a little revenge of his own.

* * *

Kagome quickly sat up as she watched Kouga rising from the steamy air and making his way over to her. He was wearing those silk sleeping pants Kagome hated so much every time he wore them she could not help but stare at his wonderful body he was flawless. Kagome quickly looked down at the floor as she noticed him looking at her.

Kouga let out a slight laugh slash snort at her actions he quickly walked over to his side of the bed. As he looked over to her she had her back turned to him the sent of embarrassment clung to her but so did the faint sent of arousal.

Kouga let his cocky smirk glide across his lips it was time to play. Kouga quickly climbed on to his bed as he sat beside Kagome. Her back still turned to him and having no intention on moving.

"Kagome may I tell you something?" Kouga said in his best innocent voice

Kagome turned to look eye to eye with Kouga wondering what he wanted. "Sure I guess" Kagome said in a slight shaky voice.

"This morning you told me that your neck was hurting and I never got a chance to help you. I would like to do so now." Kouga made his way over to Kagome so that he had his chest to her back he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

Kagome quickly gasped a blush spread wide across her face. "Oh you don't have to do that Im fine now really!" Kagome exclaimed giving him her best fake smile.

"Oh now what kind of master would I be if I let my slave suffer when I can help her. Now just relax and let your master take care of your needs." Kouga whispered in a hot breath in to Kagome's ear making her shiver.

Kouga slowly slid his hand up to Kagome's shoulder pulling her robe open only enough to reveal her shoulders. Kagome gasped as she quickly tensed up her body language screamed with discomfort. Kouga did not like this he wanted her to feel as much pleasure as he did when he kissed her. "Kagome relax as I told you yesterday I will not bed you tonight now just let me take care of you." Kouga cooed as he slowly brought his lips to her shoulder.

Kagome gasped at how hot and warm his touch was as he slowly began giving Kagome's soft pale skin hot lashes with his tongue. Kagome quickly loosens up as she melted in to Kouga's touch he began sucking and nibbling on her skin causing her to let out a slight moan.

Kouga continued his hot kisses until he had worked his way back up to Kagome's ear he wanted more of her. "Kagome" Kouga whispered heatedly into her ear Kouga's hands slowly trailed up to her robe as he began to pull it further down. Kagome quickly snapped out of her trance when she felt more of her body being exposed. She quickly pulled herself from Kouga as she pulled her robe closed.

"I don't think so I am not taking my cloths off again!" Kagome exclaimed as she got to her feet staring down at the wolf prince.

Kouga was a bit surprised by her actions before he also got to his feet and walked to Kagome. "Relax my love I just want to give you a massage." Kouga tried to sound calm.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip on her robe she was not falling for it. Kouga was a bit annoyed by her actions "Come now Kagome we both know I have done way more then just massage your back, and I''m sure you don't want me to take the robe off for you." Kagome gave him a glare.

"If it will make you feel better I will turn my back." Kouga gave a charming smile before he turned his back to Kagome to give her privacy. Kagome looked over at him she did not trust him at all but still she knew he would follow good on his threat.

With a heavy sigh Kagome went back to Kouga's bed she removed her robe only to her waist. She quickly laid on her stomachs to hide her now revealed breast as she awaited for Kouga to come lay beside her.

Kouga smiled down at Kagome she was being obedient like she should be even if he did have to threaten her. He quickly got into bed as he sat beside her looking over her flawless body even if he could just see half of it. Slowly Kouga allowed his hand's to travel down Kagome's soft back memorizing every curve. Kagome could not help but relax under his touch this felt wonderful every one of her mussels began to tingle with pleasure.

Kouga used every fiber of his hands to bring Kagome pleasure his clawed fingers teasing her naked skin sending chills up Kagome's back he was enjoying this just as well as she was.

Kouga smiled as he felt Kagome's breathing sooth down as he could tell she was falling asleep. Kouga quickly slid her robe back over her shoulder along with the furs of his bed.

Kouga quickly joined her under his furs and silks as he laid his head down on his pillows today had been a good day he would play more with his vixen tomorrow. Kouga closed his eyes about to go to sleep when suddenly he felt someone press against him. Kouga quickly opened his eyes to see Kagome resting her head on his chest with her hand resting there as well. She had fallen asleep and rolled around seeking his warmth Kouga smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Letting her rest in his embrace.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter four chapter five will be up soon so stick around you don't want to miss it Kagome's and Kouga's big day out!**

**See you soon**

**Love Always InuLover 53  
**


	5. Love or Lust

**Hello once again we are here on chapter five. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews always good to know my story is doing well so with out further ado on with the new chapter enjoy and review.**

**Notes: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Lust or Love**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The sun slowly peered over the mountain tops of the eastern wolf demon caves the darkness of night being chased away by the early sunrise. 

Deep into the caves of the wolf demons in the chambers of Kouga's bed room. Kagome lay asleep in his bed as the morning light slowly faded in. Kagome did not rest easy though she tossed and turned in her sleep at the dream or rather nightmare she was having.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome sat in a dark place no sign's of life only a bright light shining down on her. "Where am I?" Kagome asked aloud, as she got to her feet. "What is this place?" Kagome looked around but seeing nothing but darkness. "Kouga! Tanashi! Sango! Anyone out there!" Kagome called no one answered.

Kagome quickly began to panic where was everyone where was she? Suddenly a low sound like a pin dropping caught Kagome's attention. She turned to see another light shining down from above but a figure was standing in the middle. "Um excuse me can you help me?" Kagome asked as she took a step forward. She slowly narrowed her eyes trying to make the figure out Kagome gasped the figure before her was none other then a silver haired Han-yo.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome took a few steps forwards Inuyasha was standing before her but his back was turned so she could not see his face.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked was this real? Inuyasha slowly turned his head only enough for his eyes to meet hers he gave her one single glance before turning his back again. He slowly began to walk off into the darkness not saying a word.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome called she tried to run after him but no matter how fast Kagome ran Inuyasha was out of her reach.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome tried frantically to run after him but it was too late he was now nothing more then a figure in the shadows. Kagome felt tears fall down her cheek as she kept running after him calling his name.

"INUYASHA!!!"

**End dream**

Kagome quickly jumped up so now she was sitting in Kouga's bed sweat running down her brow. Kagome raised her hand to her face as she cupped her cheek "It was a dream?" Kagome quickly took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

After Kagome collected herself, she looked over to Kouga's side of the bed thinking she was going to see him lying next to her. He was not there again suddenly Kagome herd footsteps coming towards her. She quickly looked up to see Sango heading towards the bed "Good morning Kagome" She gave Kagome a warm smile.

"Sango? Good morning" Kagome replied a bit puzzled why she was there. "Well get up Kagome you have a big day ahead of you." Sango said cheerfully as she slowly walked over to the bed as she sat beside Kagome.

"Big day for what? Where is Tanashi?" Kagome asked to her cheerful friend. "Tanashi sent me to get you ready then we are going to go visit Kouga." Sango replied

Kagome went a bit wide-eyed. "Kouga what for?"

"Kouga will explain everything later right now you need to get ready." Sango quickly got to her feet as she walked over to a bag she had brought in with her she quickly looked through it as she pulled out a kimono.

It was the same kimono Ginta had given her the first night she had met with Kouga the one with the pink flowers with a pink obi. Kagome smiled she had liked that kimono even if it held one bad memory in it. Sango quickly walked back over to Kagome as she handed her the silken dress hinting for her to change.

* * *

Kagome sat on the stone floor of Kouga's den with her new kimono now on as Sango sat behind her. Only she was sitting on Kouga's bed Kagome rested her neck against Sango's knees as Sango braded Kagome's hair.

"Kagome can I ask you something." Sango asked running a small comb through Kagome's thick silken hair. "Sure" Kagome replied, "Who is Inuyasha?" Kagome went wide-eyed at the question. "Why do you ask me that?"

Sango was a bit taken back at Kagome's change in tone "Well its just when I came in here you were asleep but you were saying the name Inuyasha allot." Sango paused as she felt Kagome's body stiffen. "I'm just curious is all... was he an old friend of yours or perhaps a lover." Sango said in a teasing voice as a close friend would with another friend trying to lighten the conversation.

Kagome felt a pang of sadness though she smiled trying to hide it "He was a guy I knew a long time ago." Sango went a bit wide-eyed she was interested in why Kagome was acting so strange. "What ever happen to him?" Kagome sighed heavily "We fell out of touch a long time ago." Kagome laid "Oh I see well best not linger on the thought, oh and look I'm all done with your hair." Sango exclaimed as she finished Kagome's hair before getting to her feet.

Sango quickly stepped in front of Kagome as she extended her hand down. "Come on lets go meet up with your new lover Kouga." Sango said in a sarcastic voice. "Ha Ha very funny" Kagome said dully as she took Sango's hand and got to her feet. "Well let's get going" Sango smiled before leading Kagome out of the cave.

* * *

Kagome and Sango worked there way through the caves and tunnels until they made it to the mane den. Sango led Kagome past all the other male wolf demons until Kagome spotted one demon particular.

There was Kouga with his back turned to her talking with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga continued his conversation with his two right and left-hand men. Until the sweet sent of cherry blossoms danced under his nose. Kouga quickly recognized the sent as he turned to see Kagome and Sango coming towards him.

Kouga smiled as he noticed the outfit Kagome was wearing the pink kimono that complemented her body so well. "Kagome you look beautiful" Kouga quickly made his way in front of Kagome as he took her hands in his giving her a charming smile. Kagome looked at her hands being held by Kouga's as she felt a blush spread across her face. Her blush grew as she heard whispers and snickering from the men in the den watching there leader tease his slave.

"Well you two have fun" Sango smiled at Kagome's discomfort as she began walking back into the direction she came. Kagome instantly pulled her hands away from Kouga's grasp as she turned towards her friend "Wait Sango where are you going?"

Sango smiled over her shoulder but kept walking "Me and Tanashi are covering your chore's for the day so I better get to work see you later Kagome." With that, Sango vanished into the surroundings.

"Covering my chore's what does she mean by that?" Kagome asked out loud "She means she will be doing your work while me and you are away for the day." Kouga came up behind Kagome causing her to quickly turn around in surprise. "Away? What do you mean away? Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked in a serious tone but she still was confused. "Relax I am just going to show you around the mountains then we will return before night fall." Kagome narrowed her eyes she did not like the tone in Kouga's voice it sounded mischievous.

Kouga gave her a slight smirk "Just trust me now we should get going." Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as he began to lead her out the cave. When they where almost outside Kouga halted and looked over his shoulder to Ginta and Hakkaku. "You two keep an eye on things." Kouga barked

Ginta and Hakkaku both gave a slight nod Kouga node back before in the blink of an eye he swept Kagome off her feet and in to his arms holding her bridal style. Kagome let out an eep as she looked up at Kouga holding her. "Kouga put me dow-" Kagome did not get a chance to finish her statement as Kouga leapt from the cave in a single jump.

* * *

The wind blew gently as the sun's warm rays shown across the land coming upon a small dirt road.

The sound of a staff gently striking the ground as a traveling monk walked down the small path. He continued down the path until he halted looking at the path before him there was a split he could go left or right.

"Now let's see which way to go?" The monk asked looking at the paths then the sound of snoring caught his attention he turned to see an old man resting. His back against a large tree enjoying the shade it provided. "Umm excuse me sir" The monk called to the sleeping old man.

The sleeping old mad quickly sat up to see who had called out to him. "Umm yes may I help you sonny?" the old man asked. "Yes you see I am a little lost might you tell me witch road leads to the nearest village?" The monk asked the old man gave a slight nod "You would want the right path my dear boy." the old man extended a finger pointing to the right road.

"Thank you sir and I go by the name Miroku." He gave a warm smile before walking down the path that lead not to the nearest village but something better.

* * *

Kagome clung to Kouga's shoulders as she felt the air swirl around them. As Kouga leapt from cliff to cliff with the raging waters below them as she let out another ear piercing scream closing her eyes tightly.

"Would you stop screaming!" Kouga barked he had become annoyed fast at how many times Kagome had been screaming bloody murder. "I'll scream if I want to!" Kagome yelled in reply her eyes still shut as she let out more screams with every leap Kouga took.

Kouga tighten his grip on Kagome as he gave a few more leaps trying to endure the sounds coming from the woman in his arms. "I've eaten things that didn't scream this much!" Kouga yelled mentally "We are almost there so hold on!" With that Kouga gave one single leap sending him and Kagome soaring through the air.

Kagome screamed again "I can't take much more of this!" Kagome said in between screams. "I can't take much more of this either!" Kouga barked his ear's ringing with Kagome's screams.

* * *

The fires of the wolf demon kitchen rose as Tanashi added the last of the fire wood. Sango walked up behind the female wolf demon as she handed the cut vegetables she had just gathered. "Oh thank you" Tanashi said with a smile. "Your welcome" Sango replied as she made her way to the entrance of the room.

"Where are you going?" Tanashi asked over at Sango. "We need more fire wood I'll go get some." Sango replied "Alright hurry back though we still need to finish cleaning after this." Tanashi called after Sango. Sango gave her a slight nod as she made her way out of the room.

**Moments Later**

Miroku pushed his way through the thick under brush getting agitated. "That is the last time I ever get directions from old geezers!" Miroku spoke out loud he was completely lost he had no idea where he was. Miroku continued through the bushes having no idea where else to go "Ah here we go" Miroku froze as he heard the voice of a young woman near by. "A woman? In this decollate place? What luck!" Miroku smiled his lecherous smile.

Miroku pushed forward until a figure came into sight he froze as he hid behind a large tree looking around it spotting the person who had spoken earlier. His eyes widen at the sight there before him was a woman indeed but Miroku had not though he would find a beauty like this one.

She had long silken dark brown hair the hung below her waist her eyes matched her hair. She had a pink liner above her eye lid the enhanced her beauty. Her skin was a soft tan as she wore a pink spotted kimono with a green under part wrapped around her waist. She seemed to be gathering fire wood as she picked up yet another piece of wood.

Sango quickly froze as she felt the gaze of someone watching her she looked around shifting her eyes from side to side until something caught her eye. She looked to a tree not but a few feet away from her as she noticed there was an unusual shadow coming from behind it.

Miroku noticed she was looking around as he quickly placed himself flat against the bark of the tree hoping she had not spotted him. After a few moments Miroku looked back only to his surprise the woman was gone Miroku gave a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes turning back to the tree resting his head on the bark. "What a shame" Miroku said out loud. He quickly lifted his head about to walk away from this area but when he opened his eyes he gasped.

The woman was standing right in front of him! Before Miroku could get a word out she quickly stuck her foot behind his ankle and kicking forward sending him falling to the ground landing flat on his back. Sango quickly took hold of Miroku's staff as she stood over him she swiftly turned the staff to the jagged end as she held it to Miroku's neck. "Wretch! Why were you spying on me!?" Sango demanded to know as she stood tall over Miroku. Miroku swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his own staff threaten his life.

"Please allow me to explain I am a mere monk I was lost in this forest and I just happened to come across you. I was hoping you could help me find my way out of this place." Miroku said trying to give her a weak smile. Sango's eyes widened as she looked at the face of the monk.

"Have we met? I feel as if I have seen you someone where before." Sango asked. Miroku felt a bit more at ease "I don't think so I would easily remember a beauty such as you." Miroku gave her a charming smile. Sango felt a small blush at her cheeks she looked down at the monk feeling as if he was not a threat.

Sango pulled the staff back as she thrust it into the ground beside the monks head. As she began walking away from him, "I can't help you I myself am not known to this area." Sango called over her shoulder. Miroku quickly got to his feet looking after the strange woman. "Please wait a moment!" Miroku called. Sango came to a sudden halt but did not turn around.

"I know I am a complete stranger but please could you put me up for one night. I am but a simple monk so I do not have any money to pay you but could you find it in your heart to assist me." Miroku pleaded after the strange woman Sango felt her eyes become as wide as plates at the thought of sharing a room with this man. Though he seemed strange he was very handsome true enough Kouga had given Sango her own room but did she want to share with some stranger.

Sango looked back at the monk he seemed nice enough "One night that's all" Sango said in a shaky voice as she walked even faster back the den the fire wood now in her hands. Miroku smiled after the woman as she quickly followed till he was walking beside her "Please allow me" Miroku spoke in a kind voice as he took the fire wood from Sango carrying it himself.

"Um thank you," Sango said in a shy voice a blush spread across her face. "So may I be so bold as to ask your name?" Miroku asked Sango looked up at Miroku for a moment before looking back down. "Umm it's Sango" Miroku smiled "Nice to meet you Sango I am Miroku." Sango looked up at the monk beside her. "Miroku" Sango smiled at the sound as the two walked in to the thick under brush vanishing from sight.

* * *

The sun shown brightly over the forest as both Kagome and Kouga walked down the dirt road. Large oak trees aligned the road casting there shade over Kagome and Kouga. After Kouga had finally made his way past the cliffs, he led Kagome to the back of the mountain where they began down on this road.

Kagome and Kouga walked side by side down the road, as they remained silent. Kouga looked over at Kagome looking straight ahead not paying any attention to him. Kagome felt Kouga's gaze on her so she decided to break the silence "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "There is a place at the end of this road that I thought you might like." Kouga replied with a smile. "Oh what makes you think you know what I like?" Kagome asked she was not in the best of moods today she really did not feel like putting up with Kouga's antics. Kouga sensed the annoyance in Kagome's voice "I do not know what you like but if you were to tell me then maybe it would help." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What do you want to know?" Kouga went a bit wide-eyed "How about you tell me everything that makes you happy." Kouga gave Kagome a charming smile. Kagome paused for a moment before replying, "Well my family for one my mom always makes me feel wonderful..." Kagome went on about her family and her friends before she knew it she had rattled on about twenty minutes with out stopping. Kouga did not miss a beat he remained silent but he listened with interest. Suddenly Kagome became very silent she finally realized she had spoken so much and Kouga was probably getting annoyed.

"Sorry" Kagome spoke as she hung her head low in shame and embarrassment. Kouga smiled down at her before he reached over to Kagome and took her hand in his.

He wrapped his fingers around her hand tenderly before speaking. "Don't be" Kagome looked down at her hand in Kouga's then looked up at him as she had to fight off a blush. ⌠So how much longer till we get there? Kagome asked trying to lighten the mood.

Kouga gave a mischievous smile "Well we will be there a lot faster if I do this!" With a blink of an eye Kouga swiftly lifted Kagome from the ground and into his arms holding her bridal style. "Oh no not again!" Kagome exclaimed but to no prevail Kouga leapt from the ground and into the trees jumping from branch to branch.

Kagome closed her eyes tight not wanting to watch Kouga felt Kagome's body tighten in fear. He merely increased his speed he was almost there Kouga gave one final leap through the air soaring through the sky. He pulled Kagome closer to him as he began to sore back down.

Then Kouga felt the firm ground beneath his feet still holding Kagome in his arms. He looked down at her she still had her eyes closed Kouga could not help but smile. "Kagome you can open your eyes."

Kagome waited a moment before responding her eyes slowly opened she looked up at Kouga smiling down at her. She turned her gaze from Kouga. As she noticed how much brighter the sun was in the place he had taken her.

She looked around then her eyes became as wide as plates. There in front of her was a very large lake with crystal blue water, and sand around the shallow end of the water.

Kagome gasped as a smile spread across her lips. She looked up at Kouga her eyes sort of asking him to put her down. Kouga gave her a slight nod as he placed her on the ground.

As soon as Kagome's feet touched the ground she ran to the water. Kagome quickly lifted her kimono up just past her ankles as she ran into the water letting it swirl around her feet. She kicked it playfully letting it splash around her "Its cold!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga gave a cocky smirk an idea formed in his head. He quickly made his way over to the water where Kagome was. He came up behind her as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him. Kagome let out a slight eep as she felt Kouga's armor press into her back. "Kouga?" Kagome asked looking leaning her head back to look at him.

Kouga gave her a cocky smile he quickly lifted her off her feet as he began pulling her into the deeper end of the water. Kagome felt the water seep into her kimono as she was pulled further into the water. "Kouga!" Kagome screamed trying to break his grasp on her.

Kouga could not keep his balance with Kagome thrashing in his arms. Suddenly they fell into the crystal water around them.

**Splash!**

Kouga quickly sat up now completely soaked he was sitting in the water. His waist and up was this only thing out of the water his raven black hair in front of his eye's. He quickly pushed it aside as he felt himself chuckle that had not gone like he planed. He looked around seeing Kagome sitting like he was a few feet away. He could not help but laugh at the look on her face Kagome looked over at Kouga. "What did you do that for? Now I am completely soaked!" Kagome whined. Kouga merely smiled at her "Oh lighten up." Kouga quickly extended his hand up as he splashed the water sending it spraying over Kagome.

Kagome quickly placed her hands up trying to block it but to no prevail. Kouga quickly began to laugh at her antics "Oh you think that's funny?" Kagome asked she swiftly splashed the water but this time it struck Kouga. Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth as she began to giggle. "Alright you want to play dirty?" Kouga asked he quickly got to his feet as he hit the water over and over sending at Kagome.

"Ah stop it!" Kagome managed to say between giggles. She quickly got to her feet and began to run through the water in an effort to try an escape. Kouga quickly followed in pursuit Kagome smiled as she struck the water trying to hit Kouga back. Kouga quickly ran through the wave Kagome had sent as he took Kagome into his arms. To his surprise Kagome was still smiling as he spun her around in the water. Kagome continued to giggle "Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed. She placed her hand's over Kouga's as he held her waist tight.

Kouga quickly lifted Kagome into his arms holding her bridal style as he walked back to the sand. When he reached it he sat Kagome down as he sat beside her. Kagome looked over at the water then down at her kimono. "Now my kimono is completely soaked." Kagome gave a heavy sigh Kouga looked over at her. "Yeah so is my fun" Kouga joked.

They remained silent for a few moments before Kouga spoke. "I know a fast way to dry off though" Kagome looked over at Kouga with interest "Really how?" Kagome watched as Kouga got to his feet and walked in front of Kagome. He looked down at her before extending out his hand. "Walk with me" Kouga gave her a smirk Kagome hesitated before she took hold of his hand he then pulled Kagome to her feet.

Kouga gave her a charming smile as he took her hand in his. As they began to walk through the shallow water and the sand side by side.

**Two Hours Later**

The sun began to fade under the horizon casting its pink and orange rays over the water of the lake. As Kagome and Kouga still holding hands strolled down the sand.

"So the moral of the story is just because it is shiny does not always mean you should eat it." Kagome could not help but giggle as Kouga finished telling the story of some of his child hood adventures.

Kagome smiled up at Kouga before speaking "Sounds like you had a very colorful childhood." Kouga to Kagome's surprise did not smile as much as she had hoped he would. "If that is what you want to call it." There was an weary silence before Kouga decided to change the subject. "So Kagome I don't mind hearing more about your family." Kagome hesitated for a moment before replying. "I have told you all about my family. I want to hear about yours what are your parents like?" Kouga went a bit wide eyed at the question. "Well... I have not talked to them in many years, but the last I heard they were doing well."

"You mean you never see them?" Kagome asked in surprise how could anyone not speak to there own parents in years? "Well my mother has written a few letters to me." Kouga tried to justify his actions. "Oh your mother! What is she like?" Kagome found herself very interested in Kouga's family. Kouga found himself a bit more at ease. "Well she is one of the kindest people you could ever know, and her sweet dumplings oh! You have not lived till you have tried my mothers dumplings!" Kouga exclaimed Kagome could not help but giggle. "And what about your dad?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Kagome's smile quickly faded away when she felt Kouga stop walking all together and look into her eyes. He had the expression of both sadness and anger. "He is no longer apart of my life." Kouga spoke in a cold and dry voice Kagome felt very uncomfortable at this moment.

She decided to change the subject fast "Hey! What do you know my kimono is dry!" Kagome spoke taking her hand from Kouga's and placing it over her kimono. Kouga looked at Kagome for a moment then down at his fur's and armor "So is my fur" Kagome smiled to hear Kouga speak. "Well we should probably get back to the mountain before it gets to dark." Kagome spoke hinting towards the setting sun.

Kouga looked over at the sun set it would be dark in a few more minutes. "Kagome I want to show you something" Kouga spoke taking Kagome's hand is his. Before Kagome could get a word out he began pulling her in the direction they came.

* * *

The sun was almost set as the cool gentle breeze blew through both Kagome's and Kouga's hair. Kouga sat on the cool grassy hill top with Kagome sitting between his legs.

After they had walked on the beach Kouga had pulled her up a near by hill top to sit and watch the sun set with him. Of course Kagome had thought she was going to be sitting beside him not sitting in his lap. Kouga quickly set her straight though when he took her waist and pulled her down with him. He smiled when he heard the squeal she let out and not to mention the huge blush she wore on her face. Though she eventually gave into him by resting her head on his shoulder which Kouga did not mind one bit.

So there Kagome and Kouga sat enjoying the sun set Kouga's arm wrapped firmly against her waist. To Kouga surprise Kagome had reacted to his touch in a positive way as she rested her hands over his holding them gently.

The sun began becoming dim as it was shrinking in the distance but Kagome was not paying that much attention. She was caught up in thought of her own being here had given her time to spend some quality time with her thoughts, and the thought that was on her mind was Inuyasha.

That dream she had earlier was still bother her why did she dream about Inuyasha of all people. Kagome gave a heavy sigh "Why am I thinking of Inuyasha? I know he is not thinking of me. There is probably just one person on his mind right now...Kikyo" Kagome felt a rush of sadness go through her as she remembered seeing Kikyo of all people in Inuyasha's arms.

Kouga felt Kagome's body tighten as the hint of sadness came across his nose. He looked down at Kagome he assumed she was thinking of her family. "Kagome" Kouga spoke softly. Kagome quickly snapped out of her state of sadness to lean back enough to see what Kouga wanted. "Kagome can I tell you something?" Kagome looked up at Kouga with interest. "Yes?" Kagome asked.

Kouga took a few deep breaths before speaking Kagome looked at him with interest as she saw his eyes kind of soften. ⌠There is a reason my father is no longer part of my life. A very long time ago when I was still a young pup my father told me I was his heir to the southern caves his territory. At first I didn't mind, I was trained and raised to be the perfect warrior. I was taught to be strong brave and to never show any weakness. I dealt with all his punishments and test keep going forward in life because I wanted to be just as great as he was. Then one day he pulled me from bed and told me that I was going to be matted in human terms married." Kouga paused for a moment Kagome's went as big as plates

"Married! When was Kouga ever a husband!" Kagome mentally screamed. "I was willing to do anything I had to, to become a great leader so I agreed. Not long after that my promised day came sooner then I had expected. That day was the first day I saw my soon to be bride when I saw her I froze. She was not even half my age and she was crying. I did not care I was going to be a great leader no matter what. Until my father told me that after are wedding she was to be taken to my bed and bare me a child for the next generation. That was it I could not take it anymore I told my father I refused to be married! He told me if I did not marry that girl I would be exiled from the pack! I did not give my father time to follow through on his threat. I packed what I could then ran from my fathers territory and never looked back. Eventually I made it here I defeated the old leader and I became the knew pack leader."

Kouga looked down at Kagome still in his arms her eyes where as big as plates and her mouth was slightly opened. "You are the first person I have ever told." Kouga finished Kagome was speechless she would have never know. Kouga of all people would ever speak to her like she was a person and not just a peace of action.

Kouga noticed that Kagome's eyes slowly began to glow a certain brighter and she smiled lightly. "Kouga thank you." Kagome spoke gently "For what?" Kouga replied "For talking to me like I was a real person and not just another slave at the auction." Kouga gave a heavy sigh he did not expect Kagome to give a rat's ass about his life and yet she did. "Kagome I want to ask you something." Kouga asked in a low voice where Kagome had to strain to hear it. "Ask me what?" Kouga gave another heavy sigh before replying.

"Kagome...every time that I kiss you I always feel as if I am forcing you to do something you are not ready for. So Kagome I am asking you for real this time...Can I kiss you?" Kagome let out a light gasp out at the question she was about to reply when she looked into Kouga's eyes. His crystal blue orbs burned into her chocolate brown one's setting her soul on fire. She felt control of her body fading as all she could do was give a slight nod. Kouga felt his heart skip a beat was he dreaming or did Kagome just say yes? He was not about to wait around to find out his lips quickly descended on to hers taking in every sweet taste.

He slowly shut his eyes as his hand rose to Kagome's cheek cupping it gently and stroking her soft skin with his thumb. Kagome felt her entire body go numb she had never really taken the time to notice how great of a kisser Kouga was. Gentle yet strong not being to pushy but not letting her dominate him either.

Before she knew it she found herself kissing Kouga back it seemed almost like a dream as she to shut her eyes. A few moments later Kouga pulled back from his gentle yet arousing kiss to speak to Kagome. "Do you want to go back to my room?" Kagome felt her face become very hot almost like she had a fever but her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she agreed.

* * *

The journey back to the den felt almost like a dream to Kagome it was over so quickly. Before she knew it she was walking through Kouga's bed chambers entrance. Kagome walked through the entrance about to leave Kouga's side but Kouga would not allow that not now.  
As soon they entered the room Kouga took Kagome by the hand and pressed her against his chest holding her tight. He held Kagome's hand in his as he burned into her eyes. He noticed Kagome had a blush across her face she was so innocent she reeked of the sent of virgin Kouga couldn't get enough.

Before Kagome had time to react Kouga claimed her lips. Kagome quickly returned his action kissing him back Kouga was about to lift her up and to his bed. When suddenly something felt so wrong in the pit of his stomach. He thought of Kagome laying underneath him calling his name. That thought seemed so wonderful but then he thought of seeing her the next morning crying and morning for the lose of her family.

After all the only reason he was doing all this was because he wanted to bed her then keep her as his slave. He had no intension of keeping her as his mate. She meant nothing more to him then a nice piece of tail though he would take her night after night since she was his slave and in that same sense his property. But the memories of what he and Kagome had shared today seemed more then a plot to get some action.

Kouga felt a low growl in his throat No! He was not going to feel anything more then lust for the pathetic human. If his conscious had a problem he would deal with it after he bedded his little slave.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kagome's lips part beneath him with out any hesitation their tongues met. Kagome's body pressed against Kouga's as he pulled her to him tighter. Kouga leaned back on the cave wall as he gripped for the top of Kagome's kimono.

Then moved his hands to find the opening sliding bare skin to bare skin. Kagome gasped a short like little intake of breath when someone is aroused and Kouga groaned softly. Kouga's hands found the small of her back and dipped just low enough to feel the rise of her hips, the impossibly tender skin of her backside. His fingers gazed the cleft, then slipped up her side, over the curve of her waist and higher, up her rib cage until his thumb felt the underside of her breast, firm and round.

Kagome seemed to arch into his palm's throwing her head back so that his lips found her neck. Kouga traced his tongue on the skin just below her ear. Kagome sighed a quiet kitten sound that tickled his eardrum.

Kouga was suddenly aware of where they stood. That they were but a few feet away from his bed. Kouga's body grew hotter at the thought of leading Kagome over to it. Kouga wasted no time as he removed his large armor chest plate letting it fall to the floor.

His demon blood boiling he moved his hand from her silken hair to the top of her kimono as he pushed it open pulling her half naked body against him with both hands around her waist.

Twisting he turned them both so that she was against the wall of the cave. As he pressed his hardness up against her a primal instinct he could not refuse. Kagome's hands rose up to his face as their lips met again and her hips answered with equal force.

"Its not to late to stop, say no!" Kouga heard his conscious say like the good angle on his shoulder.

But there was no stopping Kouga now he was like a train going down the tacks at full speed. His body was on fire his demon blood pulsing through his veins. Every ounce of desire he had was directed at this beautiful woman he held in his arms.

Kouga's eyes were adjusted to the dark his gaze on her flawless body. Framed by her kimono her skin glowed pale in the darkness her breast stood high and firm and her hips curved with grace. Kouga took a few deeps breaths as he felt Kagome's hands find his bare skin. Then followed by her lip's Kouga closed his eyes with sensation "Yes" Kouga thought god though Kagome was a virgin she knew how to work her body.

Kouga felt Kagome's begin to suck gently on his chest aliened with small tender kisses. He could not take it any more he was about to lift Kagome into his arms and take her to his bed when suddenly..

"Ahhhhhhh!" A woman screamed from deep inside the main cave. Kouga quickly pushed himself from Kagome as he threw on his armor and was out the entrance.

Kouga ran until he reached the main cave he saw his men and a few females gathered around something. He quickly pushed himself through the crowd "Out of the way!" he barked, as he reached the center of everyone's attention. There on the cold stone grown of the cave lay Suta Tanashi's mate. He was badly injured as his mate sat beside him tears streaming down her cheeks. Kouga knelt down by his comrade "Suta who did this?" Suta very slowly turned to face his leader he did not speak but raised his hand for Kouga to view. There clutched in his palm was a large gray feather with a black tip Kouga knew all to well how was responsible.

By this time Kagome had gotten dressed and rushed to Kouga's side as she looked down at Suta and Tanashi. Then the memory's came rushing back while she thought who could have hurt him so bad. "The birds of paradise!" Kagome thought.

"The-They attacked us while we were on guard duty. We were heavily out numbered and I was virtually powerless to stop the attack." Suta flinched as he felt a sharp pain go through him as his wounds began to bleed more and more blood. "My love save your strength." Tanashi tried to coo "N-No I need to say this Lord Kouga I beg your forgiveness." Suta gasped as he felt another shot of pain go through him he was becoming light headed he was losing a lot of blood.

Kouga felt a growl inside his throat threaten to escape. "You men take him to the healer now!" Kouga barked at Ginta and Hakkaku. They did as Kouga commanded as they lifted Suta and were off with Tanashi right by his side.

Kouga bawled his hands into a fist he had to strain to keep his demon blood in check. He quickly got to his feet as he shoved his men aside heading back to his room "Out of my way!" Kouga demanded his men quickly stepped aside. "Kouga what are you orders?" One wolf demon called after his leader. Kouga froze in his footsteps. He did not turn to face his men before he spoke. "Prepare for battle men! We are taking those bustards out at day break!" Kouga barked before vanishing into the darkness of the tunnels that lead back to his room.

Kagome watched as Kouga left his men to prepare for war. Kagome quickly followed after Kouga worried about what he might do. She walked through his room entrance and found him pacing by his fire place. She could tell by the look on his face he was furious and at that point in time she found herself a bit on edge around him. "Kouga?" Kagome spoke in a gentle voice.

Kouga paid no mind his slave his demon blood was on fire and he did not know what to do. With in a blink of an eye he let out a frustrated growl as he slammed his fist into the cave wall. In an effort to release some of his anger Kagome gasped as she felt herself jump a bit back in both surprise and fear.

"Kouga you are scaring me." Kagome spoke taking a few steps back. Kouga turned to face Kagome as Kagome took even more steps back at the look in his eye. It was just like Inuyasha's eyes when he was in full demon form. Kouga's normally soft blue orbs were now nothing more the to blue slits.

Kouga noticed her expression and not to mention the sent of fear clung all around her. Kouga took a few deep breaths trying to keep his demon blood in check. "It would be best If you slept somewhere else tonight." Kouga said coldly while he was like this he didn't know what he might do.

Kouga took his hand from the wall as he walked over to his fire place he sat down watching the flames. He placed his hands together as he brought them to his chin supporting his head as he began to ponder his thoughts.

Kagome watched him remain motionless as he watched the flames. She had no idea what he was feeling but she hated seeing him like this but what could she do to comfort him. She took a deep breath before walking over to him.

Kouga froze when he felt someone lay there head on his neck and place there hands on his shoulder. He turned his gaze just enough to see Kagome kneeling behind him resting against him in an effort to comfort him.

"Oh Kouga I know how you must feel" Kagome cooed. Kouga turned his gaze back to the flames in his fire place. He put his hands down as he placed one over Kagome's hand resting on his shoulder. "Kagome" Kouga thought as he felt himself a bit more at ease just by having her there. Having her by his side.

* * *

**Well that was chapter five please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**On the next chapter Kagome's true colors show as she fights for not only herself but for the people she loves.**

**Thank you for the support**

**Till next time your loving author InuLover53**


	6. Wolf Demon War Kagome Stand's Tall

**Well here we are with chapter six thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep sending'em and I will keep updating well with out any more delays on with the chapter.**

**Note For Reviewers:**

**Moon Turnip - Yea you are right but I guess that's why they call it Fan 'FICTION' Well any who thanks for reviewing (Smile's)**

**Wolf Demon War Kagome Stand's Tall**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The day was young the sun still not yet risen as the morning fog faded from the wolf demon cave entrance. Deep with in its territory the wolf demons slumbered. 

Kouga's face tightened as he felt the kiss of cool air blow into his room, his face relaxed as he eyes slowly opened. He looked around his surroundings to see himself setting on the floor. His back pressed against the cave wall by the fire place. Kagome resting in between his legs her head against his chest as she slept Kouga's arms wrapped tight around her.

It took a moment before the memories of yesterday returned. After he struggled to keep his demon blood in check Kagome had comforted him. By embracing him even while he could smell her fear, fear for him. Kouga could still hear her words ringing in his ear. "Oh Kouga I know how you must feel." Kouga gave a heavy sigh the day was upon them and with it came war.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome let out a small sleep filled moan. He felt himself a bit at ease at the peaceful look on her face. Kouga extended his hand up to gently push a stray hair from her cheek.

"Kagome" Kouga thought as Kagome pressed herself tighter against him seeking his warmth.

Kouga quickly shook the thought from her head when he heard the sound of men talking and weapons being sharpened. His men were awake and getting ready to go after the bird of paradise he had to join them. Kouga got his feet pulling Kagome with him holding her bridal style as he walked over to his bed.

Kouga quickly pulled back the furs and silks as he placed Kagome with in it. He pulled the silk sheets and soft furs over her sleeping form. Kouga looked down at her one final time before he walked over to the cave entrance. He had left his sword against the wall. He quickly picked it up and placed it into his fur belt he did not spare Kagome a glance as he was about to leave the room.

"Your leaving?" Kagome spoke from the bed as she slowly sat up looking over at Kouga his back still turned.

"Yea" Kouga spoke in a low voice not turning to face her.

"I see" Kagome looked down at her hands she could not help but feel a bit worried "When will you be back?"

Kouga remained silent Kagome quickly pushed the covers off her as she got to her feet. She walked over to Kouga standing only a few steps behind him.

"You are coming back right?" Kagome asked a bit more worried then before.

"I can't make you any promises" Kouga spoke this time turning to face Kagome looking at her in the eye.

Kagome felt her legs become weak as she saw the look of worry in Kouga's eyes. "Don't say that" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have to go" Kouga spoke turning away from Kagome he walked closer to the entrance when he felt a hand wrap around his. He turned to see Kagome looking at him dead in the eye. "Promise me that you will come back" Kagome spoke in a stern voice she was not in love with Kouga, but she did not want to see him get hurt or worse.

"Kagome I can't-" Kouga began before Kagome interrupted "Promise" Kagome griped Kouga's hand tighter.

Kouga gave a heavy sigh he took hold of Kagome's hands in his as he looked down into her eyes. "Alright I promise" Kagome felt a bit more at ease she gave him a slight nod. Kouga looked down at Kagome's hands as he brought them to his lips. Kouga gently kissed them each one time before releasing her and walking out the door with out another glance.

* * *

Kouga stood tall as he walked through the main cave passing his men until he reached the entrance. He turned to face them before speaking "Alright are you ready men!" A roar of both adrenalin and pride rang through out the cave's as the men cheered ready for battle. "Then lets go" Kouga spoke strongly as he lead his men out of the cave and on to battle.

* * *

Kagome walked through Kouga's room for a few moments trying to relieve some of her stress. She walked over to Kouga's bed as leapt onto its furs and silks. Kagome laid on her back staring blankly at the ceiling her mind filled with worry. "I wonder if he will be ok?" Kagome slowly started to remember the last time Kouga fought the bird of paradise. That was the day Kouga declared in front of his pack and not to mention Inuyasha. 

That she was his and that he loved her Kagome knew his words were not true but, Kagome smiled. As she remembered the look on Inuyasha's face after it happened. Kagome's smile faded quickly as she remembered the king bird of paradise and how it had wounded Kouga's arm terribly. Kagome gasped as she quickly sat up

"That's right! If Inuyasha had never of helped Kouga he would have died!" Kagome jumped to her feet

"I have to help him before he gets hurt!" Kagome mentally screamed as she walked over to the cave entrance. She froze as her memory went deeper "Wait a second that bird of paradise had a sacred jewel shard! That's why it was so powerful but now that the shikon jewel does not exist I wonder if Kouga could beat it?" Kagome thought out loud.

Kagome gasped as she quickly shook her head from side to side "What am I thinking! I have to stay positive! Kouga can take care of himself he should be fine." Kagome quickly turned her heels to the door as she walked back over to the bed and sat down.

Her legs over the side planted on the ground as she gave a heavy sigh. She looked over the room scanning for nothing particular then the cave wall caught her eye. The one she and Kouga had been pressed against last night. Kagome felt a blush spread widely over her face at the memories of how she had acted.

She had never meant to act in such a way but yesterday she felt as if Kouga and her had shared something special. Kagome shook her head from side to side as she remembered the entire reason Kouga had been so kind to her yesterday. He was only using her because he wanted her as his slave and bedding her was the deal.

Kagome had let that thought slip her mind it would not happen again her family meant more to her then Kouga ever would.

Kagome did not know how long she laid on Kouga's bed before getting to her feet and walking over to Kouga's dresser. If she was going to be here all day, she at least wanted something to do. And a nice soak in the hot springs seem like just the thing. Kagome pulled open the dresser to reveal some kimono's but none to her taste. She looked through more dressers until she gasped.

She pulled several kimono's out until she reached the one that caught her eye it was her school uniform. Kagome quickly got to her feet pulling her school uniform with her holding it up to her body. Kagome smiled oh how she had missed her uniform she had so many wonder memories in his outfit.

Kagome remembered when she first got her when Ginta told her that her outfit was not appropriate. Yet Kouga had never seen her in her school uniform. At that moment Kagome couldn't care less she closed Kouga's dressers as she walked over to the hot springs.

* * *

The sun was now high over the landscapes of the bird of paradise territory. Kouga and his men fought ferociously from the cliffs as the battle raged on.

Kouga let a fierce growl escape his lips as he delivered a hard kick into one of the birds. Sending it smashing into the side of the cliff. Kouga quickly used his demon strength the leap through the air sailing at another bird of paradise. He used his claws to tare its wing apart its now dead body falling back to the ground where his men fought.

Kouga leapt back to the cliff looking down at his men fighting the large birds. He spotted Ginta and Hakkaku sticking there spears into a bird of paradise on the ground. Then Kouga gasped as he saw one bird swooping down towards them. "Look out!" "Watch out!" He heard his men call over at them. But to no prevail Ginta turned to late as the bird griped him into his claws and began to carry him away. "Ginta!" Hakkaku called as the bird rose higher into the air with Ginta in its claws.

"Ah help!" Ginta exclaimed in fear "Damn it!" Kouga barked he used all his strength as he leapt ferociously after his comrade.

Kouga gave one final leap he soared through the air until he reached the bird using his claws to rip its wing off.

The bird quickly released Ginta as it fell to the ground. As soon as it hit Ginta landed onto its dead body before bouncing off and hitting the ground. Hakkaku ran over to his comrades side "Are you ok?" Hakkaku asked helping Ginta to his feet.

"Uh I think so" Ginta began "Huh wait a minute Kouga-" Ginta began before something struck him in the head hard. "Ow!" Ginta yelled in pain as he turned around to see who had struck him. He turned to see no other but Kouga pulling his fist back from Ginta's head. "You dimwit be more careful next time!" Kouga barked. Ginta gave a slight nod stroking his new made lump that Kouga had placed on him.

Kouga looked over the battle field they had won. There were no more bird of paradise's coming from the sky and the only roar that could be heard was from his men in victory. Still something did not feel right why were there not more? The birds were always in large numbers why so little now? "I don't like this" Kouga thought out loud Ginta and Hakkaku were about to ask him what he meant when they were interrupted.

"Milord Milord!" A male wolf demon ran across the battle to field to reach Kouga. Kouga went a bit wide eyed when the male came to a stop in front of him. "What is it?" Kouga asked "You better come take a look at this!" The male exclaimed he quickly turned away edging for Kouga to follow.

The four wolf demons ran across the battle field until the one wolf that had spoken brought Kouga to a female bird of paradise. It was dieing but it was not yet dead its body laid on the ground the wolf demons gathering around it.

"This one still lives my lord." The wolf demon called Kouga walked up to the bird's main head. It let out an evil laugh blood running down from it's mouth it was going to die soon. "Enjoy your victory while it last little wolf." Kouga narrowed his eyes "If you have got something to say you better say it!" Kouga barked his patients was growing thin. "Fool you believe you have won!" the female bird mocked.

Kouga let a light smirk spread across his lips "Incase you have not noticed all of your little friends are dead!" Instead of the reaction Kouga had hoped for the female bird smiled as well. "Not all of us" Kouga had had enough he quickly bent down as he grasped the females raven black hair.

Kouga pulled himself up taking her up with him the female gasped in pain at how hard he was holding her. "Listen hear you pathetic excuse for a demon! You better say what you have got to say before I rip your tongue out!" Kouga struggled to keep his demon blood in check.

"You wolf's are so stupid! Did you not wonder where are leader was? Or why there was so little of us here?" The female mocked Kouga went a bit wide eyed "What do you mean?" The female remained silent Kouga let a growl of frustration escape his lips. As he gave the female bird a hard pull on her hair.

"Answer!" the female bird smiled "It was a trap you fool! While you and your men are here who is protecting you little children and mate's?" Kouga felt a look of terror spread across his face along with every other male there. The female let out a wicked laugh

"By the time you get back to your cave. Every single one of your beloved children and mate's will b-be dead." With her last breath the female bird of paradise died. Kouga released his grasp on her hair as she fell to the ground.

"Lord Kouga what do we do!" A wolf demon called out at Kouga. "Run like hell! We have to get back to the den!" Kouga barked he and his men wasted no time they ran as fast as there legs could carry them in the direction of the den. But Kouga's gut feeling told him that they would arrive to late.

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh of relaxation as she laid on Kouga's bed. "Ah that hit the spot!" Kagome cheered. She had a nice long soak in the hot sprigs and she felt wonderful. Especially now that she had her school uniform on. Kagome sunk deeper into the silks and furs. 

"Oh that's right!" Kagome exclaimed as she got to he feet she walked over to Kouga's dresser as she looked deeper into the cloths until she found what she was looking for. "Ah here you are!" Kagome cheered she pulled out nothing more then her socks and brown shoes as she began to slip them over her feet "Yep today is going to be a good day!" Kagome

**Else Where In The Wolf Demon Cave's**

"Darling you should not try to move just yet" Tanashi tried to coo at her mate Suka. After he spoke to Kouga he was taken to the healers but refused to stay. So they moved him back into his den with his mate Tanashi.

Suka was stubborn though his wounds were serious but he refused to let them slow him down as he tried to sit up. "I am alright my love, now stop worrying." Suka replied. "No your not, now lay down and get some rest." Suka knew it was pointless to argue with his mate so he did as he was asked. "Good now get some sleep while I go get you some fresh water from the stream outside" Tanashi gave Suka a light kiss on the forehead and grabbed a small bucket before walking out of her cave.

She walked for a few moments working her way through the cave's and tunnels until she made her way outside. Tanashi looked over the grassy hills seeing no one else outside. She did not mind the alone time. She walked over to the stream as she quickly dipped it into the water. Filling it up before pulling it back out.

She was about to turn back to the cave when she saw a very large shadow swoop over head. Tanashi froze in her footsteps "Please tell me that was just a really big bird" Tanashi thought in fear.

Suddenly Tanashi saw the shadow return and this time it was aiming lower. The water bucket fell to the ground as Tanashi looked up into the sky but it was to late.

An ear piercing scream was heard through out the entire wolf demon caves then dead silence.

* * *

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the terrible screaming of someone. "What was that?" Kagome thought a very cold and chilling feeling came over Kagome. Something bad was about to happen. 

Kagome quickly ran out of Kouga's room she heard many people talking and moving it was coming from the main cave behind the water fall.

Kagome ran through the tunnels until she reached the main cave she gasped at the sight. Every single female wolf demon and child was there huddling together in the far corner. Kagome pushed her way through the females and children. Until she reached the front she spotted Sango trying to calm the females.

"Sango!" Kagome called as she made her way to her friends side. "Kagome thank goodness you are here!" Sango exclaimed "Sango what's going on?" Kagome asked she was very confused at this moment.

A small gasp of pain caught Kagome's attention as she turned to face the females. Kagome gasped at the sight there laying on the floor was Tanashi. She was surrounded by females trying to tend to a horrible wound on her shoulder.

Kagome quickly made her way over to Tanashi as she knelt by her side. "Tanashi what happened?" Tanashi slowly looked up at Kagome. "K-Kagome?" Tanashi weakly spoke "Yes Tanashi I'm here. Who did this to you?" Kagome asked in worry "Birds of Paradise they are here" Tanashi managed to say through her pain. Kagome felt her eyes widen "Here what do you mean here?" Kagome thought.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when a very large roar came from behind her. Kagome quickly turned around and she wished she hadn't.

"Ahhh It a bird of paradise!" A female screamed "Mommy!" A child cried hugging her mother tightly. Kagome stood in front of the females as they huddled together in fear.

There in front of Kagome at the opening at the cave a bird of Paradise entered. It could not expand its wings because there was not enough room but it could walk on its feet towards them. Kagome gasped as the bird began to walk towards the huddled females hunger in its eyes.

"Those bird must have planed this kill all of us while all the men were at battle." Kagome thought as the bird took more steps forward.

"How delicious wolf's and humans I will enjoy devouring every last one of you!" The bird of paradise smiled revealing its huge razor sharp teeth.

Kagome felt fear all through her body as she franticly looked for some kind of weapon to use against this demon.

Then it caught her eye there on the cave wall was a bow and a quiver with arrows. Kagome wasted no time she jumped at the arrows as she quickly drew the bow. The females stared at Kagome in surprise when she aimed it towards the bird. "Devour This!" Kagome released the arrow sending it flying towards the bird.

The bird smiled wickedly no human arrow could kill him but then his smiled faded into horror. When the arrow became surrounded by a purple crystal light.

It slammed into the bird of paradise purifying it instantly into nothing more then ashes.

Kagome heard all the females behind her gasp in surprise. "A sacred arrow! Kagome you are a priestess?!" Sango exclaimed in pure shock.

Kagome quickly turned to look over her shoulder "Sango take care of everyone! I will hold off the bird's until help comes" With that Kagome pushed the quiver over her shoulder. She held the bow tightly in her hand as she ran towards the entrance. "Wait a second! Kagome!" Sango called after her.

Kagome did not stop though she ran as fast as she could. With out a second thought Kagome jumped through the water fall. Then she was out of site from both the females and Sango.

Out side the cave Kagome ran to the cliff side to look over the landscape. She stood tall on a ledge of a cliff providing her an eye view over the sky.

Kagome narrowed her eyes there was ten maybe twenty bird's of paradise flying in the air coming towards the cave.

Kagome looked into her quiver she had maybe twenty-five arrows so she had to make every shot count. "Alright bring it on!" Kagome thought out loud.

Kagome took a firm stance as she drew the bow holding the arrow tight. She aimed at the closets bird of paradise before releasing. The arrow swirled with its purple purification light as it came swirling into the bird. "Bull's-eye!" Kagome cheered as the bird disappeared into nothing but ash.

"Alright next one coming up!" Kagome quickly drew the bow again and aimed for another bird of paradise.

Kagome fired arrow after arrow at the birds she hit every time. But every time she fired and arrow she felt weaker and weaker she was using a lot of strength not to mention spiritual energy.

Kagome wiped a bead of sweat from her brow there was maybe five birds of paradise left. "I can do this!" Kagome mentally spoke.

She aimed for another bird of paradise when she suddenly saw a shadow fly over her. Kagome froze she was terrified to look up but she did. There swooping above her was none other then the leader of the birds.

And jewel shard or no jewel shard he looked exactly the same just as large as before. With two heads on top of his bird like body.

Kagome tried to aim the bow up but her body was paralyzed with fear as she looked up at the huge demon.

"Look brother a human!" One head spoke to the other "I know image how nice she will taste!" The other head called to its brother.

Kagome could not move she did not know what to do. Then the leader of the birds began to swoop down towards her.

**Smash**!

Its large fangs sunk into the cliff side Kagome jumped with all her might at the last moment from its way.

Kagome hit the ground hard as she laid on her side her bow in her hand but her arrows smashed and broken besides the two she had held in her hands.

The bird of paradise rose from the ground as it looked wickedly over at Kagome. "You will regret that!" One head called over.

The bird took a few steps forward coming closer to Kagome. "Kagome!" A voice called from the cave. Kagome gasped as she saw a large spear being thrown from behind the water fall. Aiming straight for the bird of paradise unfortunately the bird saw it and flew into the air at the last moment.

Kagome turned to see who had came to her rescue. With in the blink of an eye no other then Sango leapt from behind the water fall and ran over to Kagome's side. "S-Sango!" Kagome exclaimed getting to her feet only then she noticed Sango was holding a sword.

Sango quickly ran over to Kagome's side "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked taking a few steps in front of Kagome. "Yeah I'm fine. Sango we have to stop those flying demons" Kagome exclaimed "Yea I know how many are there?" Sango asked looking into the sky. "There are five not counting the leader" Kagome spoke narrowing her eyes at the alpha bird of paradise flying by his minions.

"Ok lets show this over grown turkeys what we can do!" Sango spoke walking over to where the spear had landed. She quickly picked it up and took hold of it tightly as she took a battle stance.

Kagome watched the bird's of paradise very carefully as she took a few steps back. "Kill them all!" The leader bird of paradise called. In the blink of an eye two bird's of paradise began to swoop down towards both Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome run to the cliff see if you can hit the others with your arrows!" Sango called.

Kagome turned to face Sango in worry "What about you?" Sango narrowed her eyes as the birds reached her. Sango skillfully leapt out of the way as she delivered a hard kick into the face of the birds.

"I will be fine just go!" Kagome did not waist any time she quickly ran over to the cliff side she took her arrow in hand as she aimed for another bird.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to ensure a hit as she released the arrow. It hit with in the blink of an eye purifying the bird instantly. Kagome quickly drew her bow again but hesitated this was her last arrow.

"Kagome look out!" Sango warned Kagome snapped out of her thought "Look out for what?" Kagome thought but then suddenly from behind her the alpha bird of paradise swooped down with out a sound.

Kagome quickly tried to jump out of the way as she was falling to the ground the bird razor sharp claws clipped her side slicing it open in a large wound.

Kagome screamed in pain her body slamming into the ground as the blood began to stain her white uniform. The bird lifted back into the air to admire its work it had barley missed her.

As soon as Kagome hit the ground her body began to roll from the blow then it was to late Kagome rolled right off the cliff. On her last reaction Kagome grabbed hold of the ledge holding her body up from the forest below.

Kagome bit down hard on her teeth at the pain running though her. She could not hold on much longer. "Kagome!" Sango called she tried to run over to her friend only to be blocked by the two birds she was fighting.

Kagome felt tears roll down her cheek as she closed her eyes not wanting to look her strength was slipping. "Someone help me!" Kagome thought

Kagome felt her strength give out on her as blood continued to pour from her wound. "Anyone Please!" Kagome let out a gasp of pain her eyes still closed then slowly Kagome's hands began to slip from the cliff side.

Then her hands caved in as she began to fall "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

Kagome's body jerked hard when she felt someone grab hold of her wrist and begin to pull her up from the cliff side.

Kagome felt herself placed on solid earth again while someone wrapped there arms around Kagome's waist and placing her head onto there shoulder. Supporting her body and sitting her up. Kagome slowly let her eyes open though her vision was blurry from the blood loss. "Are you alright?" A male voice asked softly. Kagome froze "I know that voice!"

Sango used all her strength as she sliced through her last bird demon as she ran over to Kagome's side. "Oh Kagome thank goodness your are ok! Thank you so much ...Miroku!" Sango called kneeling down by her friend. Kagome's eyes shot opened "Miroku!" Kagome practically screamed. Miroku kind of jumped at her reaction Kagome quickly pushed away from the monk as she stood up despite her aching pain.

"It can't be..I mean...You...and how?" Kagome tried to speak she was in pure shock. Sango noticed her surprise "Kagome I will explain everything later right now you need to go into the cave! Your wound is serious me and Miroku can handle things here." Sango spoke both her and Miroku getting to there feet.

Kagome snapped out of her shock when she felt a shot of pain go through her side. She flinched as she placed a hand over her wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed placing a hand over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome quickly pushed away. "No I'm alright" Kagome spoke she quickly searched for her bow and arrow. She spotted it near her feet she quickly picked it up then walked a few feet ahead of Sango and Miroku.

"I'm going after the leader you and Miroku hold off the other birds." Kagome spoke sternly her mind would not be changed.

Sango sighed heavily. "Alright" Sango looked away with a heavy heart back to Miroku. "Are you any good in battle?" Sango asked Miroku gave a slight nod. "Alright then me and you against three demons" Sango glanced over at the birds. "Ready?" Sango asked "As I'll ever be" Miroku sighed he should have just stayed in bed.

Kagome pushed her bow over her shoulder as she held tightly to her arrow. She began to scale the cliff wall if she was going to hit that bird she had to get higher.

Kagome gasped in pain when more blood was pouring out as her vision was becoming very blurry she was sure she was going to faint soon. Kagome ignored the pain rushing through her. Kagome looked down at Sango and Miroku they were fighting the three last birds. "Its up to me to protect everyone" Kagome continued to scale the cliff going higher and higher up every step.

Then after what seemed like forever Kagome reached the top she pushed her body on the ledge where the water fall began. Kagome quickly got to her feet she had a wonderful view of the sky.

Kagome took a strong stance when she saw the leader bird rise over the ledge and gild about seventy feet in front of her.

"Foolish girl this cliff will be your final resting place!" Both brothers called as they began to soar down towards her.

The sun slowly began to set its bright rays casting over the almost breathless Kouga and his men. The den was coming into sight Kouga increased his pace running over the cliff sides until the main den's water fall came into sight. Kouga froze there on the ground was two dead birds of paradise.

That Sango woman standing over them with some male human. Kouga was about to march over there and demand what the hell was going on but, he was snapped out of his thought by one of his men.

"Look Kouga isn't that your slave?" Kouga looked up at the top of the water fall. Kouga gasped "Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed "What the hell was going on?" Kouga thought.

"Oh my god look at the size of that thing!" One male called to Kouga. Kouga froze there coming towards Kagome was a huge bird of paradise. "Kagome!" Kouga yelled he took off running towards Kagome in and effort to stop the attack.

In that moment for Kagome time stood still she looked down at Sango and Miroku her dear friends fighting for there lives. She heard the cry's of the wolf pups and there mothers from inside the cave begging for there mate's and fathers.

Kagome raised her bow she placed the arrow carefully before drawing it back. Kagome felt a rush of energy burst through her and pulse into the tip of the arrow. The entire arrow began to glow with her crystal light "All these people" Kagome pulled the bow back tighter the energy rushing through her. Her heart pounding "They mean so much to me"

The bird drew closer only about twenty feet away. Kagome's mind began to fade into her past. The first time she embraced Inuyasha, She and Sango talked about her liking Miroku. Shippo sleeping by her side at night like her own child.

Then the memories of her talking with Tanashi laughing with Sango. Kouga holding her at night just like Inuyasha did. Kagome felt her entire body pulse she was overflowing with spiritual energy.

The bird of paradise mere moments away from Kagome. Then Kagome eye's pulsed with crystal light. "I Will Protect Them All!!!" She released the arrow sending it flying into the mouth of the demon bird.

**_BOOM_**!!!

A blast of purification energy blew the demon into many piece's sending wave after wave of spiritual power into the sky.

Both Kouga and his men froze in there tracks at the sight above them. "Amazing I've never seen anything like it!" His men called after there leader Kouga stared up at the sky in amazement.

Kouga snapped out of his trance when the smell of fresh blood caught his attention. Kouga looked up at the top of the cliff to spot Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kouga called up.

Kagome slowly let the bow fall out of her hands and hit the ground. She looked over at the sky the birds of paradise were all gone. In that moment Kagome felt her entire body begin to tremble. Her vision was becoming blurry and the pain from her wounds was becoming unbearable.

Kagome took a few weak steps towards the cliff ledge as she looked down she spotted Kouga looking up at her. Kagome gave a weak smile the blood from her wound came out faster as it fell to the ground Kagome did not care. Her body was so heavy her eyes so sleepy her world was becoming black. "K-Kouga..you came back" With that Kagome's eyes closed her legs gave way as she began to fall from the ledge.

"Kagome!" Kouga called he ran as fast as he could as he gave a strong leap into the air he quickly caught Kagome. As he sailed back down to the ground. Kouga felt the earth beneath his feet as he looked at the woman in his arms. She was unconscious and wounded.

Kouga looked down at her wound "Shit!" Kouga quickly brought his hand over the cut applying pressure. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kouga shook Kagome trying to wake her. Her entire body was freezing "Kagome! Don't You Dare Die On Me You Stupid Girl!" Kouga yelled down at her.

Kouga turned back to his men "Get the healer now!" Kouga barked as he pressed Kagome's wound harder. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

* * *

The darkness of night slowly began to settle in as the now cool hair blew through the hair of Kouga pacing outside the main cave. 

After Kagome was taken to the healer Kouga left her in the tribe's healers capable hands. He walked outside hoping the breeze would help calm his nerves, but all he seemed to do was pace back and forth in worry.

He took a deep breath it had been almost two hours and the healer still had not come out to speak with him about Genome's well being. He was begging to get very agitated as he paced faster back and forth.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Kouga barked out loud. "What was she thinking anyway! Trying to take on the demon by herself she could have been killed!" Kouga walked faster. "How stupid could she get! Why didn't she wait till I got there?!" Kouga paced even faster.

"You keep walking like that and you are going to leave a hole in the ground." A female voice called.

Kouga froze in his tracks as he turned to see who had spoken only to see Tanashi walking out from the entrance of the cave. Her arm was pulled up in a sling where she had been wounded just like Kagome.

"Tanashi? What are you doing out here?" Kouga asked. "I was coming out here for the nice cool air but since I saw you I think a nice coversation will do just fine." Tanashi gave Kouga a warm smile before walking over to the cave edge and sitting down hinting for Kouga to join her.

Kouga hesitated for a moment before joining her. "How is Suka?" Kouga asked breaking the silence.

"He is fine his wounds are healing nicely" Tanashi replied "I see" Kouga looked down at his hands this was a bit uncomfortable.

"And Kagome have you heard anything?" Tanashi asked Kouga went a bit wide eyed as a flash of anger roes with in his eyes. "No that damn healer wont tell me anything!" Kouga barked.

Tanashi went a bit wide eyed at his sudden anger but a smile slowly faded on to her lips at the look on his face. "You are worried about her" Tanashi spoke more of a statement then a question.

Kouga quickly looked over to Tanashi smiling at him "U-Uh No! No! I just don't want to have to go through the trouble of finding a new servant" Kouga said in a bit of shaky voice looking away from the still smiling demon.

Tanashi look up into the night sky the moon was almost full it was beautiful how peaceful it was. "Kouga you know Kagome fought so bravely today" Kouga looked over at Tanashi smiling up at the moon. "Yea your point?" Kouga asked.

"What I mean is she protected every one us females and children would not be here right now had it not been for her. She is very powerful, smart, brave, and very beautiful, and all of the pack has come to adore her after her bravery today. Any man or any demon for that fact would be lucky to have her as a mate."

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the words mate and demon. "What are you getting at?" Kouga asked.

Tanashi looked over to her leader with a large fake smile. "Oh nothing just forget about it" Tanashi quickly got to her feet as she began to walk back into the cave.

"Hey wait a second!" Kouga called after her but to late she had already vanished into the darkness of the cave.

Kouga quickly got to his feet as he looked up at the night sky the moon was nearing completion. "Stupid woman... Mate Kagome as if I could ever do that" Kouga thought out loud. He narrowed his eyes a bit before looking back down at the ground. "No she is a slave nothing more..." Kouga told himself still something didn't feel right why did those words bother him so?

Kouga snapped out of his thought when he heard footsteps coming from the cave entrance he quickly turned to see who it was.

He saw no other then the tribe's healer she was an elderly woman with much knowledge on medicine herbs and moments.

"Healer!" Kouga exclaimed as he walked his way over to the elder demoness.

"Healer how is she?" Kouga asked referring to Kagome. The elderly woman smiled up at Kouga before replying "My remedy's have done well to close her wounds. She has regained conciseness if you should desire to see her" Kouga didn't waist any time he walked swiftly through the main cave and to the healing chamber.

Kouga walked through the cave's until he reached the entrance to the healing chambers. It was a small door covered by a bamboo matt. Kouga quickly pushed past it when he froze in his tracks at the sight. The room was lit by torches and a very large bed of hay in the center of the room. On the bed of hay sat Kagome she was indeed awake but she was unaware of Kouga's presence in the room.

Kouga looked her over from the room entrance she wore very strange cloths. But Kouga paid more attention to her stomachs and chest she was not wearing any clothing her shirt had been removed. The only thing covering her stomach and breast was the healers bandage wrapping.

Kagome sat up right on the hay holding her side where she had been wounded. Kagome flinched when she felt a shot of pain from her wound.

"Kagome!" Kouga called in worry at the look of pain on her face. Kagome froze as she looked up at the door way to see who had called her name. "Kouga? Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed forgetting the pain of her wound.

Kouga quickly made his way over to Kagome as he knelt by her side. "How do you feel?" Kouga asked looking down at her side. "Fine Thanks" Kagome gave him a light smile. "Can I bring you anything?" Kouga asked trying to be helpful. "No I'm fine really" Kagome tried to reassure the wolf beside her. Kouga narrowed his eyes a bit now that she was awake and doing ok it was time for a talk.

"Kagome..."Kouga began in a stern voice Kagome looked up at Kouga wondering what he was going to say. "What the hell were you thinking going after that bird alone!" Kouga barked that caused Kagome to flinch a bit in surprise. "You should have waited for me to get back and not do something so reckless!" Kagome narrowed her eyes in return.

"Well excuse me for helping out!" Kagome shouted back. "Your just a weak human I don't need you to help out!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome's mouth dropped a bit before she shouted back her reply in anger. "Well this weak human just beat the leader of the birds of paradise no thanks to you!"

"I could have killed that bird with out any help from you!" Kouga remarked getting frustrated by her come backs. "Your such a jerk! Why did you even bother to come see me if all you are going to do is yell! And besides I can take care of myself" Kagome exclaimed feeling her face become hot from all the shouting.

"Oh right like you took care of yourself today! Don't you get it you could have been killed and I would have not been there to save you!" Kouga barked angrily.

Kagome went a bit wide eyed when she saw the look of frustration on Kouga's face. "You were worried about me" Kagome said in a much softer voice.

Kouga's eyes widen at the look of softness on her face. He quickly got to his feet turning his back to Kagome. "Why does every one keep saying that! I wasn't worried about you I just don't want to deal with buying a new slave! You are a handful as it is"

"Kouga..." Kagome smiled Kouga had a small blush on his face that made her smile bigger.

"Lord Kouga" The healer spoke entering the room hold new bandages and some ointment in a small clay jar.

Both Kouga and Kagome turned to the elderly demoness "Yes what is it?" Kouga asked blankly. "My lord it is time for me to change your servants bandages." The elderly woman spoke walking over to Kagome.

Kagome began to blush slightly she was not really comfortable disrobing in front of this strange woman. Kouga sensed her discomfort as he walked over to the healer.

"As leader of this tribe I have been taught simple healing methods like applying ointment and wrapping wounds." Kouga declared the healer turned to Kouga getting the meaning behind his words. "Very well my lord I shall return when you are done." With that the healer gave Kouga the jar of ointment and bandges before leaving the room. Kouga gazed over at the healer to make sure she was gone before Turing his view to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Kouga a bit surprised "What you do that for?" Kagome asked a bit confused at his actions. "Isn't it obvious I will be the one wrapping your wounds." Kouga spoke walking behind Kagome before sitting down on the floor placing the ointments and bandges beside him. Kagome gasped when she felt Kouga's claw slash through her wrappings releasing her breast for him to see. Kagome quickly grabbed what was left of her bandges and covered herself.

Before quickly turning to face him a huge blush spread across her face. "What do you think your doing?!" Kagome exclaimed over at the still calm wolf prince.

"What? I could tell you didn't want to undress in front of the healer. So I am taking her place to put you more at ease now relax and get back over here." Kouga said calmly "If you could tell I didn't want to undress in front of the healer then what makes you think I want to undress in front of you!" Kagome yelled back Kouga. "Jeez I don't know maybe because I have seen you before!" Kouga barked back in a sarcastic voice.

Kagome's gaze fell to the floor a bit in shame. Kouga immediately regretted yelling at her he gave a heavy sigh "Look Kagome I wont even look I promise so just relax before your wounds reopen." Kouga said in a bit of a worried voice Kagome looked back over to him.

"And if you sit in front of me like your supposed to I can't see anything so c'mere." Kouga spoke kind of begging as he gave her a slight smirk.

Kagome felt the blush on her face grow larger her wounds were starting to hurt from all the shouting. Kagome gave a heavy sigh as she made her way back to Kouga. She sat in front of him her back turned as she allowed her hands to fall from covering her breast as she pushed the old bandges aside. Kouga smiled a bit in victory as he looked over Kagome's body.

Her wounds were not that bad minus the large one on her side many humans would not be able to move for a few days after a blow like that. Yet here his little servant was just as feisty as ever Kouga admired that.

Pulling away from his thoughts Kouga dipped his fingers in the jar of ointment. Its green sticky substance on his clawed hand as gently as he could Kouga began applying the green goo on Kagome's cut's his fingers gently tracing over her naked skin. Kagome felt a chill run up her neck at the gentle touch of Kouga applying the medicinal cream.

"Am I doing it to hard?" Kouga asked smoothly in Kagome's ear feeling her body tense and tighten. Kagome felt another blush over her cheeks "N-No it's fine" Kagome shuttered under his touch.

After Kouga finished applying the ointment he took the bandges in his hands as he slowly began to wrap them around Kagome's curviest waist.

Kagome managed to keep herself calm until his hands reached her breast. Ever time he wrapped the bandges around her naked skin his clawed hand teased her breast. Kagome shut her eyes tight at the sensational feeling running through her body.

Kouga's hot breath tingled on her neck his hands teasing her body Kagome felt her body tense her breath's coming in shorter and shorter.

Her aching body did not go unnoticed by Kouga. When Kagome felt Kouga finish treating her wounds she gave a sigh of relief it was over or so she thought. Kagome gasped when she felt Kouga wrap his arms around her pulling her back flat against his chest. "K-Kouga!" Kagome started Kouga paied not mind to her as he took in her wonderful sent of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome asked Kouga smiled to himself "Wait and see" Kouga spoke hotly in her ear. Kagome felt a light moan escape her lips as Kouga slowly pulled aside her hair revealing her neck and shoulder.

Kouga smiled down at the naked skin before being his lips down upon it. Kagome gasped in surprise as she felt Kougas lips trace of her shoulder then begging working up to her neck and ear. "K-Kouga" Kagome spoke softly Kouga made his way to Kagome's ear before he began teasing the bear skin with his teeth and tongue. Kagome let out a slight moan at the wonderful feeling running through her.

"You like that?" Kouga whispers between kisses he worked his way down to the curve of her neck letting his hot tongue dance around her naked flesh.

Kouga began to tease Kagome with his teeth before slowly sucking on her sweet tasting flesh. Kagome gasped as Kouga worked back down to her shoulder leaving Kagome her first hickey. Kouga hot wet tongue continued to glide over Kagome's skin. Kagome moaning in his embrace becoming lost in his hot touches.

"Lord Kouga" The healers voice called from behind the bamboo matt covering the door. She was on her way back to retrieve Kouga when the sent of passion and arousal caught her nose. She did not want to intrued and burst in on them so she remained behind the matt out of sight.

Both Kagome and Kouga snapped out of there trance of passion at the sound of her voice Kagome quickly pulled herself free from Kouga's embrace. Pushing her hair over her shoulder coving her skin from Kouga's sight. Kouga let out a sigh of frustration "Just when it was getting good" Kouga thought as he got to his feet. "Yes what is it?" Kouga asked dully.

"My lord you have a visitor" the healer spoke still from behind the curtain "Visitor? Tell them to go away I am busy" Kouga ordered hoping he could return to his previous actions with Kagome. "But My Lord it is a leader of the western tribe he wished to speak with you" Kouga eyes widen a bit "The western tribe? What could he want?" Kouga thought outload.

"He did not say only that he wishes to speak to you" Kouga sight "Fine I will be there shortly" Kouga announced "Very well" As the healer left from the door frame back to the main cave.

Kouga walked over to Kagome as he knelt down in front of her Kagome quickly looked away from his gaze a blush spread over her cheeks. Kouga smiled over to her "We will continue this later" Kouga announced as he cupped Kagome's chin forcing her to look up at him. Kouga brought his lips down to her as he gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. Before getting to his feet and leaving the room and Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome watched him leave as she gave a heavy sigh "Yet again he wins" Kagome sighed before laying down on the hay she smiled to herself. She was not sure why but she felt happy and in a much better mood as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kouga walked through the tangled webs of tunnels and caves until he reached the main den. He halted as he saw a male wolf demon leaving against the cave walls his arms folded over his chest. 

He wore black fur shin guards like Kougas and a black fur skirt. He wore no armor only fur that ran over his shoulders kind of like Ginta's. His hair was spiked and short for his facial features he had dark brown eyes that gazed over to Kouga staring at him.

"Ha I'll be damned if it aint Kouga!" The wolf called over to Kouga walking towards him. Kouga gave him a slight smirk. As he walked to meet him "Takashi long time no see!" Kouga exclaimed both males extended there arm up as they cupped each others hand tightly flexing there large mussel's in a warm greeting. Kouga pulled his arm back from his old friend.

"So Takashi what bring you all the way from the western cave's?" Kouga asked "What no fond talks about the good old days just straight to business? Good to know you have not changed over the years Kouga." Takashi smiled warmly at Kouga.

"We can talk about are memories later So why are you here?" Kouga asked again "Well my first intension was to come down just to see how you were then I heard about you victory over the birds of paradise so I put together a surprise for you." Takashi smirked brightly "Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Kouga asked "I decided your men and you need to cut back and have a little fun. I sent word back to my tribe they will be here in the morning and tomorrow night we shall have a large feast in your tribes honor." Takashi smiled at Kouga's reaction

"What? Feast why did you not consult me before you go inviting you pack over here?" Kouga asked a bit surprised and aggravated .

"Relax Kouga that was the surprise part. Beside when is the last time you cut back and had a little fun?" Kouga remained silent "Come on think about it! Your not matted and tomorrow night you can have non stop food, saki, and not to mention woman. I've got some pretty good looking girls in my tribe. And beside's when is the last time you got your ugly self laid?" Takashi teased as he placed his arm over Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga thought over his options "Oh Come on do you really need to think about it?" Takashi sneered "Alright Alright One night that's it" Kouga gave in "Wonderful! I'll see you in the morning then" Takashi smiled as he released Kouga from his grasp.

"Oh what the hell one night wont hurt" Kouga thought to himself Kouga smirked at the thought of getting drunk watching beautiful woman dance around a huge bomb fire. "This should be fun"

* * *

**Wow again sorry it took so long to update school is a killer down here well until next chapter**

**See you soon**

**InuLover53**


	7. A Thin Line

**Welcome back everyone please forgive me for being gone so long and leaving you all with my cliffys. Any who no more with that here we are with chapter seven so kick back relax and enjoy.**

**Note for Reviewers: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and to answer one of your questions no I can never have to many reviews. Also they can never get annoying to me so keep on sending them and I will read with gratitude.  
**

**A Thin Line**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The sun hung mid way in the morning sky still rising slowly over the grassy landscape the fresh forest air filling the caves of the wolf demons.

Deep within the caves Kagome lay asleep on the bed of straw inside the healer's chambers but she was not alone.

"She is still sleeping at this hour?" A feminine asked.

"You can't blame her that fight with the demon birds took a lot out of her" Another one replied.

"Yes you are right but still she better wake up soon the party is tonight" Kagome's eyes slowly faded open at the sound of the two females talking.

"Oh look she is waking up!" Kagome sat up despite her sourness from her wounds as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

When she was done she looked around to spot both Sango and Tanashi smiling brightly at her.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango smiled "Sango, Tanashi what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked "We came to see how you were after that battle we were a bit worried." Tanashi stated.

"I see well you shouldn't be I'm fine" Kagome smiled "Yes we see that so I guess Kouga's did well to dress your wounds" Tanashi smiled.

"Oh so it was true I herd Kouga came here last night and tended to you" Sango smirked with a quick wink.

Kagome felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well yea he did" Kagome said a bit hesitant

"So what happened between you two?" Sango asked Tanashi was dieing to know as well

"N-Nothing we just talked is all" Kagome lied

"Really well then if not Kouga I am dieing to know who gave you that" Tanashi smiled as she pointed her finger at Kagome's neck.

Kagome looked down not being able see what they were talking about but a quick image crossed her mind the feeling of Kouga's warm tongue gliding over her flesh and the tingling of his lips sucking on her sweet skin.

Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her neck covering the light purple mark Kouga had left on her she had been so caught up in the moment she forgot all about it.

Kagome's entire face was red as a cherry from embracement Kagome's entire face was red as a cherry from embracement Sango and Tanashi both began to laugh at her discomfort

"Come on Kagome we are only teasing besides its nothing a little powder wont cover" Sango smiled waving her hand towards her friend.

"Oh I almost forgot" Tanashi thought out loud before getting to her feet.

"What is it Tanashi?" Kagome asked pushing her hair over shoulder to cover her mark.

"Me and Sango have a surprise for you" Tanashi walked over to the cave entrance before quickly grabbing something from behind a large rock.

"Oh your right!" Sango smiled as she walked over to where Tanashi was.They both exchanged mumbles and movements in a hush tone so Kagome could not hear

"What's going on? What are you two up to?" Kagome asked her eyes narrowing a bit.

Tanashi and Sango both took a few steps backwards in a blink of an eye Kagome saw a flash of colors and fabric swing in front of her face before settling.

Kagome looked over at what it could have been she saw Sango and Tanashi both holding up a kimono, but this was no ordinary kimono it was beautiful it was a dark blue with light blue lily's sowed into it and gold trimming around the top it was breath taking.

"It's beautiful" Kagome reached out feeling the fabric its silky fabric tingling on her fingers.

"We are so glad you like because it is yours!" Sango smiled Kagome went wide eyed

"Mine, why are you guys giving this to me?"Kagome asked

"So you can wear it to the party silly" Tanashi replied

"Party what party?" Kagome was a bit confused

"Oh that's right you have been asleep all this time" Sango said more a statement than a question

"You mind filling me in?" Kagome asked Sango and Tanashi folded the kimono neatly before sitting down in front of Kagome

"Well last night one of the pack leaders from the west came here to see Kouga. When he discovered are victory of the birds of paradise so he sent word to his pack. They are throwing a huge party in honor of Kouga and the tribe they are already here preparing outside. So now you know why we got you this kimono so you can look you best in front of Kouga's men and allies."

Kagome was a bit at a loss for words "So the party is tonight?"

"You got it" Sango smiled

"I see" Kagome looked down

"Well Sango we better get going Kouga should be back any moment now" Tanashi said getting to her feet.

"Kouga why would he come in here" Kagome asked.

"Well because he has been checking on you all morning and all last night. I'm surprised he is still walking around I don't think he got a moment of sleep last night." Tanashi smiled

"You mean Kouga came back even after I fell asleep?" Kagome asked in surprise

"You got it he never left you side for a moment until this morning when he had to go help plan the feast but he has been sneaking off checking on you almost every time he gets a chance." Tanashi turned her attention to Sango

"We better get back now we still have to get ready ourselves"

"Your right" Sango said getting to her feet

"See you later Kagome" Sango smiled before her and Tanashi vanished out the cave entrance leaving the kimono behind for Kagome.

Kagome watched as he friends left leaving her to her thoughts Kagome glanced over to the kimono on the floor she grabbed it pulling it into her lap. It really was beautiful Kagome fingered the material for a while then her thought slowly began to slip elsewhere.

"He stayed with me all night huh?" Kagome brushed her hair off her shoulder as she placed her hand over the mark on her neck. Despite the embracement of the moment Kagome smiled

"Kouga..."

* * *

Outside the wolf den in one of the large fields not to far from the caves Takashi's men were getting straight to work as there leader had commanded.

Most were moving large logs into place for a bonfire while others went hunting for the feast that was to take place later on that night. Takashi stood over by his men shouting orders he wanted everything to be perfect.

The same could not be said for Kouga he stood over by himself staring blankly into the sky not really caring what was taking place around him.

"No No we need a lot more wood than that we want this fire to last all night!" Takashi turned his attention to one of his men standing to his right.

"You over there go make sure we have plenty saki and wine and tell the men to keep there hands off it until tonight." Takashi wasted no time he had put his men to work the second they got there while the women went to prepare more food.

"So Kouga what do you think this party will defiantly be one to remember...Kouga?" Takashi looked around seeing Kouga paying no attention to him just standing a few feet away from him staring into the clouds.

"Kouga!" Takashi barked Kouga still did not turn to face him.

Takashi sighed heavily before walking over to his friend he extended a hand before waving it in front of Kouga's face.

"Hello Kouga earth to Kouga!" Kouga slowly brought his gaze down to Takashi

"Huh what is it?" Takashi bent down as he picked up to small pebbles from the ground and struck a girly pose before bringing the stones up to his ears.

"I was just wondering what earrings I should wear to the party tonight?" Takashi said in a famine voice Kouga looked away he didn't even really understand him he just kind of blocked him out.

"Whatever is fine I don't care" Kouga spoke dryly before losing interest he turned his back and began to walk away heading back to the main den "I will back I've got to go check on something"

Takashi let a growl of frustration before tighting his grip on one of the pebbles he was holding.

Kouga merely ignored him until he felt a shot of pain ring through his head Kouga growled he placed his hand over his head where he had been struck

.  
Kouga revealed his fangs in a snarl as he turned around to see Takashi having only one stone in his hand throwing it up and down in one hand his other placed on his hip.

"What the hell was that for?" Kouga barked.

"To knock some sense into you!" Takashi threw the other pebble into the dirt "Ever since my pack got here it has been nothing but day dreaming and running back to that human wench of yours with your tail between your legs."

Kouga's eyes widen in surprise "How do you know about her?" Kouga asked letting that insult of his slip this time.

"Are you kidding gossip spreads like wild fire around your pack" Takashi continued

"Now what the hell is so important about that human that the almighty Kouga has to go check on her every five minutes huh"

Kouga looked away "That's none of your business so just stay out of it"

"Why you knuckle headed fool I aught to...!" Takashi trailed off when he saw the look on Kouga's face he was so calm the old Kouga would have jumped over here and wanted to duke it out, but no he was just standing there.

"Wait a second you..."Takashi walked over to Kouga staring into his eyes. They were calm and relaxed he had never seen that look in Kouga's eyes before but he had seen it in some of his men. Suddenly Takashi busted out in laughter at the thought "Y-You are in love with that human"

Kouga ears twitched at the sound of the word 'love' "What?!" Kouga barked.

"Don't play dumb with me Kouga I know that look in your eyes" Takashi mocked taking a few steps back as rich laughter poured out.

"Oh this is just to rich Kouga the great wolf demon Kouga is in love with a human and a slave no less its just to good to be true!" Takashi wrapped his arms around his stomach he was laughing so hard he was almost about to cry.

"That does it!" Kouga lips folded back in a snarl as he stormed over to Takashi still laughing hysterically. Kouga grabbed him by the fur he wore on his chest lifting to his tip toes. His laughter was cut off when he saw the look of pure anger on Kouga's face but he still wore a smirk across his lips.

"Shut your trap Kagome is nothing to me! So don't you dare think anything else got it!?" Kouga barked.

Takashi let a small laugh escape his lips "Really prove it!" Kouga's loosened his grip on Takashi as he allowed him to fall back to the ground landing on his rump with a thud.

"Just tell me how" Kouga followed his arms across his chest his anger subsiding a bit.

"Well tonight is the party and if that girl is nothing to you like you say she is. Then you wont have a problem inviting one of the girls from my tribe for a little one on one" Kouga's eyes widen a bit the thought of sleeping with a stranger was nothing new to him but still something didn't feel right in the pit of his stomach.

"And?" Kouga stated plainly

"That's it you spend the night with one of my girls or one of yours I don't care and I will take back everything I said and that you are still the lone wolf I grew up with" Takashi said with a smile

"What happens if I don't" Kouga asked letting his hands fall to his side

"Then we both know that the mighty Kouga has a leash around his neck by a mere human slave" Takashi smirked Kouga pondered his thoughts for a moment Takashi would never let this go not to mention if his tribe found out they would think he was weak and unfit to rule this pack.

Kouga growled out of frustration "Fine" he huffed under his breath so Takashi had to strain to hear it.

"Excellent!" Takashi walked over to Kouga and wrapped his arm around Kouga's shoulder

"So tonight its non stop saki food and women!" Takashi grinned

"Yea excellent" Kouga looked down at the ground he had a feeling tonight was going to be a night he would never forget and not for the better.

* * *

Sango walked through the entrance of her own personal den Kouga's men had given her it was large enough to accommodate a few people but Sango liked the extra room.

She walked into her sleep area were a large fur pellet was spread out with soft pillows she looked around a bit and spotted Miroku in the corner packing something in a knapsack.

"Miroku" Sango spoke walking over to him "Oh hello Sango" Miroku pushed the knapsack into his robes before getting to his feet to face her.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked "Well you see I believe it is time for me to go I do not wish to over stay my welcome■ Miroku smiled down at her before extending his hands down taking hers in his.

He lifted them up as he stared down into her dark brown eyes "Thank you for everything Sango goodbye" Sango had a blush spread across her face at the feeling of her hands in his.

He slowly released her as he began to walk towards the cave entrance.

Sango snapped out of her thought and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

She quickly turned around her hair flying around with her until resting over her shoulder

"Wait Miroku!" Miroku froze in his steps as he slowly turned around to face her. Sango looked at his eyes staring blankly at her she felt her blush spread as her gaze fell to the floor in embarrassment.

"Well you see I never got a chance to thank you for everything you did I mean with the birds of paradise┘.B-but tonight there is going to be a party and I was wondering if you would like to come."

Miroku felt a smile tug over his handsome lips "Why Sango are you asking me to stay?" Miroku walked over to her standing in front of her.

"Well No I mean Y-Yes I mean If you want to" Sango felt her heart beating harder in her chest Miroku once again took Sango's hand in his smiling down at her

"I would love to" Sango felt the courage to smile back up at him despite the embracement.

She felt comfortable with him she felt like she could maybe confide in him she felt like...like...like there was something touching her butt.

Sango turned her gaze to Miroku's hand noticing one was behind her and the very odd smile he wore on his face.

"Why...Why... You..."

"**YOU PERVERT**!!!"

* * *

Tanashi sat on Kouga's bed waiting patiently as Kagome went to the back of the large cave to begin changing into her kimono. When the most awful sound rang through out the entire cave including Kouga's room.

SMACK!

Followed by a mans muffled cry of pain.

"What on earth was that?" Tanashi questioned getting to her feet thinking maybe the den was under attack.

Kagome was not worried one bit she wrapped her arms around her stomach as rich laughter poured out.

"I know that sound any where!" Kagome shouted through her laughs.

Tanashi looked at Kagome a bit confused but decided to shrug of the thought "So Kagome you better hurry and get changed I want to see how the Kimono fits"

"Oh right" Kagome snapped out of her burst of laughter "I'll go change right now"

Kagome headed to the back of the den near the hot springs before disappearing from sight.

A few moments past as Tanashi sat on Kouga's bed listing to the rustling of fabric from the back of the cave until she finally heard footsteps coming her way before stopping.

Tanashi turned her head excepting to see Kagome only to see the top of her head she was hiding behind a large rock that covered her body from view.

"Kagome is something the matter?" Tanashi asked getting to her feet "Umm you could say that" Kagome called from behind the rock.

"Oh no the kimono didn't fit!" Tanashi thought out loud "Oh no it fits alright" Kagome said in a sarcastic voice "Then what's the problem?" Tanashi had a confused look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ummm well..." Kagome trailed off.

She slowly stepped out from behind the rock revealing her self and the kimono.

"It's just a little revealing..." Kagome placed a hand over her obi and another over her bare shoulder. The kimono was beautiful complementing every curve on Kagome's body the top draped down to her shoulders revealing the top of Kagome's large but still growing breast.

Tanashi went wide eyed at how beautiful she looked she never knew Kagome had such a lovely figure "Oh Kagome you looked breath taking" Tanashi smiled walking over to her friend

"Y-You think so" Kagome had a small blush spread across her face.

"Oh course and Kouga will think so to" Tanashi gave a slight wink and a smile.

Kagome looked down a bit she knew as soon as Kouga saw her he would probably put on that charming yet perverted smirk he wore so highly. She shook her head at the thought tonight was going to be a long night.

"But something is missing" Tanashi said looking over Kagome's hair "Really what?" Kagome asked letting her hands drop to her side a little more at ease from her bare skin.

Tanashi gave a warm smile "I had a feeling you were going to need this." She reached into the sleeve of her kimono before pulling out something.

Kagome watched in interest wondering what it was Tanashi opened her hand to reveal a golden hair piece in the shape of a flower it was beautiful.

"Oh Tanashi it's beautiful!" Kagome gasped

"Glad you think so because I'm lending it to you for the night to give you that extra sparkle" Tanashi teased as she pushed the peace into Kagome's hair by her ear complementing the kimono and herself.

"There now you are already!" Tanashi smiled "Tanashi thank you" Kagome fingered the golden piece in her hair.

"Oh we better get going we still have to pick me an outfit!" Tanashi said grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Wait a second Tanashi!" Kagome exclaimed not wanting to go face all of Kouga's men looking so revealed but it was to late Tanashi pulled her out any way smiling as another large blush spread across Kagome's face.

* * *

The sun soon began to despite behind the mountains on the horizon as night swiftly followed and with it the party of the wolf demon tribes.

Wolf demons of all ages gathered around the huge bonfire some dancing, some drinking, most laughing and have a great time.  
The fire roared along with the gentle sounds of drums and flutes making wonderful music for the demons to dace to it was a great party.

Well for some more than others Kouga was not so lucky as to enjoy the festivities around him.

He sat there watching the fire in boredom sure there were many beautiful woman dancing around it but none really struck his fancy he did not know what was wrong with him. Takashi on the other time was having a wonderful time.

He sat not to far from Kouga not watching the fire he was to busy fondling the two naive girls on each of his arms he was defiantly drunk of his butt though Kouga did not pay much attention.

Until he came over to where he sat plopping down right beside him the two women following giggling Kouga could tell by both there sent and the look on there faces they were drunk also.

"What's wrong Kouga not having fun ...hick-up?" Takashi smiled the affect from the alcohol slurring his words Kouga let out a light snort

"Looks like you're having enough fun for the both of us" Takashi began to laugh

"You know what Kouga you need to loosen up" Takashi turned his attention to a girl passing by

"Hey there sweetie bring me a large bottle of saki would ya" Tanashi smirked.

The girl did as she was asked and walked over to where all the food and booze was.

"The last thing you need is another drink" Kouga gave Takashi a stern look.

"Ha!" Takashi simply said "Hey gals give me a moment alone would ya... hick-up" Takashi turned to the drunk girls on his arms.

"Sure thing lord Takashi" One of the girl said pulling the other girl to her feet before stumbling off.

"Here you are" That girl returned handing Takashi the large bottle of saki "Thanks babe" Takashi winked before sending her off.

"There you go!" Takashi said shoving the bottle to Kouga.

"Ta as if I don't want to end up acting like you!" Kouga said shoving the bottle back.

"Oh really your master not want you to drink any tonight" Takashi mocked referring to Kagome.

Kouga growled at the mention of the world master

"Give me that!" Kouga grabbed the bottle from Takashi before taking several large gulps of the clear liquid.

"That's my boy!" Takashi cheered as he patted Kouga on the back.

Kouga let out a grunt as he brought the bottle from his lips he could already tell the drink was taking affect he felt the numbing sensation all through his body.

"So spot one you like yet?" Takashi asked

"Huh?" Kouga replied looking back over to Takashi "

You know a girl anyone strike your fancy?" Takashi grinned Kouga did not reply

"How about the one playing the flute she is cute" Kouga looked away not really interested

"Not my type" he said flatly

"Alright alright I will play nice for now but you better hurry before all the good ones are gone" Takashi winked before getting to his feet "

Now you enjoy that bottle while I go find my dance partners." Takashi smiled referring to the two drunken girls earlier before vanishing off into the crowd.

Kouga watched as he vanished along all the other wolf demons before turning his gaze back to the fire "This is going to be a long night" Kouga thought before pressing the bottle to his lips taking another large gulp.

* * *

Kagome tagged along side Tanashi as they began working there way through the crowd Tanashi had dressed herself in a lovely light orange kimono with red lilies in the material her hair pulled up in a bun she looked quite pretty.

Kagome was still the blossom amongst most of the girls her beauty did not go unnoticed as they walked there way though the crowd Kagome heard countless cat calls coming from the men they passed.

"Hey baby over here" One demon called

"Looking for good time sweetie!" Another one shouted.

Kagome could not help but blush as she heard more and more demons shout for her Tanashi looked over to Kagome her gaze on the ground with a large blush over her face.

"Don't let them bother you Kagome" Tanashi smiled

"Yea I know but still there kind of hard to ignore" Kagome said flatly

"Think of them as complements that you look good" Tanashi winked Kagome gave a slight nod she did not think the way she dressed would call attention to so many demons it was kind of embracing but Kagome decided it would be best not to linger on the thought.

"Oh there you are" A male voice called from behind both Tanashi and Kagome Tanashi recognized the voice as she turned to great her mate Suta emerging from the crowd he approached Tanashi with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his arms.

Tanashi willing fell into his embrace greeting him with a warm kiss "Hello my love" Tanashi smiled brightly up at him.

"May I have this dance" Suta gave a charming smile down at his loved one.

Tanashi nodded her head with a smile before looking back to Kagome. "Kagome?" Kagome gave a cheerful smile.

"Oh go right ahead I'll be fine" She flicked her wrist at them in a gesture Tanashi gave Kagome one more of her most famous smiles before being pulled away with her mate.

Kagome honestly did not want Tanashi to go and leave her all by herself but she thought she kind manage by herself for awhile.

For a few moments Kagome wondered around the crowd looking for someone she knew when she saw the large bonfire she thought it would be nice to sit down and get warm for a little while.

So she began to make her way towards it she pushed past a few more wolf demons before finally managing to get to the front she looked at the roaring fire with a smile.

She looked around for a bit before she spotted a very failure face Kouga was sitting not to far away with a bottle of saki in his hand with a very strange look on his face he looked frustrated and a little angry.

Kagome decided not to linger on the thought as she walked over to the slumped over wolf demon she walked beside him standing there looking down at him before speaking

"Is this seat taken?" She smiled Kouga immediately snapped out of his thoughts before looking up to Kagome smiling down at him

"K-Kagome!"

"I'll take that as a no" Kagome gently sat down beside him a warm smile still on her face.

Kouga looked her over noticing her kimono and not to mention the amount of skin she was showing she looked beautiful Kouga felt his jaw dropped a bit. Kagome noticed him staring at her she didn't even see him blink "

Umm is something wrong?" Kouga snapped out of his trance

"No nothing" An eerie silence fell over the two as Kouga looked back to the flames of the fire "What should I do now?" Kagome looked at Kouga in confusion he looked like he was about to yell or punch someone

"Why does he look so mad?" Kagome thought "Kouga are you ok you don't look so good" Kagome asked in concern

"I'm fine" Kouga said flatly

"You don't look fine to me do you have a fever or something?" Kagome gently placed her hand over his forehead.

"I said I'm fine!" Kouga barked pushing her hand away and getting to his feet.

"Kouga!" Kagome said in surprise looking up at him glaring down at her

"Hey Kouga did you finish that bottle already!" Kouga turned his attention to who had spoken sure enough it was Takashi

"Oh great" Kouga thought out loud

"What is it?" Kagome asked getting to her feet.

Takashi walked up to Kouga both of the girls form early on his arms again he had his arms wrapped tightly around there waist as they clung to him with a drunken smile.

"Takashi" Kouga said plainly "Takashi?" Kagome thought she had never met this wolf demon before.  
"What do you want dont you have some more women to pick up?" Kouga said a hint of sarcasm in his voice "Now Now dont be rude I have all the women I need right here" Takashi smiled as the girls on his arms let out small giggles.

Kouga let out a slight snort at the sound they were probably to drunk to even remember there own names Kagome narrowed her eyes at Takashi he reminded her of a certain womanizing monk she had know for quiet awhile.

"Well well well what do we have here" Kouga's ears twitched at the sweet sound of a woman's voice.

Both Takashi and Kagome along with Kouga looked over to see who had spoken there before them was a beautiful female wolf demon with long wavy brown hair dark blue eyes and ruby red lips. Along with a wonderful figure hidden by her kimono although it had a large slit down the side revealing her silky looking leg.

"Ah Toki I was wondering when you were going to show up" Takashi smirked

"Takashi looks like you didn't waist any time enjoying the festivities" The beautiful wolf demon said looking the girls on Takashi's arms up and down.

"Well you know me!" Takashi proclaimed "

Toki?" Kouga thought out loud Toki turned her gaze to Kouga staring at her she gave him a charming smile

"So you must be the famous Kouga I have heard so much about I'm glad to know the rumors were true you are indeed very handsome" Kagome watched her gaze over Kouga with that devilish sneer on her face she narrowed her eyes at the grinning wolf

"Um Kouga..." Kagome began

"So you have heard about me sorry I can't return the favor" Kouga said in a charming voice Kagome let out a small gasp "Does he actually like her?"

"Oh what a shame perhaps you would let me fill you in maybe over a dance" Toki flicked her wavy hair with her silken hand "My pleasure" Kouga smirked as he let Toki take his hand leading him off closer to the fire for a one on one dance.

"Kouga I..." Kagome started but she knew Kouga would probably not hear her.

Kagome felt a ping of sadness go through her at the sight of Toki clinging to Kouga arm but also jealousy pulled through her as she struggled to keep her miko powers in check even though the thought of purifying her seemed very nice at this time.

Kagome let out a huff of frustration turning her back to the now dancing couple not wanting to see anymore. Takashi noticed her frustration

"I dont blame you for being jealous Toki is one of the more popular girls in my clan to say the least" Kagome's head shot up as if she had just been slapped

"Ah What Who Said I Was Jealous of That...That...That!" Kagome looked away

"Oh just forget it she is not worth the frustration!" "Oh do you think so now?" Takashi loosened the grip on one of the girls on his arms pointing towards the fire.

Kagome slowly looked fearing what she was going to see she gasped at the sight there Kouga was with his hand on Toki's hip she was standing in front of him her rear pressed into his fur skirt smiling she was practically grinding on him.

"Why That...That!" Kagome felt her hand ball into a fist

"That does it!" Kagome stormed over to were Kouga and Toki were she came up behind Kouga poking him in the shoulder he slowly let go of Toki and turned to meet her.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked

"Oh why did we stop" Toki purred pressing her chest into Kouga's back wrapping her arms around his chest "

Kouga look at you I can tell you have been drinking and you cant think straight I'm taking you back to the den to get some rest!" Kagome barked grabbing his arm dragging him from Toki's grasp

"Kouga you did not tell me you had a mate?" Toki asked in a sinister voice Kouga quickly became annoyed by her tugging on his arms

"Hands off Me!" Kouga barked snatching his arm back.

Kagome gasped at how much force he put behind that movement

"Kouga" Kagome said in both shock and worry

"She is not my mate!" Kouga barked before turning his attention back to Kagome

"Look you can go back to the den if you want but I'm staying here and I dont need you to tell me other wise!" Kouga barked Kagome was speechless he was so angry and the look in his eyes when he screamed at her was frightening.

"Oh looks like he made his choice you better run along home now" Toki smirked wickedly as she snaked an arm around Kouga's waist

"Kouga I..." Kagome could not think of anything to say what could she say.

"Lets go" Kouga spoke down to Toki before heading towards the crowd.

"Kouga" Kagome thought as she watched them vanish amongst the other demons.

As if on queue Takashi walked over to Kagome standing there in shock

"Oh dont let that bother you Kouga will come back in no time he only wants one thing from Toki if he keeps to the bet"

Kagome looked over to Takashi

"Bet?"

"Oh well I think Kouga is totally wiped by one of his slaves but Kouga denies it he says that she means nothing to him besides a piece of action well so to prove it to me we made a bet that if he can score with one girl tonight then I will take it all back funny right?"

Kagome felt her heart shatter into but she contained herself for one finally question

"A-and this slave's name is what?" Kagome dreaded the answer

"Oh her name is K-Kay Kau Oh now I know Kagome yea that's it Kagome is her name poor chick she dont know Kouga is only keeping her around for one reason if you know what I mean" Takashi winked

Kagome let her hair fall in front of her eyes hiding her emotion

"Yea poor her...Um thank you for explain it I'm going to go now nice to meet you" With that Kagome turned her heels into the opposite side of the crowd heading back to the caves.

Takashi watched her walk into the crowd he let his eyes rome her body watching her rump sway from side to side before she was out of sight.

He let out a lecherous grin "Now if Kouga's slave looked like that I could understand falling for her" Takashi turned away with a smile as he went to fetch himself another bottle of saki

* * *

"Its not far now" Toki cooed she lead Kouga by the hand leading him to the small quters she had been given.

Kouga limply let her guide him he was in no hurry he knew as soon as they finished he would leave and probably go back to a very pissed off Kagome.

After awhile they made it to the small cave it was lit by a few separate torches Toki released his hand as she let out a squeal of delight she ran over to the large patch of straw sprawled out on the floor before jumping on it.

She laid down on her back letting her hair fall freely around her as she smiled over to Kouga still standing by the entrance. Kouga made no motion to join her despite her sly smiles.  
"What's wrong my lord?" Toki sat up looking over to him.

Kouga did not reply really didn't know the answer himself he had a knot in his stomach ever since he had went to the party.

"Oh I know I am a little over dressed for this accession..."Toki glided her soft hand up to the top of her kimono pulling it down at bit to reveal her bare shoulders she looked over her body before turning her attention back to Kouga she gave sly smirk.

Kouga's eyes widen a bit at her actions

"You move pretty fast dont you"

Toki let a light laugh pass her red lips "I am not interested in playing the coy maiden I would much rather have well you know..."Toki smiled over to him.

"I see" Kouga satiated plainly.

"Dont tell me you have changed your mind or do you have other engagements with a certain human" Toki sneered Kouga narrowed his icy blue eyes at that statement "No none!" Kouga spat out as if the words burned his tongue.

"Oh then why so distant?" Toki asked Kouga looked over at her for a moment she was all his for the taking but what was so wrong he did not feel a spark of passion inside him. Now with Kagome every ounce of passion was like a roaring fire ready to explode with in him.

"Wait I can't think of stuff like that right now" Kouga thought he pushed the thoughts from his mind he would not allow Kagome's mere image to stand in the way of this.

In one swift movement Kouga undid the shoulder pads that connected to his armor quickly pulling it off of his chest and setting it by the door.

He turned back to face Toki leering at him with a pleased look on her face.

Toki looked up and down at his perfectly sculpted torso his abs carved into perfection.

Kouga could not but help it was nice to see a girl who loved to examine his body and all its glory rather than turn away shyly though he loved Kagome's innocents.

Again Kouga fought the thoughts from his head he had to stop wondering back to Kagome's image.

With a growl of frustration Kouga made his way over to the straw bed where Toki now lay.

In a swift movement he came to his knees leering over her she was a very attractive woman.

With out hesitation Toki reached up her arms placing them on Kouga's bare shoulder pulling him down on top of her.

Kouga pushed himself up on his arms while his lower half laid on Toki.

She smiled up at him as he leaned down for a kiss Toki gladly met his lips both closing there eyes.

Kouga felt her lips push on to his as she placed a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss Kouga's eyes shot open he immediately wanted to pull away her lips were not the soft lushes ones he had thought.

They were terribly dry and cracked it was like kissing sand paper hidden behind red paint.

Kouga gasped a bit when he felt Toki's tounge push itself into his mouth wrapping around his own Kouga felt his vomit reflex being tested she was gagging him.

Not to mention Kouga had to fight the urge to pull away and say eww like a female when he felt drool leak from her mouth.  
Kouga could not take it anymore he pulled away from her lips as he began kissing down her jaw line working his way down to her collar bone hoping something would go right tonight.

Nothing change the awful taste of salt tingled on his lips her skin tasted horrible though apparently she did not know that.  
"Oh Kouga" Toki cheered as she raised both her hands into the thick locks of Kouga's hair pulling hard.

Kouga let a growl pass through his lips that was not enjoyable to him it hurt and was quite annoying.

"Damn it is nothing right with this girl!" Kouga thought "There has to be one thing just one!" Kouga pulled back as stared down at Toki smiling up at him Kouga cringed even her face was getting annoying to even gaze upon.

In one last tempt of desperation Kouga pushed open Toki's kimono revealing her breast.

Again Kouga was speechless the once huge orbs he had thought to be real was mere stuffing in her kimono Kouga gazed down at them in disbelief.

Toki did not take the hint "Like what you see?" She bragged Kouga let out one last growl of frustration as he untangled Toki's hands from his hair and getting to his knees

"I can't take it anymore!" He barked Kouga quickly got to his feet heading for the cave entrance in a swift movement he grabbed his armor and began putting it back on.

Toki quickly sat up in confusion as she pulled her kimono closed staring over to Kouga as he dressed himself "Whats the matter?" she asked Kouga finished buckling his shoulder pads and fixing his pony tail before turning to answer her

"Sorry but you just dont do it for me I'm outta here" Kouga turned to leave.

"Why you no good...!" Toki screamed Her verbal attacks fell on deaf ears as Kouga left the cave and the very angry demoness inside it.

"I better get used to screaming because Kagome's not doubt going to extremely pissed off" Kouga sighed as he made his way back outside to the party.

He sighed heaving when he changed his path to head back to his den a place he really did not want to go.

* * *

Kagome sat on Kouga's bed staring plainly into the roaring fire after coming in from outside she wanted some time alone.

She thought it might help clear her mind but it was the opposite she felt angry sad confused all at the same time nothing was making since.

Kagome sighed heavily as she stared harder into the flames "Just take a few deep breaths everything will be fine" Kagome thought

"Kagome..." Kagome heard a familiar voice call She quickly got to her feet thinking she would see Kouga in the door way but she was wrong no one was there.

"What?" Kagome looked around the room she was completely alone "Oh great now I'm hearing things..." Kagome shook her head from side to side

"Get a grip Kagome you are losing it" Kagome walked over to the fire sitting in front of it hoping to warm herself up it was cold in this room.

She extended her hands out towards the flame feeling the heat radiating from it.

Kagome took a few heavy sighs trying to calm herself down but nothing was working how could it she felt horrible and she did not know why.

"Kagome..." The voice called again Kagome snapped out of her thoughts she quickly shot her head from side to side still no one was there. "What is going on?" Kagome thought out loud.

She turned her attention back to the flames watching it dance in the fire place but something strange began to happen a picture with in the flames began to form.

"What it can't be..." A picture of a handsome silver haired half demon began to form "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome got on her hands and knees peering harder into the fire.

A blazing Image of Inuyasha in the fire but he was not alone a beautiful miko was by his side Kagome immediately recognized her. "Kikyo"

The lovely coupled smiled at one another before embracing and sharing a passionate kiss.

"Inuyasha...you" Kagome watched the flames rise the image growing larger in her eyes.

Kagome quickly shook her head from side to side "No!" she did not want to watch anymore.

She looked away in shame no matter how much timed passed the pain was still so real to real to ever forget.

Daring Kagome looked back to the flames she gasped at the sight there was not Inuyasha and Kikyo but another familiar face.

"Kouga"

Sure enough Kagome seen an Image of Toki her lips pressed against Kouga's the same way Kikyo did to Inuyasha.

"No...Stop it...STOP IT!" Kagome screamed backing away from the flames "No...Please...no more" Kagome hugged herself tightly shutting her eyes in horror.

She stayed like that for a moment before she felt something strange happening she felt something role down her cheek.

Gently opening her eyes she glazed her hand over her cheek feeling something wet she lifted her finger closer to her eyes to see a single drop of salt water rolling off the tip of her finger.

"A tear?" Kagome placed her hand over her cheek feeling more tears fall.

"Its just like before..." Kagome felt herself cry even harder "It's happening all over again"

* * *

Kouga slowly walked through the labrith of tunnels leading towards his room his mind was still a blur he had no idea what he would say to Kagome once they met up but he would soon find out.

With a few more turns and corners he reached his cave entrance Kouga stayed behind the matt covering the threshold as he felt a very large lump form in his thought.

"Well here we go..." Kouga took a few deep breaths to calm himself before pushing past the mat and into his room.

He looked around to see Kagome sitting on his bed he could not tell what she was looking at her bangs were laid over her eyes casting a shadow hiding her eyes from sight she had taken out that golden hair piece letting her hair fall freely.  
Very slowly Kouga took a step forward "Kagome..." he said softly

Kagome's entire body flinched at the sound of his voice but she did not look up to face him.

Kouga felt a very cold chill run up his back goose bumps forming on his arms.  
Despite his better judgment Kouga spoke again "Look Kagome I know you are mad but cant we just drop it its all over now so lets just move on..." Kouga daring walked closer taking a strong stance in front of her.

"Kouga..."Kagome spoke in a low voice so Kouga had to strain to hear it.

He looked down at her waiting for what she was going to say next her eyes still covered not letting him know when she was going to speak.

In one swift moment Kagome's head swung up as she jumped to her feet her cheeks red with anger as tears flew from the corner of her eyes.

Kouga gasped at the sight before feeling the stinging of a palm across his cheek he had just been slapped.

Kagome's hand remained in the air after swiping it across Kouga's face his head turned from the force of her attack.

Kagome slowly pulled her arm back down her hand stinging from the force she had put behind that hit "You! How dare you even show your face to me!" Kagome screamed

Kouga felt his eyes narrow a bit in shame as he turned his head back to face Kagome though his gaze fell to the floor.

Kagome felt her hand ball into a fist "So you have nothing to say!"

Kouga looked back up at her his icy blue eyes staring deeply into her own.

"It was none of your business..." Kouga said in a calm voice

Kagome felt both her hands tingle as she struggled to keep her miko powers in check she had never been so angry before "Did I really mean nothing to him..." Kagome felt more tears roll down her cheek.

"Fine..." Kagome thought out loud before she walked over to Kouga's large dresser pulling open one of the shelves

"What do you think your doing?" Kouga asked in frustration.

Kagome grabbed two kimonos then began heading for the cave entrance "I am going to stay with Sango! Not that's its any of your business!" Kagome mocked

Kouga felt his lips fold back in a snarl as he walked after her.

Kagome was almost out the entrance when she felt a strong hand grab one of her wrist holding her in place from leaving "The hell you are you are staying right here with me!" Kouga barked

Kagome began pulling as hard as she could but Kouga was simply to strong "Let me go!"

Kouga did not budge he would not let her go even if she began to kick and scream

Kagome let out a scream of aggravation "Why do you even care just go back to Toki!"

Kouga felt his eyes widen at that statement.

Kagome pulled harder as she managed to move one step closer to the door she was facing the cave entrance her arm the only thing facing Kouga.

Kouga growled in anger "I didn't sleep with Toki ok!" He barked through clenched fangs

Kagome suddenly stopped pulling as her eyes widen in shock she still did not turn to face him.

Kouga slowly loosed his grip on Kagome's wrist but still not letting her go incase she tried to run.

"Why?" Was all Kagome could manage to say.

"Why what?" Kouga questioned

Kagome's head shot back tears falling freely now "What else why didn't you stay with Toki!" Kagome snapped at him

Kouga tightened his grip on her wrist again no woman had ever caused him to be so angry "Because no matter how hard I looked she wasn't you!"

Kagome gasped at the statement as she felt Kouga twirl her around to face him.

Even in the dark his eyes were fierce the feeling of his hand on her wrist was hot tight and compelling. Kagome swallowed a lump forming in her throat as the last of her tears fell.

Kouga stepped in and slid his other arm around her waist before she could say a word his mouth came crashing down onto hers.

The kiss was delicious there tongues touched and twined their bodies melded her hands pressed tightly against his armor.

Their body's mending together Kagome felt as if she was spiraling upwards towards the heavens and downward towards the hot center of the earth.

Her hands hungry for skin they traveled to his arms feeling the solid muscular mass of him.

Kouga pulled back slightly bending his knees and moving his head to reail his lips down her neck to that sensational spot Kagome moaned in delight it shot shivers up and down her skin.

In one slow motion Kouga pulled back just enough to look into Kagome's eyes "There is only one woman I want in my bed tonight..."

Kouga backed her up against the cave wall his lips taking hers again his body pressed against her his hips on hers grinding her against the wall. It was hard and painful and she couldn't get enough.

There was no hesitation this time no pulling back he wanted her that was obvious and he was going to her unless she did something drastic something she was not about to do.

In one swift movement Kouga undid the ties of his armor letting it fall to his feet before pushing it aside.

"Kagome" he said softly his lips brushing her cheek moving softly to her ear she closed her eyes letting her hands rest on his upper arms feeling the muscles of his perfect body.

Kouga's tounge trailed down her neck while his fingers moved to the tie on the back of obi.

Gently Kouga turned her so her back was facing him Kagome was so lost in moment of his kisses and his touch she barley felt the fabric of her kimono loosen the top of her kimono hanging on her hips her breast exposed.

Kouga's arms came around her in and his lips pressed against the muscles between her shoulder and neck.

Kagome inhaled softly her eyes closing in pleasure her fingers dug into his forearms holding her.

"I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you" Kouga said softly between kisses.

Kagome turned in his arms pressing her hands into his hard chest their lips met she moved her fingers to his thick soft hair freeing it from its hair band.

Kouga smirked revealing one of his fangs he gasped in satisfaction as there skin touched his chest pressing against her breast.

Kouga kissed her again Kagome felt his harden length under his fur.

Swiftly Kouga lifted Kagome off her feet holding her bridal style while carrying her over to the bed he pressed her into the soft furs his body atop of hers.

His tender lips covering her jaw line before going down to her breast slowly trailing kisses all over the lushes mounds in a swift movement he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on the sweet flesh.

Kagome gasped in instant satisfaction "K-Kouga!"

Kouga's hands trailed down her hips his fingers searching for flesh he slid one under her kimono gently stroking her legs moving higher his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips.

His hands moved deeper only to feel a small trace of fabric blocking his destination.

Kouga's trail of kisses rose back up to Kagome's sweet neck his tounge gliding across the sweet flesh.

Kagome felt her head spinning her world of passion engulfing her she stared at the ceiling above her and Kouga the feeling of soft fabric in her back the wonderful sensation that Kouga was bestowing upon her.

Kagome's vision suddenly started to become hazy as strange image's began fading into her mind the sweet face of her beloved mother holding a laundry basket a bright smile upon her face as usual.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome I miss you" She smiled

Her grandpa sitting there reading his news paper a stern look on his face like always "Kagome are you coming home soon?" He asked

Souta her little brother kicking his favorite soccer ball around the yard "Hey sis!" He cheered with a warm smile

Then the images slowly began to fade away as reality came crashing back down upon her.

Kagome's eyes shot open at the feeling of Kouga slowly pushing her panties down.

"No..." The words slid passed her lips

Kouga pulled back just enough to look down at her wondering what she had just said "Kagome?" he questioned

"No!" Kagome shrieked she quickly pushed Kouga's shoulders hard trying to force him off her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga's hands slid out of her kimono as he was pushed to his feet and off of Kagome.

Kagome felt his body away from her own as she jumped to her feet.

She quickly pushed her kimono closed covering her flesh walking towards the cave entrance.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked

Kagome kept walking her gaze never falling back to him she was not going to stay here she would go to Sango she was almost out of the cave.

"Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"Kagome what's the matter what did I do?" Kouga's crystal blue eyes searching for an answer.

Kagome pressed her hand against the cold stone wall

"I wont give up my family for you..." Kagome said her voice so low Kouga had to strain to hear it with that she pushed herself out of the cave and out of Kouga's sight leaving him to his thoughts.

Kouga took a moment to ponder his thoughts "What did she mean by that?"

Then it came crashing down upon him like a ton of bricks "The bet!" Kouga thought out loud

If Kagome had stayed with him tonight then she would have permanently became his slave thus never leaving this entire time it had never even crossed his mind.

"But I didn't even care about that..." Kouga felt his eyes narrow as a strange feeling of sadness fell over him.

"Kagome"

* * *

**Well so ends another chapter don't worry more is on the way but for now deal with yet another cliffy.**

**So sorry but trust me you wont want to miss the next chapter where some of Kouga's true feeling come to the surface stick around to find out.**

**Till next time **

**InuLover53**


	8. Moonlight

**Over due again one day I might actually update on time I long for that day he he well any who on with the story you guys have waited long enough.**

**Note for Reviewers: Thank you all for the reviews it means so much  
**

* * *

The birds crowing from outside the wolf demon caves rang around the surrounding area as dawn broke the slow rise of the sun coming over the mountains in the distance.

Within the depths of the caves a small amount of the male wolf demons already risen from their beds and ready for the days hunt.Yet there was one important wolf demon who was not amongst the crowd.

Deeper in the caves laid the blue eyed wolf demon himself his well toned body exposed from the waist up as he slept silently entangled in the silken sheets.

Gently Kouga's face tightened then slowly released as his crystal blue eyes faded open.He stared at the stone ceiling for a moment before gently pushing himself up on his elbows.

He scanned his room for a moment before letting his gaze fall over to the opposite side of his large bed.

The sheets and fur on that side of the bed had not been moved nor the pillows there was nothing there.

Kouga's eyes narrowed a bit at the sight he had hoped all the event of last night had been nothing more than a bad dream.

Kagome storming out of the room after there fiery encounter had left him a bit stunned in the end he had decided not to chase after her.

Fearing it would only make matters worse, still he could not shake this feeling of longing.Kouga gently closed his eyes as he gave a heavy sigh the mere memory of the previous night was enough to give him a head ache.

Kouga extended his hand up to cup his forehead feeling the throbbing pain already begin he could already tell today was not going to be a good day.

Gently Kouga pushed his raven black bangs back as he buried his fingers into his black main exposing all of his face.

Kouga's eyes fluttered back open as he looked more around his room noticing that it was more brighter than usual.

Kouga knew what that meant he had over slept he knew his men would already be awake and ready for the days hunt and here he still laid in bed.

Kouga let out a moan of aggravation "Well might as well get it over with" Kouga grabbed a fist full of the silk sheets and tugged them from around his body.

He quickly swung his legs over the edge of the bed feeling the cold stone underneath his feet.

He slowly got to his feet exposing his nude body Kouga cupped his hands together as he stretched his arms above his head stretching his still sleepy muscles.

After a few moments his well toned arms fell to his side as a light breeze blew into his room gently kissing his body.

Kouga felt goose bumps run up his spine at the chilling breeze, since Kagome had not stayed in his bed last night he saw no reason to stand on ceremony by wearing his furs to bed like he had in the past.

It had felt nice to sleep in his bed letting the silk sheets slide across all of his body again.

Well seeing no point on lingering on the thought Kouga made his way over to the large dresser that held his armor and furs pulling out one of the large dowers revealing his fur skirt and shin guards.

A few moments passed as Kouga now standing in front of his dresser with his skirt and shin guards intact along with his wrist and head bands.

His hair still remained down and he large chest plate sitting by his feet.

Kouga was about to reach for his hair band when the sound of foot steps coming towards his room caught his attention.

Kouga quickly turned to see who had just entered his room as the from blocked some of the sunlight draining from the cave entrance.

It was Ginta he took a few steps forward to greet his leader "Sleep in today?" he asked a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Kouga gave him a half smile "Something like that"

"Well the men are all ready to go when will we be heading out?" Ginta asked eyeing that Kouga was not even fully dressed yet.

Kouga paused for a moment before replying "I wont be leading the hunt today" he said flatly.

Ginta went a bit wide eyed at the statement "Why not? Are you sick?"

Kouga gave a light snort "I just don't feel up to it today assign one of the other males"

"Well..." Ginta began "The other males are the problem" Kouga went a bit wide eyed at the statement

"What do you mean?"

"Uh you see after last nights party most of the men are sick in bed from drinking and eating to much. Including Takashi and his men"

Kouga felt a growl past through his lips "That basturd if his men are all sick from last night when the hell will they head back to their own land!"

Ginta felt a lump form in his throat he had a feeling this would happen."Well if they are given today to sleep it off they should be good to go by tomorrow morning."

Kouga broke eye contact with Ginta as he turned his back then reached down for his armor chest plate as he began to slide the cold metal over his rock hard torso.

"Fine but tomorrow morning they better all be out of my sight!" Kouga barked Ginta watched him for a moment he could not help but notice Kouga was acting strangely he wondered why.

He quickly diverted his attention around Kouga's bedroom his gaze falling onto the bed.He noticed the left side of the large bed was undisturbed the furs had not been slept in.

Ginta had the strange feeling like something was missing in this room he pondered it for a moment wondering what it could possibly be.Then the answer suddenly hit him a vision of a young girl flashed before his eyes.

"Her name it was Kagome right?" Ginta thought.

Ginta quickly looked back over to Kouga noticing he had already completely dressed and was now pulling his long hair back into a ponytail.

"Kouga...Where is Kagome?" Ginta asked Kouga felt his eye twitch at the name as his body tensed instantly he let his arms fall to his side now that his hair was in place.

A bit of hesitation in his movement Kouga looked back over his shoulder revealing the side of his face but he did not meet Ginta's eyes.

Instead he let his blue orbs fall to the floor to the side of him.

"She...Is not here" Kouga felt more sorrow fill his voice then he had meant to.Ginta noticed the change in his leader instantly he looked over to his leaders eyes.

Noticing something he had rarely seen in all his years of serving as his right hand man, sadness. His crystal blue eyes were clouded with it.

"Kouga..." Ginta started.

As if hearing his name had broke him from a spell Kouga quickly turned to face Ginta

"Why are you still here I gave you an order, Go back to the main den and assign a new leader for the hunt." Kouga began to walk brushing past Ginta as he made his way to the cave entrance.

"And what are you going to do?" Ginta asked turning back to face his leader.

Kouga had his back turned to Ginta as he reached for the mat covering the entrance he pushed it aside before turning to reply."I am going out for a while inform the clan that I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

Ginta remained silent for awhile before giving a slight node "Understood"

"Good" Kouga replied before brushing past the mat and leaving his room and Ginta to his thoughts.

Kouga walked through the maze of tunnels for a few moments before emerging in the main den with a large amount of the males gathered with weapons.

Kouga eyed them for a moment before pushing past them heading for the entrance shielded by the falling water.

"Hey there Kouga finally awake?" One male called

"Morning sunshine" Another joked Kouga merely ignored there comments as they tried to make small talk  
"Hey Kouga were ya going?" Hakkaku immerged from the background calling after him.

Kouga did not even spare him a glance before he vanished behind the waterfall leaving his men confused seeing as they did not get and order to follow him for the hunt.

"Kouga? Hey Kouga!" Hakkaku asked in confusion.

As if on que Ginta emerged from behind the crowd standing beside Hakkaku before speaking."Hakkaku" Ginta started

"Ginta!" Hakkaku said a bit in surprise "What's with Kouga? He left with out saying anything"

Ginta shook his head "I will explain later but for right now Kouga wont be leading the hunt today he asked me to choose someone else." Ginta replied

"Umm ok" Hakkaku said not really sure what was going onGinta turned back to the crowd of agitated and hungry wolf demons before speaking.

"Amaru" Ginta calledParting through the crowd a large wolf demon stepped forward before Ginta "Yea" He said in a deep voice

"You will lead the hunt today" Ginta said in a strong voice.

The large wolf gave a slight node in understanding his lack of enthusiasm told everyone this was not his first hunt to lead.

"Alright men lets move out" He boomed the men knowing all there roles to play in the days hunt made there way to the cave entrance.

Hakkaku made a motion to follow when Ginta placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Ginta? What are you doing we don't want to fall behind" Hakkaku turned to his friend"Hakkaku I want to go find Kouga something's not right" Ginta replied releasing Hakkaku's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Hakkaku asked

"When I was talking to him he looked upset about something I'm not sure what but I think we should at least go talk to him."

Hakkaku gave a slight node "Where do ya think he went?"

"Probably somewhere to sulk" A male voice called from behind the two wolf demons.

Ginta and Hakkaku turned to see who had just spoke. They saw no other than Takashi leaning against the cave wall.

His hair was wild and uncombed he had large dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He held a damp rag to his forehead obviously trying to calm his throbbing head."Takashi!" Both wolf demons exclaimed Takashi flinched at the sound of there loud voices obviously causing him pain.

"Shhhhh please children inside voices" Takashi wined pressing the rag harder against his head.

Ginta and Hakkaku both gave a slight snort "Serves you right you drunk!" Ginta replied.

"Oh spare me" Takashi said flatly

"Look we would love to sit and chat but we have got to go." Hakkaku stated about to head towards the entrance after Kouga."

Oh" Takashi began "In such a hurry to get the juicy details of last night from Kouga huh? Let me know how that turns out I am curious myself"Ginta looked over to Takashi with confusion in his eyes

"Details? About what?"Takashi went a bit wide eyed at the statement "You mean you guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Hakkaku joined the conversationTakashi suddenly began to chuckle to himself

"So Kouga didn't tell you guys about Toki huh?"Hakkaku and Ginta looked at Takashi with confusion in there eyes

"Toki?" they both said at the same time."Alrighty have a seat boys let uncle Takashi tell you a story about a very bad little wolfy."

* * *

The sun now lingering a bit higher in the morning sky casting its bright rays around the wolf demon territory shined down bright on the thick green forest below.

In a small secluded area Kagome sat, Surrounded by large trees she sat in a small field of grass dotted with flowers all around her.

The suns rays piercing through the leaves dotting spots of brighter color on her face and light blue kimono.Kagome felt a light breeze push past her as it glazed through her raven hair sending it flying around her.

Kagome extended her hand pushing her hair back behind her as she continued in her thoughts.

After her and Kouga's 'encounter' Kagome had done as planned and went straight to Sango's.

After moments of crying and venting her anger Kagome had managed to tell Sango everything that had happened between her and Kouga.

Sango had been very understanding and supportive opening her small cave up to her.Earlier this morning after Kagome had helped Sango do some of the daily routines of cleaning.

Kagome had dressed an gone for a walk wanting some time to herself.

Well when she found this place she decided it was the best for clearing her head.

Now sitting lost in her thoughts she pondered on one simple thing Kouga.

She remembered every not so happy memory of last night she had felt so many emotions it was so hard for her to sort them all out.

"First off I was so mad at him I never thought we would almost end up going to bed." Kagome gave a heavy sigh at the thought of it all.

"It probably didn't even mean anything to him. After all I was just a bet right I mean that's all he thought of me as."Kagome tried to reassure herself, she pulled her legs to her chest as she rested her head on her knees as she gave another heavy sigh.

"Still..." The vision of Kouga's face fluttered around in her mind "The way he looked at me can someone really fake all that."

Kagome felt a grunt of aggravation pass her lips as she placed her forehead against her knees. She was unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from the shadow of the trees.

The slight rustling of the person from the shadow moving through the bushes caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome's head perked up as she was snapped out of her thoughts she quickly turned around to see a familiar woman coming towards her.

"Sango!" Kagome felt her eyes widen a bit in surprise.

Sango bushed past the last of the underbrush as she walked towards Kagome with a light smile on her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Sango replied "Umm no you just surprised me is all" Kagome said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I see" Sango spoke she walked up to Kagome then gently sat down beside her on the soft grass. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh just thinking" Kagome replied pulling her legs back to her chest.

Sango raised a brow "Thinking? About what?"

Kagome gave Sango a large fake smile "Oh nothing just stuff"Sango could tell she was lying

"Uh huh and this stuff does it involve a demon named Kouga?"

Kagome felt a bead of sweat form "No no its nothing like that"

Sango gave Kagome a coy look telling her instantly that there was no point in trying to hide it any longer.

Kagome felt her fake smile fade as she looked at Sango seriously "Is it that obvious?" Sango gave Kagome a slight node

"Oh yeah" She said a bit of laughter in her voice.

Kagome gave a grunt of aggravation "I don't know why but I just cant stop thinking about last night and its driving me crazy!"Sango gave Kagome a light smile as she shook her head from side to side slightly before looking up to the clear blue sky.

A moment of silence fell over them as Kagome joined Sango in staring at the sky as a feeling of calmness fall over her.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" Sango asked still staring straight aboveKagome gave a slight node and a small 'hum' of agreement under her breath.

"What do you feel for Kouga?"Kagome snapped out of her trance as she diverted her attention quickly over to Sango her eyes widen a bit in surprise at the question.

Sango met her gaze with a light smile over her face.Kagome felt a lump form in her through as she broke eye contact and turned to look at the grass in front of her.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow a bit as she pondered the question for a moment before speaking.

"Kouga is...complicated to say the least" Kagome began "Sometimes when we are alone he makes me feel like...like I have never felt before. Its like everything just falls away and there is just me and him" Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Sango watched her with interest but then noticed a change in her instantly as Kagome's smile faded away and was replaced with a look of sadness.

"But..." Kagome began her mind already swarming with horrible memories of last night.

"There are other times when I feel so lost and confused, and it hurts so much that I feels like I cant stand it."

Sango watched her friend with sympathetic eyes

"Kagome...Do you think your in love with Kouga?" Kagome felt her head swing to the side at the mention of the word 'love' she turned to face Sango her eyes wide with the shock of the question.

Sango did not move just merely remained cool and collected waiting for a reply.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow a bit as the sadness crept back into her mind Kagome looked back down to the ground.

Kagome felt so lost inside but that was the only answer she could give "Even if I was he would probably never feel the same way" Kagome tried to reassure herself.

"I see I've just never seen anyone get so worked up over a guy that their not in love with" Sango spoke breaking the silence.

Kagome turned her gaze back up to the sky as she placed a hand over her heart she thought to herself

"That's true I have never felt so many emotions like this since Inuyasha...Could...Could I really be falling in love with Kouga?"

* * *

The day seemed to pass by quicker and quicker as the sun rose higher in the mid day sky.Kouga had not made much use of the hours he had been away from the clan.

When he had first left the caves he had made his way down the cliff side.

Taking dangerous leaps and jumps making his way down the mountain one wrong step and he could have fallen to his death.

Then when he reached the solid forest floor below he had ran like his life depended on it.

He was not running from anyone or any thing for that matter just running to burn off all the energy and aggravation that had built inside him for the past few weeks.

He made his way miles from the caves even he did not know where he was he ran with out any destination only taking wild turns and crossed paths.

He was sure it would be night fall before he could make it back to the den but for the moment that was the least of his concerns.

After running around the area like a mad man Kouga came across a small lake on the outskirts of the forest.

The greenery was thick and the lake with sparkling water Kouga had enjoyed taking a drink from.Now there he sat on the thick grass leaned against a large boulder planted in the ground as he stared over the blue water.

It was aggravating for him for no matter how much he had ran or anything for that matter he could not chase the same thoughts from his mind.

Kouga looked to his side as he spotted a small colorful rock beside him resting on the ground. In one quick motion his plucked it from the ground and examined it.

It was a light shade of blue and it sparked brighter when the sun hit it for a brief moment Kouga wondered if Kagome would like it.

That thought alone was enough to spark his aggravation.

Kouga's lips folded back in a snarl revealing his fangs at the image of Kagome' face.

Quickly as he had picked it off the ground Kouga hurled the small stone into the center of the lake.The stone making a small plop sound as the ripples of the water spread.

Kouga watched for a moment before turning away back into his thoughts "Kouga you have really out done yourself this time letting some stupid girl make you feel this way, a human girl no less!" Kouga mentally taunted himself.

Kouga let out a snort/laugh as he propped his elbow up onto his knee leaning into the palm of his hand to support his head.

He closed his eyes before he spoke as if trying to block Kagome's image from his mind.

"Humph good riddance is all I have to say the sooner she leaves the better!" He barked out loud.

Suddenly a soft rustle of the bushes behind where Kouga sat.Kouga's pointed ear gave a slight twitch at the light noise and a familiar sent drifted under his nose slowly his eyes lifted open.

Kouga merely put his arm down as he sat up straight not even turning to face the intruder.

"Quitcha hiddin you idiots I know your there" Kouga called out still not turning to face the bushes."Oopps busted!"

Quickly a head shot up from behind the bush revealing a large white mohawk.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle ya" Ginta poked his head up from behind the bush right next to Hakkaku.  
Kouga turned to face the two wolf demons now making their way out from the underbrush and towards him.

"As if you two morons could sneak up on me" Kouga barked as he resumed his position leaning back against the large boulder again.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat down in front of there now agitated leader waiting for what he was about to say.

"So..." Kouga began grabbing the two wolf demons attention "How did you find me?"

"Well it wasn't easy your sent is all over this area it was almost impossible to track which way you went" Ginta spoke with a look of exhaust on his face.

Kouga let out a light snort "Well maybe I didn't want to be found"Ginta and Hakkaku fell silent their eyes falling to the ground as the paused before turning to one another.

There eyes signaling that it was time to ask about what they had heard from Takashi back at the caves.

Hakkaku being the first to speak lifted his head to look up at his leader as he felt a large lump form in his throat then fear settled in.

"Kouga I could be out of line for saying this but..."

"Is it true what Takashi told us about last night?" Ginta finished his question.Kouga felt his eyebrow twitch at the name Takashi

"That depends what did he tell you?"Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other once again before speaking  
"Well this and that and this..."Ginta said under his breath"What do you mean this and that?" Kouga barked.

"Well we kind of heard that you...you know with a female named Toki." Hakkaku stammered.Kouga fell silent as his gaze drifted to the ground.

Ginta and Hakkaku noticed the change in his attitude instantly "You mean its true?" Ginta blurted out in shock.

"What did you say to Kagome?" Hakkaku asked

"Oh boy I bet she is on the war path!" Ginta exclaimed.Kouga growing instantly agitated by all there talk jumped to his feet the anger now back in his eyes.

"Listen up you two nothing and I mean nothing happened between me and that Toki!" Kouga barked.

Ginta and Hakkaku felt there backs stiffen as they sat straight up in fear and surprise.

Kouga noticed there fear and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves he gave a heavy sigh before sitting back down with a thump.

"And?" Ginta breathed out seeing that Kouga was more calm headed.

"And what?" Kouga asked

"And what about Kagome does she know?" Hakkaku replied.Kouga looked away from his commands as he turned to face the lake watching the water sparkle.

"Yeah I told her last night...It didn't help though she just..." Kouga felt images of Kagome's tear stained face enter his mind he felt his eyes soften at the memory.

"She just packed up her stuff and went to go stay with one of the other servants."

"Well are you going to go talk to her?" Ginta asked

"Why would I do that?" Kouga replied.

"Well you care about her don't you?" Hakkaku stated Kouga felt the anger return

"I am so sick of everyone saying that! I do not care about her she can do what ever the hell she wants to."Kouga quickly got to his feet heading towards the surrounding forest.

"You two idiots can find your way back to the caves I'm going on ahead."

"Hey Kouga wait a minute!" Ginta called but to late Kouga quickly jumped into the underbrush as soon as his feet hit the dirt he took off running full speed once more.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other with a blank stare silently wondering should they follow.

Kouga felt the mixture of dirt and grass along with small stones underneath his feet but he didn't care as kept running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Idiots! Their all idiots thinking I have feelings for That...That...Woman! Humph! I'll show'em as soon as I get back to the den Kagome is going to get a piece of my mind!" Kouga mentally barked his blood boiling now as his anger came back to the surface.

"Just you wait"

* * *

The cool mountain breeze glazed over the grassy cliff sides as night fall had come swiftly over head. The men had returned earlier from the days hunt feeding there mates and themselves.

Kagome and the other servants had learned that Takashi's men would be leaving the next morning due to most of them being ill from last nights party.

Kagome had spent her day with Sango and Miroku cleaning and helping out with the chores for the day.

She didn't mind at all though seeing Sango and the monk together brought back wonderful memories of the past.Every now and then she would catch herself staring at the two with a smile on her face as they argued childishly back and forth.

Now as night had settled in Sango was kneeling down stroking the fire heating up some stew from earlier. Miroku sat beside her in silence.

But his a lechers grin on his face at the sight of Sango on all four throwing firewood into the flames made it clear why he was quite.

Kagome stood at the cave entrance her back against the stone wall her arms folded across her chest watching the two.

Again a large smile spread across her face as she allowed memories of the past to seep in."Oh darn!" Sango broke the silence as she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked quickly hiding his devious grin as Sango sat up straight."Yes we are out of fire wood I thought I had more but I guess not" Sango said she quickly got to her feet as she gave the bottom half of her kimono a light pat dusting off any dirt that might have gotten on her.

"Oh well guess I will have to go get some more"

"Now at this time of night?" Miroku asked a bit surprised

"Well yeah the food is not hot yet and I don't want the fire to die down." Sango said looking down at the monk beside her.

"Sango you don't have to do that let me go" Kagome smiled walking over to the two.

"Kagome?" Sango said her eyes widen a bit."Lady Kagome the forest is not safe at this time of night" Miroku got to his feet standing beside Sango.

"Oh don't worry about me I can handle myself" Kagome gave a large cheesy smile her hand waving up and down in reassurance.

"Kagome I don't know..."Sango began

"I'll be fine now you just sit back down with Miroku and I will be back in a bit!" Kagome gave Sango a light push in Miroku's direction.

"Now you two just sit down by the fire I wont be long!" Kagome gave another cheesy smile before heading towards the entrance.

Her hidden intention was to get the two of her old friends together and hopefully rekindle the old flame.

"Don't have to much fun!" Kagome flashed a large grin before vanishing out the cave and heading down the stone path that lead to the forest.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another with a blank stare "What did she mean by that?" Sango thought out loud.

Miroku only replied with a large naughty smile.

Sango did not miss a beat "Why you lecher!"

* * *

Kagome now well out of the cave heard a large smack and then a mans muffled cry. She smiled to herself at the sound

"Looks like my plan backfired" Kagome continued down the stone path feeling the cool night air blow through her raven hair.

The light of the almost full moon beating down upon her the light catching her simple yet fitting white kimono.

Her gold obi tied in a neat bow behind her lining her lean stomach and large breast.Kagome continued down the path until she came to a light stop she had just now for the first time this night looked up at the full night sky.

The stars sparking so bright it almost left her breathless then the most largest thing in the night sky caught her eye.The moon.

It was almost completely full give it one more night and it would be. Kagome watched the night sky as if she was in a trance as one certain wolf demon came floating into her mind.

"I wonder what he's doing?"

* * *

Kouga pushed through the last of the bushes as he felt solid stone beneath his feet for the first time in hours.

After his little encounter with Ginta and Hakkaku Kouga had ran full speed back to the den determined to get back to face Kagome.

He was surprised that his anger had not subsided the entire time it was mainly what drove him to running all that time.

Of course his demon body was built to withstand a lot of physical endurance and running all that time was like a piece of cake to him.

Kouga began to walk down the large stone path that would lead him up to the main caves.

He placed his hand on the side of the large stone ledge that held the caves he was on the lower levels of the den were the forest was.He walked up the path with one person on his mind

"Just wait till I get my hand on her..." Kouga felt his lips fold back in a snarl "I'll show everyone I'm not as weak as they think I am"

"When I get a hold of her I'll...I'll..." Kouga came to a sudden stop at the sight before him.

There ahead of him along the rocky path was a vision of beauty he felt his hand slip from the stone wall beside him.

As his eyes widen in shock he felt all the anger he had built inside him just melt away and left a calm feeling of peace.

There further down the path was Kagome standing there under the moonlight its bluish glow radiating off her silk like skin.

Her raven hair tossing in the breeze her brown eyes staring up at the night sky those lushes pink lips that he loved so much sparkling under the stars.

Kouga was utterly speechless he couldn't find his voice all he could do was stare at the vison before him.

"S-She's beautiful" Kouga thoughtKouga felt the perfume of cherry blossoms in full bloom drift under his nose oh god how he loved that scent.

But there was something more it was faint but Kouga could still smell it the scent of sadness.Kouga felt his eyes narrow as all the anger and frustration he had inside resurfaced in the form of guilt.

The remembrance of the thought he had earlier about finding Kagome and screaming at her at the top of his lungs wanting to make her feel like dirt.

The way she had made him feel even if she didn't mean to.

The mere thought of it now seemed barbaric now seeing her like this all he wanted to do was hold her and ask her what was wrong.

Kouga snapped out of his trance as he felt his body being able to move again he lifted his hand up a bit as he stared down at his palm.

"Why? Why do I feel this way?" Kouga wondered "What has she done to me?"Kouga found his strength again as he began to move forward towards his glowing beauty.

Kagome lost in her thoughts about Kouga and last night was brought back by the sound of footsteps.

Kagome quickly turned to see none other than the wolf prince himself walking towards her.

"K-Kouga" She thought as Kouga drew closer and closer with each step."What do I say?" Kagome felt her body go limp as he feet froze to the ground.

"What do I do?" Kagome could not move she could not speak.All she could do was watch Kouga draw closer helplessly.

Kagome felt her bottom lip begin tremble she wanted to speak she wanted to say something anything!Kouga's eyes fell hidden under his bangs as the moonlights glow cast a showdown over the blue orbs shielding them from Kagome's eyes.

Kouga walked up to Kagome but did not stop he gently brushed past her not stopping for a moment but for one brief moment Kagome heard him speak.

Kagome could not bring herself to look at him only stare straight ahead as he walked by her like a stranger on the street.

Then Kagome heard him whisper under his breath.

"I'm sorry"

As if his words broke her from her frozen trance Kagome spun around her hair flying behind her.

She watched Kouga continue down the stone path not stopping for a moment Kagome reached out for him but it was no use he was to far.

She wanted to call out to him run after him something! But she could not bring herself to.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow in sadness as she fought back tears she looked down at the cold ground.She gently let her hand fall limp to her side as she stood there for a few moments wondering was what just happened a dream or was it real?

Kagome fought back the thoughts as she turned her heals the opposite direction and made her way down the path on her way towards the forest.

* * *

The moons bright light was shaded behind moving clouds leaving the forest below unseen. In the depths of the dark forest surrounding the caves a strange figure moved from the underbrush swiftly moving from tree to tree.

The leaves of the large oaks rustling with his presence he crouched down on one of the large limbs watching the leaves gently float down to the cool grass below.

Clouds drifted from in front of the moon allowing the strangers form to be revealed. He was a male wolf demon his rusty copper colored hair glowed under the moon as it was spiked straight up.

He wore black armor and black furs he was no doubt one of Takashi's men his face was unshaven leaving a few stray hairs along his jaw line.

His black eyes piercing through the forest he had a large scar down his left eyes. Surely from previous battles with other demons his fangs hung over his lower lips gleaming in the moonlight.

He had someone what of a rugged handsome look but all the scars over his body dimmed the factor.

He was ordinary to say the least a full view of his fangs and other canine like teeth was available to see when he gave a long yawn.

As soon as he rubbed his eyes from pure boredom he spook in a husky voice

"Damn that Toki how long does she plan to make me wait out here!" With a quick motion he leapt from the tree top soaring down to the ground as the memories he had earlier came into play.

(**Flash Back**)

The sun was gently fading behind the mountain tops casting its last shades of pink and orange over the sky.

Deep in the forest two figures moved silently speaking to one another.

"What's the big idea dragging me out here Toki!" The wolf demon barked to the seemingly beautiful woman before him.

Toki flicked her hair behind her pointed ear before turning to speak to the abrupt wolf demon before her.

"Naku I have a proposition for you" Toki said obviously calling the wolf demon by his name."What kind of proposition?" Naku asked one of his eye brows raising in interest.

"Normally I would not socialize with lower demons such as yourself but I need this favor." Toki said placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah yeah just tell me what you want!" Naku barkedToki felt one of her fangs glide over her lower lip as she gave a wicked smile

"There is a girl by the name of Kagome she is a lowly servant I want you to find her later tonight in the woods and...take care of her"Naku felt his eyes widen

"Take care of her as in?" he asked in a shady voice"What ever you want just make sure she does not go blabbing if you know what I mean" Toki smiledNaku felt a wicked smile glow over his chapped lips.

"Well this is an unusual favor, but before I accept I have two questions first..." Naku began

"What makes you so sure she will be in the forest tonight?" Toki raise an eye browl

"She is staying with another servant I took the liberty of taking most of her firewood when they were not in. Being the goody to shoes that she is I know Kagome will volunteer to go get some more"

Naku nodded his head his spiked hair shifting as he did "Well then that leaves my last question..." Toki looked at the demon waiting for what he was about to say.

"Why go to all this trouble just to hurt one little human?"Toki felt her finger nails dig into her kimono at the question

"Lets just say I'm not so interested in hurting the girl so much as her master"

"Uh huh well how do I find her" Naku gave a smug smile at the sight of Toki being instantly irritated."The little wretch reeks of cherry blossoms" Toki replied venom in her voice

"Lets see how much Kouga will want that little human more than me after tonight" Toki thought as a wicked smile spread across her face.

(**End Flashback**)

Naku walked through the dark forest guided by the moon light searching for the scent that would guide him to the woman he sought.

Naku continued through the forest feeling the mixture of cool grass and dirt beneath his feet.A gentle breeze blew through the large oaks and floated under Naku's nose as he froze in his footsteps.

"Cherry blossoms?" A large grin spread over his lips revealing his fangs."Its about damn time!" Naku cheered as he sped off in the direction where the scent was strongest.

* * *

Kagome reached down for another of wood by her foot as she took it in her hands then cradled it along with the other pieces she had in her arms.

After her encounter with Kouga Kagome could not bring herself to face the wolf prince so she decided the best thing would be to just get what she came for.

She ventured deeper into the forest searching for fire wood finding a small patch of small broken up tree branches.Now she held a hefty sum in her arms cradling the sticks like a new born child.

Kagome picked up her last piece before taking a look at the bundle in her arms

"This should be enough" Kagome thought out loud.Kagome looked around the surrounding forest then up at the moon bathing in its bluish light.

She felt a long sigh pass through her lips "I've never seen Kouga like that before...I wonder if he's ok?"Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice the figure in the shadows of the trees creeping closer to where she stood.

Naku froze in his footsteps as the source of the scent came into full view in front of him as he stood hidden behind a large oak tree.

His beady black eyes widen in surprise at the beauty before him Kagome standing there bathing in the moonlight.

Naku took in a deep breath trying to inhale every last trace of Kagome's perfume like aroma."There is no doubt about it she reeks of cherry blossoms in full bloom." Naku took in another large gulp of the surrounding air.

His eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head with sheer pleasure across his fangy grin."She's intoxicating"

Naku smiled enjoying every breath he took as something primal began to come to the surface. He struggled to keep it under control.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as her entire body began to tingle her miko senses on fire. She knew that could only mean one thing... danger and it was close.

Naku noticed her reaction as he watched her scan around the area turning her head from left to right.Naku figured he had done enough watching for one night now it was time to play.

Gently he took a step out from behind the trunk of the massive tree and looked at Kagome in full view allowing her to return the gaze.

Kagome instantly saw a figure move out from behind one of the trees as she took a step back not being able to make out the form due to the shadows of the leaves.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice despite her rising panic.Naku gave a light chuckle "Your voice is almost as sweet as your scent" he snickered.

"Show yourself, come into the light!" Kagome demanded she wanted to see just who she was up against."As you wish" Naku replied he took a few steps forward until he two was glowing under the moonlight along with Kagome.

His rust colored hair his scared cheek and black armor Kagome instantly noticed his pointed ears and furs.

"You're a wolf demon" Kagome thought out loud "How kind of you to notice, The names Naku" Naku chuckled running his hand up his spiked hair.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow at the sight of his sinister smirk across his face.

"So your this Kagome girl I have heard so much about eh?" Naku asked.Kagome was instantly surprised by his question

"How do you know my name?"Naku smiled over to her as he took a few steps forward Kagome instantly taking more steps back.

"Oh a little birdy by the name of Toki told me all about you."Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the name 'Toki' she knew instantly if Toki had anything to do with this wolf demon showing up in her presence then she was in more danger than she had first thought.

"Still she never told me you were so beautiful" Naku smiled revealing his fangs. Kagome instantly snapped back to the current situation at hand

"I don't know what you and Toki talked about and I'm sure I don't want to know...So if you'll excuse me." Kagome said calmly quickly turning away from the wolf demon and trying to head back to the caves.

Naku in the blink of an eye ran in front of her blocking her from going any further standing about three feet away from her.

Kagome quickly took a step back in surprise a small gasp escaping her lips.Naku smiled at the sweet sound.Kagome quickly turned around trying to go the opposite direction.

Naku instantly blocked her again by springing up in front of her again.

Kagome felt more panic began to rise quickly she tried to run to the left only to be blocked again.Naku smiled down at the woman before him in and instant he took Kagome's wrist in his hands.

Causing her to drop all the fire wood she had been clinging on to as it rattled by her feet hitting the ground.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of his hands clamped down around her wrist holding her tightly

Kagome began to struggle against him trying desperately to pull her hands away from him.Naku found amusement in her efforts knowing full way there was no chance a human could over power him.

"Release me!" Kagome exclaimed her anger rising.Naku smiled down at her satisfaction at the fact he had caused her anger and fear he could smell it.

"Now why would I do that?" Forcibly Naku pulled Kagome's wrist up to him causing Kagome to jerk forward her face now inches from his own.

Kagome felt her anger subside as it was replaced by fear and panic. "When we are just getting started.

"Naku shoved Kagome's wrist into her chest sending her flying backwards.

Kagome landed about five feet away from where Naku stood with a loud thud.Kagome turned over on her side now laying in the cool grass she gently pushed herself up on her elbows her hair falling to the side like a curtain.

Naku took a step forward to take in the lovely sight of Kagome now almost on her back as she stared daggers over to were he stood.

Naku began to walk over to where Kagome lay, Kagome quickly got to her knees trying to find her footing.

Before she got the chance to stand up Naku gripped her shoulder tightly picking her up from the ground in one quick motion.Then he slammed her body against a large tree to her side pinning her body against the bark.

Kagome gasped in instant pain at the feeling of hard bark slamming into her back.Naku smiled at the sound quickly he released her shoulder he then placed a death grip over her throat holding her still against the bark.

Kagome on instinct reached up for his hand holding her throat she grabbed his palm with her right hand and her left clamped down around his wrist.

Naku smiled as he felt Kagome dig her nails into his hand trying to break his grasp.Kagome's eyes shut tight as she continued to dig her nails into his skin desperately trying to make him release her.

In her efforts Kagome felt the loose left sleeve of her kimono slide down her shoulder hanging midway between her arm.

Naku noticed the display of naked skin he could not help himself quickly he loosen his grip on Kagome's throat but still not enough for her to get loose.

Naku buried his face in the meeting of Kagome's shoulder and neck feeling her smooth skin under his lips.Naku breathed deep taking in a huge whiff of Kagome's scent it was just enough to push him over the edge.

Kagome's eyes shot open at the feeling of something warm and wet running over her shoulder.

Sure enough Naku's tongue was tracing over her flesh enjoying the sweet tingle on his tongue.Kagome became instantly discussed at the feeling she pushed her hands between Naku and herself pushing against his chest as hard as she could.

Naku was not bothered by her actions as he continued severing Kagome's sweet taste.

Soon Naku found himself wanting more he moved up to the shell of Kagome's ear nipping it with his fangs.

Kagome pushed against him harder desperately trying to get him off her.

Naku smiled but soon found himself wanting even more he wanted the source of her taste...blood.

Opening his mouth more Naku glided his fang down her neck cutting into her skin.Kagome flinched in pain as a gasp escaped her lips.Naku now seeing blotches of blood over her skin licked them up with joy as he suspected her blood was sweet nectar.

Kagome's white kimono quickly became stained with her own blood as it leaked down her shoulder.Kagome closed her eyes tight at the feeling of him pressed against her it was almost unbearable.

Then and idea formed Kagome's eyes shot open as she found her footing quickly bringing her knee up violently wedging it between Naku's legs.

Naku instantly jerked back in pain howling in agony.Kagome felt his grip loosen as she pushed as hard as she could.Naku fell to his knees in front of the tree Kagome took her chance to run and she did.

She pushed past Naku about to run like the devil himself was at her heels but she never got the chance.

As soon as she got past Naku she felt something grab hold of her ankle quickly Kagome felt her footing give way as she tripped face first into the grass.

Kagome pushed herself up on her elbow as she looked behind her in horror. There was Naku with one hand on his privets hidden by his black fur.

And the other now on Kagome's ankle.Kagome felt the panic rise inside her at the look on Naku's face he was defiantly not happy

Naku pulled harder on Kagome's ankle Kagome dug her nails into the soft dirt in front of her as she up rooted grass as her nails drug across the grass like a rake.Naku pulled Kagome underneath him as he quickly leaned over her releasing her ankle and taking hold of both her wrist.

Pinning her below him helplessly learning from his past mistake Naku pinned down Kagome's legs with his own leaving her defenseless.Kagome glared daggers up at Naku leering over her

"Get off me!" Kagome screamed venom in he voice.

Naku only gave her a fangy grin "Go ahead scream it will only make this so much more enjoyable"Kagome opened her mouth about to let out an ear shattering scream when Naku beat her to the point.

He brought his head down forcefully taking her lips roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth.Kagome's eyes widen in shock and pure disgust.

Naku quickly pulled back as fresh blood dripped down his chin leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Naku felt his tongue squirm in his mouth in pain feeling the large gash Kagome had just left she had bit him hard!That was the last straw for Naku in one swift motion he pushed Kagome's wrist together holding them high above her head with his left hand.

While his right traveled down to Kagome's thigh he quickly pushed his hand under the fabric of her kimono grabbing her flesh of her upper thigh hard.

Kagome flinched in pain, Naku brought his face down to where his and Kagome's noses were touching as he burned his eyes into her own.

"Listen here wench I'm going to screw you there is no sense arguing that point! But I'm giving you a choice you can lay still and be a good girl about it and I will try be gentle. Or you can scream and fight in which case..." Naku paused as he dug his claws into Kagome's thigh his actions finishing his statement.

"Either way its probably going to hurt being your first time and all" Naku smirked down at her as he noticed Kagome's eyes widen in fear "That's right I can smell you're a virgin...So what do you choose?" Naku asked very interested in hearing her reply.

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit as she no longer looked at Naku with anger or disgust but a look of submission.

Naku smiled from ear to pointed ear at her reaction "Good girl"Kagome turned her head to the side as Naku examined her neck with satisfaction. He brought his lips down again licking and severing her taste.

As Naku began enjoying herself, Kagome gently shut her eyes.

Then very slowly she took in a huge gulp of air.

"AHHHHHH HELP ME SOMEBODY!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

Naku pulled back in horror at the sound of her voice ringing in his ears for a human she could scream!

Kagome took in another large gulp of air about to scream all over again when she felt something hard strike her across the face,She had just been slapped hard.

Naku now almost seeing red from pure anger glared down at her "Alright bitch you had your chance now no more mr nice guy!"Naku used his free hand to tare the bottom half of Kagome's kimono revealing her legs.

As the white fabric was torn even higher than her green school skirt.Kagome gasped at the feeling of the cold grass pressing in to her legs then flinched from the pain of Naku digging his claws into her thigh once again.

This time drawing blood Naku retracted his claws as he reached down pulling up his black fur skirt showing his already erect member.

Kagome panicked she quickly began thrashing underneath him Naku delivered another hard slap across her face making her gasp at the feeling of the hard sting.

Then as if her worst night mares were coming true Naku reached for Kagome's white silky underwear

Kagome felt tears stream down her cheeks "No please no" Was all she kept thinking.Naku's smile quickly faded away as he felt a very cold chill run up his spine

"**Kagome**!"

Suddenly a figure leapt from the tree tops and delivered a hard kick across Naku's face

Kagome felt Naku's weight lift off of her quickly she shot up her eyes darting around to see who had just saved her.

There standing no more than five feet in front of her was no other than the wolf prince himself.Kagome quickly got to her feet behind Kouga his back was turned to her so she could not see his face.

"K-Kouga" Kagome began Kouga gently turned around to face Kagome his blue orbs widened in shock at the sight.

Her white kimono he had saw her in earlier was covered with grass stains brown spots of dirt smudged all over.

Then he saw the blood smeared at the top of her kimono his eyes scanned for the wound. Kouga's eyes went to Kagome's neck noticing small cuts and one large gash going down the side of her neck.

His eyes went down further seeing her kimono ripped at the bottom showing her silken legs also revealing claw marks on her thigh.

Kouga looked back up to her face seeing the tears in her eyes along with a hand shaped red print across her cheek.

As Kouga watched Kagome's tear fall from her eye an roll down her red cheek something inside him snapped

Kagome felt all her relieve from seeing Kouga drain away and was replaced by fear. Kouga's blue orbs that she had grown so fawned of turned into nothing but blue slits as a look of pure rage spread across his face.

He looked just as Inuyasha did before he transformed into and almost full demon.Kouga noticed the look of terror on her face but he was to far gone to be bothered by that now.

Kouga's head shot around at the sound of someone moving up ahead.Naku slowly get to his feet his hand cupping his cheek where Kouga had kicked him.

Naku looked over to see Kouga's face as he felt sick to his stomach at the look in his eyes. He knew all to well who Kouga was Takashi had introduced him to the clan as the tribe leader of these mountains.

"Kagome go back to the caves" Kouga spoke venom laced in his voice.Kagome flinched at the sound she was not sure it was even Kouga that had spoke or if it was some foul demon.

Naku heard Kouga speak as he felt his body almost go limp "Y-You know her?" He stuttered with fear as his gaze fell on Kagome.Kouga quickly stepped in front of Kagome blocking Naku's view

"Look at her again and I will rip out your eyes and shove'em down your worthless throat!"Naku took a step back he felt like he was about to be sick.

"W-Why are you protecting that human?"Kouga felt a smirk spread across his face he looked absolutely wicked.

"If I were you I would be less focused on her and more concerned about judgment day"Kouga flexed his claws in front of his face the sound of his knuckels popping for everyone to hear.

Naku watched as Kouga took one step forward and in the blink of an eye he turned his heals and ran in the opposite direction.

Kouga instatly charged after him knowing that Naku had no chance of escape

There was going to be hell to pay.


	9. Letting Go

***Openly puts target on back* Feel free to fire I know I deserve it for being gone so long, know though my love for Kouga and Kagome has not changed!**

**So out of my dedication to them and to all your reviewers I have emerged from the darkness into the bright light of updating my stories. Oh and if you haven't pulled the trigger on me yet thank you.**

**So here we go with a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Letting Go**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Kouga!" Kagome called reaching her hand out in an effort to stop him, but it was to late.

Kouga was out of her sight now sprinting full speed in the direction she had watched Naku disappear in.

Kagome knew there was no stopping Kouga now, she had seen that look before many times with Inuyasha. The look that means no matter what you say or do there was no changing them not until they got what they were craving, blood.

Kagome felt her heart thump harder Kouga would kill Naku there was no doubt about it, but Naku was with Kouga's friends right?

Would they get angry? Would they go after Kouga? Kagome shook the thoughts away, "No!" Kagome felt tears in the corner of her eyes, she would not let him kill that demon and end up being killed himself. There was no way, Kagome quickly shook off her uncertainty. Then she ran as fast as she could after the enraged demon.

Naku pushed his legs harder through the brush around him the twigs scraping his legs and arms but that was the least of his problems.

The pounding of Kouga's feet thumbing right behind him was enough to send his heart booming against his chest in terror.

He pushed his legs harder, so hard he thought they were going to break, and still not near fast enough to escape the infuriated demon behind him.

Naku saw the forest thin around him and he knew he was almost out, with a final burst of speed he pushed past the last of the trees around him.

He stopped frozen in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

He was trapped the cliff wall towering in front of him would be impossible to climb before Kouga caught him.

A rustle in the bushes behind Naku snapped him out of his thoughts, He slowly turned only to regret that decision as soon as he made it.

The hard slam of a fist smashed into the side of his face sending him flying.

Kouga watched as Naku soared through the night air until his body hit the ground with a loud thud.

A smirk crossing his handsome lips, he was going to enjoy this. Seeing what he had done to Kagome had sent him into an uncontrollable thirst to see his blood to see him suffer.

"Get on your feet insect I'm not done with you yet!" Kouga cheered his smirk still in tact.

Naku now flat on his back slowly sat up his beady eyes fixed on Kouga's wicked face. "Y-You would kill one of your own kind for a human!" He pleaded.

Kouga smiled "If you wont get up then I'll come to you!" with that Kouga shot like a bullet toward Naku, his claws aimed at his throat.

Naku pushed off the ground just seconds before Kouga's claws made contact. Naku leapt forward in the opposite direction of Kouga.

Kouga quickly jolted backwards right on Naku's tail, Naku was pressed against the cliff wall before Kouga lunged again.

Kouga felt him dodge the attack again but he made contact. His fist smashed into the cliff side sending a tremor rocking though the stone.

Now he was sure he had just woken up every wolf demon slumbering in the caves but he didn't care his blue orbs still fixed on the cowering demon.

"What's wrong Naku cant pick on someone your own size!" He barked over to the wolf demon shaking only feet away from him.

Naku took a step back "Kouga I didn't know she was yours!"

Kouga only smirked "Well now you do, to bad it doesn't change anything....your still going to die"

Naku knew there was no hope of out running Kouga, and he was determined to draw blood. Still there was a small plan boiling in his mind.

"Alright Kouga you win I wont run any more...please take your revenge." With that Naku knelt down on his knees in front of Kouga, and slowly closed his eyes. His hand cupping the ground beside him.

Kouga looked down at the demon in front of him "How pathetic" He thought, where was the challenge in this, just killing him.

Still he would put the demon out of his misery, Kouga slowly walked forward until he towered over Naku. His eyes still lit with rage, Kouga raised his claws "Fine have it your way"

Then Kouga brought his claws down in what he thought would be the final blow.

Naku's eyes shot open, the ground he was holding he pulled up spraying it over Kouga's eyes in a cloud of dirt. A cheap shot.

Kouga's eyes automatically closed as the dirt brushed into his blue orbs "Gah!" He shouted as he was blinded.

Naku took his opportunity, he jumped to his feet then he brought his own claws against Kouga's face.

Kouga's blood sprayed over the ground his right cheek now cut in four places thanks to Naku's claws.

"Gah!" Kouga whelped his head turning to the side leaving his neck wide open.

Naku saw another chance he had to finish this quickly, he raised his claws again swiping for Kouga exposed neck.

Kouga's eyes shot open he turned just in time to see Naku's claws coming forward, Kouga's hand shot up as he caught Naku's wrist in mid air.

Naku felt his eyes widen in panic at the look on Kouga's face it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen the blood from his wound dripping down his cheek.

His smile completely gone now replaced with rage.

Before Naku had time to react he felt an unbelievable force slam into his stomach, he jerked forward his mouth gapping open from the escaping oxygen from his lungs.

He fell forward only to have Kouga deliver a knee under his chin sending him lurching up again.

Naku felt blood pull in his mouth as he fell to the ground below.

He hit the ground on his back one of his eyes still closed from the impact as he slowly peeked open to the demon towering over him. The blood in his mouth trickling down from the corner of his lips.

Kouga flexed his claws over Naku "Ready to die?" He asked venom dripping from his voice.

Then the rustling of armor and the sound of feet thumping the ground broke Kouga's lock on Naku. He slowly turned his head to the side watching as almost all of the wolf demons poured out from the caves and the forest.

They all ran to the open rocky area they eyes focused and alert they must have thought they were attack with all the noise Kouga had been causing.

The male demons all stood staring wide eyed over at Kouga and the bleeding demon at his feet.

Kouga watched not interested as the crowd gathered before him. Still keeping there distance though they stood a good twenty feet away.

Then a certain wolf demon began to push his way to the front until he was at the head of all the demons.

It was Takashi his armor stripped form his chest, Kouga could tail he had just sprung from bed.

"What's going on?" Takashi shouted to the crowed.

Naku instantly recognized his leaders voice. "Takashi!" He called out

Takashi's eyes shot to the ground by Kouga's feet ignoring who was standing over his beaten comrade.

"Naku!? What the hell happened to you?" He shouted eyeing the blood and the newly growing bruises.

Then finally his eyes drifted upward to see Kouga's fierce blue orbs glaring back at him.

"Kouga?" He almost whispered in shock at the look in his eyes.

Takashi looked back at Naku then to Kouga before he finally found his voice "Kouga what the hell is going on?!"

"Stay out of it" He barked back.

"What?!" Takashi shouted.  
"This worthless vermin's head belongs to me now got that? So you and your men stay out of it unless you want to die with him" Kouga stated.

Takashi was beyond pissed how dare Kouga threaten him in front of his pack.

Kouga's eyes shifted back to the demon at his feet before lurching forward.

Naku used what was left of his strength to doge Kouga pushing off the ground and flipping backwards until he felt the ground beneath his feet again.

It didn't take long for Kouga to recover before sprinting towards him again. Then it started a wild dance of fist and claws as Naku used the last of his strength to stay alive.

In the depths of the crowd of demons four familiar eyes watched in equal horror. It was Ginta and Hakkaku they watched speechless as they saw there leader tearing away at a fellow wolf demon.

They knew all to well the look in Kouga's eyes they had seen it before, during times of war Kouga would set aside all personality of his former self, and replace it with rage. The pure urge to see blood it was an effective method when fighting enemies, but they had never seen him use it on a brother wolf.

"Ginta" Hakkaku whispered in shock.

Both there eyes shifted over to Takashi at the head of the crowd. That was trouble and they knew it Takashi had about to the same temper as Kouga. He would not let on of his comrades die before his eyes.

He would stop Kouga before that happened or worse, and during this state Kouga would not recognize friend from foe.

Takashi had seen enough and so had a few of his men, Takashi launched forward a small ground of his comrades beside him running in Kouga's direction.

"Wait!" Two voices shouted from behind them

Instantly Ginta and Hakkaku threw themselves in front of Takashi and his men blocking there path to Kouga.

There arms spread open like a barrier.

"Step aside!" Takashi barked

"No!" Hakkaku replied

"Listen Takashi! Kouga is not himself right now! Its not his fault he doesn't know what he's doing!" Ginta shouted

Then Takashi saw Naku slam in to the cliff wall a loud yelp of pain escaping his lips from the impact of Kouga sending him flying.

"You sure? Because he looks like he does to me!" Takashi snarled "Now make way or I'll move you myself!"

Ginta and Hakkaku stood there ground determined to keep the small group of demons away from Kouga as long as possible.

Then the snapping of twigs and the rustling of the surrounding bushes snapped the group out of there thoughts.

Ginta and Hakkaku along with Takashi and his men turned to see the figure coming through the brush.

Kagome stepped forward stumbling to her knees her chest heaving heavily from the constant sprit she had just endured.

Her legs now covered in small scratches some bleeding from being cut by the twigs and thorns of the forest.

Her brown orbs looked up slowly her breathing still heavy as she stared up at all the wolf demons in front of her.

"Kagome!" A female voice shouted from the depths of the crowd it only took a moment before the woman appeared shoving her way past the demons around her.

"S-Sango" Kagome whispered through deep breaths

The demon slayer ran to her wounded friends side dropping to her knees as well. "Kagome what happened to you! Are you alright?" She shouted in worry. She had let Kagome go to the forest unprotected alone. She knew she should have not let Kagome leave her cave.

Takashi stared down at the familiar girl, he knew who Kagome was she was that human that was asking him about Kouga at the party.

What had happened to her he wondered? There was blood on her neck her kimono was torn and dirt stained. The side of her face was a dark red like she had been slapped. He could see the developing of bruises on her exposed thighs.

Ginta and Hakkaku also started in worry and confusion.

Deep within the crowd the scent of cherry blossoms sent one females wolf demons stomach turning in horror. It was Toki she had not seen what all the commotion was about but now with Kagome's sent still thick in the air she could guess. Naku had failed she was still alive. Now Kouga would now who was responsible there was no doubt. Silently she tried escaping the crowd.

"Kouga-Where is Kouga?!" Kagome shouted finding her thought again.

"Kouga he is-" Ginta started but another loud yelp broke his sentence.

Kagome's eyes shot to where the sound had come from along with every one else around her.

Naku had finally ben brought down he was now sitting his back pressed against a large boulder, his body limp covered in blood including half of his face. Kouga had busted his head wide open and the blood had trickled down over his face covering one of his eyes.

Naku slowly looked up at Kouga towering over him barley a scratch on his tone body. The looks of pure rage still on his handsome face.

Kouga lifted his arm so he could punch his other free hand. "Just one more" Kouga thought. "Just one more punch and I can shatter his skull"

Kagome watched in horror at the limp wolf demon at Kouga's feet as he lifted his arm to bring down the final blow.

"Die!" Kouga barked bringing his fist down.

Kagome felt the ground underneath her shift as she jumped to her feet, her feet hit the ground thumbing it harder and harder. Her body shoving forward with everything she had everything slowing. Time seem to stand still only her body in motion her and the demon now feet in front of her.

"KOUGA!"

Kouga brought his fist down with so much power he didn't think he would be able to stop if he wanted to. Then he felt something push against him, something soft but strong wrap around his waist.

His fist froze in mid air over Naku as the scent of cherry blossoms floated under his nose.

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted her body pressed against Kouga's back holding him in her frail arms.

"Kouga this isn't you! Please..Please don't kill him!" Kagome begged fresh tears spilling over then running down her cheek.

"Kagome..." He whispered

"Your not a monster..so..please! Don't do it!" Kagome whispered through sobs, Kouga could feel her body trembling around his.

"Kagome" Sango breathed out watching her friend embrace the wolf demon in front of the crowd, Even Takashi stood in aw.

Kouga felt his eyes soften back to there original form, "Why?" was all he could think about.

"T-This trash tried to rape her, kill her! Now she is begging for his life, all because she thinks Im not a monster... How can she possibly still think that way! Why care about me? After everything I've put her through!? Why? Dammit Why?!"

Kouga felt a grunt pass his lips every inch of his body craved blood, he wanted to see this demon die, he wanted to watch him suffer! But he couldn't he couldn't push his arm forward to finish him off.

Against his will Kouga felt his arm drop to his side, his eyes drifted from the demon in front of him. His raven bangs fell forward casting a shadow over his eyes.

The crowd around them silent as the grave not one demon spoke a word as they watched a human girl embrace the wolf leader in front of there very eyes.

"Thank you..." She whispered into his back, exhaling in relief at the feeling of his body loosening.

"Takashi" Kouga spoke calmly.

Takashi snapped out of his trance at the sight of the two. He knew what Kouga was suggesting with out him explaining it.

With a swift movement of his hand he sent his men forward to the still limp demon by Kouga's feet.

The blew past Kouga and Kagome until they reached him two of Takashi's soldiers brought Naku to his feet in front of Takashi.

He looked down at the barley conscious demon in front of him, "You think what Kouga was going to do to you was bad you haven't seen anything yet" Takashi hissed down at demon in front of him. Takashi was not slow he smelled Kagome's scent on him and he knew instantly why Kouga had attacked.

"Get him out of my sight" He ordered.

"W-Wait" Naku started it was a miracle he could even speak.

"I-I didn't work alone" He said loosely.

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked

"T-Toki" Naku breathed out the name slowly.

"What Toki!?" Takashi barked.

The crowd spread apart each demon's eyes scanning for the face they knew so well.

It did not take long before they found her there she stood paralyzed in shock until Takashi called to her.

"Toki you had something to do with this!?" He barked

Toki finally found her voice "No lord Takashi I swear that mongrel is lying!" Toki hissed

"S-She asked me to a-attack that girl" Naku all but whispered.

"You lying dog!" Toki screamed

"Men!" Takashi barked with that Takashi's comrades lunged at Toki. They did not get far.

Toki swiftly turned to run only to have something hard smash in to her face. Toki hit the ground her head turning up to see what had just hit her.

Sango stood over the female demon her fist clenched "Run I dare you!" Sango begged ready to exterminate the demon in front of her if Takashi's men did not get to her first.

Takashi's men quickly scooped her off the ground her threats of death falling on deaf ears as she screamed.

Ginta and Hakkaku broke away from there spots as they slowly tried to break apart the crowd.

All the commotion did not phase Kouga or Kagome there they stood still locked in place.

Then Kouga slowly lifted his hands to Kagome's still wrapped around him, he pulled them apart releasing himself from her grip.

He turned to face her "Kouga..." Kagome whispered, Kouga looked down at her still cut and bruised fresh tears in the corner of her eyes.

He moved towards her slowly bending down slightly he scoped her off her feet and into his arms in one swift motion.

Kagome made no attempt to move from his grip her eyes still fixed on his as he carried her past the still lingering wolf demons.

His eyes focussed on the path a head of them.

* * *

Several moments of silence past the only sound was Kouga's steady foot steps against the now stone ground as they worked they way deeper into the caves.

"Kouga...where are we going?" Kagome whispered softly resting her head against Kouga's shoulder now.

"To my room" He replied slowly his eyes still fixed on the curved stone path a head of them.

Sure enough after a few minutes Kagome reached the familiar stone entrance to Kouga's cave.

Once inside Kagome noticed a large fur pelt slung over the floor beside his fire place. Kouga gently set Kagome down on the fur next to the dim fire.

"Stay here I'll be right back" He cooed before vanishing to the back of the cave.

Kagome stared into the fire after he was out of her sight, her body was cold from begin so exposed her torn kimono doing little to protect her from the brisk night air.

Kouga returned a small bucket of water in his hand and a white cloth in the other. He sat it down before he followed sitting beside Kagome.

Kagome starred over to the water it was steaming slightly, she knew Kouga must have gotten it from the hot springs in the back.

Kouga dipped the cloth in the warm water before turning back to Kagome the damp cloth in his hand.

"Can I?" He asked softly.

Kagome was surprised she knew what he was asking but still he had never asked her permission to touch her before. She gave a light node.

Kouga accepted her answer as he rubbed the cloth gently on her neck, wiping away any trace of blood or Naku's scent. The scent that made Kouga carve blood once again.

He continued washing away the blood and dirt from her smooth skin his fingertips fanning over her skin so gently Kagome hardley felt it when his touches went over her wounds.

Slowly after moments of working the warm cloth over her body he made his way to her legs.

Her shins having small scraped from where she had ran through the forest, he continued until he was at her exposed upper thigh. He ran his fingers gently over the newly developing bruises. Kagome felt the smooth touch of his fingertips on her thighs making her blush slightly.

Kouga noticed her behavior he looked up to her only to see her looking away from him a blush on her cheeks. "Even after all she has been through she is shy about her body..."Kouga thought

"You know I'm not a healer and yet somehow I keep having to dress your wounds..." He whispered.

Kagome looked over at him, his eyes to fixed on her scrapes. Her eyes explored his face looking at the marks Naku had left on his cheek.

"True..." She smiled she dipped the sleeve of her kimono in the warm water letting it soak through before bringing it up to Kouga's cheek. Wiping away the dried blood "but I sometimes dress yours" She smiled.

Kouga felt the warmth of her hand pressed against his cheek, her face smiling brightly.

Kouga lifted his own hand to hers pressing it slightly until it opened, her fingers fanned over his cheek.

Kagome watched in surprise as Kouga held her hand in place, his eyes were the one thing that kept her locked in place.

Those fierce blue pools were almost drowning her, so deep, swimming with almost every emotion Kagome could think about. The one thing she could see clearly though and it scared her, it was the look of utter and total devotion.

"K-Kouga" Kagome started, she did not get to finish. Slowly Kouga's body crept forward the heat coming from his tone skin radiating thorough what was left of Kagome's kimono.

"Kagome" His husky voice whispered his warmth breath touching Kagome's lips.

Kagome was paralyzed everything about the demon in front of her drawing her in, her body craving to touch his.

The distance was to much for her to stand, and Kouga knew that.  
He launched froward his lips claiming hers in a hunger driven kiss Kouga let her hand drop from his cheek, instantly his fingers dove into her raven locks his free hand holding the back of her neck pushing her lips harder against his own.

Kagome felt her lips part letting Kouga's waiting tongue enter, then it began the battle for power each tongue moving in sink together hungry and wanting more.

Kouga let a part of his inner wolf come to the surface, he pinned Kagome beneath him in one quick motion.

There lips never parting, Kagome welcomed the action her body craving his and his the same.

Kouga's lips finally broke away from the sweet flavor of Kagome's lips both gasping for air.

Kouga's blue orbs stared down at the beautiful girl beneath him, every inch of his body begged to continue only her eyes kept him locked in place.

The brown eyes that were uncertain of they wanted when ever they were in this situation were now whole. They looked waiting, ready.

Kouga knew what that mean Kagome was actually accepting him, she wanted him the same way he had always wanted her. There was no holding back now Kagome was ready to become his in every sense of the word.

But something pulled in Kouga stomach, something not entirely knew to him, guilt. He wanted to ignore, push it aside and focus every fiber of his beign on claiming the woman underneath him.

He couldn't though, he knew what that would mean. "Her family..." Kouga thought his eyes till locked into Kagome's.

"The last time we almost...She left" Kouga pondered 'I wont give up my family for you' those words rang through his ears as if she had just said them all over again.

"If I..If we did...She would regret it" Kouga felt his eyes narrow slightly he could see it now Kagome curled in a ball on the floor in the morning knowing she had given up her family.

Kouga slowly felt her body lift free of Kagome before getting to his feet. Kagome quickly followed sitting up her eyes fixe on Kouga's no longer staring at her but the floor.

"W-We should have never met...she should have never been brought here..."Kouga's mind was now swimming with thoughts he even didn't understand. But one things was clear to him if nothing else was.  
"She deserves better...She deserves to live a happy life with another human someone who was not a demon, not wicked, not evil, anyone not like me...."

Kouga tore his eyes from the floor to look back to Kagome a very confused look on her face. Slowly she got to her feet in front of him "Kouga?" She asked gently

Kouga reached out his hand in response slowly he cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand. He quickly closed the distance between them, Kagome felt her eyes close as the strong feeling of Kouga's lips began to press against her own again.

Only Kouga could not share her peace, his eyes were still narrow not closed he didn't want to look away from Kagome's face not for a moment.

The kiss was gentle not like before, Kouga's lips were fueled by a deeper devotion more than lust but he could not explain it.

Slowly and unwillingly he pulled away, his hand still firm on her cheek his thumb stroked the soft flesh of her jaw line.

She stared up at Kouga feeling the pool's that were his eyes drag her under again. It was his voice that pulled her back to the surface.

"Kagome" He started "I want you to go take a nice long bath while I go out for a minute alright? Then I want you to get some sleep"

Kagome felt like a child being told to get ready for bed time, still a bath did sound nice.

She gave a slight node "But where are you going?" She asked.

Kouga slowly let his fingers fall back to his side "Just out for awhile" He replied calmly.

"Okay" Kagome almost whispered.

Kouga took a strong look at Kagome's face as if wanting to freeze the image of her in his mind. Then he turned to the entrance of the cave.

Kagome was so confused why was Kouga acting so strange? Was he angry with her?

Once Kouga reached the cave he felt his feet turn to stone, slowly he turned needing to see her face again, just one more time.

"Kagome...Thank you..for everything" He spoke over to her his eyes still heavy with emotion Kagome did not understand.

Kagome felt so lost "He's thanking me? For what?" She wondered.

"Kouga..." She spoke softly

Then he did something that surprised her even more, for the first time he smiled at her. Not one of his cocky smirks that she had seen so many times. It was a real smile.

"Goodbye" His voice was warm, flowing.

Kagome quickly replied "You mean good night..."

Kouga's smile stayed in tact giving her one last look forcing his mind to burn her face into his memory.

Then with a few steps he was gone.

* * *

The steady steps of Kouga's feet were the only sound thumping through the cave, he had walked all the way back to the main entrance before his legs began to give way.

He swayed back and forth before he leaned on the cave wall for balance, once his body made contact with the stone he became frozen all over again.

His eyes still swimming with emotion it was making him sick!

He felt his fist slam in to the cave side, not strong enough to wake his fellow wolf demons again but enough force to shake the ceiling of the cave.

"Dammit!" He barked then his legs slowly gave way letting his body slide down the wall until he was sitting on the cold stone floor.

He sat there to what felt like an eternity to him but he knew it wasn't, he would never be that lucky.

After awhile of his eyes being fixed on the stone ground in front him in found the energy to stare up to the sky.

Then a familiar scent drifted under his nose. Then two figures appeared at the entrance of the cave.

Ginta and Hakkaku walked over to there leader, there eyes wide with surprise they had thought he would have been in his room with Kagome.

"Kouga are you okay?" Ginta asked both quickly going to there leader's side.

"Uh oh you and Kagome didn't get into another fight did you?" Hakkaku assumed.

Kouga could not help but chuckle at the thought. Then he slowly looked to his comrades

"Ginta, Hakkaku I want you to do something for me"

Both demons listened intensely, before he spoke Kouga turned his attention back to the sky. His eyes still narrowed at the sight.

The moon was full.

* * *

**Alright there you have it I finally updated now yes I know another cliffy please dont hate I will try I promise to update soon.**

**Until then!**


	10. For Destiny or For Denial

**Back again! Okay this one took me a little longer than I first thought but I finally got it done! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I received you guys don't know how much you all mean to me.**

**Oh one more thing this chapter was kinda inspired by "Hate Me" by blue October and "Far Away" by nickel back.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Maria - Well thank you, you know its reviews like yours that make writing worth while.**

**Kouga's older woman - Yea you tell him Kagome!**

**SayaHaji1648 - Not soon enough I know but here ya go!**

**Shirokeisuke - You know after I got your review I went to listen to that song and...your right lol**

**KKthen - I know I take the whup I deserve it! and your welcome all for you guys! I know grammar it will never by my speciality...and thanks.**

**Kagome chan 001 - Way to long I know but thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**XxLovesxInuyashaxX - I know I'll try to cut back lol**

**Lil-wolf-gurrl - You know it was mostly because of you that I started updating again :D**

**Namy - Thanks for such a long review I loved it! Oh and no there are still a few chapters left before this story gets wrapped up. :D**

**namy - I have finally continued thank you for the review!**

**Kgrace92 - You and me both Kagome I had always hoped she would wise up and see what a great guy Kouga is!**

**Kikeoma - Don't explode I need your reviews! Here take the new chapter! :D**

**For Destiny or For Denial**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Deep within the wolf demon caves the air was still, no sounds ringing through the stone walls, no laughter or cheer just gray silence.

Despite everything, that had happen the night before Kagome slept peacefully. Her raven hair was spread around her soft face and the silken pillow she rested her head on.

Then slowly her face tightened, then released as her eyes slowly drifted open. Kagome felt a low moan pass her lips as she shifted her weight pressing her hands into the soft fabric of Kouga's bed.

Slowly Kagome sat up her still sleepy eyes scanning the room.

Kagome felt her damp hair on her shoulders shifting her mind to remember the events the night before.

After Kouga had left the room he had not returned, no matter how long she had waited.

Once Kouga left Kagome helped herself to his indoor hot spring before coming back to the room after she washed off every trace of the evidence of that night.

She had returned to the room to wait for Kouga, and there she sat, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Still nothing she thought of leaving the room to go and search for him but she knew that was not a very good idea.

After what seemed like forever, she decided to crawl into to bed hoping Kouga would come and check on her. But he did not come, so she curled her body on Kouga's side of the bed her arms wrapping around his pillow bringing it to her nose and inhaling his scent that lingered on the fabric.

The smell of earth and pines, it was a mixture of forest like fragrances. Like the woods smelled after a big rain, Kagome had come to love that smell.

Then there she fell asleep.

Now there she sat, a low cracking noise caused Kagome to jerk her head to the side. It was a peace of wood in the dying fire breaking into ashes.

Then something caught her eye at the foot of the bed sat a very familiar pile of cloths.

Kagome swung the furs and silks to the side freeing her legs so she could get a better look. She placed her feet on the stone floor walking to the opposite side of the large bed.

She looked down at the cloths, then a small smile spread across her lips. It was her school uniform shoes and everything, she had started to fear Kouga had gotten rid of it.

Kagome did not waist a second, she could not wait to get back into her normal cloths. Kimono's were fine but they did not beat the feel of modern fabric, well to her anyway.

A few moments passed before Kagome had shed her white sleeping kimono and replaced it with the forest green skirt and matching top.

After she was done Kagome scanned herself from her brown shoes to her loose hair around her shoulders. Her smile still intact.

"I wonder what Kouga's going to say" She wanted to laugh at the idea of Kouga's shocked face.

Then the sound of foot steps tapping against the stone floor snapped her out of her thoughts.

Kagome turned towards the entrance of the cave with a smile "Kouga!"

But her smile quickly faded at the sight it was not one figure coming through the cave entrance but two.

Ginta and Hakkaku walked into view standing side by side in front of Kagome.

"Oh its you" Kagome said in surprise.

"Umm where's Kouga?" She asked

Ginta and Hakkaku did not reply, Kagome then studied there faces.

Both Ginta's and Hakkaku's eyes remained glued to the floor, the look of guilt and sadness written on there expressions.

"Guy's your scaring me...Is it Kouga is he alright?!" Kagome asked panic lacing her voice.

Ginta slowly shook his head "No Kouga is fine" He said softly

Kagome could not help but sigh with relief "Then what is it? Why are you guys so quite?"

Hakkaku gave Ginta a light node there expressions still the same, before he began to speak "Kagome we need you to get your thing's together"

Kagome did not like this, "Why? What going on? Tell me!"

Ginta and Hakkaku felt there heart's aching they both knew what Kouga had asked them to do, but it did not mean they wanted to do it.

They cared about Kagome they had seen the change she had sparked in there leader.

They admired her thought of her as a part of the wolf family now but apparently Kouga had not felt the same.

Ginta took a deep breath before he spoke "Kagome you are hear by released of your servitude to Kouga. We have been instructed to take you to your home before you ever met the wolf demon pack. Kouga has ordered us to let you know you are to have no further contact with him or any other wolf demon." Ginta recited his lines perfectly, the lines Kouga had drilled into his head.

Kagome was in shock, confusion...almost every emotion that she could feel was racing through her body, she thought she was going to faint.

"I-I don't understand your taking me home?" Kagome started

Ginta did not reply both he and Hakkaku thought it better not to answer.

Kagome's eyes shifted back and forth between the two but nothing, they did not say another word.

"Where is Kouga?" Kagome demanded.

Still silent.

Kagome could not believe it she felt so betrayed, last night she was willing-wanting to be with him no matter what the consequences.

"I want to be with him, and last night...what was it all for? Just for show!? I thought he-I believed him I trusted him!" Kagome mentally screamed.

"So thats what I really was to him-all along" Kagome whispered out.

Ginta and Hakkaku met her gaze confused at the statement.

"I was a bet...thats all I ever was to him...I thought he-" Kagome could not finish the sentence tears filling her eyes then spilling over.

Kagome knew what she wanted to say, she had honestly believed Kouga cared about her..even maybe in some small way loved her.

"But I was wrong!" Kagome boomed in her mind.

"Thats the case right?" Kagome snapped at the wolfs in front of her "He only pretended to care about me?! Just so he could get me in his bed!"

Ginta's eyes widen in horror "Kagome thats not it-" He started

"No! No more lies! Tell me the truth he sent you guys to get me just because he didn't want to face me himself! He only used me didn't he!?" Kagome screamed she could feel her face red with anger her tears falling faster.

It was just like having Inuyasha rip out her heart and stomp on it all over again. Only this time she blamed herself she should have know better than to trust someone like that again.

Still she wanted to face Kouga, demand he admit he never cared about her only used her!

"Where is Kouga?" She boomed.

Hakkaku shot a quick glance at Ginta "We are sorry Kagome, but we need to go" he stated slowly.

Kagome took a step forward "Fine if you wont tell me I'll find him myself!" She barked stomping forward.

"Kouga!" She stepped forward.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku put there arms up like barriers between her and the door.

Kagome rushed against there hold "Kouga!" Kagome called louder pushing trying to get past Ginta's hold.

Kagome felt more tears fall from her eyes, her vision blurring. She knew Kouga would not come, he was done with her just like everyone else.

Kagome pushed hard against there arms one final time "Kouga!!!"

Her knees gave way as she crumbled to her knees on to the stone floor, a throbbing in her chest growing, her heart was breaking all over again.

Kagome felt the stone under her knees, then she brought her hands to her face covering her still streaming tears. Her stomach heaving lightly like her chest, as small whimpers past her lips.

"Kagome" both Hakkaku and Ginta stated, right now all they wanted to do was find Kouga and make him see what he was putting her through but they knew there was nothing they could do.

"Kouga..." Kagome whispered into her hands, her entire body began to tremble from her fingers to her toes. Then the throbbing in her chest got louder and louder until Kagome was certain.

Her heart was shattered.

* * *

Echoing through out the caves Kagome's cry's did not fall on deaf ears, further into the maze of stone twist and turns Kouga stood. His back was firmly planted against one of the stone walls his arms folded across his chest.

His eyes narrowed in deep depression, he had heard every word Kagome had spoken he made sure once Ginta and Hakkaku went to retrieve her he would be within hearing reach.

So there he stood mentally kicking himself, he felt like such a coward. A feeling he did not get the chance to explore very often.

Despite everything Kouga had found this to be the best solution, no matter how hard he tried he could not bring himself to face her.

She did not deserve this, she deserved better than him just uprooting her life in the wolf demon world and shipping her back to humans.

But that's what she was no matter how he looked at it, she was human. She was meant to be with other humans not a worthless demon like him.

"I am scum!" Kouga barked, Kagome's words had cut him deep. Yes, in the beginning he had tried to use her for his own lustful gain. But it had changed! Just the thought of hurting her was enough to send him spiraling into a depression.

Still there was nothing he could do it was done. Kagome would be gone soon, and she would hate him.

Just like he wanted.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow his gaze glued to the floor, "Hate me...." Kouga thought out loud.

He pictured Kagome's loving eyes, iced over with hatred. Eyes glaring at him for what he was doing to her.

Kouga could not take it any longer he felt like the small stone room he was in was suffocating him.

He quickly turned his back to the ringing of Kagome's voice as he began to walk, no particular direction just any place that would take him out of hearing range.

The light thumbing of his feet was the only sound echoing through the caves, but still Kouga could hear Kagome's voice ringing in his ears.

Finally Kouga found himself at the cave entrance, a light breeze blowing against his body. Kouga's deep blue eyes slowly lifted off the floor and to the outside.

The sky was a dark gray still early morning he could smell the morning due clinging to the plants. The earth reeked of fresh water, rain was coming.

Then like another shot to his heart he heard Kagome scream his name louder than before.

Kouga felt a tremor rock through his body making his knees sway underneath him. He quickly placed a hand on the stone wall beside him to steady himself.

His fingers digging into the cold walls. His entire body aced, he wanted to run to face Kagome. Let her know she was wrong about everything!

But his mind kept him in place he dug his fingers harder against the wall holding him in place

Kouga bit onto his bottom lip for support anything to keep his mind off running to the still weeping girl.

He could feel blood trickling down his chin, he shut his eyes as hard as he could trying to drive her image from his mind.

Nothing was working, all he could do was stand there and let his world crash around him.

Let everything fall onto his shoulders before it smashed into pieces.

The weight was unbearable.

All he could do was let it fall, hoping that in some way his body would not be able to take the pressure and he would just smash like everything else.

And thats what Kouga did he let his world crush him, burying him until it felt like he could not breath.

Kouga finally found his balance as he turned to look back down the path he had just came from.

His heart thumping against his chest he gave the cave one final glance before turning away.

"Forgive me Kagome"

Then his body sprang froward, everything turning into blurs as his legs pushed harder his feet thumping the ground faster then ever.

As he let everything disappear behind him.

* * *

The sun over the wolf demon territory was now well hidden, thick clouds hung over head there color a dark gray. The scent of rain clung to the air it was a peaceful scene but a very omanis one.

Under the murky sky a graceful figure stood, Sango stood on the outer rim of her personal cave her brown orbs scanning the sky.

Sango had always loved the smell of rain and enjoying a good shower it always made things seem so pure in her eyes, but something was wrong. The scene that had always given her peace now stirred something foreboding in her stomach.

A light breeze swept through her hair, tossing it around her. Sango slowly tore her gaze away from the sky to look down to the ground.

Her fingers slowly swept through her hair putting it back into place.

"A bit windy no?" A soothing voice called from behind her.

Sango turned to see Miroku coming towards her, she had left him a sleep to come and enjoy the nice breeze but apparently her actions had woken him.

"Yes" Sango agreed, she wanted to give him a light smile but the feeling in her stomach would not allow it.

"Something troubles you" Miroku spoke more of a statement than a question, over there short time together Miroku had come to read Sango easily, it was interesting to him how much he felt like he knew almost everything about her.

"No its just..." Sango let her eyes drift back to the murky sky.

Miroku's gaze followed, then quickly narrowed "A foreboding energy" He stated.

"You feel it to?" Sango asked her gaze returning to the monk now at her side.

"Yes, something is coming" Miroku turned to face her.

"A demon?" Sango asked.

Miroku slowly shook his head from side to side "No this energy is not demonic...I-I don't really know what it is" It was true enough he could not feel a demonic aura though it was sometimes hard to decipher considering all the wolf demons around.

"Well one thing is for certain change is coming" Sango agreed.

Miroku did not get to reply the sound of coming foot steps sent him and Sango on there toes, a reflex reaction.

Sango turned to her left as did Miroku to see the approaching figures, Sango then slowly felt her guard drop.

It was Tanashi, Sango was about to greet her with a smile until she came into full view, as did the demons trailing behind her.

Tanashi's usually bright expression was no cloaked with sadness, the slight redness under her eyes and look of depression had given her right away, she had been weeping.

"Tanashi what's wrong?" Sango asked, eyeing the five armed male wolf demons behind her.

"Sango..." Tanashi began inhaling a deep breath "Sango please gather your things" her voice was shaky as if she was just about going to burst into tears.

"Tanashi what's going on?" Sango demanded

"Lord Kouga has asked me to release you from your service to the wolf demon tribe, theses men are here to escort you back to your village" Tanashi replied shooting a quick glance at the demons behind her.

Sango was shocked "What I can go home?" She asked, not that she wasn't happy but still why the sudden urge to get rid of her.

"Yes you are to pack your things" Tanashi replied in a shaky voice.

"What you mean right now?" Sango asked her eyes wide with shock

Then suddenly it slowly began to fall in to place as Sango's eyes narrowed at Tanashi's. "Where is Kagome?" She asked calmly.

As if that had undid her Tanashi lifted the sleeve of her kimono to her eyes catching a fresh tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Sango... Lord Kouga had Ginta and Hakkaku take her back to her village- I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Tanashi wept.

"What they took her back? But where?!" Sango exclaimed "Why would Kouga do such a thing?"

"I don't know Sango all I know is that she is gone I don't even think Kouga knows where!" Tanashi replied still wiping away her tears.

Sango was outraged Kouga had caused Kagome so much grief, she could still remember her dear friend coming to her in the middle of the night. Explaining what Kouga had done after the massive party the other night. Now he had the nerve to do this just ship her off like cattle!

Sango felt her hands ball into fist "No" She stated fiercely

"What?" Tanashi sniffled.

"No, I'm no leaving not until I speak to Kouga! Its about time that-that dog had some scenes knocked into him!" Sango boomed

"Sango" Miroku began, he had been her long enough to know Kouga was not the most level headed demon to deal with, and Sago running up to him and trying to bash his head in would definitely not help.

"No! I demand to see him!" Sango barked.

Tanashi took a few deep breaths wiping away the last of her tears "Alright" she replied.

The male demons behind Tanashi instatnly began to refuse "Lady Tanashi we can not allow-" One began

"Kouga would kill us all-" The other's called.

Tanashi spun around to face them "Be silent! I refuse to allow too of my best friends to be stripped away in one day! She will speak with Kouga!" Tanashi's frail voice suddenly became enraged still ringing in the large demons ears. They quickly held there tongue.

With a final huff Tanashi turned back to face Sango "Sango even I don't know where Lord Kouga has run off to but I will help you sniff him out"

Sango gave her a grateful glance as both females began to sprint off into the surrounding distance.

Miroku gave a heavy sigh.

"Why did I ever come here" Then he too followed.

* * *

Even on the outskirts of the wolf demon territory the sun had refused to emerge from behind the thick murky sky. The cliff side of the surrounding mountains were dull and bleak.

Though among them two figures swiftly glided over the rocky terrain soaring over the seemingly bottomless pit.

Ginta and Hakkaku used there demonic abilities as they leapt over the jagged rocks of the cliffs. The had been travailing non stop since there departure from the main caves.

Ginta pushed off another cliff side leading a little in front of Hakkaku, on his back a frail figure.

"Hey Ginta!" Hakkaku called.

"Yeah what?" He called over his shoulder.

"When do you think we are going to get back to the caves?" Hakkaku replied pushing off another rock.

Ginta took a moment before replying "Probably around sun set" He answered.

"Oh" Hakkaku sighed his beady eyes slowly turned there attention to the figure clinging on to Ginta's back.

Kagome had no spoken a word since they had left the caves, she only starred off in to space refusing to even make eye contact.

Kagome felt her hands tighten around Ginta's shoulder as they glided over the jagged rocks, air rushing through her hair sending it flying around her.

Usually she would screaming her lungs out at the sight below her but for some reason she could not find her voice. The world seemed just like one giant blur now, nothing really having shape or sound.

She remembered Ginta and Hakkaku switching off every now and then to see who would carry her but even now she did not know which one she was clinging to, and frankly she did not care.

The only thing she did care about at this point was getting as far away from the wolf demon territory as possible, and even further from its leader.

Kagome watched as the cliff walls around her blur the sound of wind whistling through her hair, feeling the steady rocking of Ginta jumping was almost like a soothing lullaby.

Then for the briefest moment she pictured herself on the back of a different wolf demon, his strong arms wrapped around her.

Kagome felt her heart sting with betrayal at the memory, Kagome quickly banished the image from her mind.

But the aching in her chest still remained.

Hakkaku leapt forward his foot catching another large stone, then he noticed something. He narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look, small spots of shimmering water were sprinkling through the air.

Only it was not rain, this water was flying side ways. He looked closer to see what the source was...then his heart sank at the sight.

Hakkaku saw the small dots flying past Kagome's hair and from her eyes.

She was crying.

* * *

The forest of the wolf demon tribe was still, birds nesting refusing to chirp anticipating the coming rain.

All other animals seeking shelter leaving the forest empty and silent, it was eerie yet one of the most calming places Kouga could have asked for.

He had been running for quite sometime until he had finally found a decent place to rest, far enough from the main caves so he could not hear any kinds of noise that's all he could ask for.

He had hoped maybe he would find a glimpse of sun shine some weakness in the gray clouds over head but there was none, just constant shade.

It was depressing.

Finally he gave up his search and settled in this small area, a opening in the thick woods around him. It was a grassy area with an opening to one of the larger ponds near the caves.

Kouga walked up to the rim of the pond staring down into the water, it was clear. To clear, Kouga could see his reflection perfectly on the flat surface.

He slowly kneeled down bringing his face closer to the liquid mirror.

Kouga instantly regretted that choice, his eyes were heavy with guilt his face usually bright was now almost dull.

He growled at the sight he quickly brought his hand down splashing away the image sending ripples through the small pond.

Kouga let his grip on the ground slide as he fell back on to the grass with a thud. He sat there staring over the water in aggravation.

"I'm losing it even my reflection pisses me off..." Kouga whispered under his breath.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow at the sight of the still water, the image of a certain girl plaguing his thoughts. No matter how fast he had forced his body to run he could not out run her image.

It was stuck there like a mental thorn, a prick through his chest every time he thought of her. Even now it was a annoying throbbing in his heart.

Kouga let out a growl of aggravation, he lifted his hands burying his fingers in his raven locks. Pushing against his skull harder than needed just trying to push her out of his head.

"Damn it why do I feel this way?...Why wont she just go away?" Kouga asked out loud, did he really feel this guilty for what he had done. But this didn't feel like guilt it felt...worse a lot worse he had never felt this pain before and he had no idea what the hell it was!

Then a light rustling in the bushes snapped him out of his thoughts, quickly his gaze turned to the surrounding trees a bushes watching as one of them rattled.

His arms fell to his side at the sight of the figure coming through.

"You" Kouga stated surprise laced in his voice.

Sango stepped through the rest of the underbrush until she was standing only a few feet away from the sulking wolf demon.

She had sprinted the entire way Tanashi led her and Miroku when they finally came to a stop Sango insisted she go on alone she did not want Tanashi to suffer and consequences for helping her or Miroku.

So now there she stood her face was still lit with frustration as she stepped forward. "What surprised?" Sango mocked.

Kouga only let out a light snort as he turned his gaze away from her.

"What do you want? I thought my men already took care of you" He sighed.

Sango felt her brow twitch in anger "They tried-but I'm not going anywhere not until I talk to you!"

"I have nothing to say" Kouga stated simply refusing to make eye contact with her.

"No? Well then your damn sure going to listen!" Sango barked.

Kouga turned his eyes back to her at the sound of rage in her voice, he did not need this right now some strange woman a human woman none the less barking at him. He had enough emotion from a human woman to last a life time.

Kouga quickly got to his feet, "Listen wench I don't have to take lip from a human like you now get out of my territory! You have no further business here"

"Why so you don't have to see a constant reminder that Kagome was here!?" Sango challenged holding her ground.

Kouga felt the thorn in his heart prick again at the sound of Kagome's name out loud.

So she had seen through is plan to get rid of all reminders of her but it didn't make a difference she was gone and she was not coming back.

"Yes, Now leave!" Kouga barked coming closer to the frustrated demon slayer.

That was it Sango felt her hand swipe forward smacking hard in to the side of Kouga's face.

Kouga felt his head turn to the side by the force of the impact, the stinging sound echoing through the trees.

Sango quickly brought her hand back down as she began fuming "Why you-you ungrateful! After everything she did for you! And you throw her away like-like a toy you've grown board of using!"

Kouga's head snapped back his eyes now turning into slits of rage, Sango did not budge "I never used her!" Kouga roared.

"The hell you didn't!" Sango boomed "How many times did you make her weep?! How many times did you try getting her into your bed!? How many!?"

Kouga felt his hands ball in to fist "I never wanted to hurt her!"

"But you did! You hurt her worse than anything I have ever seen! How could you? Just throw her away like that?" Sango asked tears threatening to spill over.

Kouga felt his gaze return to normal, the replaced by sadness.

Sango took his silence as an insult how could he not even have a reason for doing what he did.

"She loved you!!!" Sango roared.

Kouga felt his head snap up looking deep in to the demon slayers eyes in shock.

"What?" Kouga thought out loud, it was the only thing he could manage.

Sango let out a frustrated huff her anger subsiding for the moment, she let her gaze fall to the ground.

"Even a demon cant be this blind" She began "I knew it from the being watching the way she moved around you, how happy you made her...and how crushed she was when you would hurt her. Kouga she loved you more than anything she was even willing to die to protect your people when the birds of paradise attacked!"

Kouga felt his eyes narrow "You had no idea did you?" Sango asked

Kouga could not find the strength the reply the thorn in his chest had grown to a dagger and was now sawing away at his heart.

Sango turned her back to the wolf demon, "You know I bet knowing you didn't want her crushed her, and it still is crushing her."

Kouga instantly responded before his brain had time to process what was coming out "I do want her!"

Sango's eyes widen in surprise.

Kouga wanted to slap his hand over is mouth, he could not believe that had just come out.

"Then don't tell me, tell her..." Then Sango began walking back in to the waiting forest leaving the still shocked wolf demon to his thoughts. Her job was done.

Kouga watched as Sango disappeared back into the forest leaving him there to gather his frantic thoughts.

He could feel his body trembling from the tip of his toes all the way to his chest, a steady tremor rocking through him.

He wanted to run dash these thoughts away like he had earlier, but right now he knew if he even tried to take a step he would fall over.

For now all he could do was stand there let the tremor rock through him shaking him to the very core.

"I want her" "I want her" The words rolled through Kouga's mind like a tidal wave, he had admitted to himself a long time ago that he lusted after Kagome. But those words weren't based on lust like he had wanted them to sound they sounded deeper. Those words held more emotion then Kouga thought he was capable of.

Finally Kouga found the strength to steady himself the tremor still rocking through him just less violent.

Slowly Kouga's hands lifted to his head his hands cupping his ear's trying desperately to block out the dreaded words still echoing through him.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" He boomed his voice echoing off the trees around him.

Kouga forced his body to push forward taking step after step until he was part sprinting, he wanted to jolt his body froward run as fast as his legs would carry him, but the invisible tremor kept him at a sturdy pace.

Clumsy he fumbled through the trees and underbrush placing his hands over trees and rocks to steady himself from falling over.

Image's of Kagome rushing through his mind, the source of the tremors power. Every image of her was like a tidal wave crashing around him his body spiraling under the pressure unable to emerge from the darkness just to breathe.

Still stumbling through the forest Kouga's body pushed forward no direction just anything to make theses feelings stop.

Then slowly the forest around him began to thin trees growing more and more scarce leaving bare and rocky land.

Finally Kouga found himself on the edge of the wolf demon territory, how long had he been wandering? It only felt like a few seconds. Kouga's eyes lifted to the sky its gray clouds had grown darker, much darker. It was no where near night fall but yet why was the sky so bleak?

Finally Kouga could hold the weight no more his body fell forward landing on the rocky dirt beneath him.

Slowly he found the strength to bring himself to his knees, he pushed off the ground to brace himself up now kneeling on the dirt his eyes free to scan the scene in front of him.

He was on one of the many cliff edges of the wolf demon territory the vast depths of the cliff right in front of him. Kouga looked down to the seemingly bottomless pit his body still trembling no matter how hard he tried to control it.

His mind was a cloud of thoughts, memories that he and Kagome had shared.

And every image brought an unbearable weight with it, the trembling through his body increasing with every memory.

"I don't understand....Why do I feel this way?...I feel so...so hollow" Kouga's voice was a whisper passing through his handsome lips.

A small drop of something cool sent him temporarily back to reality. Slowly Kouga's eyes lifted to the murky sky handing above.

Once he did he watched as more and more small rain drops began to fall spotting the ground around him. He tilt his head back letting more and more rain drops slowly sprinkle his face letting them roll down his cheek almost like they were tears.

Then more images flooding into his mind. With every vision his heart began thumping harder and harder against his chest.

Images of Kagome weeping,

"Kagome..." He whispered, thump...

Images of Kagome angry.

"Kagome..." thump thump....

Then the final image of her smiling, just for him.

Thump!

"Kagome!!!"

Kouga's voice exploded from his body shattering every ounce of silence the rain falling around him had brought.

The wave of his voice carrying through the surrounding canyon echoing off the jagged rocks.

Slowly the invisible tremor that had been rocking his body dissipated leaving him able to find his balance.

Still a bit shaky Kouga found the strength to get to his feet standing tall of the cliff's edge.

Kouga's eyes were still fixed to the sky rain continuing to stream down his tan skin,

"I-I cant believe it....." Slowly Kouga's fingers fanned over his soft skin of his face shielding the right side of his face from the falling rain.

"It's so clear now...." Then Kouga's body once again began to tremble but no under the unbearable weight it once had.

This time it was...different the pain in his chest was gone and replaced by only a sense of longing.

The invisible weight on his shoulders that he thought was surely to much for any demon to bare was now, gone.

All with the final realization of one thing.

"I-I-..." Kouga's voice was shaky his chest heaving as he tried to force the words to leave his throat.

"I-I'm in love...."

* * *

**Oh My Gawd! Dun Dun Dun! I know don't kill me I already have the next chapter almost ready to post it should be ready once I find the time to add the final touches!**

**But until then another cliffy...sorry...**

**See you guys soon though just hand in there!**


	11. Truth or Choice

**Cliff hanger over I'm back I know gone for awhile but I'm back I didn't make you guys wait that long see I'm getting better. ****Well just a warning emotions run high on this chapter I almost cried hehe well enjoy.**

**Note For Review's :**

**Gothic Saku-chan - I know bad Kouga!**

** LadyAshley - Aw thank you thats very sweet I try to make my stories good, Oh and don't explode I need your reviews! They make me happy :D Oh and dido on the die hard Kouga and Kagome me and you are in the same boat!**

** Kouga's Older Woman - I know run Kouga run!**

** KKthen - I updated again aint you proud of me :D**

** Lil-Wolf-Gurrl - I know about time he got it through his thick wolf skull! Oh and yes one of your message called me a meany and I hate being mean so I had to update! So thank you motivator :D**

** XxKeniXxX - Thank you**

** Kgrace92 - I tried to hurry do I get a cupcake? Oh please oh please!**

** Soulspirit18 - Yes I am very glad you don't have a weapon :D And I hope you like it**

** Time Warp Weekend - Thank you**

** Emogirl2321 - Thank you I hope you like it :D**

** TheCheshireCatGrins - Yea power to Kouga&Kagome !**

** PurpleMeltDown - I hope thats a good thing :D**

** YuYuChan777 - I know grammar will never be my specialty or spelling...**

** Truth or Choice**

** Chapter 11**

* * *

Slowly Kouga tore his gaze from the clouds above him, back to the earth he stood on, "With out me even realizing it...I'v come to love her so much...." Kouga's chest heaved as he forced more words to leave him he would not hold them in any longer.

"Everyone was right..." Kouga whispered vision of Tanashi, Takashi, and even Ginta and Hakkaku all memories of the four of them trying to get him to admit his feeling for Kagome.

Then suddenly Kouga felt a strange feeling well up in his chest he had no choice but to let it out, laughter.

Rich laughter erupted from deep within his chest bursting out of him, he could not help but let it all pour out.

He had been so foolish denying everything he had every felt knowing everyone around him could see right through him. He had not fooled anyone well besides himself.

Slowly the laughter subsided as he regained his composer, then Kouga's mind sent off a huge warning sign.

He had just admitted to himself finally he had fallen in love with Kagome, Kagome the girl he had just sent heartbroken back to her human village, the girl who probably hated his guts at this very moment.

"Oh no" The words slipped past his handsome lips, then the realization finally settled in.

It was raining where he stood but by the looks of it the rain had not started to fall in the surrounding land scape.

But soon it would be and Kagome's scent would be washed clean and not even he would be able to find her.

Kouga turned towards the sky he had only a hand full of time left before the pour began, he did not waste another second.

Kouga's body shot forward kicking up a cloud of dust as he sprinted along the cliff edge, with a hard push off the ground he flung his body off the cliff and into the waiting canyon below.

Skillfully he caught the narrow ledge of lower cliff using that to give him more speed Kouga pushed froward jumping from cliff sides to jagged rocks.

Each amount of earth below his feet using as a spring as he launched forward.

"Just wait a little longer Kagome...I'm coming!!!"

* * *

The world was silent and gray, well thats how Kagome saw it anyway.

After several hours of being carried like a rag doll over mountain tops and cliff sides Kagome finally could see earth beneath her feet though she was unable to reach.

There she still clung to Ginta's shoulders actually finding the strength to lift her head so she could see the land scape before her.

The dry rocky area she had last seen flash by her was now thick with wild greenery, tall leaf covered trees surrounding her.

She could feel Ginta push off something beneath them launching him into the air a gust of wind sweeping back Kagome's hair.

Then she was able to see the full area in front of her, they dark murky sky stretched over the land rain threatening to fall at any moment, but that is not what held Kagome's attention.

There in the center of the seemingly never ending forest was a large tree its massive branches towering over all the others, Kagome recognized it instantly.

"The sacred tree..." Kagome whispered her voice sounding even more frail then she had meant it to.

Ginta slowly turned his head to the side glancing back at her "Did you say something?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Ginta please take me to that tree" Kagome replied wearily, Ginta did not need a direction he simply followed Kagome's eyes.

The massive tree was unmissable.

Is that where your village is?" Ginta asked, Kagome had given them very little direction to where exactly her home was they had been going solely on 'hums' and 'uh huh'.

Kagome did not reply only gave a small node.

Ginta steadily increased his pace aiming for the direction Kagome's eyes had led him in, Kagome watched every step as the large oak came closer and closer into view.

Kagome found it hard to explain but just growing closer to the tree gave her a sense of calmness, like it always had. In a way she almost felt home.

Like a dream she felt the rocking of Ginta's body slow as she watched the forest floor grow closer and closer.

Until finally she felt his body stop moving solid earth finally with in her reach.

Slowly she felt Ginta's grip loosen giving her room to move freely, all to eager she freed her tight grip over his shoulders and placed her feet on the ground below.

As soon as Kagome's feet touched the ground she wanted to run so thankful she was finally free to move.

Hakkaku swiftly descended from the trees above landing at Ginta's side. "Are we here?" He asked a bit out of breath.

Ginta gave a light node, then he watched as Kagome's eyes scanned the forest the giant oak not in her sight, Ginta had stopped at this location for a reason, he could smell humans.

He knew a village was near and having her delivered there in the company of two demons probably would not look to good.

"Kagome is this place alright? We could take you closer" Ginta's voice was a little shaky on the last part, the simple fact was he really didn't feel like getting chased by spears and swords out of the territory by angry villagers.

Kagome did not turn to face him when she replied "This is fine...I know my way from here..." she answered.

Ginta and Hakkaku gave each other a quick glance, they knew they had to start on the journey back it would be night fall soon. The last thing they wanted was to be stranded in a strange territory shoveling through the forest through the dark and a coming storm.

Still they could not deny there growing guilt, they had grown attached to Kagome and just leaving her in the middle of forest was tugging on weighing on there consciences heavily.

Finally Ginta spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence "Kagome...I don't want to rush but we should get going...."

For a minute Kagome had forgotten the two demons behind her were there, she was so overwhelmed with seeing this place again. The familiar scent of the trees the thick greenery that she would push through every day going to Keade's village. But now they were nothing but distance memories, painful memories.

Slowly she shook her head from side to side feeling her hair sway behind her gently, "No its fine...." She tried to sound sincere but she knew didn't have the strength to put on a happy face.

"Well then...um g-goodbye" Ginta stated shaky the guilt was getting heavier. Hakkaku tried to give him a reassuring look "If there is anything we can do before we go-" Hakkaku started, feeling the same guilt as Ginta.

Kagome quickly interrupted "No thats alright.." her voice shaky, Ginta and Hakkaku had always been friends of hers but at this moment they were more. They were her last tie to Kouga, the only people that could prove that she had not just been trapped in a horrible dream all this time.

And when they were gone, so was Kouga. He would be beyond her reach, unable to hear his voice, unable to touch his tan skin, unable to ever have contact with him again.

Since she had been banished from the caves she thought that is what she wanted, she wanted to hate him never see his lying face again! But now that the moment was here, the moment when her ties to the wolf demons was finally severed it was unbearable.

Ginta and Hakkaku could easily see her distress even if she refused to turn and face the two of them. Ginta took a shaky breath "Kagome for what ever its worth-" He struggled to finish the sentence, Hakkaku knew all to well what he was going to say, for he felt the same way. "We're glad we met you..." Hakkaku finished Ginta's shaky words.

Kagome inhaled a sharp breath trying so hard not to fall apart she knew she only had few words left in he before she shut down.

Very slowly she forced her head to turn to the side, her dark bangs covering her eyes, and what ever emotion they held. "Ginta, Hakkaku...Thank you for everything...."

Hakkaku could hear the shakiness of her voice as could Ginta.

"Goodbye" Kagome whispered under her breath then her body moved forward steady at first then faster, until she was sprinting past the greenery of the forest.

Letting all ties to a certain wolf demon disappear behind her.

* * *

The area seemed to shake as the murky sky over head boomed, thunder echoing through the thick clouds.

Under the sunless sky a figure raced, leaping from the tallest of trees to there steadiest branches.

Kouga pushed off the bark of the leaning tree branches his legs pumping so hard he thought they were going to snap at any minute.

He did not let that pain slow him though not for a minute.

"Come on-Come on! Don't rain!" Kouga barked cursing himself for allowing this situation in the first place.

He could smell Kagome's scent but only faintly, the area was so thick with scents it took almost all his focus just to trace a reasonable path through the forest.

Still he would not let that stop him, he would not lose Kagome, not now not ever again!

Kouga could hear the thunder send out another explosive wave of sound echoing through his pointed ears.

Rain was going to come at any moment, Kouga could smell the water hovering above him he could practically taste it.

On top of that this area was very strange to him, it felt almost pure. Like there was some foreboding energy here it felt almost familiar to him.

"Kouga!" A voice echoed through the branches snapping Kouga from his thoughts.

There was no way in hell he was stopping now but he turned his head to the side watching two figures coming into view behind him.

It was Ginta and Hakkaku well barely they were pretty much shadows to Kouga at this speed and he didn't have the time to stop and chat.

"Kouga what the hell are you doing here!?" Ginta called his voice a little higher than a whisper as he tried desperately to stay with in hearing range of Kouga.

"I don't have time to explain to you knuckle heads!" He barked back turning his attention back to the path in front of him.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku called falling even further behind than Ginta.

Kouga shot them a quick glance "Where did you take Kagome!?" He shouted back

Ginta felt his eyes widen with surprise for a moment he through it was the distance between the two of them that made him hear wrong.

"Well? Where!" Kouga shouted a lot less patient this time.

"Um to a large tree near her village! It was one of the biggest one's I've seen!" Ginta called.

"A large tree? That's all I need to know-" Ginta and Hakkaku did not get a chance to respond with a large gust of wind Kouga was gone.

* * *

The light feeling of thin leaves grazing over Kagome's exposed legs was a welcome touch. She could still feel the sharp stinging of the small cuts on her thighs from her earlier sprint through the forest.

She had ran until she could no longer feel any demonic energy from Ginta or Hakkaku, running until she was left completely alone, alone with nothing but her painful memories.

Pushing through the last remainder of the greenery around her her destination came into view.

There before her was the large bare trunk of the sacred tree.

Kagome had too take a deep breath to steady herself, taking in this sight was like a tidal wave smashing into her.

For a moment Kagome thought she was going to faint, but after a few more deep breaths she found the strength to move forward.

Shaky at first but growing steadier the more steps she took, until the naked bark was within her reach.

Gently Kagome felt her arm lift forward, then slowly her fingers fanned over the damp bark of the massive tree before her.

Every moment that passed Kagome just wanted to fall over and curl into a ball shut out the world and everyone in it, but standing here now was different.

Even after all this time the sacred tree still had the power to calm her fill the emptiness in her chest, she felt almost warm.

Kagome lifted her free hand to her chest feeling her heart beat beneath her touch.

Still even though she could feel the warmth in her chest it did not sway the pain. Kagome tightened her hand over her chest pulling on the fabric of her shirt.

Slowly Kagome let her hand fall from the bare bark back down to her side, letting the warmth flood out of her body.

Then as if to distract her emptiness Kagome felt the light splash of cool liquid against her cheek.

Kagome quickly looked up towards the murky sky to the source from witch the water came. Then with in seconds she could feel and hear the splash of rain drops falling around her.

She felt the cool water seep into her cloths her hair damping around her. Despite everything Kagome found the strength to smile, a very weak smile.

"So this is it-" Kagome took a shaky breath "This is finally goodbye"

Kagome's eyes slowly gave the sacred tree before her one final glance then slowly she turned away.

Having one final destination.

The Bone Eaters Well.

* * *

With a loud crack Kouga pushed off another tree branch sending his body soaring upward , the branch beneath him snapping into splinters under the pressure of his speed.

Having the opportunity to finally see the full landscape Kouga scanned the horizon of the seemingly never ending forest, searching for the tree Ginta had spoke of.

There in the distance was the massive tree top towering all other trees below it.

Kouga's eyes narrowed in frustration as he began to soar back to the waiting forest, the curse of gravity pulling him back down.

The tree was much further than he would have liked it to be there was no guarantee Kagome would be there once he reached it, but he would be dammed if he did not try.

Kouga felt the cool feeling of the forest floor beneath his feet, once they made contact he was gone.

He was only a second away from returning to his impossible speed when the smallest thing possible made him freeze dead in his tracks.

The light splash of a drop of water on his warm cheek.

Kouga's body came to a sharp jerk his eyes widen with horror, slowly his gaze turned towards the sky watching as more and more water droplets fell around him.

Then they grew no longer a light shower he had seen before, the water was wider and falling much, much faster.

This was moment Kouga had been dreading Kagome's scent was about to be washed clean.

Kouga head jerked back to the path before him "No!!" His voice echoing through the silent forest.

Kouga jerked his body forward his feet splashing through the already forming puddles, "No! No! No! Damn it all I didn't come this far to leave you!" Kouga barked having only one person on his mind.

He could hear his feet pounding into the soft earth racing faster and faster.

The forest around him blurred as he returned to his inhuman speed, but no matter how hard he ran he could not escape the feeling of the cool water splashing on his back.

His body was already soaked he could feel the water seeping past his armor and into his furs.

The earth beneath him reeked of the forest no trace of the soft scent of cherry blossoms he had come to love so much.

Kouga felt his eyes scanning desperately from side to side through the dark trees hoping, praying he would see the smallest trace of evidence Kagome had been there.

He had but only one hope to try and reach the sacred tree his comrades had left her at and pray she had not moved.

"Please Kagome please! Just wait for me!" Kouga begged to the emptiness around him.

He had been running for what felt like an eternity the rain never stopping not for even a moment if anything it was coming down even harder.

Then it was there Kouga knew it just beyond the small greenery in front of him, with a final shot Kouga burst past the thick underbrush.

He came to jerking stop, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. There before him was the massive tree, it had to be.

Kouga could feel a unnatural feeling pulling in his stomach it made him cringe it felt as if this tree before him was slowly purifying him.

But he would not be distracted by that, not now.

Kouga quickly scanned the area around him he quickly even circled the tree, and it was everything Kouga had been dreading.

"N-No.." Kouga could hear the panic in his voice.

Desperately Kouga scanned the ground there had to be something, anything!

Kouga could almost feel his heart jump as he spotted the most wonderful sight, there not a foot away was a perfectly mushed footprint.

For the first time Kouga was so grateful it had started to rain!

In a flash Kouga followed the trail leading him away from the large tree, he was more than grateful to be leaving that pure tree behind him.

Quickening his pace he watched last he footprints lead through one last batch of greenery. Only a few yards in front of him, Kouga burst into a sprint Kagome was just beyond that he could feel it she had to be!

He raised his arm his claws slashed through the final obstacle the final thing keeping him from the most important thing.

Plants ripped into pieces as Kouga burst past them.

Rain flying that had gathered on the plant sprayed around him.

Then he froze in his tracks.

There before him he was in a small opening in the forest, in the middle of this small pasture was a well.

Just an ordinary well its wood darken with the heavy rain still beating against it, Kouga quickly turned towards the ground.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

No footprints, definitely no scent, Just emptiness hollow black emptiness.

Kouga felt like his body was possessed slowly his right foot stepped forward than again, until he was slowly walking towards the well.

Once he reached it Kouga felt his eyes shut tight, he didn't want this to be happening he didn't want to see but his body again against his will moved forward.

"Please..." Kouga felt the words slip past his lips then he found the strength to stare down into the darkness.

His heart sunk.

There was nothing, it was pitch black nothing but the darkness no life no trace there ever was and the most awful thing no Kagome.

Kouga's body could no longer hold his weight as he crumbled to his knees. The water beneath him splashing upwards as he felt the cool earth underneath him.

"Sh-She's Gone...."

Kouga's eyes shut just like he had dreaded the blade in his heart was back, even more blunt and deadly than before.

The blade sawed away at his heart the pain was unimaginable but no matter how much he wanted it, it would not just take his life. End his suffering.

Kouga's eyes shot open his blue orbs no replaced with slits of rage!

He flew to his feet!

"Damn it!!!" He boomed his voice shattering all trace of silence around him.

Kouga was not in control of his body the rage was, and he let it have him. Anything to make the pain stop! The unbelievable pain of loss and longing!

Kagome was not just gone she had vanished there was no trace of her scent no trail nothing! He was left alone with nothing but the anger and hurt!

He was more than willing to rip her village apart tear down every house to find her but it was no use he could not feel her!

Kouga's claws lashed out at anything he could get a hold of a tree was his first victim.

He smashed into the massive bark crunching it into nothing but splinters! The sound of it breaking into toothpick size strips was like a boom of thunder.

"You stupid stupid girl!" Kouga's voice cracked like lighting through the area around him fueled by so much anger!

That was not near enough! Kouga flew into the trees his fist and legs smashing the area apart, he knew the near by villagers probably thought that his destruction was nothing more than thunder. Oh he would give them thunder!

"Stupid Idiot!" Kouga Boomed

Flying wildly he smashed his body into tree trunks using every part of him to destroy the objects around him. Watching as the massive trees turning into nothing but fire wood before him.

"I was coming! All you had to do was wait!!!" Kouga continued smashing and breaking everything in reach but he could not get the pain to leave him.

Time blurred and he had no idea how long he had been under his rage until he was left standing in a broken area.

The well was still in sight but the trees surrounding it were nothing but dust.

Kouga slowly felt his gaze return to normal, then the pain set in.

Not the inner pain he had been barring all this time but the outer, he looked down to his hands his knuckles were covered in blood, his blood.

He lifted his hands closer to his gaze watching as the rain still around him began to wash away the blood.

Quickly his hands balled into fist "Gahh!!!" His voice echoed through what was left of the trees around him.

Against his will Kouga felt the rage in him subside, leaving him to face his pain alone.

He wanted to be angry, furious! Not at himself but Kagome, for leaving him! But no matter how hard he had smashed those trees no matter how bad he wanted to hate her for going, he knew deep down it was his own fault.

He was the one who sent her away, he was the one that had been using her all this time, and he was the one who had shattered her heart.

Kouga felt his knees begin to tremble before they gave way again returning him to the muddy earth.

His body was soaking wet and he could feel the blood still trickling down his hands, but on the inside for the first time he felt, numb.

"Kagome..." The words slipped past his handsome lips barley above a whisper.

Slowly his hands lifted to his ears as if trying to block out the thoughts that were about to crush him.

He inhaled a sharp breath his voice cracking it sounded pathetic even to his own ears, "Im so sorry....Kagome....I never meant to hurt you..." He took another shaky breath

"Forgive me..."

His head slumped forward as he let the grief take him.

The still growing puddles on the forest floor rippled as the rain continued to fall, that was the only sound radiating now through the trees.

But there was off slowly Kouga could hear the sound of the puddles around him being disturbed by something.

Then as if it was the sweetest sound his ears had ever heard a gentle voice spoke.

"Kouga"

Kouga felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of the voice that had just spoke, slowly his hands fell to his side but he dared not turn to see where the voice had come from.

Kouga could feel a chuckle in his chest but he did not let it out "I cant believe it I have actually gone crazy...Im hearing voices" Kouga thought still not daring to turn to face the voice.

"Kouga" The voice chimed again

Kouga slowly got to his feet still refusing to gaze over from where the sound was coming from.

"Just go okay? I have had enough suffering to last me a life time the last thing I need is to hear your voice in my head" Kouga's voice was shaky his eyes narrowed still glazed over with loss and sadness.

Kouga suddenly heard a sharp breath being taken in.

On instinct Kouga turned to face the voice, if it was still that. Instantly his eyes widened with pure shock.

There before him had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Kagome.

Her raven locks were soaked leaving her with a shimmering appearance, her perfectly pink lips sparked with the rain's moisture. Her rosy cheeks were a pale pink no doubt from being cold.

And her dark chocolate orbs were wide with both surprise and shock.

Kouga was left unable to move unable to breath! Every trace of pain he had felt earlier was washed away and replaced with nothing but pure shock.

Kagome could see the shock on his face and the feeling was completely mutual.

"K-Kagome" Kouga's voice was a whisper his eyes as wide as plates his body still unable to move he was amazed he was able to get her name out.

Then as if Kouga had fallen into a deep dream he watched as Kagome took a few steps forward.

Then time slowed.

Unable to move Kouga watched as she drew closer his world was in slow motion watching as her arms fanned opened.

The small puddles around her splashing upward as she cut through them the drops flying around her like shimmering diamonds

Then he felt it, her frail arms wrapped around his chest as her body pushed into his her small frame wrapping itself around him in a warm embrace.

"Kouga!"

Kouga had to take a step backwards to keep from falling over from the power of her small body slamming into him.

Kouga felt so many emotions irrupt through his body he felt like he was about to explode.

But right now all he wanted to was to savor this moment, this moment he thought was going to forever be beyond his reach, was now right in front of him.

"Kagome!" Kouga's muscular arms quickly wrapped around Kagome's waist holding her like he had never held anyone before.

If this was a dream Kouga would have gladly died just to keep it forever, to never wake up from this paradise.

Then as if to shatter the dream he felt Kagome's arms slip from around his waist until they were flat at her side.

"No" Kouga thought as panic rose in his throat thinking his dream had just ended.

Shaky Kouga released his grip around the girl in his arms to stare down at her.

"Kagome?" He asked softly

He quickly regretted it.

Suddenly he felt the stinging smack as his head snapped to the side, the sound of Kagome's hand making contact with his face echoed through the forest.

"You Insensitive Jerk!" Kagome's voice boomed, her anger flooding back into her thoughts.

She quickly pushed out of Kouga's reach standing only a few feet in front of him. Kouga slowly found his balance as he turned his gaze to face the girl before him.

"Why are you here?!" She spat her voice laced with anger

"Well that didn't last long did it?" Kouga thought out loud, his hand stroking the still stinging skin of his face "You know I am so sick of getting slapped by you and your friends" Kouga's voice was not angry only sarcastic.

Kagome did not know what he meant by friends but that was besides the point "Answer me! Why are you here?" She echoed in anger again.

Kouga took a deep breath, this was gonna take some explaining and he had no idea how to start.

"Kagome I came to bring you back" Kouga instantly wanted to slap himself upside the forehead at the look of pure rage that flashed across Kagome's face.

"Okay that didn't come out right Kagome I want to-" Kouga started but there was no way Kagome was going to listen

"You came to do what?" Her voice was pure venom "You came to do what!!! Bring me back!!! After what you did!!!"

Kouga could not help but sigh he knew this was coming, still nothing she said could bring down his joy from just knowing she was still with in his reach even if she did hate him, for now.

"Listen Kagome I know you are angry with me but-" Kouga tried again

"But what?! Let me guess your sorry?!!" Kagome boomed "You don't have enough apologize in you to make up for treating me this way!

"Kagome-" Kouga again spoke in a cool tone.

"No you are going to listen! F-First you ship me off like a piece of meat! Then you have the nerve to come here and apologize! What did you think I would just welcome you with open arms!?"

"You kinda did..." Kouga thought

"Even when I was at the caves with you-you treated me like a no good slave just a pathetic tool for you to use when you saw fit! And you didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye to me? You just ship me away!"

Kagome could here her voice cracking as she fought back tears she would let her grief have her later right now all she wanted was anger!

Even though she looked like she wanted nothing more than to purify him Kouga could not stand to see her suffering, not now not after all she had been through.

"Kagome please listen to me-" He started

"No! I have listened to you for way to long! Kouga I trusted you! I actually believed you cared about me? But you didn't! All you wanted was sex!!! Isn't that right thats all I was to you just a bet? Right a wager!?"

Every word Kagome was throwing at him felt like a dagger, but he knew this is what he deserved and she deserved her revenge and the truth.

"Well?" Kagome spat

"Yes..at the beginning yes you were" Kouga felt a large lump forming in his throat.

Kagome felt like she had just been slapped, yes she wanted Kouga to admit the truth she always had but still she was not prepared for so much pain.

Kagome took a shaky breathe "At least I know the truth now" She thought out loud unable to hold off her grief she let her tears fall mixing with the rain streaming down her face.

"Kagome that was then! Things have changed! I swear!" Kouga vowed.

Kagome felt her head shake from side to side slightly rain trickling down from her raven locks, "Please Kouga no more lies...Don't lie to me to ease your guilt"

Kouga felt his heart thump louder than before, yes it was true he was feeling more guilt than she could possibly imagine but that was beside the point! This time there was no deception no hidden goals just his honesty his honest to the gods true feelings!

"Kagome I will always feel guilty for what I have done to you I will until the day I die but thats not why I came here! Never out of guilt!"

Kagome found the strength to look up to his gaze, his blue orbs were round they seemed darker than usual they deep pools of emotion pulling her in she could almost feel her self submerged.

"Please...." Kagome started feeling more tears roll down her pale cheeks. She wanted to ask him to go just leave her to her suffering he had done enough to her. She could not take anymore sweet lies anymore blissful deceptions.

Kouga took a steady breath, She needed to know how he felt even if it was to late she had to know what she meant to him.

"Kagome"

Kagome shook her head, "Please" She whispered again she didn't want to hear it she could not take it!

Those three words would finish her off and all her struggling to sway herself back to reality back to the cold place where love did not exist for her would have been for nothing. Those words would drag her back to the lies the constance deception and the unbearable pain.

Kagome wanted to retreat back into her own skin as she felt Kouga's warm hands cup her own lacing there fingers together like prison chains.

She did not have to strength to pull away.

"Kouga..." Kagome begged one final time.

But Kouga's hold on her would not loosen as he drew her closer to him closing the space between there bodies, Until her face was only inches from his own there dark eyes burning into one another.

Then Kouga's handsome lips parted, and Kagome held her breath.

"I Love You"

Kagome felt her knees buckle as her entire body began to tremble No she wanted to shout, she could not stand it why was he doing this to her hadn't he done enough. Now he was doing this! The omega of all lies, one she had fallen for before.

Kouga's hands freed her own as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her gently. Kouga was steady against her frail body the only thing keeping her from tumbling over.

He had expected this reaction why would she believe him after everything he had done, but it was the truth and all he could do was soothe it in to her.

"Kagome I love you more than I have ever loved anything in this entire world. I know you probably don't believe but its the truth Kagome. After I sent you away-Kagome I never thought my world could be so empty! So please even if you can never forgive me and all you want to do is run away and never speak to me again I will understand but please know I Do Love You!" Kouga's grip around her waist tightened his warm cheek pressed against the top of her damp raven locks.

Kagome felt her sobs burst out she tried to contain herself but it was beyond her at this point if these were lies Kagome would gladly die at this moment to keep them.

Through her sobs she finally found her voice "K-Kouga"

Slowly Kouga loosened his grip only enough so he could lean back to stare into her dark eyes.

Kagome slowly looked up her gaze meeting his once more.

"I love y-" Kagome did not get the chance to finish her words, Kouga's lips came crashing down to hers.

There kisses before had always been passionate driven by lust and desire but this time it was different it was soothing and tender. There lips merging together two incomplete puzzle pieces coming together to the perfect fit.

Kouga leaned down slightly scooping Kagome's frail form into his muscular arms. There lips never parting not even for an instant.

The rain continued to fall around there already soaked bodies only harder and much faster than before.

Kouga did not wait for the sound of lighting, slowly his lips parted from Kagome's a low moan escaping past her as she longed for more.

"Kouga?" She whispered softly

Kouga began to move forward his feet slightly sinking into the soaked ground every step taking them further from the well.

Kagome peered over his shoulder watching as the wooden box shaped well grew further and further away.

The empty broken woods began fading back into the lush thick forest, the rain thinning due to the cover of the trees over head.

Kagome slowly looked back up at Kouga she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever if that was possible but she could not deny the fact that she longed to see her family.

Kouga could feel her distress "Don't worry, I'll bring you back to see your family...In the morning."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, there was no way they would be able to go back to the wolf demon caves and be back by morning. So where were they going?

"There is a place I want to take you" Kouga stated

Kagome swallowed the lump forming in her throat "W-Where?"

"Don't worry you will see soon" He flashed her a slight smile, but there was something in his eyes something, hidden.

Kagome felt a bit more at ease slowly she let her head rest against his shoulder, he was right she would not worry, for now.

* * *

**Okay not a huge cliffy but omg There in love! I have waited so long to do this scene! But next chapter will be so much better and a bit *urgh cough cough* never mind you guys will see.**

**But I will give you a hint why my story is rated M....See ya'll soon**


	12. WolfDemons and Waterfalls

**Hello everybody how are all of you great I hope! So this is the next chapter I really hope everyone likes it but let me warn you first.**

**There IS mature content in this chapter so beware! If you don't want to read then just skip on by ok I just don't want to get my story kicked off because someone got offended so you have had your warning!**

**Other than that please enjoy!**

**Lil-wolf-gurrl - Update done hope you like :D**

**PX - Yea call me mario cause I get points! I hope you like**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Time shall tell, it will be up in the next chapter :D**

**Soulspirit18 - Thank you! I hope this one is just as good **

**Gothic Saku-Chan - Thank you**

**KKthen - Updated!**

**Kgrace92 - I tried to hurry do I get to keep my cupcake *puppy eyes* please?**

**PurpleMeltDown - We shall see, read on :D**

**XxXKeniXxX - Here ya go enjoy!**

**SayaHaji1648 - Updated enjoy!**

**DreamBeamz - Here you go hope you like it :D**

**Jesswolf22 - Thank you!**

**WolfDemons and Waterfalls**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The sky had finally darken as night fall began to set in, the clouds still refusing to disperse blocked out even the last traces of sun set.

Off in the distance the echo of thunder rolling in could be heard for miles a storm was coming and by the looks of the sky a very big one.

But for the time being the rain had lightened still coming down but not near as hard as before.

Under the cover of the trees a figure moved at a steady pace, Kouga had Kagome pulled to his chest still holding her perfectly in his arms.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while her face was buried in the meeting of his shoulder.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered

"Yes?" Kouga replied his gaze still on the path ahead.

"How much further?" Her voice was low a if she were trying to stay awake.

"It's not far now" He promised, in this area were several small caves Kouga had accommodated with supplies when ever he traveled. But there was one cave that was different from the rest it was one he rarely visited but he remembered it none the less.

Kagome nuzzled closer to Kouga, he had been walking to her what felt like hours. He had changed direction so many times she had stopped trying to figure out where he was taking her.

She rested against him for awhile she did not know how long until she felt him come to a stop.

Kouga leaned over gently to place his lips by her ear "Kagome we are here"

Kagome felt Kouga loosen his grip on her letting her feet finally stand on solid ground.

She stood beside him, his arm still wrapped around her waist Kagome looked around, a look of grimace spread across her face.

This was no where special they were in the middle of a forest surrounding by thick bushes and undertow.

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned her disappointment plain to hear.

Kouga let a smirk spread over his lips "Close your eye's"

Kagome gave him a 'I'm not in the mood for games' look. He held his smile "Trust me"

Kagome felt a sigh pass her lips before doing as he asked, Kouga waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she could not see before taking her hand.

Gently he pulled her through the bushes in a very well hidden path he peered over his shoulder, her eyes were still closed.

Once they emerged from the greenery, Kouga took both her shoulders in hand planting her in one direction.

Kagome felt they had stopped moving "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet" Kouga assured he quickly moved to stand behind her. Placing his lips by her ear he whispered "Now"

Kagome's brown orbs opened then widen in shock and surprise. She could hear her breath hitch in her throat at the sight.

"I-Its Beautiful" Kagome's voice was barley above a whisper.

There before her was the most beautiful scene it looked as if one of the worlds finest painter had created this image then brought it to life.

It was a large waterfall, large in length not in width its narrow stream poured down from a rocky cliff side landing in a small pool.

The water sparkled unnaturally as if it were filled with crushed diamonds, the pool below glowed a crystal blue so clear she could see all the way to the bottom.

Behind the narrow fall was something blur Kagome could not quite make it out. She was distracted by the sparkle of the water.

Kagome turned back to Kouga standing with a cocky smirk across his handsome face.

"I knew you would like it" He smiled.

"Oh Kouga I love it!" Kagome grinned

The scenery was so perfect and beautiful but Kagome could not help but wonder what was the purpose of bringing her all the way here, not that she wasn't grateful.

Kouga could scene her confusion, he knew now was the time to tell her.

Firmly Kouga reached out twining his fingers into her's pulling her hands to his chest, Kagome took a few steps closer until her and Kouga's face were mere inches apart.

"Kagome," He started. "Yes?" Kagome asked feeling her cheeks redden at how he was starring at her.

"You know I love you?" Kouga asked Kagome was surprised by the question of course she knew Kouga loved her. After all they had been through and all the things he had spoken to her about earlier.

"Of course" Kagome reassured.

Kouga gave a heavy sigh, Kagome was growing a little nervous at how he was acting like he was trying to tell her something but was almost afraid to.

"Kouga what is it?" She asked her owns nerve showing through.

Kouga tightened his grip over her hands "Kagome I love you more than anything else in this entire world. And there is nothing I would not do for you, And you know I would rather die before I hurt you again"

"Kouga of course I know that! I love you! And there is nothing I would not do for you!" Kagome vowed.

"Then you deserve the truth" Kouga began "Kagome when a wolf demons fall's in love he cant fall out. What I mean is we are not like you humans, we cant fall in and out of love once we find our someone that is it for us"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, she had no idea. A demon could only fall in love once? Wait a minute was he worried that she didn't really love him back?

"Kouga are you worried? About me I mean?" Kagome felt her heart sink how could he not believe her.

Kouga quickly shook his head "No! Of course not! Kagome I know how much I've hurt you and how much you must love me to find it in your heart to forgive me! But thats not why I am telling you this"

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked more sharply then she had meant.

"Well when we finally find our someone we want everyone else to know that-well-there um...ours" Kouga said half mumbled

"I don't understand" Kagome said

"Uh that there our" He swallowed "Mate"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes darted to the ground "Oh"

Kouga quickly acted he released his grip on one of her hands to hook a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome I would never force you to do anything! But this is just how things are in demon society, god how do I explain it uh. What do humans do? Uh" Kouga stared off

"Marrige! That's it! This is pretty much the demon version of two humans getting married" Kouga said calmly.

Kagome was in utter shock, was Kouga asking her what she thought he was asking.

"Kagome listen if you want to wait I wont be angry I just want everyone to know that your mine, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with" He said tenderly.

Kagome felt her mind cloud this was very sudden of course but last night when they were alone in his room and he was tending to her wounds she had felt so much love and tenderness. She had actually been ready for him to...

But was she now?

Kagome locked her eyes into his, those dark blue pools that always pulled her into to depths of his soul. Nothing had changed they were still as devoted and tender as they had always been.

Slowly Kagome managed to free one of her hands, she gently trailed her fingertips up his neck to his face fanning them across his warm skin. Cupping his cheek softly a tender smile crossed her lips "Kouga" She spoke.

Kouga leaned into her hand still holding her other tightly in place waiting for her to continue.

Kouga watched as he saw a light blush spread over her cheeks but her tender smile remained intact. "I want this, I don't think I have ever been more ready for anything in my entire life"

Kouga felt his heart swell in his chest he wanted to shout jump up and down anything to show the pure joy radiating thorough him.

Kouga released his grip over Kagome's hand spreading his arms out pulling her entire body to his chest in an embrace.

He lifted her off the ground spinning her around in the air.

"Kouga!" She laughed

Kouga planted her back on the ground, it was a mere second before his lips were planted on hers in a sweet kiss.

He slowly pulled back taking her hand in his once more "Follow me" He smiled.

Kagome gave his hand a light squeeze letting him take her up the rocky path leading behind the water fall.

The crystal water was a surprising good cover, behind the shinning stream was a small cave. Standing on the outside it was almost invisible but once you were inside the stone room you could see perfectly outward to the surrounding forest.

Kouga led her further into the cave it was dark but the shining curtain of water was a good light source just enough for her to see her surroundings.

There on the floor were large fur blankets they looked extremely comfortable, next to the pelts were ashes she assumed a fire had once been there.

It was almost homey not as rigged as back at the caves it felt more personal like if Kouga had a second room this would be it.

Kouga led her over to the furs before he stopped to face her.

Softly he reached his hand up to her lips his thump wiping the lining of her lower lip free of a rain droplet.

"You are so beautiful" Kouga smiled, his eyes never loosing there softness.

Kagome wanted to smile but she felt pearlized frozen by the look in his eyes.

Kouga flashed her a reassuring smirk before walking further over to the furs, he kneeled down to swipe his hands across the soft fabric. Freeing it of any ash that might have blow onto the blankets.

He raised back up to face her his smile still intact, as if he was handing her an invention .

Kagome suddenly felt a lump develop in her throat, the situation finally unraveling before her.

Kouga watched with an amused smile as Kagome turned jittery, transforming into a pile of nerves before his eyes. His amusement quickly subsided though as his eyes slowly scanned her damp clothing.

To his demon eyes it was easy to discovered she was wearing a very thin piece of fabric blocking his view from her perky breasts her light pink nipples begging him to be released from there clothed prison.

"K-Kouga..." Kagome gently whispered her cheeks a light shade of red, embarrassed by the way he was glaring at her.

Kouga reluctantly let his eyes meet her gaze "Sorry its just...hard to resist..." He gave her a light smirk one of his fangs handing over the rim of his bottom lip.

Kagome laughed nervously, her voice sounding high and nervous even to her own ears as she gave him a light smile in return.

Kouga took a deep breath inhaling her intoxicating scent letting it cloud his mind, then slowly he closed the distance between the two of them.

Kagome jumped slightly when his hand closed around her wrist just as she was going to kick out of her wet shoes.

She stared at him with wide eyes, her heart fluttering in her chest the light thumping ringing in her ears, a little skittish about this whole idea yet wanting nothing more than the wolf in front of her.

Kouga lips tugged into a smile looking down at her still crimson face finding her adorably flustered but wanting to calm her down.

She didn't need to be afraid while she was with him. He would give her the attention she deserved, down to every trace of his fingertips to every light kiss he would brush against her skin.

"Kagome try to relax" he said softly, gently pulling her hand to his chest "There's no rush"

"O-ok," Kagome stuttered, letting him lead her over to the soft waiting furs.

"Lie down," he instructed and she obeyed, seeming to remember she and everything she was wearing was practically see through her hands flew upward crossing over her chest, hiding herself from him as a blush glowed on her cheeks.

She watched him as he sat next to her on edge of the large fur pallet feeling quite exposed when his eyes rolled over her damp form.

Wanting desperately to ease the unnatural churning in her stomach she broke the silence "K-Kouga I d-don't really know what to do..."

Kouga's smirk stayed in tack as he watched her squirm on the soft furs beneath her, but he could not pry his eyes from scanning her body. Her damp raven locks fanned over the dark furs matching her chocolate orbs shinning with anticipation.

"Kagome do you trust me?" He whispered down to her.

Kagome nodded.

"Then don't worry...just let me take care of you..." Kouga had to remind himself to move slowly as he brought a hand down to her pink lips. Slowly his index glided over her bottom lip before half leaning over her body to press his lips to hers gently.

The last few kisses he had shared with Kagome had been minor compared to what his intentions were now. He planned to explore her mouth fully.

Kagome had to fight back a whimper as she felt warm lips claim hers. This was nothing like their kiss before. It was warm and tender and left her aching for more, then his tongue traced her bottom lip taunting, she parted her lips and granted him entry.

Kouga hummed softly in approval, taking time to explore of aspect of her flawless mouth before stroking her own muscle smoothly.

Kagome could feel her chest heaving slightly her nervousness becoming undeniable at this point.

Her shyness revealing her innocent coaxing Kouga in a way he had not explored yet.

He pulled away slowly, noticing her eyes had turned a darker shade of brow as desire began to burn through her. Her mouth was still parted slightly an invitation for him to reclaim what he had left.

Quickly Kouga's fingers found the straps of his armor undoing the stings as fast as his fingers would allow. Once free tugged the steal plate over his head before casting it to one of the corners of the cave.

Before Kagome had time to hear the clank of the steal crashing into metal Kouga's muscular body was pressed on top of hers.

His elbows planted firmly on opposite sides of her head to keep his weight from crushing her.

But as soon as Kouga's body pressed on to hers he had to bite his lip to restrain a growl felling her silky flesh underneath him was very, provoking.

Watching Kouga's torso stretch over her his tight muscles flexing his tan skin flexing glowing slightly due to the darkness of the cave, it sent a pulse through her. A strange feeling she was not exactly use to, but was enjoying it.

Slowly Kouga descended his lips back to there rightful place. He kissed her again and this time, she was more eager to response. Shyly her tongue glided along his as he savored her sweet flavor.

Carefully Kouga's hands found the rim of her damp shirt tugging gently at first to gage her reaction, she did not protest. That was all Kouga needed he quickly pulled the fabric over Kagome's head casting it aside hear the light plop when it hit the floor.

Unable to hold any longer Kagome's arms carefully slid from there holding place over her chest gliding her fingertips up Kouga's solid torso to his shoulder blades. Pressing into his warm flesh, opening her body for him to explore. Kouga excepted the invitation gently releasing some of the pressure on his elbows allowing his body to press harder onto hers.

A small gasp escaped her pink lips one Kouga did not take lightly, firmly his lips captured her moist tongue sucking tightly keeping her from speaking. Only allowing her body to arch pressing harder against him.

Kouga's body ached for more but he could not ignore the burning growing in his lungs, he released his steal grip on the frail girl beneath him arching back slightly letting the well needed air swell his lungs.

By the sharp breath Kagome took Kouga new she needed it too.

A crooked smirk crossed his handsome lips.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast" he mumbled.

Kagome could feel her cheeks reddening her lips still slightly parted desiring more even if she could not bring herself to say it.

He lowered his head nuzzling his face into the meeting of her neck and shoulder fanning kisses over her warm flesh, kisses that grew increasing more hunger driven.

Kagome could not surpass the small whimpers and moans he was drawing from her. Firmer than before her hands pressed harder into his shoulders letting them roam freely hoping to bring the same pleasure he was bringing to her.

She could not deny how incredibly nervous she was wanted to act seductive, alluring but she had no idea how. How could she? When she had someone as 'skilled' as Kouga.

His incredibly hot kisses were so passionate he was only fanning them over her neck but it felt so good. The pulse in her body was growing stronger, sending its shock waves radiating through her body.

Gently Kagome bit down on her lips trying to surpass the moans growing louder with in her.

To her own ears she sounded ridiculous she did not even want to imagine what Kouga would think of her.

To her, her body was simple normal nothing to boast about she still did not have the slightest idea why she seemed so attractive to Kouga. Not when his body was a master piece of muscle and strength.

Little did she know her shyness and uncertainty was making Kouga want her all the more.

Her skin was cool, gliding his tongue from the meeting of her shoulder to the lobe of her ear taking the ultra sensitive piece of flesh between his fangs nipping gently.

He could feel Kagome tremble beneath him yet again he hear her muffle her moans, denying him the satiation of hearing her sweet voice.

"Kagome don't be so shy..." He rasped nipping her a bit harder "I want to know you are enjoying this...as much as I am"

"Kouga" Kagome whispered "I just don't know what to do, I-I have never done this before..."

Kouga pulled himself up enough to stare into her eyes, a cool smirk across his lips. At the sight Kagome wanted to cry, was this amusing to him?

"Kagome stop thinking so hard" he softly. "Just let me take care of you"

Kagome turned her gaze away from his, still feeling like a inexperienced school girl, even if that's exactly what she was.

"I-I just don't want you to think that I'm...boring"

Kouga watched as she blinked away a few tears threatened to spill over, Watching this act Kouga felt his heart tighten did she honestly believe she was not beautiful?

"Kagome, look at me," he coaxed, he heard her take a sharp breath, slowly her eyes shifted towards him.

He cupped her jaw with his hand, running his thumb along her lip tenderly as he spoke.

"Kagome I love you, there never will be a part of you that I think is boring. Also-" He tilted his head down to clam her lips in a gentle kiss "You are and always will be the most beautiful thing in the world to me..."

Kagome felt her tears reemerge but for a whole different reason, his words warmed her in a different way then his body had. Not wanting to look like a cry baby she blinked away what was left of the water in her eyes before nodding slightly into his hand.

"Ok" She squeaked

Kouga felt a laugh build in his chest, Kagome saw the look on his face but before she had time to protest his lips were merged onto hers once more.

Kouga's hand gently creased up Kagome's knee then to her thigh bracing himself back on an elbow to keep his weight off of her.

He fanned kisses over her collarbone, his tongue tracing over her until lowering to the sweet mounds he had been longing for.

He pulled back to admire them grimacing at the small piece of fabric covering his destination. Carefully he slid an arm around Kagome's back his claw slicing threw the cloth freeing her perky breast. Quickly Kouga threw the cloth to one of the corners of the room, forgotten in an instant.

Kagome felt her cheeks redden again at the look in Kouga's eyes as he ogled her. It was a look she has seen before in him, the look of hunger.

On impulse she wanted to wrap herself up in the cocoon of her arms, but Kouga would not have it quickly applying a bit more of his weight onto her arms.

"It's a little late to be hiding yourself from me, isn't it?" he smiled.

"M-Maybe" Kagome whispered still feeling of his eyes burning into her chest.

"Just relax..." he rasped. Swiftly before she had time to protest his long fingers found the bud of her breast tugging and pinching, carefully.

"Oh!" she gasped, the pulse in her body shot through her instinctively she arched forward into him her body craving more.

Unable to hold any longer Kouga lifted forward his lips latching onto the soft bud pinching the tender flesh between his fangs. Carefully he pushed nipple deeper into his mouth his tongue flicking it back a forth.

Kagome cried out, her hands freeing his shoulders to burry themselves in his raven locks pulling him against her much harder.

She could not fight it any more soft cries escaped her lips filling the caves heavy silence, this new sensation sent her stomach twisting, tightening.

He growled his approval sucking harder on the bud between his lips, on impulse he could feel his length begin to harden.

He teased the sensitive bud with his teeth, nipping at it lightly and smiling when her moans grew a little louder.

His kisses and small bites grew increasingly more hungry, desire burned through him he could feel his hands burying into the furs below Kagome, his knuckles whitening with strain. The wolf inside him demanded to mate but he pushed aside his instinct he would not risk hurting Kagome, not for a moment.

Kagome could feel warmth at the meeting of her thighs her panties doing little to stop the juices flowing from her.

Kagome felt her hands tangle deeper into Kouga's locks, she just could not find the strength to release him not when his body was bringing so much pleasure to her own.

Kouga continued his work switching back and forth between her mounds, giving the same amount of attention to each bud, now biting instead of playful pinching. By the sounds Kagome was making she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Kouga could fell Kagome squirming slightly beneath him, he was not sure if she knew what she was doing to him. Her hips bucking up into his erection drawing small groans from his lips. These were signals to him she was ready for him to touch her, in other places.

"Kagome," he whispered, his hand pressing harder into her thigh.

Kagome's mind was cloudy it took her a moment to realize exactly what his actions meant. But her lust clouded thoughts began to clear and and so did his intentions.

He wanted to touch her, there.

Her mind might have cleared slightly but everything was still hazy, she was not sure if it was her or her body that signaled, yes.

"P-Please" She whispered breathlessly.

Kouga didn't need to hear anything else, rolling off of her and a little to the side so her could maneuver better. He balanced himself on an elbow to have better leverage.

Gently he placed a hand on the inside of her ankle then he began to travel upward. Slowly he felt her soft flesh under his fingertips begin to dampen the higher he rose.

Kagome whimpered "K-Kouga"

Her thighs parted of their own accord when he reached her moisture.

"God Kagome..." Kouga whispered, this was much harder than he had expected every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to skip the foreplay and just climb on top of her once more, and do what the wolf inside of him was begging to do.

"You're so wet" He hummed.

His words sent a fresh blush over her cheeks, this was so alien to her. Yet every thing was so perfect.

"Kouga Please?" She whispered.

Kouga knew what she was asking and he was more than happy to oblige. Skillfully he hooked a finger under the rim of her panties pulling them down, down down until they lay crumbled on the floor.

Kouga's slender fingers made there way to the small, swollen button where smooth skin gave way to slick heat. He let his hand brush over it slightly he loved how it made her instantly shiver.

"Do you like that Kagome?" Kouga chuckled darkly.

His voice was so low and husky but still familiar it send goosebumps over her exposed torso.

"Y-Yes" She mused

Kagome felt the throbbing in her stomach worsen it was not painful, but it felt hollow like she needed to be filled, soon.

Kouga leaned forward just enough to apply a sharp kiss to her neck "Hold still" He whispered darkly.

Kagome did as she was told even if it was very difficult!

Carefully he slid his finger along her slit before pushing inside slowly, groaning as her body welcomed him dripping moisture.

She gasped, Her back arched reflexively, helping him in pushing deep until his entire digit was inside her body.

Kouga felt a groan slip past his lips, she felt so damn good. Her feminine muscles perfectly formed around him so tight and wet.

Kagome began to rock her hips forward in a soothing motion gasping at the instant satisfaction.

Kouga pulled his finger out nearly all the way, but when he pushed back inside, his first finger was joined by a second.

Kagome responded immediately, crying out wantonly and clutching at his shoulders with pale hands. She trembled against him as he continued to pump, steady at first at a slow motion but Kagome's hips continued to buck forward each harder than the last.

Kouga felt a dark smile over his lips "That's it Kagome just tell me what you want"

Her hips bucked harder against his fingers, urging him to push into her a little faster. "I-I want it faster" She moaned out

Kouga felt his mouth water, god her scent was intoxicating the rich smell of cherry blossoms and her dripping sensation between her legs was driving him to the brink.

Kouga pulled out his fingers again adding a third pushing back in harder than before, Kagome gasped in instant satisfaction, she could feel her breast bouncing with every thrust of his hand his speed steadily increasing.

"Oh Kouga" She gasped

Her sensational juices had started to drip from her opening to run down her thighs and coat Kouga's hand. The enticing aroma made his vision blur hazing over with pure lust.

Gently, he pulled his digits free, Kagome instantly felt her pearl tighten in protest at the feeling of emptiness.

"K-Kouga no please…" Kagome whimpered, her body still on fire and so close so tight to something she wanted, no needed to explore what was going to happen next.

"Shh," he soothed, he quickly grabbed the knobs of her knees pushing them further apart allowing him better access.

Kouga looked over the prize before him god she was so perfect, but he could not ignore the nagging in the back of his head. He wanted nothing more than push himself into her still dripping womanhood thrust into her over and over until she felt her release. But he had to know for sure this is what she truly wanted.

"Kagome," he began, his eyes turned from there hazy cover back to there sharp appearance "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kagome partially returned back to reality, "What do you mien?"

"We can stop if your not ready, I wont be angry" Kouga spoke softly.

Kagome felt a warm smile pull over her lips "Kouga you are what I have always wanted, I could never be more ready"

Deep down, Kouga felt his heart flutter both in graduated and love.

"All right," he rasped, He sat back on his knees and began to slide the fur around his waist over his hips, freeing his erection before kicking the material off his legs completely.

Kouga undressed so fast that Kagome did not even get a chance to get a good look at his member before he was hovered on top of her once more.

But once she felt something firm and damp pressed to her lips the thought quickly left her mind.

Kouga took in a sharp breath trying to compose himself, firmly he placed his hands on the flesh of Kagome's inner thighs expanding her legs apart for him to get more depth.

"Are you ready?" he whispered peering down into her eyes.

He took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers as he leaned forward, pinning her hands to either side of her head, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Kagome, tell me if its to much and I'll stop"

"Ok," was her whispered reply,

Kouga leaned forward claiming her lips with a gentle kiss "I love you" he whispered.

Squeezing the hands held in hers as he began to push his hips forward.

Kagome's eyes never left Kouga's as she felt her body open up for him, felt his hardness sink slowly inside of her and push deeper, deeper, stretching her in a way she had never experienced.

A soft growl that bordered on a moan sounded low in the back of Kouga's throat as he eased inside her.

Kagome inhaled sharply causing Kouga to freeze in place.

The grip on his hands tighten, he watched as she shut her eyes, tightly. Kouga was uneasy about moving not wanting to cause her any more pain.

"Kagome" He started, she did not reply only remained frozen beneath him.

He had expected this, after all this was her first time he knew he was bound to cause her some kind of pain.

"Kagome do you want me to stop?" His voice laced with concern.

Slowly Kagome shook her head from side to side, "N-No" her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Are you sure?" He asked still worried, Kagome gave him another node "Yes, just g-go slow please"

The last thing Kouga wanted was for her to hurt but he knew if he kept going her body would slowly adjust to him.

Carefully he began to rock his hips forward he had to fight a moan from escaping him she was incredibly tight, just as he knew she'd be, and her unending moisture felt so good against his shaft that his body wanted nothing more than to pound in and out of her until he was satisfied.

His mind, however, was more concerned with Kagome's experience, and he watched her expression change from pain to pleasured.

"Are you ok?" he whispered breathlessly, noticing how tightly she was still squeezing his hands. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," she panted back, reassuring him with a timid smile. "Just n-new"

Kouga smiled back before dipping his head to claim her lips. He pulled back and pushed his hips forward once more, making her cry out against his lips.

He pushed in to her shallow and slow at first drawing soft moans with every thrust.

Kagome lifted her hips locking her legs around his waist ankles crossed at the small of his back as he groaned at the exquisite feeling of her virgin body.

His body hips steadily began to increase there speed but not wanting to push Kagome to hard. She was panting now, breath punctuated by a soft moan with every thrust.

He bent down to capture one hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard and delighting in her breathless moan as she arched up against him, hips bucking to meet his a little more fervently.

He sucked at the bud until it was swollen and red before giving similar attention to its twin.

Kagome's moans and grown louder and less inhibited as she was swept away by the sensation of his thick shaft sliding inside of her.

"More," she whimpered softly.

Kouga could feel his eyes darken as the inner wolf inside him began to take control.

"Kagome tell me what you want" he edged, voice raspy and low as he paused momentarily in his movements.

"I want you…deeper," she mumbled her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

Kouga freed his hands from her grip, he rocked back to his knees Kagome gasped at the sudden new position,

Kouga flashed her a dark smirk as he placed her legs around his waist locking her in place.

"K-Kouga" Kagome did not get to finish her statement.

Kouga bucked his hips forward driving as deep as possible into her womb. She cried out as if her lungs were on fire, she gasped for anything she could find to hold her in place.

"Is that good?" he breathed

"Oh god," she whimpered, turning her face back to him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open.

Kouga decided to take that as a yes.

Kouga began his steady motions slow but oh so deep driving in to depth that Kagome did not know she had.

Kouga made a low, primal sound in his throat, incredibly turned on by her eagerness.

Her hands were white with strain gripping the furs above her head, her perfect lips parted as moans panted through her.

"That's it Kagome" he encouraged,

"Harder," she panted, the turning in her stomach was so tight she knew something was coming something good it was so close but she needed more of him to reach it.

Gripping a toned thigh in each hand, he began to rock his pelvis back and forth, rapidly picking up the speed until he was drilling into her as fast as he could.

Kagome went wild beneath him, writhing and arching and moaning. It was driving him to the brink! The fact she was flat on her back beneath him, letting him dominate her like this was an aphrodisiac in itself.

Kagome felt the ball in her stomach lurch, everything around her became a blur except Kouga, his hard body working as his hips pumped forward into her with frightening force.

Kouga thrusted harder and harder into her rubbing a spot in her that finally released the burning star in her belly, making it explode into a supernova that sent an entire rainbow of colors across her vision.

"Ah! Ahhhh! _Kougaaaaa!_"

The lighting from the outside of the cave cracked in a wicked sound but was still not able to cover Kouga's final call.

"Ahhooooo!" Kouga's threw back his head letting the wolf inside him boom out, His body froze in place his senses on fire as his orgasm took over filling her womb with his own satisfaction.

Kagome's scenes were on overload her head clouded over her eyes hazed her entire body tingled from the tips of her toe's to her buried finger tips.

"K-Kouga" She breathed.

Kouga released the vice grip of her hips letting them fall to his sides, quickly he fell forward to the side of Kagome's limp body. His chest heaving sweat shimmering over his perfectly sculpted body his hair wild around him.

Slowly Kagome found herself drifting off of her drug induced cloud back to the solid ground below.

For a moment, there was no sound in the room but the soft panting of their breathing gradually returning to a more normal rate.

Kouga finally found a morsel of strength to roll over till he was flat on his back, expanding his arm outward he draped a hand over Kagome's shoulder pulling her to him.

Kagome gratefully excepted the invitation she curled up to him resting her head between the meeting of his shoulder and arm.

Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder pulling her tighter to him.

"Wow" Kagome hummed

Kouga felt a chuckle escape him "You got that right"

Kagome smiled nuzzling closer to him "Did I mention I love you"

Kouga turned his head slightly placing a firm kiss on her forehead "Kagome," He whispered,

Kagome did not need a reply just hearing her name paused on his lips was enough for her. It had not accrued to her that she was sleepy until she heard the silence now her eye lids were becoming unbearably heavy.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked his voice laced with sleep, Kouga could hear it.

"Hm?" Kouga mumbled

"Can I ask you something" Kagome said threw a yawn

Kouga smiled "Anything"

Kagome closed her eyes burying her face into his chest "Do you always howl..."

Kouga wanted to laugh but he didn't want to risk waking her, he peered down at his chest by her breathing she was already asleep.

Kouga slowly brushed a stray hair from her cheek behind her ear giving her one last kiss goodnight.

Though he was more than tired he could not bring himself to fall asleep not if it meant he would have to miss her beautiful face

Tightening his grip around her Kouga smiled.

For the very fist time in his life Kouga knew he was complete.

* * *

**Omg gawd they made wookie! Can you believe it! Wow I just have to thank everyone for hanging in there with me for so long I mean really you guys are loyal couldn't love yall more!**

**But wait what's this? Did you all forget the mysterious stranger that pushed Kagome back down the well? We have a few more chapters to go before this baby gets tied up!**

**See ya soon!**


	13. New Faces Old Foes

**Welcome back everyone I know I have been gone for awhile but I'm temporarily back to update.**

**Note for Reviews :**

**Kouga's older woman - Oh you know it :D**

**Gothic Saku-chan - Thank you**

**Soulspirt18 - I know its about time eh?**

**Lil-wolf-gurrl - The secret is to be reveled…soon…**

**Kkthen - All in good time my friend all in good time**

**Purple Meltdown - I hope that's a good "whoa"?**

**DreamBeamz - Why thank you :D**

**Kaerfemina - Thank you, and yea I know I had to turn on my AC just writing it hehehe..**

**Lovexisxaxsin782 - Thank you for the wooting :D**

**Sammi-Chou - Well the wait is over for now lol**

**.lucky - Why thank you for such a wonderful review**

**Gratai - I'm sorry I know I'm so so evil always have been lol**

**AzianCutieMiyan - Thank you very much**

**Luna Shadow21 - Wait no longer :D**

**Kougaswoman1 - Thank you**

**Noname7676 - Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot :D**

**Kitteninthemoonlight - Alright lets get started yes Sango's family would be looking for her but not if she turns up soon which she will, yes but she will see them soon, and I'm not sure I might put Shippo in at some time not anytime soon though and thank you for such wonderful review**

**Animegurl - Thank you**

**Haunted Shy Girl - Wow thank you for being so committed to the story I do appreciate it and I'm glad you like it**

**Sexisasuke97 - Here ya go :D**

**Ashleymchila - True so true**

**Whenthemoonisfulllover3 - I just love your name heheh and yes I'm sorry but I always take a very long time it is an awful habit I have but wait no longer.**

**Wolfchild87 - Thank you**

**Kato-Chan - Thank you I really try not to make people cry but sometimes I do while writing lol**

**Kalsifer - Thank you Thank you *bow***

**XDarakuxShitaxTenshix - Thank you**

**Flyteless Kitsune - Right now**

**Kidnapped by a Demon - Updated :D**

**Moon Catcher - Coming right up…soon**

**Bomboykatsu - Why thank you that's such a sweet thing to say**

**Shadow-in-the-Endless-Darkness - Right now sorry for such a long wait**

**Xicefirex - Updated :D**

**KHAOSisWHATiDo - Thank you very much looking forward to more of your work :D**

**Oh also before I forget please please please if it is not to much to ask my loyal fans can you visit my profile and vote on my pole it has a lot to do with what fanfiction I will be writing next.**

**New Faces Old Foes**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The steady beat of heavy footsteps echoed through the bare forest.

The snow covered ground crunched with every motion as a dark figure rushed through the maze of frozen trees.

It moved with incredible speed loose snow lifting from the ground as the figure sped by.

Then suddenly it jolted to the right stopping dead in its tracks behind one of the larger trees surrounding it.

Firmly it placed its back against the frozen base of the tree then slowly it turned its head to the side allowing it view of the surroundings.

There its shadowy appearance came into view, it was no other than Kouga.

However his appearance was slightly altered his once bare feet now covered with more of his usual thick white wrapping.

Attached to his fur shoulder pads was a thick fur pelt draped behind him like a short cape, no doubt to fight off some of the cold.

His blue orbs sharp and focused on the trees around him, his body was tight with caution his face hard with concentration.

He pressed his back harder to the bark behind him, he slowly inhaled his eyes narrowed "There close" he whispered his breath visible due to the cold.

Kouga felt his body tense preparing for the attack that was to come.

He sniffed again the scent was getting closer dangerously close.

Then the crunch of snow echoed out through the forest as a new figure emerged from the cover of the trees.

Kouga still hidden was sent on high alert he took a deep breath his claws flexed his fangs bared "Now!"

In a single step Kouga leapt out from the shelter of the tree to face his attacker.

Kouga's eyes widened in panic the figure was gone!

Then he heard it the sound of crunching snow coming from behind him!

"No!" Kouga barked spinning as fast as he could to face the figure now behind him.

Kouga felt his heart jump in his chest "To late! I cant avoid it!"

Then just like he anticipated the impact came crushing against his face, he froze in place.

"Aha ha ha! Got you!" A voice cheered.

Kouga felt the icy ball weapon used to strike him fall from his face and splat on the snow covered ground beneath him.

Leaving only its wet and cold feeling over his skin.

Slowly he lifted his head allowing him full view of the cheering figures before him.

Kagome grinned from muffed covered ear to muffed covered ear.

Her mitten covered hands clapped together freeing the fabric of the icy spots.

Smiling she stared at the wolf demon before her "Your such a cheater you know that? Running that fast was against the rules"

"Oh who cares we got'em any ways" Ginta smiled coming out from behind one of the surrounding trees.

Hakkaku doing the same "Yeah tell me about nice shot Kagome!" He cheered.

Kagome smiled at the complement "Thank you boys"

Kouga shook his head from side to side flicking off the remaining ice shards.

"Against the rules huh? What ever happened to every wolf for himself?" Kouga said flatly.

Kagome put her hands on her hips "Yea well I'm not a wolf so that one didn't apply to me"

"Oh yea" Kouga's said his handsome lips curling up in to a smirk.

Slowly he crouched down his hand cupping a handful of snow.

His actions did not go unnoticed, Kagome felt her eyes narrow "Don't you even think about it" She warned

Kouga's smirk did not fade as he rose to his feet with a perfect snow ball formed in his palm.

"Kouga.." Kagome spoke another warning in her voice as she slowly took a step back. Her hands stretching out defensively in front of her.

Kouga did not hesitate quickly he rocked his arm backwards then forward sending the icy weapon straight at Kagome.

Kagome quickly ducked her head avoiding the snow ball as it flew over her head.

Ginta standing behind Kagome was unable to avoid the ball in time as it crushed into his face into a million tiny flakes.

Taken by surprise he lost his footing falling back on to the snow covered ground.

Kagome turned to him, only to see Hakkaku rush to Ginta's side "Ginta!" He yelped out

Then another snow ball came flying past Kagome straight at Hakkaku.

Like Ginta he was to slow to avoid it as it to came crashing into his face sending him to the ground along with his comrade.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kagome yelled.

Swiftly she turned to face there attacker, Kouga stood before her with a wicked smile yet another snow ball in his hand.

"Your turn"

Kagome did not waste another moment she spun her heals in the opposite direction of Kouga running as fast as she could.

In a flash Kouga was on her tail, Kagome could hear his heavy footsteps closing in on her.

"Kouga I swear if you-" She panted out still running as fast as her legs would go.

Kouga smiled wider allowing the ball of snow to fall from his hand leaving it empty for now.

Pushing his legs faster he closed in on the target before him.

Kagome felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her to the side.

Unable to keep her balance she fell over tumbling down into the snow with the demon wolf behind her.

Kouga held tight to Kagome's waist as the two went rolling over each other onto the ground.

Finally after a few more spirals the two came to a stop flakes of snow still flying up around them.

Kouga now flat on his back Kagome pulled to his chest her head on the meeting of his arm and shoulder.

Kouga laughed as he looked down at the girl in his arms, Kagome's hair wild around her covering her entire face.

Kagome surprisingly was laughing as well, she lifted up slightly her arm coming to her hair.

In one big scoop she flicked it back into place her face now reviled.

Kouga smirked as her face came into view gently he hooked a finger under her chin bringing her face to his.

Kagome willingly did as he wanted.

In a soft motion Kouga's lips met with hers in a light kiss.

Then slowly there merged lips parted leaving the two staring back at each other.

"Don't think that let you off the hook your still a cheater" Kagome smiled

Kouga smirked "Punish me"

Kagome let out a light laugh as she placed her head back onto Kouga's shoulder.

There the two lied in each others embrace looking up past the icy trees to the light gray sky.

Winter had finally come and the once grassy covered land were now glazed over in snow and frost, something Kagome had witnessed first hand while living with the wolf demon tribe.

Though she was not cut off completely form the outside world every few weeks should managed to convince Kouga to take her back to the well. In which case she would jump back to her time to visit with her family but she would always return back to the feudal era with in a few days time.

"It will be sun set soon…" Kagome whispered

Kouga let out a heavy sigh "Time to go again huh?"

"What?" Kagome started "Kouga you know I haven't been home in several weeks"

Kouga quickly replied "I know I know still you know I hate it when you leave"

Kagome smiled "Yes but I will only be gone for three days I'll be back before you know it"

She gave him a light peck on the cheek before sitting up.

Kouga gave another sigh as he did the same.

"Its not just that…" He started

Kagome turned slightly to face the demon before her "What is it?" She asked

Kouga met her gaze "Why haven't we at least talked about the ceremony?"

Kagome went a bit wide eyed she knew all to well the ceremony he was talking about.

"I- I just want to make sure I'm ready is all" Kagome said calmly

Kouga sighed yet again as he rose to his feet "Fine, but we are gonna talk about it when you come back" He said firmly.

Kagome nodded her head, with that Kouga reached his hand out to her.

She took his hand as he lifted her to his feet.

He turned his back to her kneeling slightly, Kagome knew what the position meant.

Slowly she walked forwards placing her hands on his shoulders and her legs around his waist into the locks of his arms as he lifted her from the ground.

Once she was in place Kouga walked forward heading back to where they had left Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hopefully I didn't knock those to numb skulls out" Kouga said flatly.

Kagome sighed slowly she placed her head onto his shoulder, she knew it was going to be awhile before they made it back to the caves so she might as well get comfortable.

Still resting against him only made slipping into her thoughts that much easier.

* * *

"Mating ceremony?" Kagome asked, tucking a pair of freshly washed fur pelts into the woven basket at her side.

Tanashi gave her a surprised look "Honestly Kouga has not mentioned once?"

Kagome shook her head slightly folding another fur pelt, feeling the crisp air blow through her raven hair.

Winter was right around the corner, the chill in the air was clue enough. Soon even washing close like this would become a very difficult chore.

The grassy bank on which her and Tanashi sat on would be covered by thick snow and the river would be frozen over by ice.

But for now Kagome decided just to enjoy the last reminisce of summer while she could.

She tossed her hair to the side revealing her neck to the beaming sun over head.

"I swear I just don't know about him sometimes…." Tanashi shook her head from side to side.

"So what is a mating ceremony?" Kagome asked

"Well traditionally it is the one time of year when male wolf demons claim there mates and take them to bed to mark as there own."

Kagome stopped folding the fur in her hands.

"Then again Kouga never was one for tradition" Tanashi said with a wink.

Kagome felt a blush instantly spread across her cheeks.

Tanashi let out a light chuckle "But even if you and Kouga skipped that little step it does not change anything, he still has to mark you."

Her cheeks still a rosy color Kagome mumbled a reply "Mark me?"

"Don't tell me? He didn't even mention that?" Tanashi said shock in her voice.

"Not a word" Kagome said feeling the blush temporally subside.

Tanashi let out a heavy sigh, slowly she turned her body to face Kagome instead of just sitting beside her.

Then with a slow motion her right hand traveled to the top of her kimono.

Kagome watched in curiosity.

Then Tanashi gripped the soft fabric between her fingers pulling slightly until her entire bare shoulder was reviled.

At first Kagome did not know what the purpose of all this was until she noticed something odd.

There on Tanashi's creamy pale skin were two puncture marks right on the meeting of her neck and shoulder.

"Tanashi is that a bite mark? What in the world bit you?" Kagome asked but surprise and concern in her voice.

Unexpectedly Tanashi's dark eyes turned slightly softer, as a light smile crossed her lips.

"Suta" She smiled.

"Suta? Your mate?" Kagome asked now very confused and surprised "But I- I don't?"

Tanashi smiled wider "Relax Kagome this is the mark of a mated she wolf"

"Mark?" Kagome asked instantly

Tanashi adjusted her kimono covering back up her intimate scar.

She took a deep breath before replying "Alright I'll start from the beginning"

Kagome listened carefully.

"You see when a male wolf demons finds his one and only true love he claims her as his mate. By marking her on the night they consummate there relationship. The mark is made when the two are joined together at the most powerful moment of the mating ceremony."

"By mark you mean bite? Suta bit you and you…" Kagome started

"Bit him" Tanashi smiled "He bares the same mark as I do…well maybe smaller my fangs aren't as thick as his"

She finished with a laugh.

"So you two bit each other and that what bonds you for life or something?" Kagome asked now more confused then ever.

Tanashi shook her head from side to side.

"No No No you don't get it" She laughed again "Its not like we tried to eat one another, out scars are much more than just us using each other as a chew toy. This mark bonds us for life its like having an unbreakable chain link the two of us together forever." She said trying to make her point

"But what about humans? I cant bite anyone I don't even have fangs" Kagome started.

Tanashi smiled "True I don't know what Kouga is going to do about that dilemma, but none the less he will mark you on the ceremony."

Kagome was silent.

"Know this though once a woman is marked by a male that is a very unbreakable code between demons. You will forever carry his mark and his scent either until you die or you are claimed by another male."

"Another male?" Kagome almost shouted

"Don't worry the only way you would be claimed twice is if Kouga was killed and the victor took you as his mate, in which case he would replace Kouga's mark with his own"

"Killed!" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat

Tanashi put her hands up in defense "No No No I didn't mean to scare you that would never happen. You know better than anyone how stubborn Kouga is he would never die and leave you to be claimed again."

Kagome brought her hands to cover her face "This is just so much to take in…So Kouga is going to bite me? I will be his forever but I cant bite him because I'm not a demon."

"And you'll stop ageing" Tanashi finished

Kagome almost fell over, yet another blow to her surprise "What!"

Tanashi tried not to burst into laughter "Did I forget to mention that?"

Kagome could only node.

"Well not entirely stop ageing but you will age like a demon once you bare the mark of the one who bit you. Meaning no more human years aging one by one you will live just as long as Kouga will so oh about another thousand or so odd years."

Kagome took a deep as breath as she could "Anything else?"

Tanashi paused for a moment "Ummm…nope I think that's it"

"Oh okay good" Then with a light smile she fell over face first into the dirt.

* * *

The bright stream of sun light beamed into the darkness illuminating the small room.

Kagome pushed the shrine doors further apart allowing full rays of the sun to flood the dark well shrine behind her.

Kagome adjusted the weight of the overly stuffed yellow backpack on her shoulder before stepping out.

Once she made contact with the ground the crunch of snow echoed through the almost empty room behind her.

Kagome let out a light sigh, here or in the feudal era it didn't matter winter was inescapable.

Still that would not damper her cheerful mood, it had been quite sometime since she had seen her family or her old home.

Then with the quick crunch of even more snow Kagome marched forward towards the front doors of the house.

Even though she loved her house hold there was always a small part of her that longed for Kouga to be here with her.

But she had not yet figured out a way to get him through the well so for now she just had to suffice visiting solo.

Kagome reached the small stone porch, as she began stomping her boot covered feet.

Freeing it from the masses of snow that still clung to the fabric.

Carefully she adjusted her black tights clinging to her legs under her denim skirt. Moving up towards her olive green sweater straitening out the fabric.

Then while she was adjusting her collar it struck her, there on her pale reviled neck were small purple circles.

Kagome eeked as she slapped a hand over them quickly. She had totally forgotten about her and Kouga's 'encounter' before her leaving.

It had almost become ritual before her leaving for her time, Kouga would become angry.

She tried to console him he only ignored her in turn she become angry.

Then he would apologize by saying something incredibly sweet she would forgive him then they would consummate there making up by making love.

Sometimes she would think Kouga planned the whole thing.

Snapping back to reality she instantly felt her annoyance flair, "He did this on purpose!" She shouted mentally

She could practically see him smirking as she tried to explain these marks to her mother.

"Oh he is in so much trouble when I come back" She huffed adjusting her hair around her neck trying to hide her marks of passion.

Quickly she slung the door open before she lost her nerve and entered.

Relived to finally be out of the cold Kagome shut the door behind her, with that she let the heavy bag slumping her shoulders fall to the floor.

Making sure her neck was comply covered by her raven locks, she called out. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta! I'm home!"

Her only reply was her own voice echoing through out the seemingly empty house.

Quickly she kicked out of her snow boots leaving them by the door as she walked deeper into the house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She called again.

Then she noticed the house was surprisingly dark, not a single light was on. She had not noticed at first because it had been so bright outside.

Finally reaching the kitchen she flicked on the light switch, the small room lit up quickly revealing nothing out of the ordinary.

Which only heightened Kagome's cense of curiosity, "Huh maybe they went to the store?" She thought out loud

Then out of the corner of her eye Kagome spotted something abnormal.

There in the center of the dinner table was a small piece of paper.

Kagome quickly pulled out one of the wooden chairs, quickly she sat down before reaching for the note.

'Kagome so sorry if we missed you but I decided the family was over due for a spa treatment. We wont be back for a few days, there's plenty of food in the fridge and money in your bedroom  
Wish you were here, love mom'

Kagome felt her heart sink as she finished the short note.

"A few days? How long is a few days?" Kagome croaked out, The whole point of spending three days away from Kouga was to see her family now she had made that sacrifice for nothing.

What's worse was now she had to spend three whole days alone in this house, while Kouga was a whole time line away.

She knew there would be no point in returning to the feudal era.

Kouga was long gone by now no doubt already half way back to the caves.

Kagome slumped in her chair, "Great…Just great" She mumbled under her breath.

Slowly she pushed up from the chair, leaving the note flat on the table.

She let out a long sigh before turning her attention to the stairs "Well if I'm stuck here I'm going to go take a nice long bubble bath…"

Kagome declared feeling a bit more cheerful at the idea, but not to much.

Because she knew deep down there was a certain demon she would love to be bathing with.

* * *

"Hey Kouga's back!" A voice echoed around the cliff side.

Over the snowy mountain sides wolf demons were clearly visible sprawled out over the icy landscape.

The sun was hanging low over the mountains its dim rays providing warmth for what little time it could.

The wolf demons took full advantage using the last ounces of summer to prepare for the long winter that was coming.

Including Kouga, after dropping Kagome off he began the long journey back to the caves.

Still he was surprised to find so many of his men to great him but he had a good idea why.

They could smell his fresh kill.

Kouga's strong arms were flexed his tan hands clutching a thick rope between his fingertips.

Kouga tugged forward a large mass covered by the shadow of the day moving as he did.

Moving further it was revealed a massive demon boar bond by the rope in Kouga's clutches. Judging by the lack of fight the creature was putting up it was clear the beast had been slain.

Finally coming to the main entrance he released his hold over the rope, soon he was surrounded by his fellow comrades.

"Whoa Kouga that's some kill!" One shouted

"Look at all that meat" Another smiled

Kouga was always the first to take a complement to feed his ego but today he just didn't feel up to it.

He had noticed he usually got this way after Kagome left preferring to be alone still hunting was a good way to take his mind of missing her.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" He called out

In moments Kouga's right and left hand men came sliding through the crowd around him.

"Kinda out did yourself this time huh boss?" Ginta said eyeing the demon boar behind his leader.

"Yea, feel like sharing?" Hakkaku smiled

Kouga felt an eye brow twitch "Just get this thing cleaned up anyone who wants a piece take it"

He said flatly, Ginta and Hakkaku all to eagerly obliged as did most of the men around them, as they began dragging the massive carcass away back into the main cave.

The crowd thinned around Kouga until it was just him left standing on the outside of the cave, or so he thought.

Kouga lifted his right arm up to his neck his hands cupping the tight muscle rubbing it slightly.

Killing that boar had made him a little more soar then he had anticipated "I could really go for one of Kagome's back rubs about now" Kouga sighed.

Suddenly Kouga froze in place as an unusual and familiar scent floated under his nose.

Releasing his soar neck he turned to see two tribe females leaning against the stone of the cliff side both staring right at him.

Kouga turned to face the two "Yea?" He mumbled out

The two females came out from the shadow of the cliff walking forward until they stood only a feet in front of him.

There kimono's were surprisingly revealing showing there creamy legs and intense cleavage.

Kouga felt an uneasy feeling in his stomache "Uh oh" He thought.

"Lord Kouga your so strong" One whispered out through ruby lips

"Yes to take down such a mighty beast alone…what a female wouldn't do to have a mate like you…" The other hissed seductively.

Kouga felt a headache coming on, it did not take much to know that these demoneses were in heat. It was not surprising really with the ceremony so close, but still he did not have the patience's for this right now.

Of course after having countless females throw themselves at his feet. Ever since he took control over the pack you think he would be use to it by now

"Thanks but you two should go, it will be dark soon" He mumbled.

He knew any other demon would jump at the opportunity to mate with the two demons before him, hell if this had been a few years ago he might have.

"Oh lord Kouga wont your comfort one of us?" The ruby lips cooed

"We can smell you are unmarked, Why not mate one us? The ceremony is so close…oh I can feel its affect…" The other moaned.

Kouga brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose pinching it slightly his eyes closing tightly.

He knew it was just there hormones talking but still it was getting annoying.

At this point theses two could be completely naked and he would not care they didn't hold a candle the girl he had in mind.

"That's enough just go to the caves, that's an order" He barked losing his patience.

The two did not budge "Oh yes Lord Kouga order us" They cooed.

"That is enough!" A voice boomed, stealing Kouga's words right out of his mouth.

All three turned to see who had just spoken, there at the entrance of the cave a very familiar figure came storming out.

Kouga almost felt a laugh coming on at the sight.

Tanashi came storming out of the cave her small hands balled into fist.

Quickly she made her way to Kouga's side "You two inside now!" She hissed at the two females before her.

As if broken from a trance the girls flinched in fear at Tanashi's furry.

"Harlots ! You know very well lord Kouga is to be mated to lady Kagome soon to be Alfa female of the clan. I doubt very much our lady would be happy at the way your are speaking to her future mate."

Quickly the two females bowed in shame "Forgive us lady Tanashi, we wont bother him again"

With that the two disappeared at top speed back into the caves.

Kouga looked over to Tanashi in shock, "Now why couldn't I do that?" He thought

Tanashi quickly turned to face Kouga she gave him a slight bow "Sorry, you know its just there unmated hormones playing tricks on them"

Kouga gave her a nod "True"

"So when can we expect Kagome back? She needs to start asserting her rule as Alfa." Tanashi asked

Kouga folded his hands behind his head walking forward to the caves main entrance.

"Three days….and if the females keep this up, three very very very long days….."

Tanashi could not help but smile but she knew all to well he was right but she was not worried, not in the least.

* * *

"Ah now that's more like it!" Kagome swooned, the bathroom room door slung open behind her. As left over steam from her bubble bath spread into the upstairs hall.

Kagome held the light pink towel in place on her shoulder drying the tips of her still dripping hair.

Her light green t-shirt and pants stained with water droplets.

Kagome tightened the towel in place as she made her way down the hall stairs into the kitchen.

She slowly waved her hands in front of her stumbling through the now dark house until she found the light switch.

Quickly the small kitchen lit up with the flick of her finger.

Kagome walked over to the fridge slinging the small door open as she peered inside.

Her eyes scanning over every possible meal, but sadly nothing she really craved.

Slowly she shut the tin door eyeing the top of the ice box having a new goal in mind.

"Hmmm, mom's cook book….I know its around her some where" Kagome mumbled while getting onto her tippy toes stretching as far as she could through the tall cabinets above her.

Slowly she opened them one by one until her desired item came into view.

There before her were two large books one having the name 'Recipes' written on the spine.

"Ah ha!" Kagome smile reaching for the word covered one.

Quickly she pulled it free only to have the second book come tumbling out behind it.

Kagome jumped back a small eek escaping her lips as the unknown book hit the floor with a thud.

The book opened on impact small squares of what looked like paper scattering out over the tile floor.

Kagome quickly shut the cabinet door then turning to put the book she held in her hands onto the kitchen table.

Slowly she got down on both knees as she began to scoop up what had fallen from the book.

Once she had one of the small squares in her hand she turned it over to examine it.

Her eyes widen in surprise at the sight, it was a photo, all the small pieces of paper before her were all photo's.

This certain one was a picture of her mother standing in the front of the shrine doors sweeping a broom tucked into her palms.

Kagome reached for another square examining just as she did the last one, this one was of Souta kicking his soccer ball in the front yard.

Kagome smiled as she scooped up the reaming squares placing them flatly back into the book.

"I didn't even know mom had this old photo album" She thought out loud picking the book up off the ground.

Forgetting her hunger for now Kagome headed into the living room clicking on the light as she entered the album still in her arms.

Quickly she sat down on the cushion of the sofa, before eagerly reopening the book.

There she began swiping through the photo's one by one finding herself smile at most of them.

The faces of her mother and grandfather being surprised by the flash of the camera was easily seen in some.

"Souta must've had the camera" She laughed

Time began to blur as she continued through all the images finding comfort in the faces of her currently absent family.

Then she began scanning through the pages of the book exploring even more photo's.

After what seemed like an hour she finally reached the last page of the massive book.

She was surprised at the sight, out of all the pages of the book each one had been stuffed to the rim with images but this page was different.

It was almost completely empty, almost.

There in the center was a photo of herself, nothing abnormal she was just standing outside in front of the sacred tree a smile on her face as she waved to the camera.

But something was different about this image it seemed to be missing something.

Kagome lifted the protective plastic around the picture as she freed it from the seal of the book.

She lifted the image up to her face trying to figure out why this image unlike all the others seemed so…familiar.

Kagome focused on the image harder and harder until something flashed through her mind to fast for her to stop it from happening a flash of a once very familiar half demon.

Kagome felt her hand jerk free of the image as it fell back into the cover of the open book.

She was motionless for what seemed like forever until her hands began to tremble.

"Wh-What was that?" Kagome thought her voice shaky passing her lips.

Uncertain her eyes slowly drifted back to the image staring back up at her.

Her still trembling hands reached once more for the photo lifting it up once again.

Slowly she closed her eyes forcing herself to focused on the picture shaking in her hand.

Blurry at first but then slowly becoming more clear the more she focused.

A form began to take shape next to her body in the image Kagome focused harder.

Then it was clear Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

There in the image she held next to her portrait self was Inuyasha. His arms crossed against his chest an annoyed look on his face his golden eyes staring down at her.

Kagome did not know what was happening, was she dreaming?

If so why did she dream of Inuyasha?

Her still closed eyes remained focused on the image in her mind forcing it to remain there.

Taking in every detail of the photo, "It's been so long….I-I had almost forgotten what he looks like…"

Kagome felt her heart tighten in an uneasy yet familiar way.

She knew this had to be a dream but still it was…comforting to see his face again.

She felt a weak smile form on her lips at the look on his face.

She knew she had no right to and she knew it was wrong but no matter how she wanted to deny it she couldn't.

She missed him, and a small part of her still longed to be with him.

That soul thought sent a pain through her chest that she knew all to well, guilt.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes as she released the image in her hand letting it fall back into the book in her lap.

Not daring to look at it again with shaky hands she shut the cover tight sealing it back where it had come from.

Kagome placed her hand over the smooth cover staring down at the book in shame at the thoughts that had just run through her head.

She was Kouga's woman and no amount of longing or misplaced feelings was going to change that now.

Kagome stood up in the dimly lit room, staring down at the book before her.

"He's gone…Just a memory placed in my past…" Kagome said in a low tone.

Kagome reached for the light pink towel still in her hair she tugged it free letting it fall to the floor.

Quickly she headed to the front door grabbing one of the thick coats hanging on the rack before tugging it over her.

She quickly slid on her snow boots after buttoning up the coat quickly she tugged open the front door a rush of cold air clinging to her face.

Kagome took one more look at the book on the table,

"Right where he belongs…"

Then she stepped out into the cold night wanting to get as far from her dim memories as possible.

* * *

A wave of cold air rushed through the top of the wolf demon mountain.

Swirling around a soul figure crouched over the cliff edge.

Kouga stiffened as the crisp air tangled into his raven locks twisting it around his focused face.

After the events that had accrued earlier that night he decided that caves were the last place he wanted to be.

So he decided to relieve the males that he had placed on guard duty only to take there places.

Truth be told he had grown to hate returning to an empty cave not to mention and empty bed, one of the many things he had grown to loath while Kagome was away.

Slowly he adjusted the fur pelt around his shoulder, he knew it was going to be a long night.

Still it was sometimes nice to have time to his self away from the clan that is.

But there was something strange he was unsure but something just didn't feel right in his gut and he had learned to trust his instincts.

His blue orbs narrowed at the view over the cliff side, it was distant to far to tell for sure but something was coming.

Out in the distance dark clouds merged so dark they could be seen even with the cover of night fall.

"A blizzard?" He thought out loud.

Kouga felt his body stiffen he secretly prayed he was wrong a blizzard hitting the caves now wound mean he might be snowed in for far more than just three days.

Kouga felt his jaw lock "I should have never let you go…" He cursed himself at the idea of prolonging himself from seeing his future mate.

Kouga tightened the fur around him, he was right before this was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

With a firm tug Kagome came tumbling in from cold through the front door.

Quickly once inside she spun around slamming the barrier between her and the cold of winter.

Leaving her back where she had a few hours ago stormed off.

But she had made good use of her time, taking the bus into the city then stopping at numerous food and pet stores.

In her hands where plastic sack containing countless beef flavored dog treats and raw hide bones.

She knew Kouga would love these after all he was basically a wolf at heart.

Still she did not forget to by him his favorite brand of potato chips.

Slowly she set the sack down on the floor as she kicked out of her snow boots.

Parading all around Tokyo had done her good taking her mind off the previous events that had led her to flee the house.

But unfortunately she knew at some point she would need to return, still she felt better prepared after buying so much for her true love.

Kagome tugged out of her thick winter coat turning to view the object she had earlier ran from.  
It was still there, the photo album had not budged.

Secretly Kagome had wished it would just disappear, Kagome narrowed her gaze as she ignored the coat rack tossing her jacket right onto the book hiding it from her view.

"I'll just let mom pick that up when she comes home" She stated flatly.

Slowly Kagome felt a yawn well in her throat as she stretched her hands over her head.

It had been a long day now it was time for bed.

She looked down at the sacks of dog treats, she shrugged her shoulders "It can wait till morning"

With that she slowly began the journey up the stairs and to her waiting bed.

Once at the top of the stairs she turned the knob leading to her bedroom. She did not bother flicking on the light as she stumbled through the dark room. As she had done a million times before.

Just like those times once she reached her bed she went flopping down onto its pink comforter.

Quickly she tugged the blanket out from under her before curling up into the depths of her bed like a cocoon.

With the still air and the darkness around her it did not take long for her eyes to become heavy.

But unfortunately she was no still, still which meant the thoughts she had banished earlier through rapid movement were now free to take a hold of her.

Kagome curled tighter to her blankets wishing desperately that a certain wolf demon were there to comfort her.

She shut her eyes tight "It was just a stupid picture, let it go!" She commanded herself.

Still she could not help but think it would be so much easier to banish her lingering thought of Inuyasha if Kouga had been there.

He was like her cure to the sickness that was longing.

"I wonder what he's doing…" Kagome's drossy voice asked the darkness thinking of her blue eyed wolf.

"Kouga…" She whispered finally allowing the darkness to take her into her realm of dreams.

But there a whole new story began for in the darkness of dreams also comes fantasy.

Kagome's now sleeping form adjusted in the darkness as the dream began to overtake her.

_Stealthy like a lion over taking the lamb a strong figure crawled over her frail body._

Kagome's sleeping mind embraced the figure knowing all to well who it was.

In the craves of her mind she was now laying in a silken bed her exposed naked form embracing the demon hovering over her.

_Those dark blue orbs she had grown to love so glaring down at her, with an emotion she knew all to well, hunger._

_She shivered as she felt his lips flutter over the skin of her neck, then her jaw. She parted her lips in preparation for a kiss but his own barely grazed over them before he continued down the side of her bare throat._

_Gently, he ran a hand through her silky raven locks holding her in place as he continued kissing her skin more aggressively. Every now and then his fangs would nip at her flesh or suck it gently followed by the hot lashes of his tongue._

_"Mmmm…Kouga" She moaned_

_His lips found their way back to hers and this time they lingered, before pressing more demandingly against her._

_She adjusted feeling his the running of his tongue along her teeth and deeper then tangle with her own tongue. Soon her passion was matching his own as their tongues dueled for dominance._

Kagome's body tangled deeper into the sheets of her bed, her subconscious mind losing itself in the depths of her dream.

_He released his grip on her hair and brought both hands on the flat plane of her stomach. Slowly he began to slide his hands up and down her sides, she moaned at the feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips._

_He pressed his pelvis forward gently causing his erection to press into her soaking center._

Kagome's sleeping form pressed deeper into the softness of her mattress.

_He pulled back and thrust forward again to get the same result, she felt her legs tighten around the small of his back holding on for dear life._

Kagome's voice echoed through the empty room as she submerged deeper and deeper into the fantasy as if diving into a pool of needs and desire letting it take her further and further down.

_"Kouga...please" She moaned into the dark_

_He pulled away as he rasped into her ear, "Your mine Kagome...always..."_

_Gently he made a place for himself, hips resting between her legs and began kissing down her body, first her neck, then collarbone, between her breasts to her stomach where his lips caressed her up and down._

_He positioned a hand on either side of Kagome's head and leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss that was both passionate and tender. She felt his hardness part her slick folds and then begin to slide into her painfully slow. Kagome moaned and thrust up with her hips, trying to get more of him inside her._

Kagome's sleeping form lurched in the still room her fantasy engulfing her.

_"Kagome..." He hissed in her ear pushing deeper into her void._

_He proceeded to set a pace that was slow but incredible deep, pushing into her as far as he could physically go before retreating again._

_Kagome's hands tangled in his unruly locks as she pushed her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Almost without realizing the words were coming from her lips she whispered "K-Kouga...I need you!"_

_He rocked harder and harder into her form._

_"Oh yes…mmm…Kouga, I'm going to…ohhh…I'm going to…"_

_He growled as he continued to pump in and out of the place that was growing tighter and wetter by the second._

_"More," she gasped, trying to arch under him but in their new position, there was little she could do to help herself over the edge._

_"Do you want me Kagome?" He rasped_

_Kagome stiffened in the depths of her mind, "That voice...that's not Kouga"_

_Kagome pulled back still feeling the push of his member inside her._

_His face was to close for her to be able to see clearly, but the one thing that was unmistakable there bright as the burning sun were two golden eyes burning into her own, eyes she knew all to well._

_"Inu-Inuyasha..." She rasped_

_He pushed into her deeper "Kagome...do you want me..."_

_Kagome's hands tangled deeper into his now silver locks, her body rocking continuously with his own matching each thrust with her own as the yearning in her body grew tighter and tighter._

_"Yes..." She whispered into the dark_

_The half demon of her fantasy thrust into her one final time pushing her entire body over the edge as the passion that weld up inside her exploded._

Kagome's eyes shot open, her body lurching forward as she sat up in the cold empty bed.

Her breathing heavy as she huffed over and over shocked as she came crashing back into reality.

For what seemed like hour she was unable to move, as her mind processes what had just accrued.

The more she processed the more she felt her heart tighten in guilt and shame.

She had just dreamt of making love to another man, not just any man Inuyasha!

Inuyasha, the demon in another life time Kouga had hated most and here she lay soon to be Kouga's mate fantasying of another man!

Kagome slightly breaking her trance brought her arms around her hugging herself tightly.

"I-I…" Kagome felt tears well in her eyes as her subconscious unwilling replayed the dream over and over.

"I-I wanted him…" Kagome felt her body shiver as the tears began to spill over "I want Inuyasha…"

As soon as those words left her quivering lips her mind triggered its only defense, run.  
Kagome threw off the blankets she had entangled herself in, as soon as her feet made contact with the cold floor she ran.

She flew down the stairs taking three at a time before sprinting for the front door.

She slammed it open rushing into the cold.

Her bare feet crunching into the snow covered grown the ice stinging her skin on contact.

But that did not stop her, she ran to the one place she could find any form of comfort.

The shrine.

She flung open the doors as she stumbled into the darkness.

She found her balance as soon as her hands came into contact with the rim of the well.

Still shaking not sure if it was from the cold or her inner turmoil she stared into the darkness.

Wanting so desperately to plunge in and find her demon wolf waiting for her on the other side.

But she knew that was impossible, but she wanted anything at this point she needed him. He was the only thing that could keep these awful thoughts away.

Kagome felt her legs buckle as she fell to her knees her hands still placed on the rim of the well for balance.

She rested her head against the rim along with her hands, then there was nothing to stop her as she began sobbing.

Fresh tear after tear running down her cheeks "Oh Kouga…." She sobbed "I cant do this with out you…"

She felt her body quiver with longing for the warm arms of her love.

But there was none, only the constant darkness and brutal cold of winter to keep her company.

Holding onto the well for dear life she continued to sob into the darkness, crying out for the one demon she knew she wanted above all else.

* * *

**Oh wow Kagome is such a naughty girl, what do you think Kouga would do if he knew his love bunny was thinking of 'mutt face'**

**We will just have to find out next chapter…See ya soon**


	14. Winter Wrath

**So sorry I have been gone for so long but I honestly got this chapter up a lot sooner than I first thought!**

**But I just wanted to thank each one of you for all the positive feed back and suggestions they do mean a lot!**

**This chapter does contain mature content so dont read if you dont like!**

**Oh and one more thing…**

**POLL PEOPLE POLL!**

**I do love all of your reviews but I do need more votes in my Kouga and Kagome poll to decide what story I will be writing next seeing as this story is almost wrapped up!**

**So please VOTE!**

**Note for Reviews :**

**XXxKimmyKhaosxXx - Oh but I can Mwhahaha! Enjoy the update**

**Kouga's older woman - I know I wouldn't I think I would be to scared lol**

**OathsNeverEnd - No she can go back but nothing good ever comes from a blizzard you will see what I mean…**

**BabyDollRica - Um wow thanks for the advice that sounds pretty dramatic and creative but I kind of already planned out what is going to happen. But if I hadn't that would have been a very interesting event to write out lol.**

**Kills zombies for fun - Thank you very much :D Hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**95 - Well aren't you sweet thank you for such a positive review I hope you like the new chapter**

**Kougaswoman1 - I know how dare she dream of another man for shame! XD**

**Pumpkin Maximus - Kabloom! Just kidding :D enjoy the update!**

**Sh3lby - Thank you for such a wonderful review and the suggestions always like hearing from the readers! You are right though nothings says I love you more than I am dying lol**

**Kagome past and present - All shall be reviled in good time and you are right I never knew my story had kind of like a cousin out there lol**

**Soul-searching-raven - Aww thank you *hug* It really does help the creative processes to hear positive feed back hope you like the new chapter!**

**XIceFireX - Here you go :D Thank you for such a nice review**

**Ason21- As soon as I could hope you like!**

**Inudemon2 - And you shall, enjoy!**

**Inunette - Thank you enjoy the update!**

**Jesswolf22 - Thank you :D**

**Mormor201 - Wow uh lets get started shall we? First you are so NOT a bitch I actually admire your knowledge of wolfs and there habits wish I knew that much lol I did however know that they do mate from behind and don't get me wrong I might work that in there I just really didn't want Kagome's first time to be like that. I wanted them to be able to look into each others eyes you know all emotional lol**

**But none the less Thank you for such a detailed review and the support hope to hear more :D**

**Peachy Dreamy - And how are you my besty! *hug* I cant tell you how happy I am that you like two of my stories! I know Kouga is such a naughty little wolf in this story just the way I like him! Don't worry though he will eventually turn back into his sweet old self! But I just wanted to thank you for all the support both here and on DA Cant tell you how much it means to me to have friend like you just as much in love with Kouga and Kagome as I am hope you will continue to motivate and cheer me on and hey maybe shoot me some advice on future chapters lol :D**

**DreamBeamz - Me and you both go Kouga! :D**

**Cerezita72903 - I know spelling and grammar never my strong points! X( But thank you for the positive feedback and as for your question I am actually really glad you asked that! I actually intentionally didn't want to refer to anyone specific I will let the reader (you) judge for themselves on who I meant eheheh**

**ShyGirl20008 - Thank you very much glad you like it :D**

**Winter Wrath**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The frigid wind blew fiercely over the wolf demon territory the piercing wind ripping through the already bare and dead trees.

All traces of the suns warmth were shrouded and hidden behind a shadowed sky, thick clouds looming as far as the eye could see.

Rushes of snow falling from above only to be swept in the hurricane like wind below.

Tucked away in the mountain caves the wolf demon tribe slumbered only a few were left in the main cave to fight off the invading cold.

There leader was soon to be among them.

Deeper into the tangled webs of the cave tunnels Kouga slowly found himself waking from his dreams back to a cold reality.

There he laid tucked away under his masses of fur and silks his body unaware of the cold that surrounded him, for the moment.

Slowly his tan skin tightened before easing his blue orbs seeping open as it did.

Feeling the sleep leave him he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows to scan his empty room.

His long raven hair tangled around his bare shoulders as his fur pelts began sliding down from his exposed torso.

Kouga instantly felt the cold on his skin, his dimly lit fire burned mere feet away in his fire place but it did little to heat the frigid air.

Kouga brought his clawed hand to pinch the bridge of his nose not enjoying his rude awakening.

Once he rubbed what was left of the sleep from his gaze he lifted up slowly beginning to rise from the warmth of his bed.

He felt the cold kiss of winter spread over his exposed body once to his feet he instantly reached for his fur waist pelt laying on the stone floor.

He quickly wrapped the fur around his exposed lower half shielding himself from the cold.

He could feel a yawn escape from his lips his fangs patruding over his bottom lip.

Kouga's cupped hand lifted to his neck rubbing the exposed muscles.

"Uh, Where's Kagome when I need her" He thought out loud feeling the soreness of his neck.

Then a flash of his soon to be mate rushed across his vision causing him to stop in his actions.

"Wait a minute Kagome!" Kouga boomed his voice echoing off the stone walls around him

In a split second Kouga was out of the shelter of his cave and sprinting through the frost bitten tunnels.

He ran through the stone passages feeling the sting of icy rock under his exposed feet.

After countless twist and turns he emergerd in the main cave feeling the full brunt of winters furry against him.

Kouga stopped in his tracks at the sight.

In front of him were countless scatterd fire's only a hand full of male demons huddled around them.

No doubt the poor souls Kouga had placed on watch duty, two familiar pale faces turned from one of the many fires to face there stunned leader.

"Kouga!" Ginta shouted from the distance Hakkaku sitting by his side turned to face him aswell.

Kouga walked past the many dimly lit fires of his comrades to the main entrance.

He dreded the sight already knowing full well what he was about to see.

Once at the threshold of the cave his blue orbs scanned the area before him.

The forest that had been carpeted in powder like snow was now completely bare and shadowed in solid ice.

Gentle wind now replaced with furious swirling air carrying snow for miles.

"Oh no" Kouga whispered ignoring the frigid wind crawling around his exposed body.

Ginta and Hakkaku had gotten to there feet chasing after there focused leader.

"We tried keeping as much of the wind out as possible" Ginta began, adjusted the fur blanket around his shoulder.

Even he and Hakkaku needed a bit of extra warmth to face the harsh night they had just sat through.

"No matter how many fires we built though I don't thinks its making a difference" Hakkaku mumbled.

Kouga let an aggravated snarl fold past his lips "Get me my armor!" He ordered turning back to face them.

"Your armor? What for?" Ginta asked

Kouga quickly pushed past his two comrades retreating back to the heat of the near by fires.

"Don't you two idiots realize what day it is!" Kouga barked over his shoulder about to storm back to his room to retrieve his things.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku shot each other a quick questioning look.

Then it dawned on them it had been exactly three days since Kagome had left for her world.

Three days Kouga had been waiting for her return so he could start the journey to bring her back home.

"You cant be serious!" Ginta's head snapped back to face his leader.

"Of course I am!" Kouga barked "You don't expect me to just leave Kagome out there? I have to go get her!"

"Kouga if you go out there you could freeze to death!" Hakkaku replied his voice high in panic

Kouga knew in the back of his mind what they meant an all day journey in this weather was pure suicide.

But his stubborn wolf pride would not have it!

He could not stand the idea of sleeping alone in his massive bed again not when his mate should be there laying at his side.

"Kouga we know you miss Kagome! But just take a look out there!" Ginta began

"Once Kagome steps foot outside the well and sees how bad it is she will head right back home!" Hakkaku finished trying to reason with his fuming leader

"She'll wait for you one more day" Ginta replied trying to aid Hakkaku in this conversation.

Kouga knew that everything that they had said was logical of course Kagome would wait for him but the trouble was waiting for her!

He could not deny he despised Kagome's absents he wanted her here! In his room, in his arms and in his bed.

Where he knew that she was safe and in his reach.

But then again he could image her angry glare at the idea of him being so reckless.

He had grown to love that look of frustration on her face but also respect it.

He felt an agitated sigh slip past his lips "Fine" He barked as he began walking back to the depths of tunnels.

"But as soon as the storm lets up, I'm going!" He snapped back at them before disappearing into the darkness of the caves.

Once out of there sight he felt his eyes narrow in sadness at the idea of returning to an empty room.

"Just wait a little longer for me…" He whispered

"Kagome"

* * *

A rush of winter air brushed over Kagome's skin as she slid the front door open exposing her still empty house to the weather outside.

Finally her seemingly endless days at her temporarily abandoned house was over.

It had been three days, three long agonizing days of tortures thoughts and guilt ridden nights.

She had even been afraid to sleep for fear that her intimate dreams of Kouga would turn into a pleasure filled nightmare of Inuyasha.

But now it was over finally over as soon as she had awoken she jumped into a pair of winter cloths before heading for the door not even bothering to stop and eat.

All she wanted was to dive into the bone eaters well and find her wolf prince waiting for her on the other side.

Kagome slowly peered over her shoulder back into the dark house to see the photo album she had went through days ago still in place.

Again she could feel the longing to pry its pages apart and seek out the picture that had begun her turmoil.

But she refused! As far as she was concerned that book was soon to be exactly what it contained, a memory.

She quickly shook the thought from her mind as she stomped outside into the cold leaving the empty house behind her.

Instantly she felt the swirl of winter air engulf her its icy kiss spreading over her few patches of exposed skin.

Kagome quickly adjusted her dark sweater around her waist hoping to block out the cold.

The weather had certainty changed since she had been home.

Light snow had turned to crystal rock hard ice the temperature falling from bearable to frigid over the course of the last few days.

But nothing would break Kagome's sprit knowing that her wolf prince was mere feet away.

Quickly her boot covered feet stomped through the ice below her as she headed towards the well's shrine.

She could feel the wind push harder against her blowing her raven locks wildly around her as she walked.

Also a new feeling deep in the corner of her skirt pocket she could feel and object swirling.

It was the photograph she had taken from one of her many picture frames that sat in her room.

It was a group photo of her, her mother, grandfather, and Souta.

Kouga had never had the opportunity to see her family before and this was her way of showing him where she came from.

She thought it would be a nice surprise.

Quickly she reached down trying to keep the picture from swaying out of its place.

She was distracted from her actions as she saw the well shrine with in her reach.

Without hesitation she slid the large doors apart letting what little light there was behind her flood in.

Kagome could not help but smile at the aged well before her knowing Kouga was just on the other side.

She quickly stomped down the creaking stairs her joy swelling with each step knowing that the turmoil she had suffered the past few days had finally had come to and end.

She out reached her hand feeling the smooth surface of the outer rim of the well.

In one swift motion she kicked her weight off the ground swinging her slender legs over and into the darkness of the well below.

Kagome fell through the piercing blackness of the shadows around her.

Then right before she made contact with the dirt bottom the shadows around her dissipated giving way to bright swirls of blue and purple light.

Sparkling cinders rushing around her lighting her path, these beautiful ripples of color and light had never ceased to aw Kagome.

But then as quickly as they had arrived the swirls of light faded back into the shadows leaving only snow covered stone walls around her.

Kagome slowly felt the ground form beneath her feet, she knew then that she was home.

She peered up at the blanketed sky above her a bit surprised to see how dark it was for being mid morning.

Unlike her time she was now able to see her breath coming in heated clouds from her lips.

But that did not discourage her she wasted no time scaling the slick walls of the well all to eager to see her soon to be mate waiting for her at the top.

Once she felt the outer rim of the well against her fingertips she hoisted herself up.

Her upper half escaping the depths of the well leaving its stone shelter as she was exposed to the full brunt of the roaring wind.

Kagome flinched as she felt a massive gust of frost bitten air sting her cheeks.

Through blurred eyes she pushed herself fully out of the well and on to the ice covered ground.

Kagome's right arm went up defensively around her face desperately trying to block out the frigid wind.

She felt her eyes widen in horror at the sight before her.

The lush snow powered trees were now ripped up scattered braches laying all around her.

Huge chunks of boulder like ice stuck to the bases of what remained, winter had unleashed its furry without mercy.

Kagome felt her arms sink to her side as she went numb not sure if it was from the realization of the situation before her or the cold that surrounded her frail form.

"Kouga" She whispered

Kagome knew all to well there would be no response there was no way Kouga had traveled through this icy hell.

He was still in the wolf demon territories hundreds of miles away and she here back into a prison of loneliness.

Kagome could feel the urge of tears in her eyes but nothing formed how could it with this blistering wind.

Kouga had not come, she knew the meaning of this all to well she would have no choice but to return to her cold and empty house or the way she saw it her prison.

Back to the haunting memories of her past love and the guilt engulfed days of fantasying over another man.

She knew Kouga would arrive as soon as the weather would allow him but how long was that days? Weeks?

She could not bare the thought of returning to her time not after all that had happened it had to the cruelest torture she could imagine.

Shakily she got to her feet numb to the frigid air swirling around her.

She turned slowly to face the well behind her peering down into the darkness.

Her already pale hands gripping onto the outer wood to steady herself.

The thought's of returning to her hell were unmanageable she needed Kouga like no other.

He was the only thing that could keep those horrible thoughts and images out of her mind.

And he was no where to be found.

She felt her knuckles whiten with strain over her hold on the parched wood.

"I-I cant" She whispered willing to risk freezing to death than return back to her own time alone.

"I don't want too…" She cried tearlessly

Then as if a hidden cursed blessing the picture that had been swaying in Kagome's pocket came free from its hold.

Instantly the photo swirled out its confines and into the frigid air flying swiftly along side the ice snow.

Kagome turned in horror at the sight of her only family photo disappearing into the shadows of the icy forest.

"No!" She called spinning around in pursuit forgetting her inner turmoil for the moment.

She sprinted after the photo watching it fly deeper and deeper into the forest she could feel the sting of ice seeping into her leggings but that would not delay her.

Unknowingly she ran further and further into the blizzard around her the well and her tracks fading into the icy distance.

Finally she caught sight of the photograph folded into a near by tree branch, its bare bark hanging low enough for her to reach it.

Kagome thankfully took hold of the image before stuffing it back firmly in her pocket.

Only a gust of swirling wind brought her back to reality Kagome flinched from the temperature of the air only now had she realized just how cold she truly was.

She spun around in no way egger to get back to the well but eager to hide in it stone walls.

Only then did the horrible truth reveal itself to her, her tracks that she had left mere seconds ago were not completely re-covered.

"Oh no" She whispered turning her head from side to side desperate to find some sort of mark that would lead her back in the right direction.

It was no use everything once familiar to her was now sheathed in snow and ice leaving it unrecognizable.

Kagome felt her heart sink in panic there was no way she could remain out in this weather unprotected.

She was sure even a demon would freeze to death in these conditions.

Desperately she began trembling though the snow her arms wrapping around her in an attempt to block out the roaring wind.

Little did she know that every step she took led her further and further away from her destination.

Kagome felt her teeth chatter and her body begin to shake trying to regain some of its lost warmth.

Then suddenly Kagome froze in her tracks feeling a new sensation rock through her body.

A feeling she had come to know all to well, and dread.

Danger and it was close, her miko senses pulsing through her was a certain sigh.

Suddenly something flashed beside the corner of her eye she spun around to face whatever it was that was in circling her.

She felt her eyes narrow trying to distinguish the form before her through the swirling wind.

There nestled in one of the bare and frozen trees before a crouching figure hovered above her.

Kagome felt another wave of spiritual energy rush through her as she tried to make out the shape.

She felt a rush of both horror and surprise at the sight, nestled in the branches of the ice covered branches a demon glared back at her.

It's form and face seemed to resemble that of a bird its dark eyes flat and small between a large jagged beak lingering on its frost bitten face.

Its snow spotted wings tucked and feathered at its side razor like talons hanging in place where feet should be.

"What do I have here?" The demon crowed from its resting place in the trees.

Kagome could feel the demons eyes fixed on her scanning her like the vulture it appeared to be.

"What do you want?" She demanded feeling a cold chill crawl up her spine not sure it was from cold or the demon before her.

"Hm I would say…" The bird like creature cocked its feathered covered head to the side "Your bones"

Instantly it sprung from its resting place in the trees.

Kagome did not hesitate she felt her body spin around in the snow desperate to get away from the creature closing in.

She leapt forward sprinting as fast as her legs would allow her but she could feel the massive bird demon hovering above her.

Her fears were soon realized, she turned to see the demon soaring through the blistering air down at her.

Before Kagome could take another step she felt the ground beneath her blast away.

She felt her body slam forward into the air from the impact of the attack behind her.

She flew through the icy air before hitting the snow covered ground below.

Her body rolling forward casting her raven hair over the view of her eyes.

Kagome felt the cold of the ice around her sink into her skin the frigid wind sprawling over her exposed skin.

Her body was becoming numb she was not sure if it was from her being in the exposed cold for so long or the attack that had just happened.

Slowly her eyes peered open only to wish she hadn't, she watched in frozen horror as the demon bird drew closer.

It had now landed its talon clawed feet walking through the icy snow without hesitation.

Even though it had no lips only its sharp beak Kagome could see the joy of victory in its beady black eyes.

"I will enjoy devouring you" It hissed

Kagome could not find the strength to stand, to even scream out for help or mercy all she could do was lay and watch her doom draw closer and closer.

She felt her now bluish fingers sink deeper into the snow under her bracing herself for her demise.

"Kouga" She whispered into the ice, then she slowly closed her eyes.

The demon bird before her sprawled its feather covered wings outward in victory.

Kagome awaited the pain of the demons razor like beak to pierce through her but nothing came.

Only the constant cold around her skin a pain Kagome could not truly feel

Suddenly she felt the snow beneath her tremble and a horrid death cry ring out around her.

Kagome slowly felt her frost covered eyes peer open.

She could not explain what was happening before her the massive bird that had stood over her moments ago was now desperately trying to fly away.

Kagome watched the scene before her in confusion.

The demon birds wings had been torn off its feather covered body drenched in crimson blood staining the endless white around it.

She could hear it cry in agony its calls being lost in the swirling wind around them.

Her vision was blurred by the swirling wind and snow but she could see a figure walking towards the cringing bird before it.

She watched as the demon bird cried for mercy as the figure drew closer it showed none.

Instantly it raised its clawed hand before bringing it down in a fatal attack.

Ending the demon like birds life with the fall of its hand.

Kagome could not bring herself to look away as the figure turned to face her.

Its form and face shadowed by the swirling wind and ice as it drew closer to where she lay.

Kagome did not know if this creature had just saved her or simply killed off its competition for her as the prize.

Kagome watched as the form drew closer and closer until it stood before her peering down at her frail from in the sinking snow.

Kagome narrowed her eyes trying desperately to get a look at her savior or slayer.

It gently knelt down beside her its clawed hands scooping into the snow before pulling her to its chest.

Kagome could not fight the action and she found herself not wanting to this person was so warm a welcome feeling from the blistering cold.

She in fact let her body curl closer into the forms strong arms it allowed this holding her tighter in its embrace.

The figure peered down at her finally allowing a glimpse of its face.

Kagome narrowed her eyes through the still warping air and two shades of color finally became clear.

Crimson and amber.

* * *

"Achoo!" A frail voice echoed off the frigid stone walls of the wolf demon caves.

The shivering demon from which the sneeze had come from sniffed in the frost thickened air in attempt to regain his loss breath.

Hakkaku gave Ginta a stern look from across the flickering fire between them.

"Your not getting sick are you?" He warned no concern in his voice only the thought of caution from avoiding his comrade.

Ginta shot him a annoyed glance "No!" He barked "I'm just freezing!"

After there encounter with there past furious demon leader both had been denied relief from there post at guard duty in the main cave.

Others had been a bit more cautious in staying out of Kouga's way while his mate was away.

They luckily were blessed with the privilege to return to the warmth of the inner caves.

While Ginta and Hakkaku along with a few other were left to guard the entrance from the harsh winter that threatened to invade.

Though Kouga had not been completely without mercy.

He had brought wood from his own personal fire place to keep the scattered fires in the main cave glowing above ember. Seeing as he would not need it till his mate returned he would sacrifice a few nights peaceful sleep to make sure his men did not freeze to death.

Also giving Ginta and Hakkaku alone thicker pelts to shield them from the cold.

They took them without hesitation but still were beyond annoyed that there leader had left them to another long night of frigid wind and harsh company.

Ginta inhaled sharply before releasing another sneeze from his redden face.

Hakkaku shot him another cautiousness look before scooting back a bit instantly regretting it once he felt the warmth of the fire fade.

"Ginta I swear if you get me ill I'll!" He warned

"Oh shut up!" Ginta snapped back "It's not my fault its this darn cold! It's chilling me to the bone!"

He tugged his thick fur pelt tighter around his still shaking form trying to block out as much of the cold surrounding him as possible.

"It was your bright idea to tick Kouga off!" Hakkaku barked

"What telling him not to run out into a blizzard and die? Oh how selfish of me!" Ginta mocked staring angrily into the dim flames

Hakkaku let out a light snort before scooting back to the fading fire before him.

He noticed immediately the fire dimming as the cold crept over his skin.

He turned to the small pile of broken logs at his side mere feet away eyeing the key to rising the flames before him once more.

Ginta's eyes never left the flames in front of him before speaking "Don't even think about it"

Hakkaku turned sharply realizing he had been caught "Oh come on Ginta" He whined

Ginta gaze rose to meet his comrades "You know Kouga's orders as well as I do one log for one hour!"

"Please I'm freezing!" He whined pulling his fur over the top of his head leaving only his face visible.

"No! Kouga ordered us to keep the cave fires going till dawn! We use more logs now we run out and the fires die! Then we really will be freezing! I don't know about you but I wont be the one Kouga sends out there to go get more wood!" Ginta snapped cocking his head in the direction of the blizzard at the entracne of the cave.

Hakkaku let out an aggravated huff before scotting closer to the almost ash filled fire "Fine!"

Ginta could not help but do the same wishing there was a never ending supply of wood at there side.

Sadly that was not the case he tucked the furs over his shoudlers tighter hoping the next hour would pass soon.

"I don't know why Kouga is like this…" Hakkaku whisperd into his furs not going unnoticed by Ginta.

"You know why" Ginta replied flatly

"You mean because of Kagome…." Hakkaku replied not really intending to

Ginta knew what that statement had meant ever since Kagome and Kouga had finally admitted there feelings for one another Kouga had changed.

Not so much in a bad way but there were definitely some differences.

He was calmer in most situations that had use to send him flying into one of his rages.

His demurer towards the people around him had altered as well he was much more open and considerate of others though he didn't show it often.

But there were also fault for instant Kagome's absents once she left the caves he became even more easily annoyed and frustrated.

Often leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to suffer the consequences simply Kagome had definitely changed there leader for better and for worse.

"Who would have ever thought Kouga of all demons" Ginta began

Hakkaku finished his statement in a low whispered tone "Would fall so deeply in love…"

* * *

All remnants of the sun had now faded back into over shadowing sky. Winter wind no longer being partly contained from the suns hidden rays were now released in full fury.

The reaming tree branches that had clung strongly to there bases were now no match for the ripping winds.

But even in this ice and snow covered forest there was warmth.

In a deeper part of the thick forest area a small cave lay its entrance almost covered by the thick falling snow.

It acted like a solid barrier though shielding its inhabitance from the outside frigid winds.

Amongst the two forms one was a very well known sleeping form.

Kagome lay on the stone floor her knees curled to her chest in an effort to re-heat her body.

A dim flickering fire at her side the flames low but still supplying her with some form of warmth.

Slowly her dark orbs peered open unable to sleep any longer from the roaring of the winds mere feet away.

Her chocolate orbs mirrored the small flames before her bringing her back to full consciousness.

"I-I'm alive…" She whispered slowly sitting up.

Once upright she scooted closer to the flickering fire desperate for the warmth it provided.

When she felt the light heat seep though her cloths she looked around at her new surroundings.

She could barley make out anything the cave she sat in had almost no lighting beside the fire at her side.

Its dim circle of glowing flames allowed her to see the small area around her but nothing more.

She had no idea how large or small the cave she sat in truly was.

"Your awake" A calm voice soothed from the shadowed part of the cavern walls.

Kagome's head snapped to the side where the voice had come from.

Her heart immediately began to beat faster in fear of what sort of creature stood in the cave with her.

The form could clearly see her distress "Don't be afraid" It began in a low tone "I'm not going to hurt you"

Kagome did not let her guard down for a moment she had heard the persons words but still she could barley hear the tone of his voice from the roaring wind outside.

But then her thoughts returned shortly to the action that had caused her to be in this current situation.

"That demon…" Kagome thought thinking back to the bird like creature that had almost been the end of her.

And then to the person that had saved her, it had to have been the same person that brought her to this cave away from the fury of the winter outside.

"W-Were you the one who saved me?" Kagome asked trying desperately to see past the shadows to the figures face or even form.

She could make out nothing not even clothing all she had was the sound of the persons voice.

"Yes" The man whispered

Kagome could barley hear him was he trying to hide his voice from her like everything else?

"Why?" She quickly asked still not fully trusting of the man or demon before her.

"Stand closer to the fire" The voice ordered ignoring her question

Kagome gave the shadows before her a questioning look.

"Your shaking, its not much but the fire should help" The voice replied to her unasked question

Kagome had not even noticed but it was true her body was trembling.

She quickly did as was suggested as she edged closer to the flames letting its warmth warm her once more.

"Why don't you sit down too, you could freeze" Kagome replied not truly worried over the persons before her health.

Only wanting to get a glimpse of his hidden face.

"I will be fine, I'm tougher than most humans" He replied flatly

Kagome did not miss the hidden word in his response "So your human?" She quickly asked

Even through the dark she could see the figure tense at the question as if he had let something slip he shouldn't have.

"No" He said flatly

"Then you're a demon" Kagome asked again a bit more probing for an answer

"No" He stated again

Kagome felt her eyes narrow at the denial of the man before her she decided maybe it was best not to ask anymore questions.

"Well whatever you are…" She began looking back into the flames at her side.

"Thank you…for saving me" She whispered softly

She could hear the voice take a sharp breath at her statement before it whispered a reply "Why were you out there?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the question, she didn't really know how to answer she couldn't just tell the truth.

"Um I was waiting for someone" Kagome said flatly thinking that was as close to the truth as she was going to get.

She could tell the person was unsatisfied with that answer before it could probe further she interrupted with a question of her own.

"And you? Why were you out there alone?" Kagome asked assuming the person at her side was alone.

The form paused for a few moments before replying "I was waiting for someone too"

Kagome turned her gaze into the direction of the voice "She must be worried about you"

The voice became silent as if wishing he had never brought the subject up "No, she is away right now"

Kagome could tell by the sharp tone that he was done discussing this topic.

"You know you never answered me" Kagome began "About why you saved me"

The voice did not reply right away as if it was thinking very carefully about what to say next.

"You" It whispered lowly Kagome having to struggle to hear what it was going to say next.

"You remind me of someone I knew" He finished

"Someone you knew" Kagome replied a bit surprised at his response.

"She forgot about me along time ago…" Kagome could hear a trace of sadness in his voice

"I understand how you feel…" Kagome replied her eyes narrowing in her own inner turmoil

"Someone forgot about me too…" She could feel the desire to cry at the thought of her lost past love.

She was grateful she had found love once again with Kouga but still the pain of never seeing Inuyasha again was hard to push aside.

Especially since all that had happened when she was back in her time.

"How do you know?" The voice quickly asked

Kagome was broke out of her trance at his question turning her gaze back to where his voice had come from.

"It's a long story…and I think he is happier now without me" Kagome began

"You don't know that" The voice snapped

Kagome was surprised at the sharpness in his voice her own frustration rising at his tone "You don't know anything about me!" She hissed

"I know everything about you Kagome!" The voice echoed around her.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in panic and confusion once those heated words reached her ears.

She quickly got to her feet stepping forward away from the warmth of the small fire.

But that was the furthest thing from her mind at this point.

"What's wrong?" The voice asked truly not knowing what it had said to make her so uneasy

Kagome took another shaky step forward her heart pounding in her ears and hard against her chest then slowly she spoke.

"I never told you my name"

She could hear the voice take a sharp breath unaware that it had made that mistake.

But she could not find herself to care her world was swimming with possibilities at this point.

Who truly was this man that had saved her, her head demanded the question but her heart dreaded the answer.

"Come into the light" She demanded her voice sounding weak and frail to her own ears.

The form did not move only remained in the shadows as if contemplating its options on what to do next.

But of its own accord his body slowly began to move forward the shadows fading away behind him.

Allowing all the colors of his form and face to bleed through into the dark and shadowed room.

Then all shadows that had shrouded him retreated back into the darkness he was revealed as Inuyasha stepped through.

Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach her eyes widen as every emotion imaginable came swirling around and through her.

"It c-cant be" She whispered

Inuyasha's amber eyes burned down into hers mirroring her ever emotion.

"A-Am I dreaming…" She whispered

"No" He replied taking a step closer to where she stood slowly closing the distance between them

"This is impossible…" She began unknowing that her hand was out reaching towards the half demon before her.

Inuyasha took another step now standing mere inches from the girl before him.

Kagome's hand finally made contact her thin fingers spreading over his cool cheek.

Holding his face softly under her hand, then she knew.

Once she felt his flesh beneath hers the illusion was shattered, this was real Inuyasha was actually standing before her.

The man she had watched die at the hands of Naraku so very long ago the same man she had watched been revived only to fall into the arms another woman.

A man she had dreamt of making love to mere days ago, a man she had thought would be forever beyond her reach.

And now here he was under her fingertips so close to embrace so close to hold so close to kiss.

Inuyasha welcomed her touch his own clawed hand tracing over her smooth skin.

"I-I don't understand…" Kagome admitted "You I mean I we" Kagome stated so confused she could not bring herself to speak properly

"Why? Why do you know me? Why do you remember me?" Kagome asked so confused the wish she had made so long ago had eliminated everyone's memories.

Kouga's, Sango's, Miroku's everyone she had ever known had forgot about her and the past they had shared.

But Inuyasha hadn't? He remembered her when everyone else had forgotten.

"Kagome I don't understand!" He began "W-We fought Naraku and and-"

"You died" Kagome stated remembering vividly that awful day.

"But I woke up! I woke up in Keade's village fifty years ago! A-And you you were gone Sango Miroku everyone I had ever known hadn't even been born yet!"

Kagome felt her heart flutter as he began to explain what had happen to him, he had waited fifty years for her? And yet he looked as if he hadn't aged a day his demon blood stopping the change no doubt.

"I-I was sent to the past back before anything had even happened back before I knew you!"

"B-But you remember me!" Kagome shouted retracting her hand from his touch

"I did I remembered everything! B-But I had to know if you knew me…" He began

Kagome searched the depths of her memories seeking answers and slowly pieces began to fall into place.

The day she had arrived back into the world she had assumed forgot her.

"I-It was you" Kagome began taking a step back "You pushed me down the well that day!"

Inuyasha could not deny it she had discovered the truth "Yes, I went through the well when the time came…I watched you in your time but I had to know if you remember me…I just had to"

Kagome felt fresh tears pool in the corners of her eyes as they began to spill over "Of course I did" She whispered "I never forgot about you not for a second…"

Inuyasha could not stand it anymore instantly he closed the distance that separated them.

He wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's waist pulling her to him.

Before she could react in turn, his lips came crashing down onto hers.

Kagome's head swam with so many emotions and questions but she could not bring them to focus.

All this time she had carried this secret burden inside knowing her friends as they had never known her or every would again.

But it was different now Inuyasha had shared her pain in secret all this time.

But she could not bring herself to focus on that now.

All she could do was cling to the demon that held her in his arms the man she had thought was lost to her forever all other thoughts flooded away in an instant.

The kiss was tender but hungry his lips merging against her own as if they had belonged there all along.

Slowly she felt the heat from his body seep into her cloths her doing the same in turn.

Inuyasha wasted not another moment knowing that the woman he had longed for all these years was now back in his arms.

Kagome felt the ground under her feet flood away in an instant, Inuyasha picked her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her gently on the stone ground below.

He was on her in a second, Kagome found herself pressed between his hard heated body and the cold floor below.

She could feel his hands everywhere rubbing the firm tone of her thighs and the flat sway of her waist.

She allowed this hungry for more, hungry for anything to let her know that he was here, not a dream or an illusion but here with her.

Inuyasha finally broke there heated kiss desperate for air he pulled back only enough to see her exposed neck and shoulder lining.

He quickly pushed the fabric of her sweater lower allowing him more of her sweet skin.

In an instant his mouth was on her again his firm lips kissing and sucking the nape of her bare neck tenderly.

Kagome cried out at the new sensation running though her, her shaking hands crawled up his side to his firm back holding on to him for dear life.

Inuyasha continued napping at her sweet flesh glazing his pearl fangs over the tender flesh sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome squirmed loving what he was doing to her making her body ache and arch for more.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered hotly in her ear before continuing his right clawed hand snaking under her thin skirt.

Kagome felt her eyes darken with passion and desire at the feeling knowing to well what was coming next.

She could feel Inuyasha's kimono begin to loosen around him exposing his hard torso to her eyes.

She was snapped out of thoughts at the feeling of Inuyasha's fang biting down on her skin lightly.

She gasped in both seething pleasure and pain.

"I-Inuyasha" She rasped holding him tighter against her.

Still why did his name vex her so she had spoken it hundreds of times but this time was so how different.

Then it slowly became clear she knew why, her words were polluted with lust and desire.

Desire for a man that was not, Kouga.

That thought alone was enough to send her back to the reality of the moment.

She was pinned beneath a man who was not her sworn love, withering with pleasure from another mans hands.

Inuyasha could instantly feel the tenseness in her body slowly he paused his actions to meet her gaze since the first time they had begun.

"Kagome?" He questioned in a heated voice

Kagome did not reply only began to push his weight off of her Inuyasha did not hesitate.

He quickly sat up releasing her from under his heated body.

Kagome did the same once she was up right she pulled the rim of her sweater back to the nape of her neck.

Her eyes burning into the stone floor she sat upon.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked thinking he may have pushed there reunion a bit to far.

Kagome tensed at the sound of his voice she could feel fresh tears form in the corner of her eyes out of self hatred for what she had just done.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began softly now knowing he had pushed her to far

"Y-You said you were waiting for someone…" Kagome began

Inuyasha listened afraid of what to come next his own guilt beginning to seep into the back of his mind.

"That day, when you pushed me down the well…I went searching for you holding on to hope that you knew me" Kagome tore her eyes away from the stone floor to glare into his amber eyes.

"I found you" She hissed "With Kikyo"

Inuyasha looked away in shame knowing full well he had been caught, it had been true he had not woken alone in Keade's village all those years ago.

He had awaken right back into his life with Kikyo at his side though she remembered nothing but the first stages of there life together.

Mere days ago she had left to aid a neighboring village from a demon leaving him in the village alone, only then did he happen upon Kagome in the blizzard torn woods.

"Fifty years have passed, So why is she still the same?" Kagome asked in a harsh tone her inner turmoil forming into anger.

Inuyasha gave her questioning look could she really know the reason?

"Your mated to her!" Kagome boomed "That's why! Half demon or not a demons blood flows threw you! You marked her and your have been with her for the past fifty years!"

Inuyasha got to his feet in defense his own anger boiling over "How do you know about demon mating?" He demanded ignoring her accusation even though every word of it was true.

"Wait a second" Inuyasha began thinking back to there previous conversation. "Y-you said you were waiting for someone"

Kagome looked back down to the floor in shame and frustration.

"You, You cant be…Kagome…Are you mated!" His frail voice fading to boom at the end.

Kagome felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she began to explain "A-After I saw you with Kikyo…I ran back to the well, I was captured by slave traders"

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen in shock at her statement.

"I was traded to the east…to, to" Kagome could not bring herself to finish as she began to sob

Inuyasha scanned his memories desperate for answers "The east…" He thought then it finally began to fall into place.

"K-Kagome" He looked down at her in pure and utter shock.

"A-Are you telling me…y-your mated too…" He began his voice barley above a whisper

Then he felt his demon eyes flood with hidden rage as the last few words flew past his lips "To Kouga!" He boomed his voice drowning out even the roaring wind outside.

Kagome jumped to her feet in anger "Yes!" She vowed

Inuyasha took a step back in pure shock his body flooding with overwhelming emotions.

"A-After I was traded Kouga took me in, he took care of me, protected me…loved me" She continued her frail hands balling into fist.

Inuyasha felt his amber eyes narrow in hatred at the idea of the woman he had always loved in the arms of a demon he had hated most.

"How could you!" His voice laced with venom

Kagome could not contain her anger as well at his judgment "Don't talk down to me! He was there when I had no one!"

"You had me!" Inuyasha felt his demon blood boil

Kagome looked into his amber eyes hiding all traces of how bad his words were hurting her.

"No" She whispered "I didn't, Kikyo did"

Inuyasha could feel his amber eyes turn to rage filled orbs, Kikyo or not he had never forgotten the longing he had felt for Kagome.

But it was clear to him that she had.

"Fine" He vowed his tone low and filled with hidden poison.

"Then go back your wolf, and don't ever think of me again" Inuyasha stomped forward watching his words sting Kagome with hurt.

He pushed past her to the cave entrance blizzard or not he would face anything just to let the girl behind him suffer for what she had done.

Kagome did not turn to watch him leave only heard him sprint out into the frigid wind.

Once she knew that she was now fully alone she felt her knees sway overcome with the emotion her body was unable to bare.

She fell to her knees on the stone floor her frail arms wrapping around her in effort to block at the unbearable emotions and cold around and through her.

There she began to sob into the darkness.

* * *

The ice covered landscape seemed to be a frozen picture all fallen branches covered with thick snow.

All traces of the previous turmoil of the ripping winds and shredded ice were now still.

The blizzard had finally past after hours upon hours of destruction.

A change Kouga had been waiting for, for far to long.

After hours of sitting at the cave entrance waiting for any change in the weather his prayers were answered.

The second the winds had dyed down he was sprinting out of the cave and to the bone eaters well.

Even the sun had not fully risen before he was almost done with his journey.

He had stopped for nothing no food or water which Ginta and Hakkaku insisted he take before they would get out of the way for him to depart.

Now there he sprinted through frozen forest finding it difficult to gain the full speed he desired seeing as his legs sunk in shin deep with every step he took.

Still nothing would delay him further from the person he sought.

The bone eaters well was close, but the question that vexed him was would Kagome be there?

Or had she retreated for a few more days back to the warmth of her families home.

He did not know or care for that fact he would stay by the well for days if that is what it took to get her back.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he pushed past the last traces of frozen underbrush blocking his path.

Snow falling freely to the ground from being disturbed.

Once past, the object of his long and tiresome journey came into view.

The well stood mere feet away the wooden rim almost completely covered with snow.

His heart sank at the sight.

The snow was perfect not traces of being disturbed by foot or hand marks.

Which meant one thing, Kagome had not returned like he had hoped.

His blue orbs fell to the snow covered ground below in disappointment.

Still he would be true to his word he would wait for her return no matter how long it took.

He let out an aggravated huff his breath visible from the cold around him.

Before heading over to the other side of the wooden well hoping there was less snow for him to sit on.

Once past the corner rim he froze in place.

His blue orbs widen in pure shock at the sight, there sitting against the frozen over well was Kagome.

Her knees pulled to her chest her thin arms draped around them holding them in place.

Her raven hair loose around her resting head.

Her colorful cloths sprinkled with light snow revealing to him that she had been out here for awhile.

"Kagome!" Kouga boomed falling to his knees before his mate.

He quickly stripped off the fur cloak that clung to his shoulder pads. Before draping it over her shoulders worried of her physical state.

"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered her head lifting from its resting place on top of her knees to stare at her mate.

"Kagome how long have you been out here? Are you alright?" Kouga demanded secretly cursing himself for not getting her sooner.

Kagome slowly met his gaze her dark orbs shining into his concern filled blue ones.

She truly did not know the answer to that question, after everything had happened with Inuyasha she had waited in the small cave until the weather calmed down.

Once free she sprinted with everything she had back to the well even through the darkness of early morning she had found her way.

Knowing Kouga had not yet come she simply sat and waited for his arrival praying it would be soon.

"Look at you, you must be freezing!" Kouga barked angry only at himself for making his mate wait in these frigid conditions.

Kagome looked deep into his eyes only then were the flood gate released of all that she had tried to contain.

Kouga was finally in her reach, finally close enough for her to hold.

He was here with her now able to chase away all thoughts of everything that had happened in the time he had been away.

"Oh Kouga!" She sobbed fresh tears streaming down her cool cheeks.

She shot forward rocking forward onto her knees her arms opening wide as she curled around him.

Her frail arms wrapping around his neck in an embrace desperate for the feeling of him close to her.

Kouga was a bit surprised at her reaction smelling the salt in her tears as the flowed down.

He decided not to linger on the thought all that mattered now was that they were together once more.

He quickly wrapped his strong arms around her small waist holding her tightly against his chest.

"Let's go home" He cooed into her raven locks, slowly he lifted her from the frozen ground and into his arms.

Kagome nuzzled closer into the meeting of his neck and shoulder nodding in agreement into his warm skin.

Kouga needed no more words he was gone in a flash of snow and wind.

Sprinting back to there home back to there cave and back to his bed.

* * *

The journey back to the wolf demon caves seemed almost like a dream.

Surrounded by solid and lasting white Kagome was not sure it wasn't one.

How nice that would have been to know that this had all been a dream, or some kind of nightmare.

She had not spoken the entire journey home what could she say.

All she had done was cling to Kouga for dear life afraid that if she released him for just a moment he would disappear again.

Kagome held him tighter at the thought.

Kouga felt her shivering fingers dig deeper into the fur of his shoulder pads.

She had done this since the moment they had left hold onto him tighter and tighter.

What was the matter with her had she truly missed him that much or was something else at work here.

On top of that she had not spoken a word to him since they had left only clung to his every motion.

He was a bit disappointed at that usually there journey home was full of conversation.

Mostly on her part she would fill the void of silence by talking constantly about what had happened in her time away from him and with her family.

But now just constant silence.

Which made him wonder what exactly had happened to cause this change in her.

Still he would not ask not right now why she was in such a seemingly fragile state.

Kagome watched as the white began to shift and bleed away leaving only the gray stare of stone and rock.

It dawned on her then that they had finally reached the wolf demon caves and were now making there way through them.

She was honestly surprised she had not noticed the change in temperature until now.

Her cheeks and fingers were changed from there normal numbness to warm tingling she welcomed the feeling.

She snapped out of thoughts at the feeling of Kouga stopping in his tracks.

Only then did she realize they were standing in his room facing his massive bed.

Kagome could feel Kouga's body begin to loosen she took the hint as she reluctantly slid from his grasp to stand on the stone floor.

Kouga reached down to her hand before quickly intertwining there fingers.

He guided her over to the large wooden frame of his bed before allowing her to pass him.

Kagome quickly sat down on the rim of the heavenly soft mattress to face the still standing wolf demon before her.

She looked up at him her eyes glistening with hidden emotion.

Kouga gave her a calm smirk before kneeling down in front of her.

Once in place his blue orbs shinnied up at her "Kagome you've barley spoken to me since we left"

Kagome took a sharp breath she knew she had not been the same but how could she be?

How could she tell him they horrible deed she had done, which she fully intended to do she would not be like Inuyasha.

Constantly hiding secrets from her until she found them out herself.

Kouga deserved better than that he deserved to know the truth of her actions, but she had no idea where to begin.

Kouga let out a light chuckle at the turmoil in her eyes as he gripped her hands tighter in his.

"I think I know what this is all about" He soothed

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in panic "He knows? How could he? What do I do? What do I say?" She thought preparing do beg for mercy from her soon to be fuming mate.

Kouga smiled at her reaction he gently brought her cupped hands to his firm lips before placing a soft kiss on her smooth flesh.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the action enjoying the feeling of his tender affection.

Kouga held her hands against his jaw line enjoying having her so close to him again.

"This is about the ceremony" Kouga stated meeting her gaze blind to the truth of what really had Kagome so distressed.

Kagome felt her heart sink at that statement of course he would think this was about the ceremony. He had no true idea of what she had done in the past few hours.

"Kouga" She whispered in shame

"I know your nervous" He smirked kissing her palms again "To be honest so I am but it will be fine…Nothing will change Kagome its just us making or vows to one another" Kouga smirked up at her

Kagome felt the sting of tears in the corners of her eyes "Oh Kouga" She sobbed

How could she tell him the truth she loved him so much and she knew if she told him about everything that had happened she would loose him.

Kouga rocked forward on his heels upward to claim her lips.

Kagome all to eagerly welcomed this action returning the tender kiss.

She shut her eyes tight feeling the last of her tears run down the side of cheek, god she loved him so much.

And she had betrayed him given into her body desire in a moment of weakness and heated passion.

Kouga slowly pulled back his lips still slightly in contact with her own as he whispered against them.

"I'm going to go tell the men we've arrived" He rasped kissing her once more.

Before she could protest he was up on his feet heading towards the cave entrance.

Kagome watched him in silence until he was fully out of sight leaving her alone with her turmoil.

She gasp looking down at herself in shame she could hardly bare how guilty she felt.

Still even with his absence his presence was near the only thing keeping her from going over the edge of her despair.

Silently she weighed her options one she could wait for Kouga's return and come clean about everything.

Or two wait and postpone the inevitable personally she was weighing in on option two.

How could she tell the man she loved that she had betrayed his trust allowed another man to touch her in the way he had.

It was tearing her apart.

Kagome shook her head from side to side in protest "I-I cant" She wanted to sob

She knew Kouga deserved the truth but she could bring the words to reach her lips.

All she wanted was his embrace to have him hold her and whisper his love in her ear to have him hold her the way she craved.

Kagome felt her eyes flutter as action finally played out before her.

She would have that, she would have Kouga's love and passion one more time before she told him the truth.

She needed that she needed him.

Slowly she stood up new determination burning though her, she would show Kouga how much she loved him how much she craved him.

Carefully she began to remove layer after layer of her winter cloths until she was standing naked in his chamber.

The cool kiss of winter spreading over her now exposed skin.

Quickly she slid over to the side of his bed before crawling into the depths of the fine silk and furs.

She could feel her raven hair curl around her neck and bare shoulders becoming wild around her the way Kouga liked it.

Gently she sat up pulling the soft silks to cover her bare torso she brought the silk to the rim of her nose inhaling the sweet scent.

It smelt like Kouga the thick smell of musk and pine forest the smell of earth after rain.

Oh how she loved that scent.

She slowly snapped out of thoughts at the sight of her body being lit by a small glow.

She turned to see the small candles by Kouga's bed lit casting there orange glow over her and the room.

She quickly turned and blew them out leaving her now completely surrounded by the darkness.

At that second she heard the light tapping of foot steps she turned to the cave entrance unable to see who had just entered though she was sure she knew who.

Kouga froze in place at the smell that crawled under his nose the scent of desire.

His demon eyes focused unaffected by the darkness of his once lit cave.

They quickly came to rest upon the female form tucked away in his bed.

Kouga instantly felt his mouth water at the sight, Kagome obviously naked sitting upright in his silken sheets.

A puzzled look on her face, Kouga felt his pearl fangs hang over his bottom lip as a coy smirk crawled over them.

So his little vixen was waiting for him and here he had thought she would simply want to curl next to him and sleep tonight.

But this was a welcomed surprise.

Quickly he stepped though the cave threshold his fingers instantly going to the straps of his armor.

In a few quick tugs he was free he skillfully lifted the heavy steal plate from his chest exposing his hard torso.

He threw it to the ground causing a loud bang.

He smiled as he watched Kagome jump slightly in his bed her eyes scanning for his form.

He knew she could not see him through the shadows but he could see her clear as day.

He crept closer to the rim of his bed removing all other traces of his fur and clothing from his body.

Slowly he sat down on the edge beside her he could feel her stiffen at the feeling of the bed weighing down.

"Kouga" She whispered

"Shhh" He cooed his tan hand sinking under the silken sheets to her shins.

Slowly he traced a digit over her skin lacing it over her knees until he was stoking her firm thigh.

Kagome moaned at the feeling of him massaging her.

His hand crept further up until it was at the border of her womanhood. He could feel her tense at his touch but also the heat radiating from her.

Kagome could not take this she needed him, all of him.

She jolted forward her lips finding his even in the dark.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise at this action but quickly welcomed it.

He returned the kiss in full force parting her lips as he did.

The kiss was hungry forceful even, Kagome began trying to take in as much of him as possible.

Kouga all to eagerly obliged.

In one swift motion he was under the soft furs and silks with Kagome's naked body pinned beneath him.

Kagome gasped against his lips allowing him entrance his tongue tangled against hers in a battle for dominance.

Kagome gave in without hesitation letting him have her in everyway.

Kouga pushed himself up on his elbows easing some of his weight off of her.

He pulled away slowly only to trace down her jaw and neck.

Kagome gasped as she felt him nape and suck her flesh but it wasn't enough.

She had to have him now!

She needed to drive away all thoughts of her self-hatred and confusion.

And she knew just how to do it.

Kagome used every ounce of strength to push Kouga off of her and onto his back.

She did not know if she was truly that strong or if she had just caught him by total surprise.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise at the feeling of him now on his back.

Had Kagome really just managed to push him off of her, for what purpose?

Kagome answered his unasked question as she crawled on top of him.

Her creamy legs spreading around his hips her taught thighs squeezing him into place.

Kouga looked up at the vixen straddling him in utter surprise Kagome had never been the adventures before.

Of course they had tried a number of positions but all at his insistence.

Kagome had never take control of him like this and frankly he liked it.

He quickly gripped a firm thigh in each clawed hand holding her in place.

He felt her pin him further down with her own hands as she began to adjust.

"Kagome" He hissed rubbing the top of his manhood over her already swollen lips.

Kagome withered in response "Please" She panted down at him her hands pressed so hard against him her knuckles were white.

"I need you" Her voice filled with pleading and hidden truth he had no idea how badly she needed him.

Kouga smirked up at her, her eyes filled with pleading and agony.

"Hm how bad do you want me Kagome" Kouga rasped teasing her opening but still holding her in place.

"Please" She whispered into the darkness she could hear the desperation in her own voice but she couldn't care.

She was overtaken by the all consuming need to be fulfilled by the demon below her.

Kouga allowed his inner demon to take over he wanted to tease his vixen just a bit longer.

If she wanted dominates over him she would have to pay the price.

"I cant hear you" He growled pressing harder against her.

"Please!" She cried out trying to force herself downward onto his waiting length.

Kouga did not allow that yet he held her tighter in place.

"Tell me you want me" He ordered his lips curling up in a wicked smirk.

"I want you!" Kagome cried louder, why was he doing this torturing her with his hollow touches.

Kouga felt his eyes darken with power but also hunger.

Slowly he released his grip on her thighs finally granting her wish.

Kagome felt his smooth head part her slick lips moaning at the incredible feeling of his unbelievable thickness.

Suddenly his clawed hands pushed her hips down forcing her to take in every inch of his throbbing length.

Kagome threw her head back in pleasure her vision blurring with the sensation of finally being fulfilled.

He was stretching her filling her empty void she could feel him pulsing deep within her.

Her body did not wait another second for her permission her hips began to sway forward.

Kouga felt his head sink deeper into the silken bed a growl escaping past his lips in satisfaction.

Kagome felt her mind cloud and her head swirl as time began to blur in a heated fury.

All she could do was cling to the demon below her and hold on for dear life.

She could feel her throat burn as she screamed out Kouga's name again and again.

Her head was spinning as she found herself barley able to breathe she was filled over and over again by her lovers throbbing length.

She had lost the ability to form thoughts all her worries or cares driven away with every thrust of her hips.

Time had been lost to her she truly had no idea how long she had been in this room with Kouga.

Or even how long he had been pumping into her, hard and fast.

Kagome threw her head back as she finally released the burning seed in her stomach her body numbing in perfect sensation.

But even as she allowed bliss to overtake her womb and body she could not bring herself to stop.

She continued fast against Kouga's length desperate to hold onto him just a bit longer.

Kouga could feel his clawed fingers digging into her firm thighs his own thoughts becoming blurred and clouded.

He had lost count of how many orgasms he had given the woman on top of him.

All he knew is that he would not stop until he knew she was completely satisfied.

Though he was coming close, but his wolf pride burned with new determination.

He gripped her harder his knuckles whitening with strain "Kagome" he hissed up at her.

Kagome writhed on top of him rocking her hips against his over and over until he let out a low groan warning through clenched fangs he was close.

Kagome could feel her sex begin to tighten once more around him and cried out when the heat coiling in her abdomen began to burn.

"K-Kouga!" She seethed feeling herself come close to the edge.

Kouga gripped her thighs so tight he was afraid he was going to draw blood.

He groaned as her womanhood squeezed him tight. He could hear her moans rising in pitch and he knew she was about to release.

"That's it Kagome!" He barked lifting up to bring his lips mere inches from hers.

Kagome threw her head back as her womb contracted so hard around him she pulled him to the edge right along with her.

Kouga watched as she released the burning in her stomach before he thrust into her one final time before finally filling her with his own satisfaction.

Kagome felt every ounce of strength she had drain in the blink of any eye.

Her numb body fell forward Kouga's member leaving her as she did.

Kouga allowed this falling all to eagerly back with her to the waiting sheets below.

Kagome curled against him laying on his tone and glistening chest.

Her own body shining from physical exhaustion her raven locks damp with musk.

Kagome laid on Kouga's chest drained of all energy her eyes sparkling as she was slowly regaining conciseness to reality.

Kouga could feel his chest heaving even with Kagome on top of him this encounter had drained even him.

But that was not what vexed him.

Slowly he traced a strong finger over her bare shoulder massaging her gently.

Kagome felt this action and only pressed tighter against him.

Kouga placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before resting back in place into his bed.

"What's wrong" He thought.

Kagome had always been an adventures woman he loved that about her but this time was different.

He had enjoyed every moment of there love making but it was some how wrong.

As if Kagome had never even been there, sure he had her body and could again if he desired.

But it was like her mind was a million miles away to place where even he could not reach her.

This bothered Kouga every time they had ever had sex he could see the love in her eyes.

Hear the want and desire in her voice but this time, it was like she was hollow.

Leaving him only with her body and not her mind.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of Kagome easing upward.

She lifted up freeing him from her weight so she could lay at his side.

Kouga quickly turned to face her desperate to see the love in her eyes like before.

"Kagome" He whispered meeting her gaze.

Kagome looked up at him in shame, she wanted nothing more than to climb back on top of him and make love once more.

It was the only time her inner turmoil was chased away.

"Kouga" She replied trying desperately not to cry "I love you"

Kouga could hear the hurt in her voice but also the devotion.

He slowly reached out placing a warm hand on her waist pulling her to him.

Kagome eagerly curled against him placing both hands on his firm chest.

"I love you" Kouga reassured taking in her sweet scent.

"No matter what" She asked almost at the brink unable to take anymore guilt.

Kouga was surprised at the question of course not matter what why would she question that.

Kouga hooked a finger under chin forcing her to look up at him there eyes mere inches apart.

"Don't ever question me about that Kagome" He demanded in a low tone "I love you more than anything and will until the day I die"

Kagome could not stop the tears a second longer she began to sob into his chest.

Kouga held her tighter against him "Shh" He cooed stroking her back in a loving gesture.

Kagome tried to calm herself before she finally spoke "Kouga in the morning" She began

Kouga looked down at her meeting her hazy gaze waiting patently for what she was about to say.

"I have to tell you something"

* * *

**Thank all that is holy! I have been working on this chapter for several months!**

**Do you see how long it is! But I hope everyone enjoyed my little dramatic twist who thought Inuyasha was the person that pushed her down the well come on show of hands lol**

**Now all the puzzel pieces are in place so any questions left?**

**Well thanks everyone for hanging in there with me for so long until the next and Final Chapter!**

**See you soon…**


	15. A Demons New Dawn

**Four years, That is how long all of you have hung in there for! This is the first out of my three stories to ever be completed!**

**I just want to give you all a heart felt thank you, for four unbelievable years of engorgements and support!**

**I do have every intention of going back and touching up some of my previous chapters, so I am on the look for a Beta-Reader!**

**If you are interested in helping me out please send me a message!**

**But without further delay enjoy the last and final chapter of When The Moon Is Full!**

**Chapter 15**

**A Demons New Dawn**

* * *

The harsh winter wind had finally softened its light breeze filling the seemingly empty void of the still wolf demon caves.

Early morning haze filled the silence of the dark stone walls.

Through the maze of tunnels the soft moans of sleep could be heard.

Kagome sleepily tossed in the soft silks and furs that engulfed her body.

Slowly her subconscious mind began drifting back from the hazed grip of slumber.

Her eyes slowly parted the taunting grip of sleep now almost completed faded.

After a few moments her orbs began adjusting to the dark revealing the strong form at her side.

Kouga remained unphased by her waking he remained still in the firm grip of sleep.

His breath low and calm telling her that secretly even through the dark.

It only took a few moments of silence before all the heavy memories of the previous day flooded in.

Kagome closed her eyes tight her small hand tightening around the sheets in her grasp. Wishing that all the events of the past day had been nothing but a bad dream.

Now knowing sleep was the furthest thing from her troubled mind despite how early it was she began to sit up.

She took a firm grip on the silken sheets around her making sure to hold the cover firmly over her still exposed breast.

She sat up in the dark room her hazed eyes peering down at her sleeping mate.

Kagome weighed her options knowing that today would be the day she revealed everything that had happened.

She looked down at Kouga, his handsome face peaceful his raven locks wild and loose around his tan skin.

She felt her hand out reach her fingertips mere inches away from his touch, but she could not bring herself to wake him.

Kagome felt her body tremble she was unsure if it was from the cold air that surrounded them or her inner turmoil.

Either way she didn't have it in her to pull Kouga out of his peaceful sleep, and into a new world on nightmares.

She quickly retracted her hand mentally cursing herself for being so cowardly, even though she had every reason in the world to do so.

Kagome knew that sleep was now impossible and so was laying next to Kouga without risking waking him.

She took the only other course of action.

Carefully she began removing the furs and silks tucked around her trying not to cause to much motion.

Once free she felt the cold stone floor beneath her feet gently as she could she slid out of the warmth of the bed.

Her exposed skin tingling slightly as the cold wind spread over her.

Kagome took a small step forward her eyes now completely adjusted to the dark having only one destination in mind.

Back in the deeper part of the large stone room Kagome could see the steaming heat from Kouga's indoor hot spring rising.

Slowly she made her way to the inviting water eyeing it in desire.

She knew a bath would do little to sway the battle that was to come with Kouga but for now she would take any form of satisfaction.

Without any further hesitation she walked to the rim of the stone floor where the water began.

With one step she began to submerge herself, the heated water granting instant satisfaction.

She walked further and further into the heated warmth letting it completely engulf her.

Kagome stared down at her reflection in the mid chest depth of the steaming water.

She was a bit amazed, her raven locks were surprisingly flat despite her earlier tossing and turning.

Her pink lips parted sparkling with the reflection of the water below.

Her cream colored skin glowing as it took in the steam surrounding her.

But that was not what held her attention.

Her dark chocolate orbs swirled with hidden emotion, once bright and exuberant now were darkened with the strain of her inner turmoil.

Kagome felt her arms wrap around her exposed chest in a self hug.

She quickly looked away not wanting to glance at her rippling reflection any longer.

She closed her eyes tight a small sigh passing through her pink lips.

She absolutely hated feeling this way, it was if the secrets she held inside her was becoming a sickness slowly and painfully eating away at her.

She knew today would be the day she reviled everything that had happened in the previous days but she truly had no idea where to begin.

Should she just simply spit everything out then beg for mercy or slowly work her actions out into sentences.

Either way she knew no matter how she phrased or worded anything one thing was certain, Kouga would hate her.

Kagome felt a small cry escape her lips at the idea, she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him.

Then slowly she felt the heated water around her body ripple and swish.

Kagome felt her eyes flutter open the motion of the water snapping her from the strain of her thoughts.

Before she could spin around to face what had disturbed the water.

She felt a strong pair of arms coil around her slim waist then pull her back in one single motion.

Kagome gasped feeling her back press into something extremely hard and solid.

At first she thought it was a boulder pushing against her but then she noticed that the firm hold around her was, moist.

Kagome gasped sensation of a pair of firm hands wrap around her wrist covering her chest, holding her tightly in place.

Before panic could set in on who was holding her she heard a heated voice whisper hotly against the lobe of her ear.

"Want me to wash your back?" Kouga rasped his pearl fangs nipping at the tender flesh of her neck.

"K-Kouga" Kagome gasped feeling her face heat with embarrassment, should could feel that he like her was completely naked.

Kouga smiled into her damp raven locks letting her cool hair trace his heated face.

He took a sniff of her intoxicating scent enjoying the wonderful smell of her.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you up" Kagome confessed her heart pounding lightly in her chest completely surprised he was able to sneak up on her so silently.

"You should have sooner" Kouga smirked nestling his heated face into the curve of her shoulder and neck.

Kagome felt a small cry escape her lips, feeling the hot lash of Kouga's wet tongue now tracing over her neck.

She felt her body begin to heat under the crystal water having nothing to do with the temperature they both stood in.

Kouga gripped her wrist tighter forcing her harder against him, he continued licking and sucking small circles into her moist flesh.

Kagome felt her eyes darken with the haze of lust, small moans and hushed whispers seeping past her parted lips.

She could feel her mind beginning to fog her past thoughts crumbling with ever hot lash of Kouga's lips and tongue.

Barley in the darker parts of her mind her turmoil still clung to her thoughts.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow, she wanted this more than anything.

She wanted to let Kouga have her any way he pleased but not now! She had to talk to him before her thoughts were completely chased away by his heated touches.

"K-Kouga" She whispered her body unknowingly arching into his chest exposing more of his body for him to ravish.

"I-I cant I-I have to talk t-to y-" Kagome began desperately trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

Kouga could feel his inner wolf begin to take over, he knew the last thing he wanted at this point was to merely talk.

"We'll talk after" Kouga growled heatedly against her neck.

"A-After?" Kagome thought.

Before she could speak she found herself being forced though the heated water.

The splashing of the steaming pool came to a stop once she did.

Kagome saw the scene around her blur until she came to sudden halt.

She felt her dripping back now pressed firmly against one of the larger boulders surrounding the hot springs.

Kouga's exposed torso pushing into her flat stomach his tone hands on either side of her.

For the first time since he entered the steaming water she could see his face clearly.

His sparkling blue orbs intensely focused down at her a look Kagome knew all to well radiating through them, lust.

Kagome wanted to cover her exposed chest from his hungry gaze but she knew it would be futile.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered up at him her face visibly heated from the feeling of his toned stomach pushing against hers.

As if his name undid him Kouga's flexed arms slid down from there resting place against the boulder to submerge into the water all around them.

In one swift motion his clawed hands took a firm grip of Kagome toned thighs before hoisting her upward.

Forcing her legs apart until he was firmly in place between her dripping flesh.

Kagome desperate for any kind of grip felt her ankles cross at the small of Kouga's back locking him into place.

Kouga smirked at his blushing mate there eyes now mere inches apart.

Kagome wanted to speak, she wanted to say anything at this moment that might break the trance he held over her.

But she could not force any words to pass her lips not a single one.

Kouga took her silence as a sign she submitted to him, not waiting another moment. His lips came crashing down onto hers in a heated fury.

Kagome felt all conscious thought blast away in barrage of heated attacks by her lover.

His hands and lips were everywhere squeezing and licking every inch of her glistening skin.

The void of silence in the stone room shattered by soft cries of pleasure and desire.

Kagome felt her nimble fingers fan into Kouga's raven locks pulling it hard.

Kouga growled against her lips in response.

He had enough delay, his inner wolf was howling and begging to claim the withering woman in his arms.

Kagome felt Kouga push against her harder forcing her head back against the boulder.

Her chest now completely exposed to his touch now.

Kouga took full advantage of her posture, his lips instantly descended onto her perked buds.

His tenderly sucked and licked her nipple causing her to cry out in instant pleasure.

He could feel the soft bud swell in his mouth before he pulled away giving an equal amount of attention to the other.

Kagome felt her back arch against the boulder that held her in place.

Her voice loud and longing as she rasped Kouga's name over and over into the dark void around them.

That did it.

Kouga quickly released his grip over her soft breast only to hold her thighs harder, forcing them further apart to give him more room.

Kagome knew to well what would come next, and she could not have been more ready.

Kouga's now erect member teased the soft skin of Kagome's opening preparing for entrance.

Kagome could not help but rasp out, she needed this she needed his touch just one more time!

Kouga smirked at his mate withering in want against him, he would be sure she was thinking of him all day after this.

"Lord Kouga" A male voice called from the room entrance.

Kagome felt her body drop from the heated cloud of want and desire as soon as those words reached her ears.

Kouga felt his eyes darken in pure rage, who dare interrupt him pleasuring his mate?

Kagome felt Kouga's grip on her thighs loosen she quickly took the opportunity to slide down from the length of the rock Kouga had held her on.

She sank deep down into the waiting water in an effort to cover herself.

"What?" Kouga snapped not caring how harsh he sounded.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord but the men are in need of your aid" The voice called from behind the safety of the mat covered entrance.

He could tell full well by the smell of desire in the air he had interrupted something.

Kouga felt Kagome now completely out of his reach leaving him standing mere inches away from her, alone.

"Fine, leave me!" Kouga ordered "Someone better be dead or dying" He muttered under his breath.

The demon at the entrance did not waist another second as he sprinted back to the main cave, leaving Kouga with his shocked mate.

Kouga felt a growl of pure frustration hiss past his lips, he turned to Kagome now covering her chest from his view.

He knew then and there, the mood was dead.

Kagome looked down at the shimmering water below her, in pure shock and surprise.

She had not meant to get carried away again, at this point all she had wanted was to sit down with Kouga and have a very long conversation not have him jump her and she give into him without a second thought.

Slowly she looked up at her obviously fuming mate.

"Kouga" She whispered.

Kouga looked down at her, his eyes softening at the look of confusion on her face.

He quickly closed the distance between them wrapping a strong arm around her waist, pulling her to him once more.

Before she could protest Kouga's lips were on hers.

Kagome welcomed the gesture feeling that his touches were no longer hunger driven but affectionate.

Kouga's firm lips swayed against her soft ones in a loving gesture before he slowly pulled back.

His bottom lip still pressed lightly to hers "We will finish where we left off when I return" He rasped.

Kagome did not get the chance to get another word out before he was out of her reach and stepping out of the steaming water.

Kouga grabbed his furs and armor resting against one of the larger boulders before he began placing layer after layer on his tan skin, once again hiding his sculpted body from view.

Once finished he turned to Kagome still standing in the water below he flashed her a quick smirk before heading out the cave entrance.

Leaving her now completely alone, with her thoughts.

* * *

The soft mattress dipped with Kagome's weight.

She could feel the silken sheets and furs rustle under her as she sat on the rim, her dark orbs fixed on the stone floor below.

After her encounter with Kouga in the bath she had decided just to take her day one minute at a time.

For fear of thinking to much into the future might be the end of her, her mind was already clouded with guilt for letting herself get carried away with Kouga again instead of telling him the truth.

Kagome placed a hand over her twisting stomach she could feel her body taking the brunt of her guilt.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

She closed her eyes tightly before taking a few deep breaths trying to stop the turning inside her.

It helped a little, but not enough.

Kagome cupped the hand that wasn't holding her stomach over her mouth, she was defiantly going to be sick!

She leapt from the rim of the bed to sprint blindly over too one of the darken corners of the room.

Before she could stop herself her stomach lurched forcing her to released all it contained.

She fell to her knees in disgust hoping not to get any on her kimono.

She felt her throat burn with the awful taste her hands coiling around her stomach trying to stop the pain.

For the briefest moment she wished Kouga had been there to hold her hair away from her.

Kagome leaned back feeling the last of the content stop for the time being.

Secretly she wondered if it truly was her troubled mind getting the better of her body.

"Lady Kagome" She heard a enthusiastic voice chime from the cave entrance.

Kagome was about to get up to face who ever had just entered her room until she felt the awful churning well inside her stomach again.

She spun right back to the corner she had previously released in.

"Kagome!" The voice called out in worry.

Kagome still to preoccupied to turn to face who ever it was now at her side.

She felt soft hands curl around her hair pulling it back in a gentle hold.

Slender fingers patting her back softly.

Kagome gasped slightly as she finally finished, her eyes narrowed with disgust at the taste in her mouth.

She turned to the feminine figure kneeling at her side.

"T-Tanashi?" Kagome asked her eyes a bit watery.

Tanashi released her hold over Kagome's hair before pulling a small cloth from her obi and handing it to her.

Kagome thankfully took it wiping her pink lips.

"Kagome are you alright? Should I call the healers?" She asked concern clear in her voice.

"No, No" Kagome reassured her with a smile, her stomach had unexpectedly settled for the moment "I just must have eaten something wrong, I'll be fine"

Tanashi gave her a questioning look but decided she would let this pass, for now.

"Alright, Well you might want to wash up, I'll take care of this" Tanashi smiled it was her job to tend to the Alfa of the tribe even if it meant doing a little dirty work now and then.

Kagome was a bit embarrassed but agreed, she got to her feet before heading over to the hot spring to get some fresh water.

After a few moments of washing Kagome felt all traces of her sickness dissipate.

She wondered how strange it was for her to become physically ill seeing as she rarely got sick.

She turned back to Tanashi who had already gotten rid of all traces of the mishap.

Kagome was a bit impressed, she walked past Tanashi towards the fire place, she had just barley noticed how cold it was in here.

She sat by the dim fire thankful for the warmth, Tanashi followed.

"I'm sorry about that" Kagome confessed watching Tanashi kneel in front of her.

"Not to worry, but you should inform Kouga once he returns from the days hunt" She insisted.

Kagome gave a slight nod but knowing that her physical mishap was the last thing she wanted to admit to Kouga.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to tell you the reason I popped in" Tanashi smiled.

Kagome listened.

"I was informed by one of her territory scouts that Lady Sango has been spotted heading towards the territory" Tanashi smiled a bit of happiness laced into her voice.

Kagome felt a bit of worry well inside her of course she was happy that Sango was returning for a visit.

After all the events that had happened the past few months she had returned to the demon slayer village, Miroku at her side.

Every now and then though she would return to the wolf demon territories to check in on things and also so they could catch up.

But she could have not picked a worse time, Kagome had every intention on telling Kouga the truth before she had a chance to get here.

She felt her stomach turn once again with conflicting emotions, joy that her friend was coming to see her after all this time, then fear and panic on what situation she might walk into once she arrived.

"Why Lady Kagome aren't you excited?" Tanashi asked a bit of disappointment in her voice, she thought for sure Kagome would have been ecstatic to know Sango was on her way.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Tanashi's voice.

"Oh I am, its just I don't feel very well" Kagome flashed her a quick smile, trying to come as close to the truth as possible.

Tanashi gave her a questioning look she didn't buy it.

"Kagome this may not be my place, but you seem some what upset….is everything alright?" She asked in a low voice, wondering if maybe her and Kouga had gotten into an argument.

Kagome's orbs widen in surprise had Tanashi seen past her façade.

"It's nothing really" Kagome tried to flash her another smile, but once she did she felt something warm escape the corner of her eye.

Kagome felt her cheek on instinct, she swiped the warm water away only to reveal she was crying.

Kagome quickly turned from Tanashi "I-I'm sorry" She apologized cursing herself for letting her inner turmoil get the best of her.

Tanashi felt her heart ache at the mere sight of her dear friend in tears, and worse apologizing for them.

She quickly scooted closer to Kagome placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Kagome" She whispered a bit guilt ridden for probing for information.

Kagome turned to face her friend staring through worried and concerned eyes.

She wanted to push away, run from this entire situation, from the tribe, from Kouga, from the guilt that was eating away at her.

She didn't want to bare it anymore.

Kagome leaned forward, she knew her desire was impossible, so for now she would take whatever comfort she could get.

She wrapped her quivering arms around Tanashi in a tight hug burring her face in the shoulder of her kimono.

Letting stream after stream of tears fall.

"Oh Tanashi" She cried

Tanashi was a bit surprised at the action, but could clearly see her friend needed her support.

Slowly she wrapped a loving arm around Kagome's shoulder "Shhh it will be okay" She cooed

Kagome sniffed trying to contain her tears, wanting to believe her words more than anything.

Deep down she knew, nothing was going to be okay.

* * *

The light crunching of snow was the only sound echoing out through the bare and ice covered forest.

Kouga took one heavy step after another letting his motion fill the silence.

After attending to that little issue that had so aggravatingly dragged him away from Kagome he had decided to do a bit of hunting to work off all his excess energy.

It was not working.

Game large enough to be worth his time had fled the area leaving only massive prints in the snow for him to track.

But on the brighter side of things it was giving him plenty of time to think.

He unknowingly like Kagome was swarmed with questioning thoughts.

He had thought there little encounter earlier would be enough to snap her out of whatever trance she had been in since returning to the territories.

Her mornings were usually full of smiles and warm laughter, in fact that always set the mood for Kouga's day knowing she was so happy and carefree at his side.

But this morning she was reserved, wanting them to actually stop there love making ritual that was a first for Kouga.

He kept telling himself that it was due to the ceremony drawing so close, but he hadn't thought that would bring such a grave change in his love.

Kouga let out an aggravated huff wishing he knew what was plaguing his mate.

He looked up to the early morning sky, it was gray no visible clouds just a seemingly endless sky of gray.

He missed the suns warmth, anything at this point to melt away the cold exterior of the land.

And his mate.

* * *

A loud crash rang out through the thickly wooded area, surroundings Kaede's village.

The source of the sound was revealed deeper into the thicker part of the forest.

Inuyasha stood in the center of a flat area a large tree broken into splinters at his feet.

His claws were flexed as he sliced into the dark wood again and again, tearing it apart into smaller pieces.

He had been asked by the villagers to gather fire wood, annoying as it was to do anything that assisted helpless humans it was a good way to work off all his pent up anger.

After returning to the village leaving Kagome to what ever fate would have her, he had spent the last few days mentally kicking himself.

A part of him wanted to track her down and apologize for his rash behavior.

But the other wanted nothing more than to throw away all memories of her existence.

After all she was mated, mated to a demon he despised most! He had been grateful at one point for this grand rewind of time the bonus being he would never have to deal with that mangy wolf again.

Until he had found out that the woman he loved, had chosen that wolf as her lover.

He sliced his clawed hand against the splintering tree again at the mere thought.

No matter how much pent up hatred he had towards Kouga at this point, he could not shake the undeniable urge to want to see Kagome again.

There encounter had not gone totally wrong he had discovered that she still held all memories of there past life together.

And there reunion had been everything he had hoped for, embracing one another, kissing each other with lingering passion.

Until he found out she was mated to another.

Even if he didn't want to admit it he didn't have much room to judge.

He was mated to Kikyo after all, he had been for the past fifty years.

Though that was slightly different he had never chosen to live his life all over again at Kikyo's side, he had merely awoken in this life.

Instead of dismissing it he had chosen just to go along with the hand he had been dealt, that is until the time Kagome had arrived rolled around.

Even after all these years he had never stopped loving her, or hoping to be with her again some day.

Of course he would never tell Kikyo of these hidden feeling, she would have thought him mad.

Inuyasha let out annoyed growl.

It was unfair that Kouga, Kouga! Of all demons got to have what was once his, it was sickening.

How he wished he could just simply remove that wolf from the picture, so he could have Kagome all to himself again.

He knew it was selfish to desire her just as much as he still wanted Kikyo but he could not help it.

Inuyasha clawed the wood again one final time noticing that he might have over done it.

Seeing as the wood was now no more than splitters laying around his feet.

He growled again in frustration, for now he would just have to make due with taking out his aggravation on objects.

Knowing full well he had not intention on facing Kagome, until she came to him, alone.

* * *

Steaming water rippled slightly as Tanashi parted the surface with a damp rag.

Kagome sat in front of her the front of her kimono pulled to cover her chest.

Her back completely exposed to Tanashi's efforts.

Tanashi had saw it best to find something that might relax Kagome's stressed mind and body, after there little talk earlier that had left her in tears.

So she decided to cleanse Kagome's back, there she now sat behind Kagome a small bucket of hot spring water at her side.

The sleeves of her kimono pulled up trying not to get them wet as she soaked Kagome's tense back, hoping to ease her strain.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Tanashi asked rubbing small circles with the damp rag into her pale skin.

Kagome nodded slightly, this treatment was doing wonders on her sore muscles but not so much on her troubled mind.

She knew Kouga was due back any moment, and then all the turmoil that had been eating away at her would be released.

She planned to tell him everything, how she had truly come to this world, what had happened with her and Inuyasha.

The way he had touched her, and the way she had allowed it.

She felt her body cringe at the thought, an image of Inuyasha's hot tongue over her flesh, his fangs knapping at her tenderly.

Tanashi could feel Kagome tense under her touch "M'Lady?" She asked

Kagome felt her lips tremble "Tanashi, please scrub harder" She asked hoping to rid her body of all traces that Inuyasha had ever touched her.

Tanashi did as she was asked scrubbing a bit harder against her soft skin.

Then something caught her eye, just at the back of Kagome's glistening shoulder was a small mark.

It appeared to be a scrape or scratch of some sort "Kagome how did you hurt yourself?" Tanashi asked trying to avoid the small mark.

"What?" Kagome asked truly unaware that she had any kind of wound on her.

"You have mark on your shoulder, just a small one though" Tanashi admitted

"A mark?" Kagome thought wondering what she had done to cause a wound on her body.

Then in a heated cloud of realization it hit her, that mark was no innocent accident.

That spot that Tanashi described was the exact spot Inuyasha had kissed her tenderly with his fangs glazing over her skin.

Kagome felt her heart race in her chest, knowing she had physical evidence of her previous action with another man.

"Kagome, your trembling" Tanashi spoke in a concerned voice watching Kagome's body shake slightly.

Her voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she hadn't realized how badly her body was shaking until now.

"You must be cold, don't worry I'll go fetch some fire wood" Tanashi smiled getting to her feet.

Kagome watched her quickly exit the room leaving her now alone with even more growing turmoil.

She quickly stood up now knowing she was alone.

She didn't even bother adjusting her kimono only holding the fabric against her harder, trying to block out the inner panic radiating through her.

Kouga would be back soon and he would see what she had done, it was a miracle he hadn't discovered it already.

The hand not holding up the front of her kimono went to her shoulder, praying Tanashi's eyes had deceived her.

No such luck, she felt a small line on the back of her soft shoulder it was slightly rougher then the rest of her skin no doubt a small scab.

She retracted her hand and placed it over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

She did not hesitate she quickly ran her fingers throw the loose sleeves of her hanging kimono before adjusting it as best she could back into place.

"Did I miss something?" She heard a dark voice call from the cave entrance.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the sight, Kouga stood at the entrance a broad shoulder leaning into the cold stone wall.

His muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered in panic

Kouga noticed her kimono hanging loosely over her shoulder, her smirked knowing it would be easy to remove in this state.

"Why so jumpy?" He asked taking a step forward to his wide eyed mate.

Kagome tried to remain as calm as possible as she thought of a reply "I didn't think you would be back to so soon" She admitted.

Kouga quickly closed the distance between them taking one large step after the other until she was right in his reach.

He did not hesitate he coiled a strong arm around her slim waist pulling her against him, hard.

He buried his face in the meeting of her shoulder, enjoying her cool skin against his heated face.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered fearing he would see her small mark mere inches from where his nose was.

Kouga lifted his head until he was eye to eye with his mate "I believe this is where we left off"

Before she could react his lips were on hers in a forceful and hungry kiss.

Kagome gasped, he instantly took advantage tracing his tongue over her bottom lip tenderly.

Kagome hummed in pleasure, god how she wanted this, she wanted him more than words could say.

No she would not be distracted again! Not this time she would tell him everything!

Kagome pulled away from his hot kiss with every ounce of strength she could manage.

Kouga was a little surprised temporally easing his grip on her waist.

Kagome took advantage using the opportunity to push herself completely out of his hold.

She spun around him until she was face to face, standing only far enough away so he couldn't grab her again.

"Playing hard to get?" Kouga smirked

Kagome shook her head "Kouga please I" She took a shaky breath to steady herself "I really need to talk to you"

Kouga let out a heavy sigh "This again eh?" He said taking a seat on the massive rim of his bed.

"Alright what is it" He asked more concerned on what other activity they could be doing right now.

He had hoped his few hours away this morning would give her enough time to work through whatever issue that was plaguing her but apparently he was wrong.

Kagome took a sharp breath fearing that the moment she had been dreading all this time was finally upon her.

"I-I have to tell you something…about my past" She began her eyes refusing to find his in shame.

Kouga felt a brow raise at the topic of the conversation.

"A long time ago b-before we met, I use to be with…" Kagome took a shaky voice, how badly she wished she didn't have to do this.

Kouga listened carefully to her next words.

"I use to be with, someone else…." She whispered tears glossing over her brown orbs.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten he was not liking where this conversation was going.

He had suspected Kagome had, had former loves, but not lovers he knew from the first time he met her she was a virgin he could smell it on her.

Still he could not understand why she was bringing this up now, was she curious about his past?

If so, he would try and be as honest as possible with her, about his former lovers. Knowing Kagome had regrettably not been his first.

"Kagome I don't need to know this" He began trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Kagome took a shaky breath "No, Kouga I have to tell you" She protested.

Kouga sank deeper into his seat trying to brace himself for whatever she was going to say next.

"Before I knew you, I use to be with a half demon named Inuyasha" Kagome admitted secretly hoping that Kouga would have just a small memory of there previous life together.

Kouga felt his ears perk at the name, it sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't place a face with the name.

"W-We were together for a long time, then something happened a-and he was taken away from me" Kagome spoke in a shaky voice trying to speak as much of the truth as she could.

Kouga shook his head getting to his feet, he had heard enough.

He didn't care about Kagome's past all that was important to him now was that she was here with him in the present.

"Kagome what is the point of all of this?" He asked his voice a bit sharper than he had meant it to be.

Kagome looked down at the floor in shame her small hands balling into fist "T-The point is, Inuyasha was taken away…for a very long time…b-but now he is back"

Kouga felt a brow twitch okay he had defiantly heard enough.

"Kagome just what in hell are you trying to tell me?" He growled.

Kagome flinched at the hard tone of his voice, here it was the moment she had dreaded.

Thinking back now she deeply wished she could have her all consuming guilt back instead of her mates anger.

She didn't know how to go on, simply flat out tell him then beg for mercy, or just give it to him slow.

Her body did not wait for her minds permission slowly her slender fingers went to the folds of her kimono.

Gently she parted it open as she turned her back to her fuming mate before pulling it downward to reveal her mark of shame.

Kouga was confused by the action of his mate seemingly disrobing before him at a time like this.

Until his demon eyes caught sight of a small line that was out of place on Kagome's creamy back.

He took a step closer to examine it amazed he had missed it earlier.

His eyes narrowed at the small mark unsure of its meaning until he drew closer.

The faintest of scents floating under his nose.

He felt his eyes widen in a horrid realization, that small mark was from a fang.

A fang that was not his.

"I-Impossible" He whispered in denial secretly praying his eyes and nose were deceiving him.

Kagome pulled her kimono upward only enough to cover her exposed breast before turning to face her shocked mate.

The fabric of her loose kimono still hanging on her exposed shoulders and neck.

"I-I didn't know how to tell you…" She whispered tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

Kouga shook his head slightly as if to rid the awful image from his mind.

"Kouga I am so sorry, I know I messed up but…but its over now it meant nothing" Kagome admitted with a hint of deception her reunion with Inuyasha had meant something just nothing compared to her love for Kouga.

Kouga felt his demon blood boil at the sound of her voice, she had allowed another man to touch her.

Not mate he could smell that much from her but that did not help.

His wonderful, beautiful, caring mate had betrayed him.

Kouga glared at her, watching her take a step towards him.

Kagome froze at the look of pure rage written in his eyes, it sent a cold chill up her spine.

"I-I know your angry, I wanted to tell you the second I got back b-but I couldn't…" Kagome started preparing to beg for his mercy.

Before she could get another word out she felt the ground beneath her feet vanish in a flash.

The next sensation was something hard and cold slamming into her back.

Kagome gasped feeling her body now pinned against the massive stone wall of the cave and Kouga's hard armored chest.

His hands locked on her waist holding her tightly and painfully in place.

"K-Kouga" She cried pain radiating though her from the situation she was now in.

Kouga ignored her cries as he pulled her kimono down ripping the fabric under his claws.

He buried his heated face in the base of her neck and shoulder taking in as much of the strange scent surrounding her small wound as possible.

It was faint but there, the burning scent of dog and forest spice.

It was a unique scent he would have no trouble tracking it down.

Kagome felt her frail fingers dig into Kouga's hard shoulder trying to ease some of the crushing weight.

"Kouga p-please your hurting me" She begged.

Kouga pulled back to glare at her now moist eyes fresh tears rolling down her smooth cheek.

For a brief moment he felt guilt for being so rough with her but that quickly subsided with the scent of the other demons fang still fresh in his nostril.

He quickly pushed off the wall letting Kagome's limp body slide down onto the cold floor.

He glared down at her pushing all traces of guilt and betrayal aside.

"You will not leave this cave!" He ordered, his voice was extremely dark it hardly sounded like him at all.

Kagome wanted to speak beg for his forgiveness but no words came out only soft cries.

Kouga turned form her in a heated fury, his mind set on one thing and one thing only tracking down and killing whatever demon had dared to touch his mate.

Thanks to the scent still clinging to her faintly, he had a good start on where to look.

Kouga stomped past the cave entrance into the freezing tunnels.

Un-phased by the temperature his mind set in a heated cloud of glorious vengeance.

Tanashi also walking in the narrow tunnel saw her leader coming, a small bundle of wood tucked in her arms.

She flashed him a greeting smile until he came closer, and the scent of rage wafted under her nose.

"M'Lord?" She asked in fear at the look on his face.

He did not response only pushed past her, his mind far to gone to be dealt with now.

Tanashi felt a sting of panic race through her, she did not hesitate she sprinted down the narrow tunnel.

Until she came to the cave entrance, she pushed past her eyes instantly fixing on Kagome tucked in a ball on the cold floor.

Tanashi felt the wood she had gathered slip from her grip in an instant they scattered over the floor with a light clanking.

She sprinted to Kagome's side instantly falling to her knees beside her.

"Kagome are you alright? What on earth is going on?" She asked worry clear in her voice.

Kagome looked up at her fresh tears still streaming down her face.

Everything she had fearing had happened, and ten times as worse.

Kouga was furious at her and what's worse he was on his way now to do god's now what.

"Kagome I saw Kouga, what happened?" Tanashi asked fearing her leader might have struck his mate.

Kagome slowly sat up her eyes burning into the ground "This is all my fault…"

Tanashi was in shock what had happened in her absents? She had seen Kouga blood drunk after battle and even kill demons with his rage.

But never had she seen such a look of utter and total hatred burning in his eyes.

Kagome could see the panic written over her friends face "I-I told Kouga I-I saw another man" Kagome confessed trying to get as much of her pent up guilt out as possible.

"You what?" Tanashi thought out loud in pure disbelief doubting Kagome would ever betray Kouga.

"It's true…and now I don't know where he is going or what he is going to do" Kagome sobbed in guilt.

"Dear gods, Kagome if what you are saying is true then…" Tanashi felt a shiver run up her spine, knowing full well what demons were capable of when there mate had been sniffed around by another man.

"Then what?" Kagome asked her tears still staining her face.

"Kagome you don't know what happens to wolf demons when there mate has been tampered with" Tanashi spoke fear clear in her voice.

"N-No what?" Kagome asked trying to sniff away the rest of her tears.

"Kouga wont stop hunting until he finds the man that touched you then…" Tanashi spoke her eyes wide with panic.

"Then?" Kagome practically screamed.

"He will kill him" Tanashi felt her heart sink in fear of what Kouga was currently marching off to do.

"H-He's going to kill Inuyasha?" Kagome thought fear pulsing through her, she shook her head in disbelief.

Knowing full well Inuyasha wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I have to stop him!" Kagome thought out loud quickly she jumped to her feet.

Tanashi was at her side in a flash "Kagome you cant go after Kouga right now, not while he is like this" She begged knowing full well in Kouga's current state he was far to unpredictable.

Kagome shot her a panicked glace "He will kill him" Those words trembling on her lips not really sure of who she was currently speaking of.

But she knew she didn't want to stand here and find out, in a flash she was sprinting past Tanashi and into the darkness of the winter filled tunnels.

Hearing Tanashi cries for her to stop fade into the darkness behind her.

Kagome watched as the figures of the countless males sitting about in the main cave blurred around her, as she sprinted faster past the main entrance.

Ignoring there calls of concern and confusion as well.

She felt the cold chill of winter air swirl around her as she stepped outside onto the cliff sides.

The cold ground stinging her bare feet but she could not bring herself to stop.

In her months of calling the eastern wolf demon territories home Kouga had taught her almost everything he knew about the landscape.

She used that knowledge now to her advantage, pin pointing out what was the quickest route back to the bone eaters well.

The route Kouga had most likely taken.

She knew deep down she would have no chance of ever catching him but she could not simply lay in their cave hoping he would return to her in one piece.

She prayed for some sort of miracle.

She could feel her feet beginning to numb from the constant sensation of stepping in snow her chest heaving from the strain of sprinting for so long.

She did not know how much longer she could keep up this pace.

Then as if a secret answer to her unspoken prayer she watched as a large shadow raced over her head.

Kagome froze in panic over what it might be, had she been spotted by a demon?

"Hey Kagome!" She heard a honeyed voice chime.

Kagome peered up to the sky where the voice had echoed down from, her eyes wide with both surprise and relief.

Floating down towards her was no other than Sango.

Her large brown orbs fixed down at her friend below, from her current spot on top Kilala.

Slowly the massive feline demon came floating down before the panting girl.

Sango quickly jumped off to face her disheveled friend, a look of worry written over her face.

"Kagome are you alright? What are you doing out here all alone?" Sango asked, a bit sorry she didn't get to greet her properly for there usual visit.

Kagome wanted desperately to explain but she knew she was already on barrowed time.

She shot a glance past Sango to Kilala.

"Sango please I know how this is going to sound but can I borrow Kilala?" She panted

Sango raised a brow "Kilala? Why? What's going on?"

Kagome shoot her head "I cant explain right now! Just please trust me" She begged.

Sango could clearly see the worry and panic on her friends face, she wanted more information but could see Kagome was not up for it.

"Well I guess but-" Before Sango could finish her statement Kagome was sprinting past her and onto Kilala's back.

"Let's go Kilala" Kagome ordered holding onto her fur tightly.

Kilala shot Sango a questioning look before lifting off the ground and into the air.

Sango called after the two of them, but could not be heard from the roar of wind surrounding the cliff side.

She watched in utter disbelief as Kagome vanished into the sky with her companion, and her only means of getting back home.

She let out a heavy sigh, praying maybe Tanashi would be the one to give her answers.

Kagome felt Kilala sore higher into the sky, the air growing even colder around them.

She felt horrible for simply leaving Sango on the cliff side with no explanation but she did not have time to chat.

She knew she had to reach Inuyasha before Kouga did, or vise versa.

Either way she knew someone's life was depending on her.

* * *

The bare and dying branches of the surrounding forest snapped and splintered into tiny shards, as Kouga sped by.

He had lost track of how many hours he had been sprinting through the thicket of the unknown territory.

His mind nothing more than a heated cloud of rage driven forward by the scent of a half demon still wafting in his nostrils.

He was grateful for his seething hatred it seemed to be the only thing keeping his body pumping forward.

He knew this had to have been a personal record for him, usually it would have taken half a day to travel all the way to the bone eaters well from the caves.

But he had managed to enter the outer rim of the well forest within a few hours.

He supposed rage and fury were a great motivator.

The whole time he had been traveling no other thoughts had crossed his clouded mind.

Nothing but the pure satisfaction he would feel once he tore into the demon that had dared to sniff around his mate.

He truly didn't want to know what these thoughts had done to his appearance.

He could feel his fangs over hanging his bottom lip desperate for the taste of blood.

His blue orbs now nothing but slits of hatred, his muscles flexed preparing for utter war.

This demon, half demon, what ever he was, was going to have hell to pay.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the seemingly endless dull sky through narrowed amber eyes.

He wanted to spend every possible moment he could out of the village until Kikyo had returned.

So knowing his options were limited he settled for roaming around the forest aimlessly.

He could feel his mind slip in and out of thoughts of Kagome wondering secretly what she was currently doing. Then back to the determination of not wanting to see her.

He let out and aggravated growl, he was so tired of his mind shifting back and forth on him.

Desperately he wished he had a demon to kill, lately the forest had become less lively with invading demons.

Most likely due to the fact every time a demon did invade he managed to kill it off without much effort.

He supposed word had spread and the weaklings had moved on, to his disappointment.

Inuyasha took another heavy step forward his bright eyes closing slightly he felt a sigh of boredom pass his lips.

He took a deep breath maybe hoping to catch the scent of game he could hunt instead.

Then his nose twitched a strong scent fading under it.

Inuyasha felt his eyes drift open wondering if his wandering mind had just gotten the better of him.

He peered into the shadows of the forest surrounding him, he took in another breath.

There was no doubt something was coming, and it was beyond pissed.

Before Inuyasha could brace himself for whatever was about to burst through the bare trees at his side.

He felt a wave of heated energy rock the ground below him, sending a massive wave through the trees.

He brought the loose sleeve of the fire rat to cover his eyes as the forest trees around him were ripped apart.

A mixture of snow and splintered wood and earth flew up around him.

Inuyasha felt his hair toss wildly around him from the impact as he stood his ground firmly.

Then slowly the whirl wind of fragmented forest began to fade back down to the ground below.

Revealing the shadowed figure that had unleashed the chaos.

Inuyasha swiped his arm away from his face as he took a strong stance preparing for a rouge demon to part through the shadows of the forest.

"Who the hell are you!" He boomed truly unaware who had just attacked.

The figure stepped forward from the shadows.

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen in pure and utter shock at the sight of a all to familiar wolf stepping forward.

"You" Kouga growled low and dangerous taking in a sharp breath "There's no doubt, it is you" He seethed the smell that he had been tracking these past few hours still burning in his nose.

He knew then and there he had found the source of the stench.

Inuyasha was unsure of what he should do, he could tell by mere appearances Kouga was out of his mind with fury.

But he was still in shock why the hell was he here to begin with?

Kouga stepped forward the splinter wood crunching into even small pieces under his weight.

"I'm Kouga, Leader of the wolf demon tribe and your destroyer!" Kouga growled.

Inuyasha felt his eyes narrow, it was clear Kouga had no idea who he truly was apparently Kagome was the only one who remember there fragmented past.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha barked back fearing he already knew the answer.

"You dared to touch my mate" Kouga roared taking another step forward.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink, knowing here was proof Kagome had spoken the truth to him, about being mated to Kouga.

Still he could not help but feel surprised she had told him about there little encounter.

But he would not think about that right now, for the moment he had a much more pressing issue to deal with.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked truly letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten in pure hatred how dare this demon speak his mates name.

"She should be the last of your worries, mutt" Kouga spoke his voice laced with venom, enjoy the insult he had just come up with.

Inuyasha felt his claws flex annoyed Kouga had thought of his old nick name for him again.

"For her sake I suggest you leave, I'm sure she wouldn't want you dead" Inuyasha threatened even though that was exactly what he wanted.

Kouga let out a light snort of amusement at the idea of this demon actually thinking he had the power to kill him "I would be less concerned about my well being and start thinking about your own!" Kouga barked

That was no ordinary threat, instantly he launched forward his claws and fangs ready for battle.

Inuyasha braced himself for impact, as Kouga's body came slamming into his.

There bodies crashed together causing a sound like two boulders colliding into one another.

Then it began, there forms disappearing into a blurred mess of flying claws and bared fangs.

Fresh blood spraying over the white snow, clueless of who's it might be.

* * *

The sharp string of swirling winter air curled around Kagome's delicate skin.

She clung to Kilala's soft fur between her fingertips as she soared through the gray sky above.

She could tell by the lack of feeling in her hands and face her body had grown numb to the cold surrounding her.

But she would not let they delay her, she had far more pressing issues at hand.

She feared the worse, knowing that Kouga had most likely already arrived in the bone eaters well forest.

While she was still visibly miles away she gripped Kilala's fur tighter.

Kilala could sense the change in her rider knowing what the command meant.

Without hesitation she began flying faster into the bitter wind.

* * *

The snow spotted ground parted in a harsh slash, as Inuyasha was sent flying backwards.

His bare heels digging hard into the frozen ground in attempt to stop his motion.

Slowly and painfully he came to a jolting stop, his knees threatening to buckle as he placed a clawed hand on the cold ground below to steady himself.

His amber eyes fixed on the growling figure mere feet away.

Inuyasha's light eyes narrowed watching as both he and Kouga's breath came out in large heated clouds before there lips.

He extended his free hand upward to wipe the blood trickling down from his gashed cheek.

He secretly cursed himself for letting Kouga get the better of him, it had been far to long since he had faced a worthy opponent and Kouga was an unwelcome surprise.

He had lost track of how long they had been exchanging blows seemingly to no end.

All he knew was for the time being neither one of them were done.

Kouga watched through rage filled eyes as Inuyasha began to return to his feet.

It was clear his numerous attacks were beginning to take a toll on the half demon.

He could see bright red blood stream down the half breeds bruised cheeks from his last attack, that image pleased him.

Though no matter how joyous he seemed he could not deny the dog had some fighting experience.

His own body was beginning to radiate with pain filled waves, his legs had barred the brunt of the attacks.

They were trembling beneath his weight, no doubt the damn dogs intention.

Kouga felt his pearl fang over hang his bottom lip in a snarl "Filthy mutt he's trying to break my speed" Kouga mentally cursed, knowing without his heighten speed agility he would loose a huge advantage in this fight.

That thought set his mind back in full focus, he had to end this quickly.

Kouga took a step backwards preparing to charge forward once again.

Inuyasha noticed his action and braced himself for another round of clenched fist and barred fangs.

It was at times like this he desperately wished he had the tetsusaiga, but being thrust back into an alternate universe of course had its down sides.

Snapping him back into his current situation he watched as Kouga came soaring towards him.

Instinctively he braced himself for the attack, to late.

He watched as his fist came slamming into the side of his already wounded cheek.

He heard the awful sound of his jaw bone cracking against Kouga's knuckles as his head was rocked to opposite side of the impact.

The horrid sound rang out past the two collided figures into the bare and frozen trees.

Kouga smiled.

* * *

The snow spotted forest floor parted its ice like grip, light flakes of winter flying upward as Kilala came down from the gray sky above.

Her massive paws touched down firmly on the cool ground her fur covered chest heaving from the strain of the length of the flight she had just taken.

Kagome did not hesitate knowing she was now fully in the heart of the bone eaters well forest.

She leapt off the warmth of Kilala's back feeling the sharp sting of ice under her feet.

She turned towards Kilala staring the massive feline in her dark orbs, "Please Kilala stay here, I will be back soon"

She begged before the fire cat could refuse Kagome was off, her bare feet stomping forward as she sprinted deeper into the dark forest.

Kagome wished she hadn't had to been so cruel forcing Kilala all this way without so much as a simple minute break.

But she knew now if the feline followed her, she might end up caught in the cross fires between Kouga and Inuyasha.

And that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

The sharp stab of a splintered wood piece slicing at the heel of her foot snapped her from her thoughts.

Kagome gasped knowing full well the forest weapon had drawn blood, she paused momentarily.

She looked down at her heel now oozing crimson, it was deeper than she had expected.

But that was not what held her gaze, Kagome looked for the shard of wood that had wounded her.

Her eyes widen in pure shock.

The ground was almost covered in shattered and splintered trees.

Large gashes cut deep into the earth all around her, it looked as if a horrible demon had been unleashed on this unsuspecting forest.

Then a large wave of unknown energy rocked the ground beneath her feet.

Kagome's dark orbs shot to the distant trees in panic fearing she herself was under attack.

Then following the massive wave was a pain filled cry.

Kagome felt her heart sink knowing full well who's voice had just rung out.

Wounded or not she ignored her throbbing flesh as she jolted forward into the direction of the struggle.

With every step she felt her mind cloud with horrid images of what she was about to come across.

She cursed herself silently knowing full well she had been to late and Kouga had reached the forest far before she had.

And by the sound of the battle, he had no trouble finding Inuyasha.

Kagome forced her body faster against the thick and bare trees around her.

Her heart pounding in her ears as she prayed she had not been to late to stop the assault.

The horrid sounds and cries of battle were becoming louder and louder with every step she took.

Until finally she parted through the last amount of frozen trees to reveal the sight she had been dreading this entire time.

There before her was a bare area visibly allowing her full view of the two figures that stood in the center.

Kouga stood slouched his knees noticeably shaking, his tan skin covered in large whelps dark purple marks spread all over his exposed flesh.

Large gashes on his upper thigh and arms streams of bright red blood running down from the deep wounds.

She could loosely tell his face had received some damage small cuts also trickling crimson down his cheek and jaw.

She felt her heat sink at the sight, she dreaded to peer off into Inuyasha's direction.

But slowly she did, as expected his state was even worse.

His crimson kimono was slashed in countless places, wherever large gaps in the fabric were bright blood covered flesh was revealed.

She feared to know what his body looked like out of the cover of the fire rat.

His amber eyes were narrowed one visibly closed a large stream of red blood flowing from the cover of his hair down the right side of his face.

"What have they done to each other?" Kagome cried mentally not knowing who had done more damage to the other.

But she could tell by the way they were glaring at each other, this battle was far from over.

Kouga tried to straighten himself up preparing for another round of bruised fist and flexed claws.

He knew far to well he didn't have much left in him, if he was to have any hope of winning this battle he would have to finish this damn dog off now!

Inuyasha watched Kouga try and prepare for another attack, he would do the same.

He didn't care at this point if he lived past this battle or not all he did desire was if he was going to die he would make damn sure Kouga would as well.

Kouga could clearly see the burning desire of death written in the half demons face.

He knew the feeling was mutual, he would take this mutt down even if it was his end.

Kagome watched in horror as both demons launched forward totally oblivious to her presences.

She knew far to well the two of them would not survive another attack from each other.

Time seemed to blur in that instant, Kouga taking step after step towards Inuyasha, and he doing the exact same.

Kagome launched forward feeling the ground underneath her throb as she took heavy step after step.

Crystal tears flying from the corner of her eyes backwards from the speed of her motions.

Then time jolted back to the unstoppable speed.

"Noooo!" Kagome cried out in one final attempt to stop the fight.

Then a flash of energy went flying past her causing her hair to flare up in the up draft.

Inuyasha and Kouga did not have time to react before both demons spotted a massive crystallized arrow coming straight at them.

In the last second before there bodies collided into one another, they shot back narrowly avoiding the purified weapon.

Both demons went sliding back against the cold ground, both shooting a questioned glance at the direction the arrow had come from.

"Kagome!" Kouga barked almost in shock at the sight of his mate, he was unsure if to be relived or furious she had disobeyed his orders to stay at the territories.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his eyes also locked on the girl before them.

Kagome stood in shock at the item that had stopped the battle, there tucked in the ground mere yards away was a sacred arrow.

Only she had not been the one to fire it.

Kagome turned in almost fear of who was about to appear from the shadows of the trees behind her.

Then a raven haired priestess stepped through.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered also in complete disbelief his mate was now standing before him.

After all this time she had chosen now to return from her journey, and this was no doubt a hell of a home coming.

Kouga watched the strange woman draw closer to his mate in unease, was she a threat?

He thought back to the arrow that had just been shot towards him, that seemed to answer his question.

Kagome was in complete and utter shock she didn't know how to react or even what to say.

Kikyo shot a narrowed look to Kagome then back to Inuyasha, the thick wood of her bow still clenched in her fingertips.

Another arrow already lined up on the string.

She had it drawn but not totally aimed at any certain direction.

"Inuyasha are you injured?" Kikyo called out past where Kagome stood over to her stunned mate.

Inuyasha didn't really know how to answer that question, so he thought it best just to remain silent.

Kikyo could hear the delay at his response, she quickly switched topics "What is going on here?" She asked in a sharper tone.

Inuyasha again didn't really know how to respond, this tangled web of a situation was far to complicated to simply explain.

Kouga noticed the arrow still drawn in the strange woman's hands he was growing impatient it was clear she was an ally of the mutt "Stay out of this wench!" Kouga ordered he didn't need another distraction at this point.

Kikyo narrowed her dark orbs at the wolf demon before her in an instant she turned the pointed arrow in his direction.

Her fingertips tightening on the line threatening to release.

Kouga noticed her actions he prepared for her to fire.

Kagome also saw the content burning in her eyes, she quickly stepped in between the cross fire before Kikyo could release the arrow in her mates direction.

She fanned her arms outward so Kikyo had no chance of shooting around her.

"No please!" She asked in a low voice

"Kagome!" Kouga growled, he was unsure of the woman standing before them. Would she strike her down? If so she would be dead before Kagome's heart stopped beating.

He felt his claws flexed ready to rip the woman apart if she so much as grazed his mate.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the woman blocking her shot "Step aside" She commanded.

Kagome did not waver, she secretly hoped Kikyo would not release the arrow but she was not entirely sure.

Inuyasha like all the others was also unsure of his mate's action all he knew was he would not let Kagome be hurt.

"Kikyo don't hurt her, she is not involved in this!" Inuyasha called out taking a step forward in her direction.

Kikyo shot her lover a seemingly questionable glance.

Kagome did not move waiting for what her one time rival was going to do.

Kikyo slowly allowed the line of her bow to loosen, before lowering her weapon.

Her eyes almost saddened, no one else but Kagome saw this reaction.

Was she disappointed she didn't get to kill her? Kagome secretly hoped that was not the reason.

What rivalry would the two of them have now she most likely didn't have any idea who she truly was.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha felt a wave of relief wash over them at the sight of Kikyo lowering her bow.

But Inuyasha could see the look of almost hurt written over his mate's face slowly he took a step forward feeling the tension between him and Kouga subside for the moment.

"Kikyo?" He asked in a low voice.

Kikyo looked up towards the gray sky above allowing her entire bow to slip from her fingertips down to the snow spotted ground below.

"For fifty years I have dread this moment" She whispered

"What?" Kagome thought out loud.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked feeling a whirlwind of possibility burst in his already clouded mind.

Kikyo slowly looked back down from the sky towards Kagome a unreadable look spread over her calm face.

"Kagome" She whispered

Kagome felt a gasp pass her lips at the sound of her name, Inuyasha's reaction matching hers in every way.

"Y-You know who I am? B-But how?" Kagome stuttered out in pure shock.

Inuyasha merely stood speechless Kagome had taken the words right out of his mouth.

Kikyo did not weaver her brown orbs matching every blink of Kagome's before slowly she began to speak.

"That day…when Naraku was defeated" She whispered

Kagome looked down at the ground knowing all to well of the day she was speaking of.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink at the tone in her voice.

When the horrid realization came crashing down upon him he and Kagome were not the only two who had remember there life together.

Kikyo looked past Kagome to Inuyasha, her eyes burning with hidden emotions "Even though we had…together"

Kagome felt her heart sink she knew the word Kikyo had left out of her statement far to well "Died" She thought.

"My soul did not find peace" Kikyo admitted before continuing "Instead I was consumed with unbearable longing it didn't take me long to realize why…" She whispered

Then her dark orbs met with Inuyasha's amber ones, as if they were the only two in the world at this moment she whispered to him softly.

"You regretted your decision to be with me in that last final act"

Inuyasha looked down unable to hold the weight of her sadden gaze, he could not deny it.

In the boarder land of death and life where he had faded away with Kikyo on that accursed day, he felt hollow.

As if finally sacrificing his life for her just like she had always wanted was far from what he had hoped it would be.

He had hoped that act of final devotion would bind them together forever, but instead he felt as if he had given up a far brighter future just for her.

And secretly he was content with that decision but not certain.

Kagome could see the change in him and was in utter disbelief Inuyasha had regretted choosing Kikyo in the end?

Had he this entire time?

Kikyo could not bare his silence "That is why I had to-" She whispered unable to bring herself to finish her statement.

"To what?" Inuyasha asked finally finding the courage to face her.

Klikyo looked down as if she was ashamed of something but not before shooting Kagome a small glance.

Kagome caught her look as if it was directed to her on purpose, she was equally confused as Inuyasha.

What was it she was meant to see? Meant to know about that day.

Then slowly the truth became crystal clear before she could contemplate the entire thought the words came pouring out.

"You…" She whispered "It was you, you were the voice"

Kagome thought back to the horrid day, and the cold voice that had ordered her to wish everyone back to there unknown lives.

The voice that had made her turn back time with the Shikon jewel, and grant everyone a second chance.

Kikyo looked up to face Kagome's gaze, no amount of guilt or sadness as if she had made the right decision.

"Yes, with the last of my life I convinced you to force time into retreat. To grant every lost soul that day redemption" She admitted.

"You're the reason everything changed?" Inuyasha growled he could not help but feel almost cheated.

Kikyo had been the reason their lives were as tangled as they now were.

And what was worse she had known everything the past fifty years they had shared together, and she had never spoke a word!

She had allowed him to live thinking he was completely alone with the heavy thoughts of his past.

Kikyo did not blame him for being angry given the circumstance she might have acted the same way.

"Yes, I-I lost you once before Inuyasha" She cried tearlessly "My soul could not bare that a second time"

Inuyasha looked down ashamed her words had just cut him as deeply as they had.

Kagome did the same, desperately more than ever she wished she could have taken back the last few days.

Fall back into her life with Kouga in the eastern caves back where life was simple and she had no idea this world of deception and betray existed.

"But it seems I already have" Kikyo glanced at Kagome noticing her defeated pose "Even thrusting us back into another world could not stop your love for this girl"

Kagome felt her eyes narrow finally bringing herself to meet Kikyo's gaze.

For the first time she actually felt like she was the other woman, the one Inuyasha refused to forget.

"That's not true Kagome will always be important to me but…I could never stop loving you!" Inuyasha vowed stepping forward.

Kikyo felt her heart swell at the devotion in his voice.

Kagome watched the two lock eyes, she was unsure of what to feel.

She knew right there at this moment, he cared nothing of her presences all he saw was Kikyo.

As if the rest of the world had fallen away leaving only the two of them.

She knew that feeling far to well it was how Kouga made he feel every day.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What the hell is going on here!" Kouga roared knowing he had been standing in his place silent for far to long.

Letting the three of them chatter on about a situation he knew nothing about.

Kagome looked to her confused and still steaming mate, she had no idea where to begin.

This was going to be far to complicated to simply explain.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow desperately she wished by some miracle Kouga would know of the life they once shared together.

But she knew that was impossible.

Kikyo could see her distress unknowingly she assisted "Wolf you are not what you seem to be" She directed towards Kouga.

Kouga listened he was willing to take any insight at this point no matter how cryptic.

"You were once different, you shared a life far beyond this one" She continued

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kouga barked this was to confusing and leaving way to many gaps.

Kagome could see the frustration building in him "Kouga" She began

Kouga turned his fierce gaze towards Kagome, hoping maybe she would make things easier to understand.

"I knew you once, in another life" She whispered

"What?" Kouga growled.

"Its true demon, you shared a life together far before this one. Only you don't remember, she saw to that" Kikyo spoke referring to Kagome, being far more blunt and to the point.

Kagome looked down at the snow in shame wishing she could deny Kikyo's accusation but she knew far to well it was the truth.

"What is she talking about Kagome?" Kouga barked wondering why his mate was not defending herself.

"Its true Kouga, I took away your memories" Kagome felt tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

Kouga was beyond confused had he heard them all right. He had once known Kagome in another life? And she had taken away his memories of said life.

But why? Were they not lovers in that life? Or worse were they enemies?

So many questioned swarmed his mind he couldn't bare the weight of them all.

He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to get away! Far away from this entire situation.

In flash he turned from the trio of on lookers before he sprinted off into the direction of the shadowed trees.

He would let the mutt live for know he felt as though he had made his point, and this new situation was now one hell of a distraction.

Kagome did not hesitate watching her visibly tortured love vanish into the forest.

All other thought of there current state falling away in a heated cloud of worry.

She sprinted past Inuyasha without so much as a second glance.

He had noticed, he watched as Kagome vanished into the darkness of the forest after Kouga.

And in that moment it became clear, she had made her choice.

Now it was time for him to make his.

He turned to Kikyo staring down at him from where she currently stood, as if waiting for a response.

Slowly he reached out his hand towards her, and without hesitation she took it.

* * *

The crack and crunch of snow and shattered wood shards rang out past the bare trees as Kouga stomped forward.

Kagome close at his heels, she was having visible trouble keeping up with his pace but she would not let that stop her.

She wanted to know what Kouga was feeling, she would take anything at this point anger, sadness just as long as he would turn to face her instead of ignoring her cries.

"Kouga" She pleaded following him deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Please talk to me" She asked trying to console herself more than him, she could not take this silence.

"Kouga please!" She begged, only to be ignored by her still stomping mate.

"Would you stop and talk to me!" Kagome stretched out her hand placing a firm hold on Kouga's shoulder in attempt to stop his motion.

He felt her fingers press into his shoulder instantly he jerked away violently.

Kagome retracted her hand instantly from the brunt of his movement.

Kouga spun to face her causing her to freeze in her steps, her brown orbs wide with fear of the look written over his face.

"Get away from me!" He barked

Kagome froze in fear taking back her earlier thought of wanting him angry.

"Please let me explain" She whispered up at him.

Kouga let out a light snort "I think I have heard enough of your excuses"

Kagome looked down in shame, that hurt.

Kouga didn't care at this point if she burst into tears, everything he had ever thought there relationship was, was now revealed to be a lie.

How the hell did he know if she ever loved him, or only settled with him as second best to the mutt.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing how deeply he was upset, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him ever.

He turned from her trembling form back to the long shadowed road ahead of him.

In a dark voice he whispered over his shoulder "Go Home Kagome"

Then he was gone.

* * *

The sun over the eastern lands was beginning to set, its bright radiant waves of light swirling into the gray clouds.

The mixture of rich colors causing the sky to brighten to a dark shade of crimson.

Any on looker would have been enchanted by the rare view of the fire rich sky.

One of the enchanted was Kagome.

She stepped lightly over the path of the cliff side Kilala still in her large form walking step by step at her side.

After the events in the bone eaters forest Kagome had shamefully ridden back part of the way to the eastern caves.

She knew Kouga had ordered her to go home, but this was her home.

She could not bare to face returning to her world not at a time like this.

There was still so much she needed to explain, she needed to see Kouga even if he didn't want to see her.

Kagome looked up at the crimson sky in wonder trusting Kilala as her guide against the countless peeks of the wolf demon territory.

The color reminded her of the countless wounds over Kouga's body she secretly prayed he hadn't been stubborn and dressed his wounds instead of letting them fester.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of approaching foot steps.

Kagome watched the path ahead grow larger as she intended to meet her approachers.

Instantly she felt her heart melt at the sight of Ginta and Hakkaku coming to face her.

A clear sign she was now home.

"Kagome" They whispered

Kagome could see by the lack of excitement on there faces they had encountered Kouga, and knew far to well what was happening.

"Where is he?" She asked in a low tone fearing she was unprepared to face him just yet.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku turned from her their eyes fixed on a distant peek.

Kagome followed their gaze to the large cliff it towered far above the others, there at the very top was a slumped form.

He was extremely distant but she could tell Kouga was sitting at the top overlooking the territory.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked more concerning of his mental state then is physical one.

"He hasn't moved from that spot since he returned" Ginta replied.

"He wont speak to anyone" Hakkaku admitted by the sound of failure in his voice they had tried.

Kagome looked up at her distant love fearing what he was contemplating.

"Please will you two take Kilala back to Sango" Kagome stepped forward knowing full well Sango must have already arrived.

"Well sure but what are you-" Ginta started before Kagome interrupted

"I want to talk to him…alone" Kagome did not reply further simply walked past the two concerned wolf demons into the direction where Kouga was.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched her in worry hoping there encounter would simply not make matters worse.

Kagome felt the warmth of the setting sun seep into her kimono it had been so long since she felt that sort of comfort.

She was grateful for the feeling it seemed to be the only thing keeping her mind focused of the situation at hand.

With every step she took she was drawing closer and closer to Kouga and her courage was growing further and further away.

Before she knew it she had made her way to the tip of the massive peek she dreaded to look down she could tell by the chilling air the altitude was unreal.

She remained focused as Kouga came into view his back turned to her, he sat at the corner of the cliff his eyes fixed on the floor below him.

Kagome froze in her tracks as she watched his body stiffen no doubt a sign he now knew she was there.

Kagome didn't know where to begin part of her just wanted to embrace him beg for things to return to normal but the other part just wanted to curl into a ball and wish everything all away.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she took slow step after slow step forward.

Until she was standing at his side, she peered down at him.

His eyes were intense and focused glaring at the space ahead of them.

His body still visibly beaten from the previous battle, dried blood smeared over his already healing wounds.

She felt her eyes narrow, had he ignored his wounds to punish her with the sight of what she had caused?

Kagome felt her heart sink was he refusing to even look at her as well?

She tried to gather what courage she could to speak down at him.

"I-I know you don't want me here but-" She began in a shaky voice.

Kouga extended a hand up to silence her, Kagome fought the urge to flinch.

Kouga still refusing to look at her finally spoke "Sit with me"

Kagome felt her heart melt at the softness of his voice, was he no longer angry at her? Or was this something far far worse?

Kagome did as she was asked slowly she sat at his side careful to leave a few inches between them just incase.

For what seemed like an eternity they sat in silence over looking the cliff.

Small gust of cool air and light breathing the only sound between them.

Kagome was far beyond uneasy but at the moment grateful that they were simply silent and not screaming back and forth at one another.

She almost jumped when Kouga finally broke the silence.

"I've been sitting here for a long time…" He whispered lowly his eyes still fixed over the cliff side.

He wasn't ready to face looking at the girl at his side yet.

So many parts of him were torn at his point, he wanted to be angry that she had returned disobeyed him for the second time. But another part of him a part he wished desperately he could push away was glad she was there.

He had spent the last few hours alone on this cliff going through every emotion he ever thought possible.

Thinking of what he would say to her once he was able to confront her but now all his preparing had flown out the window and he was left with nothing, but what he felt.

"At first I was so angry…" He began in a low tone.

Kagome looked down knowing full well he had every right to feel the way he did.

"I wanted to destroy this mountain… anything to make these feeling stop…" Kouga admitted "Then after awhile I calmed down I still don't know how to make everything that has happened make senses or even understandable"

Kagome understood his feelings and everyone of them were true. She didn't blame him for being confused what he had just experienced today took her far more time to understand then he had been given.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow another wave a tainted anger pulsing through him.

"I swore I would never speak to you again, swore that I would hate you for the rest of my life!" He admitted his blue eyes dark with distain.

Kagome felt a small gasp escape her lips praying that was not how he felt now, she couldn't take that kind of devastation.

Kouga could feel his jaw tighten his body tense with anger and pent up frustration feelings he didn't want to feel.

"But I cant no matter how hard I try" He whispered.

Kagome turned to him fresh tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you more than I want to bare!" Kouga boomed still refusing to look at his trembling mate.

Kagome felt a tear escape her eyes and roll down the side of her cheek she looked down at Kouga's balled hand.

She wanted to hold him so baldy, she wanted to feel him close to her she couldn't stand this distance.

"Kouga I-" Kagome began about to beg him to hold her the way she desperately wanted to be held.

Kouga raised his hand to silence her once again, she did so.

"Kagome I need to know" He began still refusing to look at her.

Kagome listened pushing her urges aside for the moment.

"I can forget all other questions about our past" He whispered "I can live the rest of my life content with not knowing a thing about who I use to be"

Kagome listened carefully to his words hoping this was his way of saying he had forgiven her.

"But I cant go on not knowing one question" Kouga rasped

Kagome dreaded the question fearing she knew far to well what it was going to be.

"In that other life…did you love me?" For the first time since they had begun to speak Kouga looked at her.

His blue orbs burning into hers thousands of hidden emotions flooding through them into her.

Kagome felt like she might drown, she had to look away.

She turned from him her head slumped until her raven locks fell before her eyes shielding her from Kouga's wordless attack.

She felt her heart begin to break from the realization of the question he had just asked.

Desperately she wanted to lie say of course she had loved him, but she knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

In there past life at most she had cared for him, other than that he was annoyance.

Someone to light a fire under Inuyasha coaxing jealously from him with every word.

No in that past life she had loved Inuyasha, not him and that thought was unbearable.

Kagome sniffed trying desperately to control her now flowing tears.

"No" She cried.

Kouga looked back down to the distant ground below, fearing everything he had been dreading had just come true.

The woman he had loved the only person he had ever truly, passionately, and unconditionally loved, did not feel the same way.

"That's what I thought" Kouga admitted trying to control the hurt clear in his voice.

Then slowly he rose to his feet, his blue orbs peering down at the weeping girl beside him.

Kagome looked up at him in panic fearing of what reaction her last word had drawn from the wolf at her side.

"Then how can you now?" He asked.

He did not give her a chance to reply he turned from her before beginning the descent down the cliff side.

He knew with every step he took he was choosing a future far away from her, he was so broken at this point.

His entire life he had battled countless demons fought hundreds of battles his body beaten and damaged. But no physical pain he had ever endured could compare to this.

His heart was breaking in his chest, and he was powerless to stop it.

Kagome got to her feet watching the love of her life walk further and further away from her.

She could tell her words had undone him, there was nothing left to say.

He had given up on her, on them, on their life.

She couldn't bare it, she couldn't bare to loose him like this.

Kagome felt the ground underneath her shift, her feet hit the ground thumbing it harder and harder. Her body shoving forward with everything she had everything seemed to slow.

Time seem to stand still only her body in motion and the demon now feet in front of her.

Kouga froze in place as he felt something soft wrap around his waist, holding him tightly in place.

He could feel Kagome's heated body press hard into his back the heat from her radiating even through his armor.

The sweet smell of her hair and the light trace of salt from her tears merging together under his nose.

He looked up at the crimson sky above praying for strength not to fall apart in her arms.

"Please don't go" She whispered fresh tear after tear streaming down her cheek as she pressed harder into him, her arms holding his waist tightly fearing he might slip away.

"I-I know what your feeling, I do" Kagome sobbed into his back

"Its not what you think….I lived my entire life wanting to be loved the way I felt I could" She knew far to well at this point Kouga had assumed not loving him in the past meant she didn't love him today, but he could not have been more wrong!

"But it never came true…not until I met you. Actually met you…all my life I never had anyone love me the way you do! No one ever looked at me the way you do! I know you think I regret my decision" She whispered thinking back to the day she made the wish.

"I don't! I never will! I would do it over and over again because…!" She cried against him "I got to be with you!"

Kagome sobbed heatedly into his back "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anything"

Kouga felt her heated words sink into his skin, there was no way she could fake this amount of devotion.

She did love him, just as much as he had and always would love her.

Kouga placed a strong hand over her grasp forcing her arms to part, he spun to face her.

Without hesitation his heated lips came crashing down onto hers.

There lips merging into each other in a heated fury, love and devotion radiated through them into one another.

Their scenes exploding with pure bliss as Kouga's heated lips swayed and pressed into hers harder, desperate to take in all she had to offer.

Kagome could feel her lungs begin to burn with lack of oxygen but she could not find the strength or desire to pull away from this serial sensation.

Kouga could feel her body heat in his arms, he cursed his aching body as he was forced to pull away from her sweet parted lips.

Kouga's held her tightly in his arms not caring if the world came crashing down around him he would not let her go!

Their bodies trembling from the passion they had just experienced, Kouga's rested his head against Kagome's there breath coming in low and shallow rasp.

She pressed her hands tightly into his chest her brown orbs burning into his.

"I love you" He rasped against her lips kissing her softly again.

Kagome could hear the passion but also the want in his voice "Kouga" She whispered hotly against him a secret plea hidden in her word.

Kouga did not hesitate another moment in an instant he scooped her off the cliff floor and into his arms.

He turned with her now firmly tucked in his reach towards the cave.

With ever step they drew closer to there room, to there serenity, and to there bed.

* * *

The cool air of the night was still and calm looming its peaceful grasp over the eastern caves.

All wolf demons now tucked away in the warmth and bliss of there dreams, all but one.

Kouga watched as Kagome breathed lightly in his hold, her raven hair fanned out widely around them from their love making.

Her brown orbs closed tight as she was rocked to sleep by the feeling of Kouga's chest as her pillow.

Kouga kissed her forehead softly his head resting against hers taking in her sweet scent.

His blue orbs traced down the creamy exposed flesh of her shoulder, where two small fang marks now rested.

Ceremony or no ceremony he had made Kagome his on this night, she was bound to him now and always.

Just as he was to her.

He smirked at the memory of her attempting to mark him as well he could still feel the place on his shoulder where her teeth had broken the skin.

It was a small mark and would heal by morning on its own, he would make sure it never did.

Kouga traced a strong finger over his mate's shoulder rubbing her tender flesh slowly.

He could hear the steady beating of their hearts, they were merged together in melody perfectly.

But ever so softly a third beat could be heard.

Kouga smiled widely down at his still slumbering mate she completely unaware of the miracle that was growing inside her.

He kissed her again, before slowly sinking back into the depths of there bed.

He knew now he would get no sleep tonight, and that was perfectly fine with him.

He let the beating of their hearts fill his mind and soul allowing the sound to sing to him like the lullaby it was.

He knew that this blissful sound was far more than just a loving melody.

It was the beating chorus of a long and happy future.

* * *

**I just want to thank you all again so much, this has been one emotional ride.**

**A lot of highs and a lot of lows.**

**But you guys never gave up I cant tell you how much that means.**

**So this is the end and I hope it was a long a joy filled experience.**

**But hey don't get down you will all see them again.**

_**When The Moon Is Full….**_


End file.
